Baby Blues
by Dracophile
Summary: always a girl!Bones/Spock  Thanks to an grateful aliens intervening, Spock and Lenore McCoy spend a passionate night together they swear is a one time thing, but it has an unavoidable consequence that everyone will have to deal with...Hard M M/F
1. One Night Together

I enjoy gender bending a little too much it seems...

But here is another story inspired by the LJ Star Trek kink meme. And once again, I don't remember who suggested it. Little more dramatic than A Girl Like Jim, but it does involve pregnancy and always a girl!Bones so that's agiven really. I hope you enjoy.

Also, you can find a copy on my new LJ account .com/ my first of hopefully more stories to come there.

* * *

The Harakellahs certainly knew how to throw a party. They were a happy, festive people that apparently reveled in the happiness of their guests. Drinks of all varieties, as well as food of many kinds were prepared and laid out before the crew of the Enterprise. The Captain was allowing everyone to come down in shifts to enjoy the celebration, as it was apparently going to last all night and into the next day. With each new wave the Harakellahs went to new levels to ensure a good time for everyone.

Everyone apparently but the one person they most wanted to have a good time.

"Mr. Spock, is there anything we can get you?" a Harakellah female asked.

"I am content with my food and drink. My thanks for your attentiveness." Spock said for what might've been the fifth time in the last two hours. Spock had retraced a virus that had threatened to crash every computer on the planet and circumvented it, thus saving the entire planet from a huge black out that would've cost many lives.

Spock had tried to tell them it was merely his duty and reciprocation wasn't necessary, but they ignored that. They flocked around him, catering to anything he needed or they thought he needed and he tried very hard not to show how uncomfortable their close proximity made him. He believed several, male and female, had even offered company in a sexual manner for the evening, but he declined them all as gracefully as possible. They were not unattractive, with their pale ivory yellow skin, cherry black hair and pleasant dispositions, but, of course, he felt no attraction to them. They were intelligent, yet childlike with their naiveté and desire to please.

One older Harakellah male came over and shooed the group away, chuckling as he sat down. "I apologize. My daughter was among them, I know her to be very tenacious," he said in standard, a lilting accent behind it.

"It is alright, Kiozi. I truly do not require anything though."

"Indeed? Well, we wish to repay you somehow. We do not believe in letting a debt remain unpaid longer than a few cycles."

"Then please consider this banquet and the enjoyment of my crew repayment enough."

He laughed again and patted Spock's shoulder. "The younger ones will be harder to convince. I know my daughter has taking a liking to you. But you will understand if, as her father, I do not want you to take advantage of that," he finished a little darker.

"I can only speculate, I'm afraid, but I assure you I have no intention of doing so."

He smiled again and took a drink from the glass in his hand. "I take it you are not a father yet, eh?"

"No, and likely I will never be one."

Kiozi blinked in surprise. "Oh? You do not want children?"

"It is not a matter of what I want. Due to my unique heritage, I am unable to."

"…You are, ah the word…Sterile?" he looked entirely sympathetic.

"Not wholly. The chances of my being able to fertilize a human woman or a Vulcan woman is 1 in 100,000, do to the slim odds of the number of chromosomes matching. Even then, the offspring will likely be sickly…I find the odds not desirable enough to try and the possibility of the child having a difficult life make it less so."

"I see…I am sorry, then, my friend."

"Many times I believe I am as well…" he sipped his own drink and Kiozi regarded him for a long moment.

"…I do not mean to pry, and I realize it may be a…touchy subject, but would you want children?"

Spock was silent a moment before lifting his glass for another drink. "I would not be opposed, I believe, if I should find the right woman to conceive one…"

Kiozi smiled slightly and nodded, though he looked as though he had a plan as he headed back to his fellows.

The Harakellah's continued showering Spock with attention much of the night, bringing him a local drink he insist he try that was not offered to anyone else, as well as a different kind of food (probably a delicacy here).They were doing their best to try and make him happy, however it was difficult since, well, Spock was Vulcan. He didn't do happy. Pleased perhaps, content yes, but happy was unlikely.

Lenore McCoy knew this, tried to inform them several times, but they were persistent. She sipped her drink carefully, deciding that she didn't want to get drunk tonight since it was a pretty good day (aside from the hobgoblin being the man of the hour and being catered to hand and foot. She knew he would be damn smug behind his emotionless mask later). She sat at one table on the plush cushions, drinking and nibbling and trying to ignore smug Vulcan bastards sitting one seat down, Jim between them.

Or at least he would be if he wasn't touring the room and shmoosing with the Harakellahs. Which left a large, awkward gap between the CMO and the Commander. That was nothing really new. It was still annoying. Though not as annoying as Jim when he came back and draped an arm around her shoulders.

"Bones, you need to stop sending smoldering glances at Spock. He's not going to notice."

She growled and shrugged his shoulder off. "What are you going on about?"

"C'mon, I've seen the looks you send him."

"You mean ones of annoyance and wishing to smack him for being a smug bastard?"

"No, like you want to take him back to you're room and take out all that sexual frustration out on-"

"Jim, I know what you're allergic to," she said darkly.

"You are my doctor…But really Bones, I always catch you looking at him."

"Because sometimes I can't believe the things he says and does," she snipped, taking another sip of her drink.

"I think it's cause you have a crush on him," Jim grinned.

"Then you've had too much to drink tonight, I'm cutting you off."

"Bones, you're divorced, and have been for like seven years. You're not dead. Go after him, a little sex would be good for you."

"Six years. And sex isn't the answer for everything. And keep your damn voice down!" she hissed, glancing back at Spock who thankfully was apparently engrossed in his drink. His third drink of whatever they've been shoving towards him. He looked a little flushed too, which made her frown since she was fairly certain there was nothing chocolate nearby.

"But when's the last time it was the answer for you?" Jim whispered in her ear.

"None of your business," she growled back. "And you remember what happened last time you tried to 'cure' me, right?"

"Ah…" Jim sat back, crossing his legs discreetly. "Well, feeling more sober…"

"Good."

"But really, Bones, you're like in your prime now."

She rolled her eyes. She was tall, around Jim's height, with long legs and a lean torso. She refused to wear the female uniform, instead wearing a men's uniform that was a little baggy in some places, but she said considering how often she had to come and help Jim out of trouble they were more practical than a miniskirt. Jim had seen her figure before, and had to say she was doing the world a disservice by covering it up. She had a few smile and frown lines carved shallowly around her lips and brow, but her eyes were bright and beautiful and still full of fire. Her hair was just past her shoulder blades but she kept it back in a simple low ponytail.

Glancing back at Spock again, she frowned. He was looking a little out of it, eyelids drooping slightly, a lime flush to his face, and rather lethargic. Maybe he was having an allergic reaction to whatever was in the drinks.

"I think I need to check Spock out…"

"I thought you already were," Jim grinned.

"Jim…"

"Bones, you have a crush on him."

"I do not," she hissed again. "For god's sake, I'm a doctor not a schoolgirl! I don't get crushes." She smacked him upside the head. "I also meant that your Commander is apparently just a little tipsy."

Jim turned and blinked in surprise at his First Officer. "Spock? You okay?"

Spock turned and blinked slowly as if trying to figure out what he meant. "I…am fine captain."

"I…thought that was a rather ambiguous term for your tastes…"

"Indeed…yes, I'm sorry. This drink is…most satisfying."

"Yeah…I think you've had enough Spock…Apparently that's you're fifth…"

"Yes…perhaps that was excessive…I believe I shall retire now…" He stood, and though he didn't sway he didn't look entirely balanced.

"…Bones?"

"On it." She stood and took out her tricorder, switching around some of the dials. "You know, it's a real pain to adjust this thing for you all the time," she groused at the Vulcan.

"Indeed…I'm sorry to ensure you know exactly how calibrated you're equipment is, doctor."

She glared at him. "Well, you're not too bad off obviously…" She ran the tricorder over him, watching it carefully. "Slightly elevated body temperature and heart rate…some odd readings too I don't recognize. But nothing looks life threatening, so I'm just going to say you're drunk and go back to rest."

"I am not drunk, doctor. Vulcans do not get drunk."

"Uh huh, I'll pretend not seeing that aide to that ambassador reeling after a shot of chocolate sauce that one time." Spock was trying to narrow his eyes, she knew, but he was apparently not doing as well as she thought. "You should get back up to the ship, to rest this off." She looked over at Jim expectantly. He grinned and shook his head and she glared back. He pointed at her and she shook her head vehemently. He gave her a pleading look, nodding at Spock, then at the Harakellan leaders. She glared again before rubbing over her temple. "Okay, I was going to head up anyway. Mind if I join you on the beam up?"

"I do not mind anything, Doctor."

"Uh huh. I'll call." She pulled out her communicator and flipped it open. "McCoy to Enterprise, two to beam up. Mr. Spock and-."

"Mr. Spock, you are leaving?" one woman asked.

"Yes…I am tired, I believe I should rest."

"Well, please, have one more drink before you go?" she smiled and presented him with another cup. Lenore frowned slightly as he took it and began sipping.

"You like that stuff a lot, huh?"

"I do not find it unpleasant…"

"Yeah, I can see that. Maybe you should cut that one short so you can freaking get to your room, huh?"

"Are you his wife?" the woman asked.

She grimaced, resisting the urge to stick her tongue out. "Hell no! I'm his doctor."

"Ah, a healer…" she looked her over appraisingly and Lenore tilted her chin as if in challenge. She then smiled and nodded. "I believe Mr. Spock will need some help to his room. If you would not mind doctor, we hadn't realized the drink would have such an intoxicating effect. We would feel very bad if anything would happen to him on our account."

Lenore arched her brow. "I don't think he's that bad off-"

She jumped when the empty glass was suddenly thrust back towards the woman. "May I have another?" Spock's voice was level, but his eyes were looking glassy now and he was breathing a little heavier. And looking at the woman in front of them a little oddly.

"On second thought, looks like I'm a damn designated leader for a while. C'mon, drunky."

"I am not drunk, doctor."

"Uh huh, whatever. Enterprise, beam up now please."

The woman before them smiled as they left, and Lenore wondered why it seemed a little too pleased. The smile of the one behind her, namely that of their captain, was practically shit eating.

Spock didn't think he was drunk. He'd once, in his time on Earth and in the privacy of his own quarters at Starfleet academy, eaten an entire box of chocolates on his own out of scientific curiosity, to determine if he could become drunk on chocolate. He had awoken in the morning with a pounding headache, his room in disarray, and had promptly vacated his stomach into the toilet when he managed to get there.

It was something he had no desire to repeat.

However, he was fairly sure he wasn't drunk now. He was having trouble organizing his thoughts, true, and his body felt warm and a little rebellious to what he was sure he was thinking, but he knew what was going on. Arriving at the transporter pad in the ship though, he felt a moment of vertigo that made him sway a moment and brush his arm against Dr. McCoy's shoulder. He felt a sudden electric jolt up his body at the contact and took in a sharp breath.

"Spock?"

"I…am alright. Just a little light headed."

"Okay…then I'm taking you back to your room."

"I do not need to be escorted, Doctor."

"Humor me, hobgoblin." She steered him off the pad and towards the door, ignoring the curious gazes of the crew working the controls. Spock felt his muscles tense slightly at her touch and the electric feel go through him again. It made him tense at first, but then the feeling made his muscles feel lax, like the way humans feel if they breathe in lavender or listen to Chopin. It was odd that the doctor was inspiring such feelings as their relationship was anything but relaxed. Yet he found that he wanted to move into the touches rather than discourage them as usual and begin another pointless argument.

They were in the turbolift and Lenore set the floor for both their quarters. This close to her side Spock could feel the pleasant electricity running over his skin. He took a deep breath discreetly through his nose, but that ended up being a mistake. A sweet but musky scent filled his mind, making it a little hazier. He found himself leaning in to take another whiff near her neck.

The doctor jumped and looked at him like he had lost his mind, which may be a possibility. "Spock…did you just sniff me?"

"…I…detect a pleasant odor…are you wearing perfume, Doctor?"

"Perfume? No, not much of a point in that stuff up here. And plus, a patient might have an allergy to it."

"Yes…quite right…"

"Spock?"

"I…feel lightheaded still…"

"Great…Okay, lean on me if you need to."

"I doubt that will be necessary…or advisable."

"I'm not a weak woman, jackass. I can support you for the little shuffle to your room." She reached out as the lift stopped and wrapped one arm around his back, grabbing his wrist and wrapping it around her shoulders. Spock was breathing harder now, which only made that scent swirl in and out of his nose. He could feel it behind his eyes, as if it were trying to blind him. As such his coordination did suffer as she half carried him through the halls.

"Okay, mind opening the door, elf man?"

He didn't respond to that, simply typed in the key code with practiced precision (luckily, or he'd have to admit to being dazed) and allowed himself to be pulled in.

"Okay, cab service is over. No charge this time. Rest up, you pointy-eared bastard, and don't expect a hypo to get rid of a hangover in the morning." She was paused in walking back out by a warm hand wrapping around her wrist. She turned back, frowning at him. "Spock?"

"I…would like you to stay."

She blinked again and tried to pull her hand back. "Sorry, but I think I'd rather go back to my own room…"

Spock didn't let go. She tried again and he wasn't even aware of his impulses when he pulled and brought her to him, wrapping an arm around her back and burying his face against her neck, breathing in again. Lenore gave a slight squeak and his amusement rose. She came back to herself and began pushing at him, trying to dislodge herself from the Vulcan's grip even though she knew he would not let go if he didn't want to.

"What the hell is wrong with you, you copper blooded bastard?"

"I find your scent…fascinating."

"Yeah, well, I find your doing this annoying and a breach of protocol! So hands off!"

Spock made a slight noise that might've been part whine, part growl and nuzzled against her neck, making Lenore shiver. _Her neck is sensitive…_his mind supplied. His tongue came out and licked at the skin there, finding her taste just as intriguing. She gasped, frozen for a moment before trying to throw off his grip again.

"Spock, this isn't funny!"

"I am not seeking to be amusing, doctor." She yelped as he suddenly sat on the bed, pulling her into his lap, her legs on either side of his. His arms were like a guard rail at her back holding her in place. She glared down at him in a scowl that had most cowering in a corner when used, but Spock just stared up at her. "I find myself wishing to engage in sexual intercourse with you."

The glare was shattered by a look of utter shock. Her mouth sagged open as she searched his face. "Y…You can't be serious. You talked with Jim, you're playing a joke on me."

"I do not see any correlation between the captain and what is happening now, nor why you continue to think I am attempting to be amusing. I find you to be sexually stimulating to look at, feel, smell and taste. Therefore, logically, I must explore further to ascertain how far my sexual desire goes."

"Yeah, it's perfectly logical to sexually assault the CMO, now get your hands off of m-ah!" She moaned quietly as he licked her neck again.

"Your neck is sensitive…"

"Y-yeah, I know...Spock, seriously, this is…I mean I don't even have a contraceptive hypo with me, so unless you got a condom-"

"They are not needed. I am clean of all sexual disease, I know from you're current medical reports you are as well, and I am practically sterile. I see no logical cause for contraception."

"Yeah, well, maybe I want it! I mean, no, I don't want it, back off!"

He pulled back slightly and looked at her before pulling one hand back to take hers and hold it. She stiffened, likely feeling the same spark that went through him at the tentative connection. "This…is how Vulcans kiss," he said quietly, leaning up and kissing her jaw. "I will not go further if you do not wish, Doctor. But I believe your body wants this. If your mind does not, I will, as you say, back off."

"I…Dammit, you don't make it easy to think!"

"My apologies," he said simply, though he of course didn't sound repentant.

Lenore groaned as he kissed her jaw again, right near her neck. It was close to those sensitive nerves she unfortunately had that he was becoming far too enamored with. Sitting in his lap, the heat from his body running up her thighs was making her tingle in places she didn't want to admit. It was like straddling a space heater in the dead of winter. _What the hell, what the hell, what should I do? It's Spock! I don't like Spock that way! I'm supposed to argue with him, not let him-oh, that felt nice…_

Spock gave a more audible rumble in his chest, as he kissed up to her cheek. His fingers began working against hers and she shuddered. _When did my hands get that sensitive?_ Her eyes snapped open as hot lips sealed over hers. He had apparently given up on the verbal debate and went on to oral, kissing hard but well. She moaned again, finding her lips parting when his tongue tried to spear through them. He gave an answering sound that normally would've had Lenore teasing him mercilessly, but she was a bit too distracted by said tongue curling around hers, trying to bring it into a duel.

_H…he's really good at this…_That coherent thought was cut short when she felt a hand slip under her uniform top, stroking over her back, up to her bra hooks. He ignored those however and stroked back down her spine, those strange tingling sparks following. She broke the kiss with a gasp, arching into the caress and throwing her head back. The Vulcan took this as an invitation and leaned forward to lick up her throat, then down, then biting softly where it met her shoulder. Lenore moaned even louder, then felt a tug at the end of her shirt. In a haze she uncurled her fingers from the sides of his uniform to lift her arms above her head. Spock pulled the uniform off and tossed it to the side of the bed.

Bone's mind caught up again then and she blushed, wrapping her arms across her chest. "W-wait, this isn't-I-"

Spock was staring though as if her arms weren't even there. "Black lace…very…nice. Not standard issue however."

She glared at him, some of that old fire coming back. "You gonna report me?"

He didn't answer, instead leaning in to run his lips over her breast bone just below her clavicle. Bones stubbornly tried to keep any other noise inside, but her arms went slack at his attention. He kept leaning forward, forcing her to reach up and hold on to his shoulders to keep balanced. His face went down to between her breasts and he breathed in deeply. One hand swept up her bare back, toying with the end of her hair teasingly. He then pulled the tie out, letting her hair hang loose. He combed his fingers through the strands before trailing down till his hands went between the two of them and began to undo her belt.

Bones tensed when she realized what he was doing, and then moaned as he pushed the slacks down her hips. Her face was burning hotter than Spock's skin because of course, she was wearing the matching underwear of the set which were black lace hip hugging silk panties. _Thank God I don't like thongs…_ Spock pushed her gently to her feet again, trying to get her pants pushed further down but her boots were in the way.

"I…I got them," she said, bracing herself on his shoulders as she raised one leg to undo the laces. She could swear she felt Spock's eyes roaming her body, making her want to find some way to cover herself. Instead she found herself pulling one boot off, then the other, and letting her pants slip down completely.

"…Your body is…"

"…Yeah, well, I'm sorry if I'm not exactly what you were hoping for," she snapped. She was about to grab her pants again to dress and stalk off, but he suddenly stood toe to toe with her. His hands reached up, cupping her face and making her look up at him. Lenore sucked in a breath at the way his dark eyes stared into her own. Jim had tried to tell her once that if you looked at Spock's eyes, you could see the emotions he tried to keep hidden. She'd never really believed it till now.

He wasn't hiding anything, and it made her mouth dry.

"I find you're body…truly desirable." He leaned down and kissed her again, his hands stroking up and down her sides, making her breath come faster. When his hands came all the way up and softly cupped her breasts she moaned, biting her lip and looking away. He continued to fondle them, thumbing her nipples through the lace. She couldn't keep her body from arching again.

"N…Not fair. I'm the only one loosing clothes here…damn perverted hobgoblin…" She did not sound breathless. That's what she kept telling herself.

Spock didn't say anything, giving her another passionate kiss before suddenly picking her up under her arms and spinning around to sit her on the bed. She blinked in surprise then blushed further when he pulled off his shirt. He was hairy, which was surprisingly sexy on him, and built like a tennis player. All lean, toned muscle, tall and willowy. Lenore found herself wetting her lips subconsciously.

Spock had a smug look around his eyes and she swore his lips joined in with slight tilt. She glared up at him and instead reached out to undo his shoes. "You started this, you know, but now you've got me hot and bothered somehow so you're damn well finishing it!" She could hear how thick her accent was even to her own ears. It always thickened when she was flustered somehow, be it angry, drunk, or turned on.

Bones almost fumbled going for his belt when she heard a chuckle from him. "I assure you," he said low enough she almost squeezed her legs together at the flood of arousal. "That is my intention."

_Fuck…if he wasn't so coherent, I'd think he wasn't really drunk or something…then again, he is acting out of his gourd…why don't I care more about that?_ She got the belt undone and he pulled off his boots before letting her undo his fly so they could slide down. He wore no underwear and for a moment she wanted to berate him on the sanitary issues of that. Her mind however was completely stalled when she saw what was between his legs.

Or lack there of.

"Spock, where the fuck is your cock?" she nearly screamed. He had hair around his crotch, but other than that he looked almost like a woman.

"Ah…I suppose I should let go of control of that…" he said almost absently. He sounded a little confused, worse than earlier, and she wondered if he was alright. Any line of thought for concern for his state of mind left though when his member apparently came out from _inside of him_. It was long but not overly thick, hairless, and green as it stiffened to full hardness (which while not monstrous or frightening was enticing), but she was still focused on the fact that moments ago it had evidently been retracted inside.

_I knew he was alien but…no. Just… no. _Lenore rubbed over her forehead as she tried to calm down. "…Okay, I…I need a time out I think, to process …_that_…"

"Process what?" he mumbled as he stepped forward.

"That!" she said, gesturing at his member though that was rather rude. "You-your dick was…"

"Vulcan traits are the more dominant," Spock said simply. He leaned down to kiss her again and she quickly blocked him with her hand.

"Spock, I said time out! I-this is happening really fast, I'm not sure-" She gasped as his tongue came out and licked over her hand. She knew Vulcan hands were erogenous zones, had learned it one night when she and Uhura drank together. She knew then that what he was doing was very raunchy by Vulcan standards as he pointed his tongue and traced it over her life line, up her index finger, then taking both her index and middle finger into his mouth to suck on them. She wasn't Vulcan, she didn't have the right nerves in her hands for this, but damn if she didn't some how still find it hot just _knowing_ that Spock was loosing control for _her_ and doing something dirty to _her_.

She moaned, forgetting her arguments earlier as he let go and instead attached his lips to her neck, kissing and licking there as his hands went around and unfastened her bra swiftly and efficiently. He leaned back, pulling the support with him and looked over her naked breasts appreciatively.

"Very…nice…" he reached up and cupped one again, Lenore giving a loud groan as her nipples became fine points. He stroked over them, pinching them lightly and rolling them in his finger tips. She could feel that spark that his fingers gave off jump between them like an arc of electricity and moaned loudly. His member liked that too as it twitched with interest. She wanted him to lick them, suck them, pay the same attention he did her fingers. She whined in frustration when left her breasts and began tracing his lips down the center of her body to the edge of her last remaining article of clothing.

Bones gulped, breathing deeply as toyed with them speculatively, like he was trying to piece together his thoughts. "This is your last chance…to tell me to stop, Doctor…"

"…L…Lenore…" He looked up and she blushed, keeping her eyes focused on his bed sheet. "Considering we're here, you're naked, I'm about to be and…well, just call me Lenore, dammit. I don't have a doctor kink."

Spock nodded slowly. "Very well then." She was suddenly turned and pushed so she rested near the pillows, Spock climbing up between her legs. "Then I need not hold back…you will have to be prepared first though…should prepare you…"

She looked up at him with a frown before he gripped her underwear and practically ripped them off. "Hey! If you ruined those, I'm makin you pay for 'em, you damn-"

"You are already wet…" he said quietly as he spread her legs. Bones blushed scarlet and tried to close her legs again, but Spock held them open like the Jaws of Life. So instead she growled loudly at him as she sat up.

"Yeah, well, it's been a while! And dammit, any human girl would have that response with all the shit you've been doing to me, so don't get a swelled head because-" Whatever was next was cut off with a loud gasp as he leaned down and gave her a lick. There was a sobbing moan she didn't want to admit came from her as he did it again, making her body quake and fall back across the bed. "I-I thought you said…"

"I wish to make sure. I would be most upset if I hurt you."

Lenore wondered if she could blush anymore, her heart giving a sweetly painful twist at that. Her eyes screwed shut as he continued his work, tongue licking probing, stabbing, swirling, lips sucking and kissing all over her most private of sensitive areas. _God…it's been too long…_ The coil in her stomach was winding tighter and tighter. She was trying not to moan too much, but it was a failing battle. For both of them apparently as Spock would give a little rumbling purr into her every now and then that would vibrate through her softly. _How the hell did Uhura let him get away when-oh god! Ooohh…_ She moaned and buried her hands in his hair, trying to muss that tight control he tried to exude. Her climax was coming up fast, her pelvis trying to twist and lift into him for more.

Then she was suddenly dropped from her high, that similar feeling over her stomach dropping away during a fall as she came. She practically screamed her release, something she hadn't done in years, and he continued his onslaught through out till she finally moaned and tried to push his head away. "S-spock, too much…too much, please…s-stop…"

He pulled back, licking his lips like some kind of contented cat, and she groaned again. _How…how does he do this to me…?_

Spock pushed up to line up with her body and Lenore tensed. He leaned down and began kissing gently from her temple down to her lips, surprising her with his tenderness. She could taste herself on his lips and tongue but sighed into it. He kissed her for a few more moments as she recovered before sitting back, looking into her eyes. His own were dark, almost glassy, but wanting. It made her arousal come back slowly but surely and she nodded after a moment to his silent question. Reaching down he lined his erection up with her entrance and pushed in slowly.

Lenore closed her eyes tightly and turned her head into the pillow. She was slick, but it felt like she was being skewered by a hot piece of iron. She wondered in the back of her mind if he was going to leave burns inside her. He groaned when he was fully inside her, and she let out the breath she was holding against his shoulder. It had been a few years since the last time she'd felt this full, any one night stands in the academy being few and far between since she was one of the elder students. It felt good, too good.

She groaned as Spock began to move slowly, as if to see if she was alright with it. She moved her hips with him, wrapping her arms around him for more leverage. He moaned back as he steadily picked up pace. Sweat and panting breath mingled between them, a slight humidity forming with their differing body temperatures. Lenore felt her next orgasm coming quickly and wrapped her legs around his hips, her blunt nails digging into his back. He growled and gripped her hips, rearing back to grind into her without a thought to the long scratches she left down his back. She screamed again, shuddering through her orgasm around him.

He leaned back over her, continuing to thrust and she whimpered. She kissed around his shoulders and neck before she nipped at one of his ears. That made him speed up even more, holding her tight against him. She felt fingers near her temple, stroking the side of her face and lining up in a particular way she thought. But they suddenly gripped the sheets right by her head instead, hard enough to tear them. Then he gave a short roar-like sound and bit her neck, making Lenore gasp and climax again at the combination of pleasure and pain. She felt a release of heat inside her as he came. Sighing, her hands swept over his back as if to soothe him. One stroked over his shoulder blades, the other curled its fingers into his hair as they both panted.

Moments passed as they remained together, catching their breath and allowing their bodies to come down.

When Spock lifted her again, she moaned and tightened her grip around his shoulders and hips. "Noooo…can't do it again…"

He didn't reply, but there was that slight rumbling of amusement she could feel pressed this close to him. She frowned, about to snap at him, but calmed as he instead settled her down under the covers of his bed. Pulling out made her wince and whine but she sighed as he actually rubbed down her sides gently, apologetically. She opened her eyes and looked up at him before smiling, trying to make it gentle and sincere rather than the usual sneer she gave him. "I'm okay…that was…really good."

He stared a moment before actually smiling slightly and Bones drew in a sharp breath. She knew she may never forget that look now. He lay down by her and suddenly swept his arm under her and pulled her back against his front. Nuzzling against the back of her neck, he pulled the covers over them. "Goodnight…Lenore."

She blushed but smiled a little. "Goodnight Spock…" _I'm gonna die of heatstroke like this. …Oh well, I'll die satisfied I guess. _ She closed her eyes and let sleep take her away as she settled in his arms.


	2. Aftermath of the Night

Second Chapter, yay! And here's where it starts getting dramatic...

* * *

Spock woke with a violent headache in the morning, letting out slight grunt and a sigh as he collected his thoughts. He couldn't remember exactly how he got to bed last night. His memory of much of last night was hazy, though he recalled the Harakellahs giving him a strange drink that had an intoxicating effect on him. He hoped he hadn't done anything foolish or embarrassing during that time. He however felt a sort of contentment throughout his body rather than worry. That changed.

Opening his eyes though, he was met with the face of Lenore McCoy lying on the pillow beside him. Her face was calm in sleep, peaceful, not drawn in the frown she often held when looking at him. She was cool to him, like Earth itself, pressed naked against his side, one arm draped over his chest. Her skin and body were soft. The blanket rested just below her shoulders and draped over her back. Her hand rested where his heart would be if he were human.

Spock came to several realizations: Dr. McCoy was naked, he was naked, there was a lingering scent of sex in the air and she had a rather prominent bruise on her shoulder that looked too much like an impression of his teeth.

_Oh…no._ He took a quick breath to steady himself and thought quickly. _We were intimate…yes, I somewhat remember that. I must've been truly intoxicated…we did not bond, did we?_ He gently disengaged himself from her, trying to ignore the slight whine she gave to the movement before she curled more into his pillows, rubbing her face into them and move near where his body heat lingered. She smiled a little in her sleep before sighing, the covers wrapped tighter around her body. She was lovely yet still apparently vulnerable despite his knowledge she was anything but. This was a side of the doctor he had never even contemplated. It was odd, but intriguing…

He quickly pushed down any such thoughts and headed for the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. He concentrated and breathed out slightly in admitted relief to find no connection to the doctor from this distance, meaning no bonding had occurred. Only sex.

It wasn't that much of a relief when he realized.

_I…I need to think…how do I act around her? We had never even alluded to a romantic relationship. This situation is highly illogical and unprecedented for me…How did we even- _ A flash of her protesting came to him and he sucked in a breath. _No, I would not…I believe she agreed eventually. But did I coerce her into it?…I need a shower. _He could still smell her scent on him and it was distracting and making him sick at the same time with shame and fear. He started the shower, his mind still turning over what he should do.

* * *

Lenore groaned when she heard the shower start, her body protesting slightly as she woke up fully. _Huh…he's in the shower already?_ She looked over at his side table and tapped it, the holographic clock coming up. She swore under her breath and woke fully when she saw the time, scrambling out of bed despite the slight pleasurable ache between her legs. _Shit shit shit! My shift starts in less than half an hour, he couldn't have woken me up too?_ She pulled on her clothes quickly, but she couldn't find her hair tie anywhere.

Pausing a moment she grabbed his padd from the side table and began typing a message.

_**Spock**_

_**My shift starts soon. You could've woken me up you know. Anyway, had to run back to my quarters.**_

_**Last night was**_

That's as far as she got before she frowned and incessantly tapped the stylus on her knee. _Was what? Good? Great? Totally inappropriate? Let's relieve stress together more often considering we put a lot of it there for each other?_ Another look at the time and she swore again and just threw the padd down.

She looked out the door first, peeking this way and that and breathed a sigh as no one was around. She rushed out, moving quietly past Jim's door just in case before practically throwing herself into her own room. She took off the clothes again and tossed them haphazardly into the hamper before jumping in the sonic to try and get the sent of sex and Spock off of her. She was somewhat disappointed to do so deep down, but knew it was for the best. She had bruises in the shape of finger tips on her hips, tiny red dots of love bites here and there, and of course the large bite on her shoulder.

_Did he try to mark me or something?_ She blushed at that, feeling her arousal spike a moment at the thought though she told herself she should hate the thought of someone marking her like property. Yet it still made her heart beat faster and heat race through her body to think someone would want to. She shook all those thoughts off quickly though and finished washing, trying to focus on the fact she was going to be late for shift if she didn't hurry.

She combed her hair before pulling it back once more with a new hair tie. She dressed, thankful for a uniform so she didn't have to spend precious time deciding what to wear. She did waste a little fiddling with the collar till she was sure the large bite was not visible. Finally she ran out the door and to the sickbay. _Hopefully this is the worst part of the day._

* * *

Spock spent longer in the bathroom than he usually did. In fact taking a water shower was something he rarely did, seeing more logic in the sonics. They were faster after all. He had turned on the water without really thinking and was grateful for it and the extra time to think as he stood under the spray for a few moments before methodically cleaning his body.

_I do not believe I forced her…not eventually. Yet I cannot in good conscious disregard my behavior at first as not being intent on coercing her. And I have no desire for a relationship…not with a human, and not now._ Uhura had broken off their relationship less than a year into it. In truth it was mutual, but she brought it up first. They just had no spark. That was the way she put it. The spark they had during the Narada incident had been wild and fanned by fear, loss, the need to hold on to someone when they had lost many they cared for. But when the senses of loss settled into sad acceptance of what was, the raging fire sputtered out and they were left with a calm but cool flame of mutual platonic affection. She supplied the first part and he the last in that metaphor. It was poetic, but appropriate he supposed and he understood and felt the same. It was still painful though to think perhaps in some way it was inevitable for him to not have a steady relationship.

It was a pain he didn't recognize and stuffed down, instead equating it with the logic that he did not need romantic attachments or relationships when he was busy with his job. He had never felt sexual frustration either, before last night that is.

_I cannot let this get out of hand. Humans have a tendency to create attachments through intercourse due to tradition and the plethora of pheromones and chemicals released during intercourse. If Leno…Dr. McCoy should feel this way, I must find a way to let her down gently and maintain an appropriate professional relationship._

_Or,_ one rebellious part of his mind said, _you could see where this goes. Maybe court her back._

He mentally locked that voice behind a soundproof door and turned off the water.

When he came out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist, McCoy was gone. For a moment he wondered if it had all been a hallucination and she had never been there, but he saw the pad resting on the bed and picked it up.

_**Spock**_

_**My shift starts soon (you could've woken me up you know) and had to run back to my quarters.**_

_**Last night was**_

_Ah…so she was here. Last night was…good? A mistake? Why didn't she finish? _He let out a quiet breath and erased the message, setting the padd down and getting ready for his own shift, which started a half hour after the medical shift he knew. He really should've woken her, yet he was glad he didn't. He wanted time to think of what to say to her, and having her awake would mean he'd have to interact with her before he had his thoughts fully collected.

He dressed, masking a few marks she apparently gave him, and headed down to the bridge, forcing all thoughts of Dr. McCoy to the back of his mind so he could focus on his duties.

It was times like this though he wished he had a different best friend/captain.

"Hey Spock!" Jim grinned, walking over just as he was taking his seat. "You okay? No hangover?"

"No, Captain. I am at full capacity."

"Uh huh…"

"Captain, I ask you to please not bring up such things in front of the crew."

"Hey, I have become more professional than that in the last three years, give me some credit."

"Of course, but your tendency to "tease" has remained near constant," he said, sitting at his station to get ready.

Jim laughed. "I suppose so. But how's Bones? I didn't see her at breakfast."

"…Why do you assume I would know how Dr. McCoy is?"

The blonde blinked at him. "Uh…You know most everything about the crew before I do, and you were the last one to see her evidently."

"…I'm sure the Doctor had a reason to miss breakfast. As for where she is, sickbay or her quarters seem the most logical possibilities."

"Yeah…you okay Spock? You sure you're not still out of it?"

"Out of what?"

"Nevermind. You know, you and Bones would get along well if you tried. You two are a lot alike. In fact, I think-"

"Captain, with all do respect, I…wish to focus on my duty as shift began 1 minute and 38 seconds ago. I do not wish to discuss Dr. McCoy and our…relationship or lack thereof."

Jim frowned. "Okay, okay…defensive much?" he muttered as he went back to the captain's chair. Spock returned to look through his scope, once again pushing all thoughts of McCoy out of his mind. He had already decided what had to be done as soon as break came around.

* * *

Lenore was only mildly distracted through the first part of her shift. Chapel and the others had to jolt her out of an odd moment of reflection now and then, and she hoped desperately she didn't blush. _Goddamit, I'm acting like some teenage girl who just got her cherry popped! What the hell is wrong with me?_

Every now and then when she would raise her arm or turn her head and the cloth of her uniform would rub against that bite mark on her shoulder, making her shiver. It didn't hurt so much as turn her on with memories of last night. _Damn cave man, marking me like that…I have to admit, I never thought that cold fish of a Vulcan would be so aggressive in bed. Can't say I'm complaining too much…_

She sighed and sat down as her break came, putting her feet up to rest. _I should probably do some reports…but I'm not sure I feel like it._ _Damn, I guess Jim was right. I did need a good lay to feel a little less stressed. _She chuckled wanly, but still felt content. _Wonder if Spock would ever go again…geez, I can't be seriously thinking of Spock that way, can I? I mean…I could do better for a boyfriend. Or a fuck buddy. We're not even buddies period, or at least doesn't seem that way. But he's pretty good at it…Still, why Spock?_

Her desk comm beeped and she jumped slightly. Turning it on, her mouth twitched in an uncertain direction when she saw the name. _Speak of the devil…_ Clearing her throat quietly, she hit accept and Spock's face came up on screen. "Yes, Mr. Spock, something you need?"

He looked as severe as always. "I wish to talk to you, Doctor. May I come down to your office? I believe you are on break now."

"I suppose so, but this had better be good." _Yeah, that sounds like something I'd say before we slept together._

"It is important."

She felt a slight niggling of worry, but nodded. "Alright…"

"I will be there momentarily." The comm went out and she frowned. _Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like this…_Her hands came up and began smoothing her hair. She glanced in a mirror to see if she looked alright and then paused. _Oh goddamit! I am not primping for that bastard._ She quickly ruffled her hair and, taking the pony tail out and shaking her head before pulling it back into a purposefully messy ponytail. She even rumpled her uniform a little to seem extra uncaring.

Her door buzzed and she grabbed up a padd and flipped it to a random medical article she had on file and leaned back. "Come in."

Spock opened the door and stepped in, then locked it behind him. Lenore's eyebrows went up. _He isn't…no, he wouldn't be the type for a romp in my office…then again I didn't think he was the type for last night…_She crossed her legs, feeling a slight flash of arousal.

"Doctor…"

"Yeah, Spock?"

"I…have come to discuss last night."

The arousal fell slightly at how he said that and she felt her defenses start to go up. "Ah…"

"…I wish to inquire first if is should…place myself in the brig."

"What?" she asked incredulously, the padd being placed roughly on the desk. "Why would you ask that?"

"…I…my memories of last night are indistinct. I vaguely remember you protesting…"

Bones felt the weight of dread settling on her shoulders. "You…don't remember?"

"Not well…I believe I was intoxicated beyond my normal ability to function."

"You…were still functioning. Talking and over thinking."

"My mind was apparently compromised though as I have difficulty putting things together."

"I see…" _So he was drunk… S_he looked down a moment before standing and waving her hand dismissively with a wry smile. "Well, that makes two of us then."

Spock blinked at her, tilting his head.

"I was drunk too."

"You were? I remember…"

"I protested at first, you know, trying to stay sober enough to act like myself but gave in eventually. If I wasn't putting up that much of a fight, I was drunk."

"Then…"

"You don't have to worry, Spock. I protested, but you didn't do anything I didn't agree to, even if I was drunk. I share the blame, okay? Stop being so melodramatic."

"…Indeed. Well, then…I must also bring to your attention I have no interest or intent on pursuing a relationship."

She arched her own eyebrows skeptically. "What, and you think I do?"

He straightened his back even more than usual. "Many humans have been known to feel physical intimacy a sign of a relationship, especially human females."

She glared at him. "Yeah, well, not this human female, and especially not with you, Vulcan male. It was a drunken one night stand, it happens. Maybe not on Vulcan, but for humans it's pretty common. Jim is the king of them I think. I don't need or want a relationship right now, I have a feeling you don't either, and we definitely don't want it with each other."

Spock nodded slowly. "That is good then, that we feel the same."

"Yeah…Anyway, you better make sure we keep this professional."

His eyebrows arched at her. "I was not aware I was the one needing to be reminded on my professionalism."

She made a significantly ruder gesture than the Vulcan greeting. "Up yours, greeny."

Spock didn't get ruffled, he didn't even move, but she had the distinct feeling he was amused. "I rest my case."

She glared more before crossing her arms and leaning against her desk. "If I remember correctly, I'm you came on to me. Strongly. You liked my smell."

A slight lime tinge came to his ears and she smirked. "Indeed…intoxication has been known to impede decision making."

Bones grabbed a stress ball and threw it at his head, growling as he gracefully dodged. "Bastard!"

He didn't miss a beat as he straightened and smoothed his shirt. "My parents were married at the time of my conception and birth, as I believe I've told you numerous ti-"

"Would you just get out of my office?" she growled lowly. "We've said our peace, agreed not to let it interfere with work, yadda yadda, back to normal, got anything else to say?"

"…Thank you."

She stared in confusion and surprise that the Vulcan would thank her for anything. "For what?"

"For the peace of mind that I did not…force myself on you. And that you do not resent me for last night. For that, I am grateful."

Lenore felt something twist a little at the soft voice that she almost thought sounded laced with real emotion, a warm emotion of some kind, before shrugging it off softly and relaxing her stance. "You're welcome. And…thanks for that in return. That you don't hold it against me I mean…"

He nodded and turned, unlocking the door and heading out. Lenore watched him go before sitting back down at her desk. She picked up the pad, glancing at it before turning it off and tossing it aside, leaning over to rake her fingers through her hair. She felt like there was an iron corset around her chest and stomach, the cords being pulled tighter and tighter till she could barely breathe.

_What's wrong with me? Why do I feel so sick all of a sudden? Am I coming down with something?_ She felt something tickling over her cheek and reached up to feel a single tear. Growling, she opened her desk drawer and took out a bottle of whiskey, pouring a glass and kicking it back. _No. Fuck no, I am not heartbroken! Not over that pointy eared jackass! I don't even like him!_ She poured another glass. _It was a drunken one night stand. Yeah, I wasn't that drunk, not even tipsy, but he was evidently gone. And I went along with it because…because…_ She remembered dark eyes filled with lust, the smell of sweat, the heat and power his body. She saw him on the bridge, prim and proper, and felt the feeling of just wanting to go over and ruffled that perfect hair, just to see if he would do anything or show any emotion. She saw Spock and Jim playing chess in the rec room, the limber frame of the Vulcan hunched in slightly as he considered their captain's last move. The slope and height of his shoulders, the point of his ears and slant of his brows all stood out to her. Features she might single out to taunt him for, yet in secret found them rather endearing. The long graceful fingers as they tapped a chess piece in consideration made her lips twitch to think he was being stumped by Jim of all people. The look of mild frustration, his guard slightly down, was cute. She had taken all these things in, but they had never meant so much now.

"Shit…" she whispered hoarsely, laying her head on the desk. The crystal glass of whiskey was hanging in her hands between her legs like a porch swing from a crumbling roof. She thumbed the lip as she shut her stinging eyes. "Shit…goddammit…why do you always have to be right, Jim?"

* * *

Two weeks passed. Bones and Spock returned to relative normality around each other, though Bones still sometimes found her eyes straying to him and a blush coming to her cheeks. She looked away whenever he appeared to shift and almost glance in her direction, and then cursed herself for acting like a lovelorn high school girl. Spock appeared to have no problems moving on, and for that she wanted to smack him. She wanted to shake him and yell 'We had sex, dammit! The least you could do is act awkward around me!'

She of course didn't, but the occasional unsure glance from him would've been nice.

"Everything okay Bones?" Jim asked.

"What? Yeah, fine. Why?"

"You seem kind of distracted."

"I'm not."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure, now drop it."

"Okay, okay. Getting kind of snippy there, aren't you?"

"I don't think so."

"You wouldn't..."

"How could you tell?" one Ensign a seat down from them said to his friend quietly.

Bones rounded, her eyes sharp. "Did you say something, ensign?" Her voice was icy enough it was a surprise their drinks didn't freeze over.

The ensign blanched and quickly shook his head. "N-No ma'am!"

"_Ma'am_?"

"I-I mean Dr. McCoy, Sir!"

Her jaw ticked and she glared more. "That's strike three, ensign."

He quickly jumped up and ran, the others keeping their gaze down to avoid Lenore's eyes. Jim however set a hand on her shoulder. "Bones, calm down. Women officers are called sir too."

"I know, but I don't have to like it."

"You seemed okay with it before. And usually you don't scare the ensigns till after lunch..."

"Don't start with me Jim," she growled, spearing a baby pickle with her fork and crunching on it.

"Bones, is your...little friend visiting?" he asked quietly.

"Jim," she hissed.

"Hey, you're acting like it!"

She leaned in close and growled. "I am not on my period, _Captain._" She paused, looking confused. "In fact, I'm past due..."

"Okay okay, I was just inquiring about it, I didn't want an update!"

She rolled her eyes and went back to her food. _I'm probably just feeling stressed. Maybe my getting moody means it's on its way. Great..._

"I do wonder though, why don't you take that birth control that only gives you four a year or whatever."

"Because I know the health risks that come from using it, and if you don't like me when I have one once a month, think about me storing all that up for three months before releasing it."

Jim looked green and pushed his lunch away. "Ew..."

"Plus, I'm fine with the contraceptive hypos. I'm not a baby like you, and I don't have to take them every day. Haven't even had to use them lately..." For a brief instant she remembered Spock and sighed a little.

"Bones?"

"I'm fine, shut up."

* * *

Spock glanced at McCoy from across the room at a table of science ensigns. She seemed, as Jim would say, "snippy" lately. She had a notoriously short temper, but lately the fuse seemed shorter.

"Mr. Spock, is everything alright sir?" one ensign asked.

"Yes," he said easily.

"Well, we were wondering what you thought about using the Adellium crystal's we found to try and create a new source of power-"

"An interesting theory, ensign, however how do you propose to overcome the Adellium crystal's tendency to explode when their internal temperature reaches anything over 32.2 degrees Celsius?"

"Uh, well, we thought perhaps keeping them submerged in a tank of thermal regulated water could keep them stable," another ensign said.

"Have you checked their structure to see if they will remain stable in water as well?"

"Yessir."

"Very well, you have my permission to conduct a small experiment with them. However, do not work with more than 2 grams of the crystal at any time, I think that will keep everything safe and stable."

"Yessir," they all said, smiling at the permission for a new experiment. Spock felt his lips twitch the barest centimeter. He had an affinity with his ensigns in their love of science. He knew how to listen and make them happy in ways he found difficult with others. Jim wasn't too hard either, he seemed content if Spock pretended to take in what he said and went along with his crazy plans while still keeping them sane.

He looked at McCoy again. Others, he knew, he likely will never really be able to relate to fully or make happy. He wasn't sure why there was a rather taxing feeling when he thought this and looked to McCoy. In the end he pushed such thoughts away. Things were as normal as they ever got on the _Enterprise_ and that was good enough.

* * *

At the two and a half week mark, Lenore woke up in the morning feeling like she had swallowed about half a dozen fist sized rocks and a gallon of seltzer water. She groaned and pulled the covers over her head, hoping she wasn't falling ill. After a few deep breaths she pushed herself up, figuring she could get something for it at sick bay. The moment she was vertical her stomach gave a violent push up to freedom and she scrambled out of bed and to the bathroom.

Dinner never tasted good coming up as going down.

She felt better after that and rinsed her mouth out, brushing her teeth and gargling mouthwash. Dressing, she headed down to sick bay and began her shift. The upset stomach she wrote off as something she ate. She thought about breakfast, but it made her gut knot again. By lunch she was able to stand some crackers, cheese and a small Caesar salad with no dressing, trying to avoid upsetting it more. The rest of the day went well, she ate a good dinner of soup and a sandwich and went to bed.

But it happened again the next morning. And the next. Then it skipped a morning, but came back in the afternoon. She barely made it to the bathroom in her office before her lunch vacated.

"Doctor…are you alright?" Nurse Chapel asked. Seeing her superior race for her office with a green look on her face was worth investigating apparently.

Lenore waved her hand to say to ignore this, it's not big deal, go back to work. "Yeah, fine…something I ate or a bug or something…"

Chapel remained in the door. "Well, it might be what you're eating…"

Lenore glared at her sourly. "What's that mean?"

"Well…the other day, you ate a whole plate of cookies…"

She blushed and swished some water around in her mouth before spitting it into the sink. "I'm not on a diet. Unless you think I need to be, _nurse_."

"I didn't mean anything like that, Doctor…" she said quietly.

Lenore sighed. "Yes, I realize that, Chapel. I'm sorry I snipped. This bug is annoying me. I'm having trouble sleeping now, and I can barely keep my food down. Yet I'm ravenous."

"I can understand doctor, that would try anyone's patience. It's odd, it almost sounds like you're…" She trailed off, obviously thinking twice about what she was going to say.

"Like I'm what?"

Chapel shifted awkwardly but then smiled like it was a joke. "Um, well…my sister in law went through the same things when she was pregnant."

Bones almost vomited again as that thought went through her. _No…ha, no, can't be…_ She laughed and shook her head, as much at herself as Chapel. "Christine, if I was pregnant, god had one hell of a sense of humor for that second coming with the immaculate conception. I'm not a virgin and no angel to come and warn me."

Chapel laughed. "Oh, you're so certain?"

"You know how long it's been since my last..." _It's been almost three weeks actually…enough time…but no! Not possible._

"Alright, alright, I understand Doctor. I suppose it's just a very tenacious bug then."

"Yeah…Uh, anyway, I should get back to work."

"Don't work too hard doctor, you should probably rest if you want that bug gone."

"I'll go rest as soon as my shift is over if that will make you feel better."

"I'm focusing on you feeling better, but please do. Don't need you getting the rest of us medical staff sick too, or our patients."

Lenore rolled her eyes but was smiling as Chapel left the doorway. As soon as she was gone, Lenore leaned back against the sink. She felt a little like the world was turning clockwise around her. _No…it's just not possible…I heard him, he said the likely hood of getting a woman, any woman, pregnant was like 1 in 100,000. And if the universe really hated me that much…no. Nah uh._ She returned to her office and sat to work on something that would keep her out of the main medical bay. But she couldn't focus on anything. Her mind was still focused solely on one idea. She began rocking in her chair like she did when she was frustrated, but had to stop as it made her stomach protest the movement.

_I…I could check. I mean hell, it's not possible, but checking would at least get it out of my mind. No, what am I doing, that's stupid. It can't be possible, there's no reason to check._

_But if it was possible..._

Getting the needed chemicals set her even more on edge. She had to wait for Chapel to go take a report to one of the labs and the others to be occupied. She hoped no one realized they were missing for a while. She couldn't bring them back to her room without being noticed, and she didn't think she could wait.

Doing the test was even more embarrassing, even if she was in the privacy of her office bathroom. Peeing in a jar was surprisingly messy and disgusting, but she managed and washed her hands thoroughly before adding the chemicals. She wished there was another way. There were easier, faster ways in this day and age, but all of them would require help, blood and a computer that meant people could see the results again somewhere else if she didn't make sure to erase all her steps. And on a Federation Ship the results would automatically be sent to the captain through the computer. She could circumvent the results, but it would take time to go through all the check boxes and authorization clearances, and even the test itself would take a day. She wanted a quicker answer this time.

_It'll be negative. It's gotta be. There's not chance in hell that now of all times, with him of all people-or whatever he is. Not a chance._

Lenore paced her office till the little timer she'd set went off and returned to the bathroom. She had to grip the door to keep herself upright when she did. On the sink counter was the jar, the liquid inside turned a bright vibrant blue, brighter than her uniform. That could only mean one thing.

_No…dear god, no…_ She quickly dumped the test in the toilet, flushed and retook it, pacing frantically in her office. Seeing blue again when it was done, she threw it into the toilet. She almost tried again but realized she couldn't urinate any more so instead got a large glass of water and sat drinking it, drumming her fingers and swiveling side to side in her chair. Her mind was buzzing too quickly for her to pin down any specific thought, but most all were filled with panic. Her heart beat felt like it was in her throat and she was about to puke the throbbing muscle onto her desk.

An hour later she took the test a third time. She sat in the bathroom and watched it, drawing her knees up to her chin with her back against the wall. She watched as the chemicals reacted with her body fluids and turned them that bright, oceanic blue.

"Shit…" she croaked.


	3. Planning Parenthood

Alright. Been having some computer problems lately, but everything should be golden now. Hopefully updates for all my ongoing stuff in the future. Enjoy!

* * *

Bones remained in the bathroom the rest of her shift, lucky that nothing happened that required her attention. She continued staring at the liquid in the borrowed glass gooch crucible. She felt betrayed by the chemicals, by her medical knowledge, by the universe, and by her own body.

_I'm pregnant…I'm…pregnant…with Spock's…_She felt her stomach lurch but curled herself over to hide her face between her knees. Her gut had been rolling up and down for the past few days but she didn't have anything left to purge in her moment of anxiety. Breathing deeply, she waited for the moment of nauseous panic to pass. _Shit shit shit! How could I let this happen? I'm a professional, for god's sake! And I got fucking pregnant on the job by the second in command! God, if mom and dad could see me now…_ She felt a few tears welling up thinking about that. The side of her fist met the wall, trying not to cry and be strong while gritting her teeth. _Don't go there, Lenore. Not a good idea right now, you'll really fucking lose it then._

Body sagging, she laid down on the cool tile of the bathroom, pressing the heels of her hands into her eyes. _What should I do? When the brass finds out about this…shit, when Jim finds out…when my family finds out...when Spock finds out..._ She groaned at all those thoughts.

…_I could get rid of it…_ Lenore felt that iron corset was back, and this time it was tight enough she couldn't breathe at all. Personally, she had always hated the thought of abortion, but knew sometimes it was the most viable option to save life or ensure a good quality of life. But was this one of those times?

"_**You never wanted children, did you?"**_

Bones swallowed thickly at the echoing, harsh voice in her head. Arguments and anger long gone tried to rise back up out of the grave but she fought them back.

She laid a hand over her stomach, thinking. Her mind spun around thoughts of children, babies, responsibility, family, work, aging, Spock, life _…No. I can't do that. It's not this kid's fault I screwed up._ She scrubbed over her face with her hands, breathing deeply._ I…I should tell Spock…but he might want me to get rid of it…or want to take it, raise it himself…would he do that? Make me get rid of it? Take it?_ A soft hiccup of a sob came to her and she groaned again, turning and crying softly. _What do I do?_

"Doctor?" She jumped and looked up. The door was closed and locked, thankfully, but she could hear Nurse Chapel on the other side. She looked at her watch and was surprised to find that she had been in the bathroom till the end of her shift. "Are you alright?"

"Uh, y-yeah…just got sick again."

"Can I get you anything?"

"No, Nurse Chapel, thank you. I'm…I'll be fine. Really." She sniffed as quietly as she could, biting her lip.

"Alright…well, your shift is over. And so is mine."

"You're free to leave, nurse, along with everyone else. I-I'll be heading back to my room to rest in a moment."

"Yes Doctor. Rest well, I hope you feel better."

She took a quiet, shuddering breath. "Thank you…" Hearing her leave, Lenore stood and turned on the tap to wash her face. _I'll be fine…I'll be fine…I've made it through hard times before, I can make it through this. _She placed a hand over her stomach again, feeling a small thrill go through her when she thought about it growing, swelling with a life inside her, despite that ever present fear and panic of that exact same thing. A watery smile came to her face and she gave a sobbing laugh. _We can make it through this…_

_

* * *

_

"Captain, I have some papers for you to look over and sign."

"Thank you, Yeoman." Jim took the papers, leaning back in his chair. "Lets see, reports from Scotty, the science department, some general reports from the fleet..." His voice dropped quietly. "Huh, and something from Bones. Not titled, high priority and private…" Louder he spoke to the others on the bridge. "Excuse me for a moment, everyone, I need to step outside."

"Captain, you can read your mail here-" the Vulcan began.

"This is priority and private, Mr. Spock, I'll likely have to go and meet with this person after I read it anyway. I'll only be a moment if not, a few more if so." He rose and went outside the bridge. _If Bones is sending me high priority private messages, it's gotta be important…_ He opened the message, finding it to be a Starfleet form, and began reading over it. He had to start again twice, not believing what he was reading, before he got to the end. He stood in shock for a few moments before he opened the bridge door again. "Spock, you have the con indefinitely, I need to go discuss something with Dr. McCoy."

Much of the bridge crew had to pause and almost turned to look at their captain at the serious tone and the lack of his nickname for his best friend. Something was wrong, and even Spock realized as he raised an eyebrow. "Yes, Captain."

Jim nodded and headed for the turbo lift, setting it for the sickbay level. He exited and stalked down the hall with a grim set to his mouth, jaw, and brow that many weren't used to seeing. He marched into sickbay, then made a B-Line straight for the CMO's office.

"Captain, Dr. McCoy is-"

"Not now, Nurse Chapel. I need to have a private conversation with my CMO." He overrode the door code and stepped into the office. He glared at the woman behind the desk, who just seemed to be staring at the computer screen in front of her. "Okay, the fuck is going on?" It was a good thing offices were sound proof on the ship.

Lenore looked up at him and Jim was struck by how tired she looked. He remembered when they first met. Her hair had been shorter, pulled back from her face in a short stubby tail and greasier from not having a proper shower in days. A dirty black jacket, grey scarf, a god awful yellow sweater, a pair of worn jeans and tennis shoes that looked like they might've walked with her all the from Georgia to San Francisco. She had been hauled out of the shuttle bathroom, yelling about how they were all riding in a death trap. Jim had honestly thought a crazy homeless lady had got aboard the shuttle. But when she was sat down next to him and strapped in he figured she must've bought a ticket like everyone else. She complained of the insanity of the world, all the things that could go wrong on a space trip, the academy and a divorce where her husband had managed to get everything. He wondered if that included her right to stay on Earth and that's why she was going to train for space missions. All she had left was her bones, she said, and offered him a flask from her coat that smelled like whiskey. Then told him she may throw up on him.

Jim had realized that while he was not sexually attracted to this strange, crabby woman (he did have standards, his partner being clean and not smelling of a honky tonk after a bar fight was one of them), there was something about her that made Jim smile and think "I'm gonna get along with her just fine."

When they got to the Academy he managed to track down her dorm. Her roommate, a rather prissy woman named Janet, seemed less than pleased who she was roomed with. But Lenore was in the shower and about to change. He hit on Janet a bit, and when Lenore emerged they'd both been shocked. She was a looker cleaned up and in some proper clothes too. Despite being older than the average new recruit (and by him by eight years) she looked good in a cadet uniform. She wasn't happy about the skirt, but at the academy she didn't have much choice.

Lenore didn't understand him coming by, but he smiled and said they (meaning Janet, him, Lenore and a few other new recruits he'd met at the men and women's dorms) should all go out drinking that night to celebrate. Lenore obviously knew this was a tactic to find the most likely woman he could bed, but didn't say anything till later when they all went out.

She'd managed to drink him under the table and lay him flat with a punch to the diaphragm when he came on to her that night. He decided not to pursue her sexually for the sake of his pride and his health, but still felt drawn to the woman. Instead of a one night stand he gained one hell of a drinking buddy and an insight into the female mind, which greatly benefited him later. More than that though, he'd gained someone who put up with his shit and still came back to nurse him to health and lecture him on not doing stupid things. It was the closest thing to a big sister he'd ever had, a strong but caring female influence he'd missed when he was a teen and his mother had gone on to pursue her career.

And now that strong but caring woman looked like a train wreck.

"Okay, Len, what's going on?" Jim said, the anger fading just enough to allow worry to come in and settle beside it.

Lenore didn't say anything, moving to organize her files and trying not to look at him.

"Oh no, don't you try to give me the silent treatment!" Jim went over and set his hands on the desk, leaning over it towards her. "You sent me a damn _resignation_? Out of the blue like this? What the fuck, Lenore?"

"If you read it, you know why," she said evenly, still not looking at him.

"Checking the 'unfit for duty due to medical condition' box doesn't tell me shit!"

"That's all you need to know," she shot back defensively.

"All I-?" He took a deep breath and grabbed the chair beside him dragging it around so he could sit next to her, but facing her. He kept his voice as even and normal as he could. "Lenore, what's wrong?"

"Even if you are the captain, you have no right-"

"I'm not asking you as the captain, I'm asking as Jim Kirk to Lenore McCoy." He reached out and set a hand over hers. "Le…Bones, you're my best friend. Even if you don't think of me as yours, I think of you as mine, so please...if there's something wrong, I want to know so I can help."

Her eyes narrowed a moment, then she sighed. "You know you're my best friend, you brat. You're just trying to guilt me into telling you."

"I'm hurt, Bones, I honestly just tried to connect on a deep personal level. …Did it work?" He smiled innocently, trying to lighten the mood.

Lenore shook her head, having to crack a smile. "Goddamn brat…" She took her hand back to rub them both over her face. She did that a lot when she was stressed, despite Gaila's constant nagging that it would give her wrinkles and acne. "It's…complicated."

"Like…xenopolycythemia complicated or my ex wants to give it another shot complicated?"

Lenore gave him a flat look. "Firstly, I would've told you if I had xenopolycythemia. I'd need someone to give my eulogy."

He gave her a flat look back. "Not funny, Bones."

She smirked. "Secondly, if Jason wanted to give it another shot, even though he's already married the hussy, I'd trust you know I'd tell him where to shove it. Graphically and with many complicated medical words to hurt his head. And maybe a swift kick to hurt something else."

"Point taken…then what?" She looked away again and Jim gave a growling sigh. "Bones, if it's something embarrassing or gross, I won't judge you. Did you get a parasite? Or an STD?"

She gave a bitter chuckle. "Some might think of it that way…I don't of course, but some." He frowned in confusion. She opened the bottom drawer of her desk and Jim figured it was time to drown their sorrows in her good stash, though they were both on duty. He was then surprised when she handed him the whole bottle. "I won't be needing that anymore."

"Huh? But this is your good whiskey."

She spoke quietly. "Yeah, but it's not good in…my condition."

"Okay, now you're really starting to worry me, Bones." His fingers drummed on the bottle nervously. Jim Kirk would rather die than show fear, but Lenore was starting to freak him out.

She set a hand over his now to stop his nervous twitching. "Jim…I'm about to tell you what's going on. But I don't want it leaving this room."

"Okay, yeah, of course."

"And I don't want you freaking out."

"When have I ever-okay, fine, yes, just stop with the scowling."

"And no asking a thousand questi-"

"Oh for God's sake, just tell me already!"

She looked him square in the eyes. "I'm pregnant."

Jim blinked, staring at her for a long moment. The bottle slipped a little in his hands, but he quickly gripped it before it fell and put it aside. "I…I'm sorry, I thought you said you were pregnant. As in having a baby. Or going to have a baby. Baby is on the way. You and a baby."

She sighed. "That's because I did. In all those senses."

"…" He set the bottle on the desk before taking a breath and exploding up from his chair. "WHAT?"

Lenore put her hands over her ears, looking annoyed and put out by his loudness. "Jim, I said don't freak out!"

"How am I not supposed to freak out? You just told me you're pregnant! Oh god, please tell me it's not mine?" He paled considerably, clawing at the desk as if to root him on the ground.

She looked at him like he was an idiot. "Jim, we've never slept together."

He recovered from his shock slightly with a thoughtful look. "Oh yeah…why is that?"

"Jim, focus please. I swear you have ADD sometimes..."

"Right, sorry, it's just…pregnant?" He couldn't help the lost, mystified sound to his voice.

Bones sat back, leaning her head against her hand. "It was a drunken one night stand about a month ago."

Jim winced in sympathy. He'd had close calls before but it must've been worse for a woman when she finds this out he knew. And his best friend. "Ooooh…Bones, I...I'm sorry. I mean, unless your happy about this? Then congratulations?"

She sighed but smiled tiredly. "I can't say I'm thrilled it happened _now_...but I can't say I'm unhappy either. Just stressed, panicky and...scared. But I'm going to see this through. And I...I don't want to give it up. I can support a baby, and I will, so I'm keeping it. I'll figure it all out somehow."

He gazed at her as he slowly sat back down, pausing in thoughtful silence before speaking. "You're a brave woman, Bones. I knew that all along, but I'm sure of it now."

She smiled but then looked away from his eyes, licking her lips anxiously. "You… don't think less of me?"

He smiled as best he could, though there was still a twinge to it. "No no, of course not. It's just…damn…it's a shock, you know. What am I saying of course you do... Are you sure your pregnant?"

"I took the test three times a couple of days ago, came up positive each time. I even did a blood test day before yesterday to make sure, had to wait for everyone to get out of the lab to do it and bypass that system that sends you the notification. That was not easy, but I didn't want you freaking out before I told you."

"So that's why you called in sick the other day…"

"Yeah."

"And that's why…but you don't have to resign!"

She gave him the 'are you stupid?' look. "I can't stay on the Enterprise pregnant, Jim. It's too dangerous."

"Dangerous? We're a ship full of trained professionals-"

"We're a floating psycho ward for the fleet and you know it."

He pointed a finger as if she made the point for him. "But their trained psychos."

"And the cataclysmic crashes, attacks by Romulans and Klingons and God knows what else, and the other space voodoo that tends to happen?"

"I'd keep you out of danger! No away missions, lots of rest time, I'll get you a big comfy chair for your office, baby proof the ship-"

"And when I'm showing?" she bit out.

"The crew won't care! Hell, most of them are scared of you anyway, they won't dare talk smack about you."

"When the baby's born?" she growled, her patience waring thin.

"Think how totally awesome the kid that grows up here will be! Plus, we only have three years two months left on the five year mission, so it won't be too long after you deliver you could go to earth again for a while. Aunty Uhura can teach the kid five different languages, Uncle Sulu can show it how to pilot the ship and fence, Uncle Pavel and Uncle Scotty can teach physics and mechanics and navigation, Uncle Spock can teach math-but not humor-and Uncle Jim can teach how to kick ass, and that's besides what you can teach." He didn't notice the wince Lenore gave at "uncle Spock".

"Jim, I don't think so. Space is a deathtrap for adults, I'm not risking a child's life in it." Sighing, she stood and started for the door. "Look, I'm resigning, so just get used to it. You'll be fine, you'll get a new CMO and-"

"I don't want a new CMO!" Jim suddenly got on his knees and wrapped his arms around Bones' legs. "Please don't resign!"

"Jim, what the hell?" she yelled. She began struggling, dragging him with one leg free.

"I'll be good! I won't complain when you go on a hypo-rampage! I'll clean my room! I won't put myself in danger so much! I'll be the baby's daddy!"

She stared down at him incredulously; convinced he'd finally lost his mind. "Jim, I can barely trust you to take care of yourself, and you already hold yourself in charge of nearly 450 other lives. I don't think you need to add parenting to your stress, and I really don't want to test that."

"We'd never let anything happen to your baby, Bones. I mean, my mom was pregnant on the Kelvin with me."

"Yeah, look how great that went." Jim winced and Lenore bit her tongue and smacked the side of her face as guilt poured over her. "Oh God dammit, I didn't mean to say that," she said quickly, feeling worse at Jim's hang dog look. "I'm sorry, Jim, I really am, I didn't mean..."

"I know," he sighed, pulling back and standing. "I guess you're right…it would be dangerous. I just don't want you gone I guess. I worked really hard to get you on the Enterprise. You and Spock and Uhura and everyone. They wanted to split us all up to what ships were left and other posts but I really did fight hard to get you on here."

Lenore sighed and tried to build up her resistance again. "Jim, I'm tired of the guilt thing."

"I'm not trying to guilt you Bones, I promise. I just…You're my best friend and it's cause of you I'm here. So thank you, for that. And if you want off, and I know it's the best thing for you and the baby…"

"…" Lenore sighed, rubbing over her forehead. "I don't _want_ to go, Jim. But I can't stay if it means putting another life in danger, and right now my life is tied to another's. The Enterprise is an exploratory vessel and gets in a lot of trouble all the time."

"Yeah…But you know, none of the crew would let you get hurt if they knew. And no one else will do as good of a job as you helping us recover from the trouble."

Bones allowed herself a moment of pride. "Damn straight…you'll just have to deal."

Jim's face fell but he sighed. "I'll sign the request then. But I'll miss you."

"I won't be gone right away Jim."

"I know. Still...you really are my best friend."

They didn't normally talk this openly about the extent of how close they were. They were like family when they didn't have any to rely on out here and even on Earth. "I…I'll miss you too."

Jim stood, looking at the bottle of whiskey in his hands. "Um, I guess I'll put this in my room first…" He turned, moving to leave, looking the part of an abandoned friend. Lenore knew more than likely he was overacting, he would never let anyone see him like this otherwise. But it was working.

"…Goddamn you, you brat!" she screeched.

He physically jumped and tried to keep hold of the whiskey. "What?"

"I'll stay, alright? At least until we can find a proper replacement. Lord knows, if I don't find someone good enough, you'll be dead in a week and probably some of the others and then I'll never be able to live with myself."

"Bones, I really wasn't trying to guilt you, I-"

"Shut up, I know you were subconsciously at the very least. You're a brat and have one hell of an ego sometimes, but you wouldn't endanger me or a baby purposefully. I'm doing this because, like I said, we need to find a proper replacement first. Once we do, I'm out of here and back home to Georgia to set up a family practice or something."

Jim stared before grinning and running back over to hug her. "You are the most awesomest woman in the world, Lenore Helena McCoy!"

"What'd I say about using my full name?"

"Only if I have a death wish." He chuckled and let her go. "Soooo…know who the father is? Do we need a shot gun wedding? I can perform the ceremony. I am a ship's captain."

Lenore blushed and smacked him upside the head. "Like I'd want one after a one night stand? And…it's not important."

"Not important? Shouldn't the guy know he's going to be a father?"

She hesitated. "I…"

"Is he married?"

"No, what kind of a girl do you think I am?"

"Well you said it was a drunken one night stand…Does he not remember?"

"He…sort of does."

"Is it someone from the crew? Or was this on a planet? Let's see, last month we were at-"

Lenore held up a hand, trying to keep calm. "I told you, not a lot of questions."

"Oh c'mon, I want to try and think how the kid will look."

"Look, Jim, I'll tell him eventually but…right now I just…I'm afraid to."

Jim's protectiveness was peaked at that. "Why?"

She wringed her hands together nervously, trying to keep calm otherwise. "I don't…think he wants kids. At least not with me. And he definitely doesn't want me as a wife or anything."

"…Are you scared he'd ask you to get rid of it?" he asked quietly.

"A little. Or else maybe take it from me after it was born…"

"I'd never let that happen! If anyone tries it, I'll…Well, I can't think of anything horrible now, but I'll stop them, and make sure they pay for it!"

She smiled a little but also looked tired. "I can't say it's a bad idea, I'm not mother of the year material…"

Jim set a hand on her shoulder and smiled encouragingly. "Are you kidding, you're going to be an amazing mom."

She smiled back. "Well, I do have practice taking care of you."

"Yea-hey!"

She chuckled then sighed and leaned against him. "Thanks, Jim…I feel better…"

Jim smiled and hugged her, rubbing over her back. "I'm glad I could help. And don't worry, whatever happens, I'll make sure you get through this. Both of you."

* * *

Spock looked at the door again, wondering what business the captain could have with the doctor that would take so long. He gave a slightly stronger than usual exhalation of breath and leaned back in his chair.

"Is everything alright, Mr. Spock?"

He looked up, seeing Uhura's concerned expression. He had liked how expressive she was while they were dating, but sometimes he wished she could not read him so well somehow. "Yes, I am adequate. I merely wish the captain to return, the shift will end soon and I desire to go check on my experiments."

"I see. Hopefully he'll be back soon then."

"Indeed."

"Well, in the meantime, Starfleet has sent new orders. We're to report to a system that's been having problems with looters lately, attacking cargo ships and stealing the cargo. They want us to go in, track the looters and take them into custody. They have no security ships to do it."

"I see. Contact the Captain and tell him of the orders, I will see about researching the incidents further. Computer, location of Captain Kirk."

"The Captain is currently in the Chief Medical Officer's office."

"Still?" Uhura said, more to herself than anyone. "What they have to talk about must be important..."

"Or perhaps they are, as you say, being affectionate?" Chekov asked.

"_I_ never said that," Uhura said meaningfully. "And further more, you shouldn't either. Gossip like that will get you into trouble."

"I meant no harm. I haf merely observed for the last year and a half how close they are. I sometimes vonder just _how_ close they are."

"I wonder too," Sulu admitted. "The Captain treats Dr. McCoy much differently than the rest of the women he interacts with. He doesn't hit on her or anything like that."

"Do you hit on your female friends?" Ensign Thomas, taking Spock's place at the science station while he was in the captain's chair, asked.

"Well, not intentionally. It happens sometimes just by accident, a lot of my friends are attractive. For an older woman, Dr. McCoy is pretty attractive."

"She's not that much older than us, only about 8 years from the captain I think. She's cute, and it's nice to have a mature woman who's not all flighty and still has a nice body-"

Thomas was cute off by Spock turning to look at him with narrowed eyes. "Ensign, is this conversation appropriate to have on duty while you are at the science station," Spock said icily. It wasn't a question. Thomas paled and quickly turned back to the view finder.

"But it is scientific, Mr. Spock," Chekov said.

Spock raised an eyebrow of skepticism at the navigator.

"Surely discussing social habits and mating habits could be considered matters of scientific curiosity in any culture or community for the sake of social science," he smiled.

Spock was silent and the rest of the crew was surprised that the youngest member of their crew managed to make the Vulcan thoughtful.

"Oh my god," Jim said from the doorway. "Chekov actually argued his way against a reprimand from Spock."

They all jumped, minus Spock.

"Captain, how long have you been there?" Uhura asked carefully.

"Just got here after Spock admonished you guys for gossiping I believe. What were you gossiping about on the clock?"

"Nothing!" most of them said quickly.

"It is a matter of no consequence, Captain, as it will not happen again. There are more pressing matters to discuss. I trust whatever you had to discuss with Dr. McCoy has been taken care of?"

Jim looked for just a moment like Spock had said the Romulans were back and had brought a Klingon brigade with them, but quickly smiled. "Yes, fine. Uh, just a minor problem that needed immediate attention before it got worse. All good now, we're going to work through it."

Spock arched his eyebrow slightly. "Very well...beta shift is almost over however-"

"Yeah, sorry. You all can go, I'll stay an extra shift to make up for it."

"That's not necessary-"

"I know, but I need to take care of paper work and stuff so I can stay here and get it done. I got Uhura's update too, so I can talk to the next boys about plotting the course. It's going to take a few days, so hopefully nothing more catastrophic happens. Really, everyone can just go take a break." He smiled, but Spock could recognize that it wasn't entirely genuine. Something was bothering their captain.

"Very well..."

They all got their stations ready for the next shift and left through the lift, Spock already making preparations for when he arrived in the labs on his padd.

"Did the captain seem off to you?" Thomas asked Sulu quietly.

"Yeah, just a little...he's usually good at keeping stuff hidden, but he really seemed off kilter."

"I thought so too. Perhaps he and Dr. McCoy had a bit more to _talk _ about than he let on."

"Okay, I really didn't need to imagine my superiors doing anything like that, Jack, thanks."

Thomas laughed but didn't notice Spock had paused in his note taking. He understood innuendo and what a meaningful stress on the word _talk_ like that implied. For some reason he did not like the idea of the Captain and the CMO _talking_. It was a breach in protocol after all for any relationship such as that to happen without the two being officially married. Sexual affairs tended to become overly dramatic in such cases and lead to problems, both private and in work, which was why dating between and even for superiors was frowned upon. With ensigns and other lower rank individuals it could be mitigated by superiors, but only the captain could admonish another head of a department. So the captain being involved was a double problem.

Admittedly the rule was not followed through often. And even he had broken such protocols himself when he began seeing Uhura. But if it interfered with work, he knew it was his duty to ensure the safety and functionality of the ship and put an end to it.

It had absolutely nothing to do with the twinge of emotion thinking of McCoy and Kirk together brought up in him. That twinge didn't exist after all.


	4. Heard it Through the Thorn Vines

Okay, been working on this for a while...wanted some adventure in here, so kind of focused on getting that out of the way. Hope you like.

**

* * *

**

Bones sighed and crossed another person off her list of candidates to replace her. She'd started almost two weeks ago after talking to Jim by looking at recent graduates of the academy and others who were currently not assigned awaiting the building of new ships for the fleet. From there she'd narrowed it down by a list of specific criteria:

Male. Any female but her at a reasonable age would not be safe from Jim's hormones and would likely end up in disaster. An older woman would be fine as well, but they're weren't many of them still enlisted.

Older experienced male. Lenore didn't put anything past Jim in terms of "Can I mate with it?" after the incident with the Tentaculas (she was still a bit freaked out by the suction cup and tentacle marks she'd found in certain areas). In his defense that was early in his career and he'd been maturing slowly, but still needed some fine tuning. So she needed someone older with lots of practical knowledge that won't be frightened off, won't be seduced by the Kirk charm, and won't be buddy buddy with the young captain when he needed some discipline.

Preferably human. She wasn't biased. While she might say something freaks her out, or tease Spock and some of the others in the crew, she didn't think she was actually bigoted. Spock and the others generally teased back in their own ways as well, so they knew she didn't mean it in a bad way unless she was angry. But the majority of the crew was human and would feel more comfortable with a human physician. That didn't mean a human specialist, she knew she needed someone well rounded and comfortable with other species. And if there was a perfect person who was another species, this condition would go out in a heartbeat so long as they followed the other two.

There were few minor things as well, but she hadn't found anyone to even cover the first two. She began to wonder if there were any non academy doctors that could somehow be recruited.

"Dr. McCoy?"

Lenore quickly turned her computer to the dark screen. "Yes Chapel?"

"Captain Kirk, Commander Spock and the others are about to beam down to the planet's surface for recognizance on where the thieves' headquarters might be."

Inwardly she sighed. They'd come to this quadrant to look for interplanetary looters and after a few days of searching pinpointed the planet they were orbiting as the most likely to be where they were holed up. As they hadn't struck again in several days they knew they needed move quickly as they might've been preparing to leave the quadrant. "Why am I not surprised that idiot put himself and his first officer in the landing party...?"

Chapel chuckled. "Are you going?"

"Do I look like I am?"

"No, but usually you go as well to keep everyone safe."

Bones smiled but shook her head. "Not this time, I'm staying on board. If they need me I'll beam down."

Truthfully Jim had, in his protective way, forbidden her form beaming down. He'd tried to convince her it was a bad idea for a pregnant woman to do so, but she was a physician. She knew woman could beam up or down till the middle of their second trimester. Personally she didn't like doing it at all, but she could never resist a chance to call Jim on his bullshit. Still, she'd agreed after he continued to coax her that it was dangerous and not good in her condition. She made sure he promised not to do anything stupid without her there to haul him out of the fire and back into the frying pan though.

"Alright. Do you want to see them off?"

"They're big boys, they can head off without me," Bones said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Um, may I go?"

Lenore looked up, arching her eyebrows. Chapel was tucking some of her blonde hair behind her ear, looking embarrassed and nervous. _Oh lord, don't tell me she has a thing for Jim..._ "I'm fine with it. If you really want I can come with you."

Chapel smiled happily. "I would appreciate that. We have no immediate patients after all."

"Uh huh, and that will probably change within the first fifteen minutes of them being down there." She stood and locked up her desk and computer. "At least I can remind those idiots to be careful. And what I'll do to them if they aren't."

Chapel just smiled and nodded. They made their way to the transporter room where the men going down were gathered. Jim looked up and paused in whatever he was saying.

"Bones! You're not on this mission," Jim said severely. A few people looked confused by the captain's seriousness.

"I know that, I'm just here to wish you luck and remind you not to get killed."

Jim smiled, the severity disappearing. "I know, I know, don't worry."

Bones cast a glance to Spock and tried not to sweat or become too tense with guilt and fear. "That goes for you too. And the rest of you!" She called to the men in back. Two blue shirts and three red. This wouldn't end well.

"I assure you, Doctor, I have no intention of dying," Spock said in a deadpan tone.

"Uh huh, just keep to that intention pointy ears."

"Good luck everyone," Chapel said with a smile. "Come back safe."

"Will do, Chapel," Jim said with a smile as they climbed up to the transport pad.

"If you get more than a scratch I'm kicking your ass," Lenore called. "That goes for all of you. Even you, Spock!"

"Duly noted." She swore Vulcan's had a form of sarcasm that ran beneath certain words.

Scotty pushed activated the controls and they disappeared in a swirl of light.

Lenore snorted. "I give it half an hour before something happens and they need help..."

"You're so pessimistic, Dr. McCoy..." Chapel said.

"It's not pessimism, its experience. If it does go well, I will be freaking ecstatic." She turned and headed back to sick bay. She tried to ignore the anxiety niggling at her. What's worse that it was for not just Jim, but Spock as well. _I need to tell him, I know that...he deserves to know. But what then? What is he going to do with me?_

_**You know what you want him to do with you**_**, **an annoying voice said. _**And not just THAT. You want to be romantic with him. You want to feel like a woman with him, not just a fuck buddy or the mother of his child. But like that will ever happen. **_She ignored that sneering voice and went back to work, keeping her communicator on and nearby.

**

* * *

**

Jim and the others appeared on the surface of the planet in a covered area that they knew from the scans to be uninhabited. The knew they were near some place with jamming capabilities however as they're scans seemed to "hit a wall" as Sulu had put it and couldn't read what was in a fifty kilometer area over a nearby ridge of hills. That, they decided, was the most likely place of the looters' headquarters. This was just a recon trip though to scout out where things were. That's what Jim said, what happened never went that smoothly.

"Alright, Jackson and Mo'taal, map out this area and make sure it's a good place to beam down more people in heavier armor and weapons for a future confrontation. The rest of you follow me to the top of the hills so we can scope out the area we couldn't scan."

They nodded and the remaining two redshirts, a blue and Spock climbed carefully up the nearest hill. The soil was white and grainy like sand, but there was also sparse black-blue vegetation under foot. At the top of the hill they hunkered down to better camouflage themselves and used binoculars included in their packs to survey the area. It wasn't hard to find the hide out though. There was a large building built out of what appeared to be several different ship hulls standing roughly eight kilometers beyond the rows of hills around it. It was shoddy at best, but at the top was a new looking satellite dish.

"Likely that was the source of interference," Spock said.

"Not terribly bright of them though, using it try and hide but just creating a big whole in the scan."

"Indeed, but I'm sure they weren't expecting as thorough a scan as what we were doing," Ensign Thomas (in blue) said. "I'm more worried by the ships..."

"Don't worry, they're all about 10 years out of date," Jim said. "Likely they took them from a scrap yard or even found them on this planet if someone's been dumping old ships here. These guys never downed a ship, just managed to hold it, board through the cargo hatch and steal some expensive goods. Like that dish. And a shipment of computer chips bound for the Federation to use in the new ships..."

The others all frowned. After the incident with the Narada, the federation was still trying to get back on its feet. Stepping on their institution's toes was a good way to get his crew riled up with righteous anger.

"In any case, we need to try and scope it out and find an entrance or some way to get the stolen cargo when we get together the security team."

They nodded and began scanning the area with their binoculars.

Spock was the first to speak up, looking as troubled as a Vulcan could. "Captain, if I may be truthful—"

"I've never known you to be otherwise, Spock."

"—that hideout looks to be abandoned. More than abandoned, it appears to be overgrown by vegetation." It was true. The hideout made of many ships was covered in thick green-yellow vines, along with there being more trees around it than on the other side of the hills.

"Could it be this is an old hide out we've accidentally come to?" one ensign suggested.

"I doubt it's been deserted long..." Jim said slowly.

"But the vines are everywhere!"

"Yeah, but the generators are still running and there's a very new satellite dish up at the top scrambling our instruments. Looters wouldn't just leave those things behind without reason if they couldn't use them..."

"You have a valid point, sir," Spock agreed. Jim grinned and his first mate just gave him a flat look. When they first started working together, Jim had said he was going to keep a tally of how often Spock agreed with him.

"So, lets get a closer look." Jim rolled over the hill and skidded down.

"Captain, we don't know what is in there-"

"He's not listening you, sir," Thomas said.

Spock would've sighed if he let his emotions show, but instead he just nodded. "Indeed. We shall follow. Ensign Jackson, Ensign Mo'taal, please remain behind and continue scouting. We will test our ground communications once inside the area of resistance."

"Yes sir," they responded as the others moved down the hill after their captain. To his credit he was moving carefully and stealthily, searching the area for traps and triggers. He got behind a tree and paused, frowning.

"Spock, does it look like something smashed through here? I can see what used to be motion sensors, but it's like they've been smashed and dug up..."

"Indeed, Captain...perhaps we should arm ourselves."

He nodded and motioned to the others to take out their phazers and set them to stun. Moving forward slowly, they made it to the doors of an old frigate that looked to serve as the front door. Thomas leaned in to look it over.

"Looks like the lock is still functional. Should I try to crack it, Captain?"

"If you'd be so kind, Ensign."

Thomas took out some tools and managed to get the front open, splicing and moving the wires until the doors opened. They were slow, like something was stuck in the tracks, but it opened enough they could get through.

"Good time, Thomas," Jim said.

"Thank you, sir. The lock was old and simple though."

"Seems to be the theme around here..." Jim said as they walked slowly in. the lights were on, but flickering dully. It looked like it was decorated once with things likely stolen or salvaged, but now it was over run with the vines. They could hear the sound of the generators faintly, but nothing else. "These things must be voracious weeds of some kind. They're everywhere."

"Indeed..." Spock took out his tricorder and began scanning a nearby plant. "From what I've seen of this planet's flora, I doubt these are native."

"You think?" Jim examined it more closely. It did look rather odd, and he hadn't seen any vines like this on the other side of the hill. In fact they were a much lighter color than the grass and trees in the area. They were bright green-yellow, with black thorns the size of his thumbnail and thin spiny red leaves. They were rather ugly and garish.

"Yes. I do not recall these as part of the planet's catalogue of local wildlife."

"Yeah...y'know, that's weird too. I haven't seen any animals anywhere near here...And most animals I know get comfortable around humans after a while, so why aren't they here if these looters have been here for a long while?"

"An excellent question, Captain..." Spock agreed slowly.

They all tensed at a loud crash from one of the rooms. Looking at one another, Jim motioned for them to advance on the next room slowly. Looking into the room, he frowned when he saw no one there. The room was in as much disarray as the others, and several crates had apparently tipped over.

"Great, it's like we're in some kind of horror movie..."

"I'm not sure if I get the reference, sir. I've never seen an earth horror movie."

"Okay, you, me and Bones are gonna watch Friday the 13 or something. It's classic, you'll understand after that. Bones doesn't like horror movies, but we can watch a chick flick or something after. She won't admit it but she loves romantic comedies."

Thomas shared a knowing look with one of the other ensigns who nodded in agreement to whatever private joke was being shared.

Spock felt his eyebrow twitch against his will. "Indeed..." Spock's eyes shifted quickly to the side and he raised his phazer, shooting over one redshirt's shoulder. The young man gaped, quickly moving out of the way in time to see one vine that had been reaching for his neck shrivel and smoke. It was good that his superior officer wasn't trying to kill him, but at the same time the other vines along the walls began to move as if sensing the strike.

"Move!" Jim yelled. They all ran into the next room, avoiding the other vines as they started trying to grab for them in the doorway. The vines all along the wall began to move more like snakes that could crawl along walls, slithering and coiling as they tried to find a moment to strike.

"I think I might know what happened to the looters!" Jim yelled. "Try to find another way out!" He turned and fired a steady stream from his fazer at some vines along the hall trying to grab at them. It cut and burned some of them, but not massively enough to cut down on the number enough to do any real damage.

"Sir, are the vines...bleeding?" One ensign asked in shock. Several vines that had been cut were leaking a red-brown fluid that looked a lot like blood.

"This may be more animal than plant," Spock said. "As much as I would like to further analyze them, the Captain is right. We need to get out." Spock reached back and hauled Jim to his feet, pushing him through another doorway quickly. "Or a safe place to formulate a plan of action."

"I've been trying to do that!"

"I know, Captain. However, for future reference, if a destination looks deserted we should have a better idea of what is going on before venturing inside."

"If you had an idea of how to do that without getting closer, Mr. Scientific Curiosity, I'll love to discuss it when we aren't running for our lives and bickering like an old married couple!"

Spock arched his eyebrows but did not respond before they had to rush into another room.

One ensign screamed as a vine caught his ankle. The thorns dug in and drew blood as it pulled hard. Jim cursed and skidded as he doubled back and grabbed the Ensign's arm, blasting the vine quickly so it would let go and pulling him over one shoulder.

"Captain, there's a vault here! It looks like they had trouble getting through it, we might be safe for a while!" Thomas yelled.

"Get it open! We'll cover you!"

Thomas set to work cracking the door lock for the vault. Jim managed to get his crewmate to the door and sat him down as he, Spock and the other uninjured party member shot at the vines.

"Thomas, hurry up!" Jim yelled. One vine got through and wrapped around Spock's middle, making the Vulcan wince slightly before shooting it to let him go.

"I'm working on it sir! Just another...there!" The vault door popped open with an audible inhalation and they all rushed inside, Jim dragging his injured subordinate in quickly before they pulled the door shut again. Several vines were smashed in the door in the process, the ends flailing around and "bleeding" further. It was dark inside the vault, Jim digging out one of his emergency light orbs and pounding it on the floor to turn it on so an eerie yellow glow illuminated the room. The two ensigns lit some as well to have enough light to see everything by. The vault was about the size of a small bedroom and held several large crates and carry boxes. It looked like someone had tried to take refuge there before, from evidence like food wrappers and water bottles pulled out of one box, but as there were no signs of vines or bodies they assumed they had tried to flee. Probably unsuccessfully.

"Well...this is bad," Thomas said.

"I've actually been in worse...Moreno, try to get a message to the Enterprise through the interference. Use Morse Code if you have to, but try to tell them we need help. Thomas, I know you're a computer specialist, but look at Aggal's ankle and try to stop the bleeding."

"Yessir," they both replied, Thomas kneeling next to Aggal.

"We should've brought a medic..." Jim muttered.

"Indeed. A precaution that would've been beneficial..." Spock said. He looked as composed as ever, but his arm was around one side. A little bit of green blood was trickling between his fingers.

"Shit Spock, did you get hit too?"

"A minor wound, sir. I would recommend my miniature dermal generator, but as Aggal and my wounds are bleeding...and not stopping, I don't think it would work sufficiently and would only result in internal bleeding and possible clotting-"

"Whoa, hold it, go back to the not stopping part," Jim said quickly.

Spock breathed through his nose. "It's likely these plants are carnivorous. They may secrete an enzyme from their thorns that prevents clotting similar to certain venomous animals."

"He might be right, sir. Aggal's scratches aren't too bad, but there's a lot of them no matter how much pressure I put on them they aren't stopping," Thomas said.

"Great...Moreno, try to add we need a medic to that message. But not Dr. McCoy!" he added quickly. Spock arched an eyebrow and the others looked confused but didn't bring it up. "And hurry." Jim looked at Spock and the Vulcan looked back with a dark look. They both had a feeling this vault was airtight. It kept the vines out, but there was no telling how long they had before the air supply dwindled.

**

* * *

**

Lenore jumped slightly from going over current reports when her desk comm buzzed. "Dr. McCoy?" Scotty's voice came through.

"Yeah Scotty?"

"We've got a problem."

Lenore looked at her clock. "Forty five-ish minutes...slightly longer than I first thought, but still less than an hour." She pushed the button down again. "I'll be up in a moment."

She put her files away and locked her office as she exited and went to the bridge. Scotty had been left in charge, much to the engineer's chagrin as he would rather be down in the engine room, but Bones had opted out saying she had work to complete. Looking for her replacement was eating into her personal and professional time.

"What's the problem?" she asked immediately.

"We've received...part of a message from the landing crew."

"Part of one?" she repeated, trying not to worry immediately.

"Aye. A little while ago something happened and we began being able to get little bits of information from the area that used to be covered up. It kept going for a while, like there was interference with their interference. And then we got this message... Look for yourself." He pushed a few buttons and a very grainy and static filled picture came up of one of the landing party. It was Ensign Moreno she believed, though the voice cut in and out. It looked like he was in a dark room of some kind, lit by one of the crew's emergency lights.

"Landed forty min... First officer Spock along with Aggal...inside structure. Vines...moving. Attacking us. Possibly poisonous or something. We don't know what..."

Lenore chewed the inside of her lip. _Goddamit, Jim, what did you get everyone into now...?_

"Requesting assistance. Medic needed, but-" there was a moment static, but Lenore heard "Dr. McCoy" under the hiss. The others must've as well because they looked at her. Her palms sweated, and her first idea was to say no as well, but she knew Jim wouldn't ask for her in her condition unless it was an emergency.

"I can't get anything now," Uhura said. "We were lucky to get that, something must've been jostling the dish sending out the signal for a while and weakening it. It's likely stationary again."

"Just our luck," Lenore muttered.

"It is actually," Chekov said. "When we started getting a message, I thought ve might get picture too so I used the telescopic recorder. It's a little fuzzy, but I got some video of what I think they're talking about."

He put the video up on screen. It was fuzzy to say the least, but they were able to make out the structure. They could also see bright yellow-green lines undulating around the hodgepodge hold of ships.

"Crap...good job, lad, but I'm not sure what to do about this...Those must be those vines Moreno was talking about," Scotty said, rubbing over his hair. "They're everywhere, and probably some kind of problem if they're moving like that. Looks like those tentacles on that one planet..."

"Sulu knows plants," Chekov said.

"Hey, it's mostly a hobby, I might not be able to identify it right awa...wait..." Sulu magnified the image as much as they could and Bones frowned when she thought she saw some nasty looking thorns on whatever it was. "I have seen it! Pictures of it anyway, but it's in the contraband list. It's a carnivorous plant that's more like animal, a...a Tartarian Thorn-"

"Carnivorous?" Lenore nearly screeched, done trying to be calm. "You mean it eats meat?"

"Yes. Lots of meat. One that size would probably eat a heard of cattle in a couple of days..."

"Well, we know what happened to the looters I think," Scotty said.

"Why the hell would they have this thing?" Lenore growled.

"It might be someone was smuggling it and they got it by accident-"

"Why would someone smuggle THAT?" The growl was now a snarl.

They all tensed. McCoy's temper was notorious, but they were surprised how tense she really was.

"Uh...well, besides having possibilities as a kind of weapon, though it would really be a double edged sword-"

"Skip the symposium, Sulu," she said, voice low and dangerous.

"Uh, it's rare and collectable and worth a lot of money."

"Of course...what's the best way to get rid of it?"

"Hold on," he typed something into the computer, bringing up a plant handbook on his screen. "Uh, like most plants fire works, but it's been known to burst with the heat and the "blood" of the plant will be scalding hot."

"So no fire with them in there," she summed up. "I could've said that."

"No, but the plant is pretty intelligent. If it can sense heat, which is out it hunts, but if it feels the intense heat of a fire it will stay away, so a little at a time would keep it at bay long enough to-"

"Alright, I get it...Scotty, I'm going to need some things from the weapon's locker."

He nodded. "Right, I'll out fit some of the security team as well."

"Keep it small, I have enough to worry about with getting those idiots out," she said, walking past him like a woman on a mission.

Scotty smiled wryly. "Will do, lassie."

McCoy sighed as she left and leaned heavily against the turbolift wall. Rubbing over her face, she tried not to have a panic attack. Part of her argued that she could not go down while she was pregnant, even if it was only a little less than two months. It was irresponsible and unfair to the baby. But at the same time she knew she couldn't let her best friend and the father of that baby die. Especially not from a voracious salad.

"I'm sorry, kid," she muttered, hand over her stomach. She knew it probably couldn't understand her, but it somehow calmed her to try. "But I've got dangerous job...and someone's gotta do it."

Less than half an hour later, Lenore and four security personnel beamed down to the original drop point. Two of Jim's landing party were still there and walked up to them quickly, obviously worried.

"Dr. McCoy, we heard the transmission and saw the vines. We didn't know how to get close though," one said.

"It's alright, you did good. No sense you two getting attacked and probably eaten as well."

"Eaten?" the other asked, paling a little.

"Yeah. Stay here, we'll go rescue our fearless leader. I swear to god if he touches one more damn thing that's going to try and kill him this month, I'll do it myself..." she continued muttering as they made their way down the hill, hefting rather large guns with packs attached to their backs. Lenore grunted and hefted the pack up her back a little.

"Careful, Doctor. We can handle this, don't worry yourself," One of the security team- the one Jim liked calling "Cupcake" – said. Though the words were nice, she detected the condescending undertone. She gave him a withering look before pulling out her phazer and quickly letting off five blasts in quick succession, clearing the vines in the path to the door easily.

"I'm from Georgia, son, I know how to use most firearms. That and I've been on more missions with Jim than you have." She started for the door, the security team looking at each other briefly before quickly following her. The vines began moving almost immediately towards them, but Bones grabbed the wand-like attachment on the end of the hose attached to the pack. Pulling the trigger, a little burst of flame came out. The vines quickly shrank bank like frightened dogs. "Points for Sulu..." she muttered and went inside.

They continued forward, one ensign walking backwards against the other to make sure nothing got them from behind, and two on either side side-stepping to protect their flanks. Cupcake continually scanned above where some hanged down, blasting at them briefly when they got too close. Bones and another ensign took the front.

"Careful, don't actually get them on fire," Bones reminded him.

They nodded and she paused when they came to one room. _I haven't seen anyone yet...where could those idiots be?_ She scanned the room and tensed when she saw a mass of vines over one wall. They were writhing as if trying to work their way through it.

"Let's go around, that...isn't natural," one ensign said.

"None of this is, son," she said back, her accent dropping in a little. "But if I know Jim, and Spock too..." she stepped forward. "Sacks, help me with this."

One ensign gulped but jogged forward to catch up as they stood a good five feet from the vines. Bones started blasting lightly, enough to singe the skin, leaves and thorns. Bones actually thought she heard a hissing screech as they began retreating. Behind the wall of vines was a vault door probably used by the looters. Faintly she could see a trail of red blood and a trail of green blood the plants had been trying to absorb.

"Bingo. There in here!" She went over and tried pulling on the door, but it would budge. She pushed her foot against the wall and it gave slightly before Sacks finally grabbed the handle with her and pulled more, enough for a slight crack in the door. She moved to try and see, but it was pitch dark. "Kirk? Spock? Are you all in there?" _Alive?_

There was silence a moment a moment and Lenore felt her breath catch. But finally she heard someone move and crack one of their small emergency lights on the floor. The room lit up softly and she could see Jim, the three ensigns and finally Spock all looking at her.

"Bones?" Jim asked faintly, unbelievingly.

"Yeah, it's me." She and Sacks pushed more against the door before another security ensign came over helped. Bones went in, but rather than go to Jim she went immediately to the injured ensign and gaped at the amount of blood he lost. "What the hell? Didn't any of you-"

"We tried to stop the bleeding," the ensign taking care of him-Thomas- said. "But it wouldn't stop. We think it has to do with something those plants secrete that keeps the wound open..."

"Wonderful..." She quickly undid the bandages and pulled out a small can. She winced in sympathy at how messy the wounds were because they couldn't clot. Shaking the can, she sprayed it over the wounds and thick purple foam came out to seal them shut. "Okay, that should help stop the bleed out. We need to get this guy out of here ASAP. Sacks, you're stronger the other ensigns here. Take off your flamethrower and give it to Thomas while you carry..." She turned the ensign over, frowning at the paleness of his usually orange complexion. "Aggal."

"Yes ma'am," sacks said, unsnapping the waist strap of the tank.

"Wait a minute!" Jim said, his energy starting to return. "I'm the captain here!"

"Yeah, and I'm the doctor," Lenore growled. "And in my professional opinion, if you don't get this man out of here and to the Enterprise for a blood transfusion, he's going to die."

"...You heard the lady."

Lenore smirked as Sacks finished taking off the pack and handing it to Thomas. He kneeled and picked up Aggal as Thomas strapped the tank on with a grunt.

"Why flame thrower?"

"The plants seek things out with heat sensors or something. But if they sense the heat of a fire they shrink back. Just don't actually set them on fire, Sulu says they burst and throw out some kind of burning liquid."

"Good to know," Thomas gulped. "Um, Commander Spock is injured as well."

Spock, who had been quiet and not trying to draw to much attention, narrowed his eyes just slightly at his subordinate. Lenore outright glared at the Vulcan and stalked over to him. "When were you planning on mentioning this?" she asked, leaning in to try and take his hand away.

"I am fine, Doctor."

"The hell you are. I looked up Vulcan physiology, that's near where your heart is." The others all looked at one another in surprise.

"I can walk just fine doctor. I was able to mediate while we waited and slow my heart rate down enough to minimize bleeding out."

"Somehow I don't doubt that, but you should let me foam the wound closed. We're going to be moving again soon and you don't want to tear it more on top of bleeding. I can stop the bleeding fully on the ship and heal you there."

"...Very well."

Bones gently pulled his hand away, blushing a little as she remembered how Vulcan's kiss. Spock didn't stop her, but then again he probably thought she forgot. She gently pulled the shirt up, wincing again at the wound. Shaking the can again, she sprayed it over the Vulcan's side, muttering quietly. "Don't get yourself killed, Vulcan idiot..."

"I had no intentions of doing so," he said. "In any case, we should depart."

"Yeah, and then I want this place fire bombed," Lenore said.

"What about the microchips?" Moreno spoke up.

"Forget them!"

Jim sighed. "I wish we could..."

She rounded on the captain, glaring. "Oh no, screw whatever microchips your going on about, we're all getting out of here now!"

"Bones, the microchips were bound for Star Fleet, its one reason we were sent down here so fast. To try and find them before they went on the market. They aren't in here so they might be in the hanger still—"

"You are insane, you know that!"

"Says the woman who came down whil—" Jim bit his tongue and took a deep breath, leaning in close to whisper harshly. "Why are you down here in the first place?"

"You asked for me, jackass!" she whispered back.

"No, I told them _not _to let you down here!"

Bones stared before rubbing between her eyes. "Well that's not the message we got cause of the damn interference! What the hell were you expecting? You're lucky we didn't here everything's fine and don't come down at all!"

"I was thinking we were desperately locked inside a vault with killer plants trying to eat us or something!"

"Captain, Doctor," Spock interjected as he stood.

"What?" They both rounded on him, glaring.

"If I may say so, let us get out of this place and regroup with our greater knowledge of what's going on in order to get the microchips out safely, and then proceed to destroy this base of operations along with the vines."

The both breathed deeply before sighing.

"Okay, fine, Spock's right," Jim said. "Everyone move out! Double time!"

They all straightened to attention at the more authoritative Jim taking control and headed out of the vault. The other security teams gathered around the unarmed individuals as they started back towards the exit. The double time turned to a tactical walk as the vines were becoming more aggressive, trying to trip them up with surprise attacks and the like.

"It appears this plant is highly intelligent and adaptable..."

"Good for it," Lenore said. "You want to take it out on a date later, be my guest, but let's get out of here first."

Before Spock could do more than give her a flat look, Moreno had them all pause. "Wait...I think I see the hangar entrance."

"Moreno, we agreed—" Cupcake began.

"I know, I know, but if we can get the chips now, along with some transport, it'll save us all a lot of pain now and later." He looked at Jim. "Sir."

Jim looked at them all, obviously trying to think quickly. "...If we can get something we can all travel in along with the chips, it would save us a lot of problems and would mean we could get our injured to a place they could be beamed up faster. As well as kill off these plants faster."

"Jim, we don't know what's in there!" Lenore growled.

"Can it be worse than what's in here?"

"Now that you said that, yes."

He rolled his eyes at her. "Just stay in the middle and keep close, we'll at least see where the chips are and then get a vehicle and get the hell out of here."

"I'm holding you to that," she said, but began to follow him as he made his way where the hangar is. Opening the door, they blanched at the amount of vines running along the floor and everywhere else int the hangar. It looked like a tropical rainforest was trying to eat the shiny metal of the walls and floor, as well as several small fighter class ships.

"Shit," she hissed.

"Wait, I think I see the crates of chips," Jim said. "They're still on a truck! Man are we lucky."

"I wouldn't call having to traverse this mine field of vines lucky, jackass," she said with a glare.

"Just flame them out of the way. Moreno, get the hanger doors open. Cupcake, go with him."

The man glared at the nickname but followed the ensign to the door controls in a booth to the side of them. The others began to carefully make their way towards a large truck that still had most of the crates of microchips. One was tipped over, spilling the clear plastic cases cradling chips all over the floor. Vines were coiling around and between them like worms over bones.

They all jumped at a loud grind of metal on metal as the roll top door at the end. It stalled part of the way up, barely enough to get themselves out let alone the truck.

"I'm sorry Captain, it's jammed," Moreno called.

"Great...Alright, let's wedge something under there. We'll come back with more flamethrowers and clear the place out to get the-" There was another sound like metal being pried apart and they all looked at the door thinking it was still moving. There was no movement however and they were all confused as the sound continued echoing.

"LOOK OUT!" Moreno and Cupcake yelled. They all looked up to see a steel beam come loose near they top of the ceiling and crashing towards them, knocking against other beams and flipping end over end as it came towards them. Half of them quickly backed up, the other half diving foreword towards the door. Jim pulling Bones to the side a little and ducking as it crashed in front of them with a bone jarring shudder through the ground, cracking the floor and crashing into one small cruiser that nearly split it in half. Shattered metal and glass fell to the floor like puzzle pieces spilled out of a box. The vines as well had backed up as if knowing where it would land and they could see them receding a long the walls where they had climbed and had likely somehow dislodged the beam.

"Okay, there's adaptable and then there's fucking sentient!" Bones snapped, part of the group that jumped back along with Spock and Jim. Somehow it was always them together.

"I believe I may partially agree with you this time, Doctor," Spock said. "The plant is formulating strategies to catch it's pray at an increasing rate..."

"Great, except we're the prey!"

"Get to the doors!" Jim yelled to those that had gotten closer. "Moreno, Cupcake, you go too! Get Agaal out of here!" They heard them as the others sprayed a few jets of flame to get the vines out of the way as they made a break for the entrance.

"You two go! I'll cover you!" Bones yelled, spraying another group of vines as they tried to run around the side of the beam

"Bones-!" Jim started.

"Just go, I'm right with you!"

They ran for the exit, Bones still trying to get every vine that went after them. Another sound like metal being drawn apart drew their attention upward, and Bones felt herself go numb to see another large metal beam falling towards her from above.

"Lenore!" Jim yelled.

She felt something tackle her from the side, sliding along the floor and under a nearby large cargo transfer carrier truck. Another something slid in next to them as the beam fell with a ground shuddering crash that splintered the floor even more, and also blocked the end they slid in through. Instinctively she had grabbed on to her savior tightly, breathing hard and shaking slightly as they managed to sit up in a sitting position.

"Len? Lenore, are you okay?" Jim's voice came to her, trying not to panic. She began to calm a little, breathing deeply.

"I...I'm alright. Just a little shocked..."

"Can't say I blame you," he laughed weakly.

She buried her face against his chest. "Thanks, Jim."

"Hey, don't thank me, I didn't do anything."

She looked up, intent to argue, and paused. It wasn't Jim she was holding onto. The unnatural heat should've clued her to that. Spock's arm was around her middle, having raced and pulled her to safety. She stared in surprise, feeling her heart speeding up faster than before and her mouth going dry at being so close to him. Part of her was sure he would find out her secrets, the things she desperately didn't want him to know, being this close. The other wanted him this close, maybe to find out and maybe just to stay this close.

Gently she pushed him back a little, trying not to let on her near panic just being near him. "Th...thank you, Commander Spock."

"...I do not require thanks, Doctor. It was logical to save you, as our ship needs its CMO."

She tried not to look disappointed. "Yeah...of course." She would've stood, but sitting up was the best they could do under the carrier. Spock barely had an inch above his own head.

"In anycase, we have a new problem," Jim said.

They looked up and Lenore groaned to see the beam was indeed blocking them. A good thing in that the vines couldn't get through that way, but bad that they couldn't get out that way which was closest to the door. It looked like the others were gone, hopefully having gotten through and not crushed under one of the beams, but the Captain, Second in Command and Chief Medical officer were all now trapped inside a den of killer plants under large cargo carrier. "God dammit..."

"Don't panic. We can get out the other way and make it around to the opening...which is hopefully still open. Bones, give me the flamethrower."

"What?"

"Give me the flamethrower, you're under enough stress."

"Oh for the love of—don't go treating me like some delicate flower...bad choice of words." She looked behind them, seeing the vines searching across the floor and the debris for any sign of them. Apparently something about the fall or where they were hiding was making it hard for them to sense their heat, a lucky break they needed. "We don't have time for this, lets just find the exit." She started to scoot out quietly, paused by Jim's hand on her shoulder.

"Bones, I'm serious!"

"So am I. Move it." She crawled across the floor to the edge and stood, keep close to the side of the carrier and the crates on top. Rising and taking the flamethrower's wand in hand, Lenore kept her eyes on the vines moving all over, seeming disorganized still. _They don't change focus well..._

She almost fell as Jim gripped the back of the tank and tried to pull it off. "Give me that!"

Lenore struggled to shake him off. "Jim, let go! I've got this, you don't have to!"

"Yes I do!"

Spock firmly pried them both apart, obviously trying to keep from making his confusion apparent as Jim continued to try and reach for the tank. "Captain, why are you so adamant that Dr. McCoy not exert herself now? She has proven to be very capable and does not require assistance."

"Thank you!"

"She shouldn't get anymore stressed!"

"I'm fine I tell you!" She moved to get out of Spock's grip, but the Vulcan held firm around her shoulder.

"I believe there is something you both are aware of I am not," he said slowly, keeping one eye on the vines but looking between them. Vulcan's may not be expressive, but she knew he was not pleased from the slowness of his words in such a situation.

"Understatement!" the Captain nearly shouted.

"Jim, you shut the hell up!" She quickly flared the flamethrower as the vines drew closer. "We just need to get out of here!"

"Then give me the tank!"

"I can handle it!"

Jim nearly screamed, the sound echoing oddly through the hangar. Or perhaps that was just how it felt in her moment of horror when the words left his mouth, reverberating between the three of them but swirling like a funnel cloud between her and Spock. "Pregnant women shouldn't be using flamethrowers!"

* * *

And because I'm evil, that's it till next time :D


	5. Revelations and Reveals

Okay, new chapter :D Hope it was worth the wait. Working on the next chapter of Vanilla Twilight as well, just taking a while with school and working on other stories (like this one).

**

* * *

**

Uhura had explained the idea of friends with benefits to Spock before. It had seemed a logical idea, two trusted people not romantically involved working off distracting sexual frustrations with each other without worrying about the distractions and complications of an actual relationship. Efficient and uninvolved. He had considered approaching an idea as such with her after their break up, but as he doubted she would appreciate such an idea and he rarely had sexual tension he decided she was better off finding another. The idea of McCoy and Kirk together in any such manner did not sit well with him however. He rationalized it was due to professionalism and the awkwardness it could potentially cause on the ship interfering with work. Something else was in the back of his mind though as to why it bothered him, but he wouldn't let it speak.

When Spock had seen the steal beam falling towards Dr. McCoy his body reacted on its own. Instinct seemed to drive him to grab hold of her and dive for the nearest hiding place out of danger, which happened to be under a large carrier. He couldn't explain it, which was vexing in truth, but as she curled into him he was grateful for that instinct on some level. It made another feeling rise in him when he realized she thought he was Jim Kirk and pulled away when she saw him. A feeling he pushed away. They were close, he knew, but never put stock into the gossip the Ensigns spread about the Captain and CMO having a very "beneficial" relationship.

He'd begun to recant his skepticism lately with how much time they seemed to spend together, though he told himself it was preposterous. It was hard to believe they could be romantic with how much they squabbled. Even now as they tried to escape the hangar they were arguing. "Like an old married couple" was how most described it on the ship, though his parents arguments had never been as animated or full of vulgarity as theirs tended to be. Or as often.

But now there was a tension in Kirk that Spock had never seen before. He was especially protective of McCoy. Spock wasn't certain why as she had come to their rescue and done so quite well. She was more than capable of taking care of her self and helping them against their current nemesis of the day, the carnivorous thorn vines.

"Pregnant women shouldn't be using flamethrowers!"

Spock had been dividing his attention between the vines still writhing around them and his two bickering coworkers before Jim shouted that revelation, echoing around the room. Or perhaps that was his mind running over the sentence multiple times to ensure he heard it correctly. With that his attention halted too immediately to go inward and try to process what he heard.

_Pregnant?_ Though he knew the meaning of the word, it was being turned over and over in his mind like a foreign object of study. _Dr. McCoy is pregnant?_

Captain Kirk meanwhile was looking at him with a severe cringe, obviously having been meant to keep that to him. Dr. McCoy was looking between both of them, a livid glare directed at Jim and an anxious glance at Spock alternating quickly. Spock had no idea his face had shut down as well to only a blank stare.

"Uh...crap," Jim said.

"I'm going to kill you if we live through this, Jim," Lenore growled lowly, quickly letting out a burst of flame at the vines.

"I understand. In any case, get in the truck!"

"What?"

"Just do it! I can see the door, it's still open!" He yelled, pushing Spock. The Vulcan seemed to jar himself out of the moment of shock and quickly followed.

"Jim, are you seriously saving the damn chips-" she started, but followed with a few bursts of flame to ward off the vines.

"Screw the chips, I'm saving us! Now on! Bones, you're in the middle, no arguments!"

Spock agreed as he quickly pushed her up into the jeep after she cleared the vines. He still didn't speak, though he cast her a few questioning, probing glances.

"Spock, this is a hover car so-"

"I believe I know what you plan sir," he finally spoke out loud.

"Someone mind filling me in?" she asked in a strained voice, flaring at some vines trying to sneak on with them.

"Just hold on tight!"

**

* * *

**

Lenore knew when he said something like that to listen, so she dropped the wand and gripped the top of the seat, hunkering down against the side. She could see Jim quickly hotwiring the car, thankful for that delinquent past now as it was going to save them. When the engine came on and they raised with a jump on the hover jets, she honestly thanked God for the first time in a while. She was confused when he didn't put it in drive right away, wincing at the scrap of thorns along the metal of the truck as they started reaching for them. Jim revved the engine hard for a moment, building energy, before he shifted gears. The lurched into motion and Lenore swallowed a scream. They were going backwards, towards the thick of the vines.

Just as suddenly, Jim shifted gears again and they shot forward, building up speed as they headed back for the rolling hangar door. The door was indeed still partially open, but only slightly. As high as the truck was hovering it was going to take their heads off. Before she could yell as much, Spock quickly pulled the wires keeping it running apart as Jim made them all duck down more. The engine cut and they dropped with a jarring thud, squashing vines in their path. The inertia combined with the slick vine fluid sent them sliding under the door, the free standing windshield being cracked and scraped off by the top of the door in the process. Glass rained down on the backs of their heads, which were thankfully still attached because they were low enough in the seat. The truck skidded across the concrete runway, rotating slightly and catching on more vines over the ground that slowed it down.

"Lift up, lift up!" Bones yelled, pushing the wires in Spock's hands together again. The wires sparked and they gasped as the truck jumped with a sudden thrust, turning slightly in the air with its momentum as they sailed over the rest of the vines and onto the grass beyond the concrete. The drop afterwards bumped their hands and sent another spark between the wires. Jumping again and they skidded across the grass, spinning out of control between trees. Finally they stopped with a small crash against one tree, Jim and Lenore giving a groan of relief and nausea.

"We're alive..." Jim laughed giddily.

"Barely," Bones ground out. "Frickin adrenaline junky..."

The three untangled themselves, Bones shrugging out of the flamethrower's apparatus. The vines apparently couldn't make it as afar as they were as there were none in the wooded area to start with. She groaned and bent over a little, her back aching from carrying the pack, and both men tensed. Jim began hovering around her.

"Are you okay? What happened, what hurts?"

"I'm fine, moron, my back is just sore..." Her eyes strayed to Spock who was watching her closely. "...Say something, dammit."

"...You are...pregnant?" Lenore had never heard Spock sound so lost before. Not even when Jim tried to explain the concept of a strip club, or fantasy novels, or a hundred other earth concepts. This fundamental fact of life however seemed to be eluding him.

"...Yes," she said simply.

"...I see. Congratulations are in order." His face was back to being stone as he turned to Jim, bowing his heads. "Congratulations, Captain, Doctor."

"What?" they both asked together.

Spock looked between them, his gaze still hardened. "Have I not given my support correctly?"

"Wait, Spock, do you..." Jim started laughing, leaning against the truck.

"I do not see what's so amusing," he said lowly, obviously not appreciated Jim's sudden bout of good humor.

"I don't either," Lenore said, though she was rubbing her forehead and sounded more exhausted than anything.

"Y-You think I'm the dad?" Jim laughed.

"You thought so at first too till I reminded you we've never slept together even once," she snapped. Spock blinked, eyebrows rising slightly, while Jim blushed and his laughter pattered off.

"Right...sorry. But really, I'm not the father Spock. It was a one night stand apparently-"

"Jim-"

"Like about a month and a half, two months ago. Bones isn't one to sleep around, but she's got some luck."

Spock blinked slowly. "A month and a half...to two months ago..." He shook his head slightly. "I see. Truly it's none of my business though."

Lenore took a deep breath and swallowed. "A...actually, it is." The Vulcan blinked again and slowly looked at her silently. Though the muscles in his face didn't move she could almost see his mind whirling in his eyes. "...If you're thinking what I think you are, then yes. I've only been with one person in the last two years."

If she had ever thought she could get the deer-in-the-headlights look on the know it all Vulcan's face any other way, she would've done so and taken a picture. However, under the circumstances it was not as amusing as it should've been. It was also rather unnerving that he wasn't blinking or saying anything, only staring at her for what seemed like forever but was likely only a minute or two. It made her shift and look away guiltily.

Jim looked between the two them. "...No way."

Her head snapped up. "Jim, don't freak out-"

"Spock knows who the father is and I don't?" he said incredulously. "How? I'm your best friend. Wait, did he catch you two? Coitus interruptus or snuggling?" She stared at him in disbelief before rubbing over her forehead and muttering about him being an idiot. "What? It's a valid question, I don't see how Spock would know...Spock would...Spo..." The wheels in Jim's head turned slowly as he looked between a still shell shocked First Officer and his best friend that was looking at said First Officer sympathetically. "...Holy shit," he whispered hoarsely.

Her attention was quickly returned to him. "Jim-"

"HOLY SHIT!" he yelled.

"Jim!" she shouted back, trying to get his attention and calm him before he flew off the handle.

He rounded on Spock, sounding like he couldn't decide between surprise, amusement, or anger. "You're the father? You slept with Lenore? I thought you two could barely tolerate each other fully clothed, how did you ...when did you...why did you...aaaah!" He finally shouted in frustration, too many questions filling him at once.

Spock jolted as if finally coming out of some spell, though he still seemed in shock. "I..."

Before he could say anymore there were yells from further in the woodlands. "Captain? Dr. McCoy? Mr. Spock?"

"Oh brilliant timing..." Jim muttered.

Three of the security team that had come down with Lenore came quickly through the trees. "You're alive!"

"Yes, we are...where are the others?"

"Thomas and Moreno took Aggal back to the Enterprise. We've been pacing trying to figure how to get you all out."

Jim tried to smile, though it was stressed. "Thanks, men. We-"

"Need to get back to the ship too," Lenore said, leaving no room for argument.

"Uh, yeah, that," he agreed quickly, not wanting to get on his CMO's bad side any more.

"Indeed," Spock said, his voice low enough that the other men all tensed on reflex.

"Y-yessirs. This way, we'll go where we know the signal can reach."

"Right. Do us a favor though." Jim grinned and pointed back at the truck they had had their wild ride on. "Grab one of those crates of microchips for us, right?"

"...No disrespect, Captain, but I assume you mean as much as we can since they came apart."

"What?" Jim looked back and groaned. The other crates had come open, and in their flight and slide from the hangar spilled their stock of microchips all over the ground and the floor of the truck bed. "Great...Okay, save what you can. Don't go near the vines, we're fire bombing this place as soon as we're all cleared out."

"Thank you," Lenore said as if that was the most obvious option, hiking past them and towards where they had first landed. The others quickly followed.

"We must talk more once on the ship," Spock said lowly as he walked beside her.

She tried not to look nervous. "...Yeah, sure."

"I am serious, doctor. We need to speak. In private."

"I heard you the first time, jackass," she hissed.

"How fortunate. I had thought perhaps you had forgotten the concept of private speaking." Vulcans may not do sarcasm well, but they could have biting words when they wanted.

She winced but then gave him a withering glare. "On second thought, go to hell. Or whatever your equivalent is." She walked faster, being the first to get to where they had landed and pulling out her communicator before Spock could speak. "McCoy to Enterprise. Beam us up, now."

"How many to beam up, Lassie-"

"Just get me on board, I don't care who else!" she snapped.

"Okay, okay, calm down. Energizing."

Spock got to her side just as they were all de-molecularized, disappearing in a swirl of light.

**

* * *

**

The moment they reappeared in the transporter room, Spock grabbed Lenore by the wrist in a vice like grip and pulled her off the platform.

"Ow! Let go of me, you Neanderthal!"

"We are talking. Now," Spock said, his grasp on his control becoming tenuous.

"And I repeat, go to he-"

He whirled and looked into her eyes, his emotions fluctuating rapidly as he continued trying to remain controlled. "You owe me an explanation, Doctor," he said lowly.

She stared at him back, gulping and breathing deeply. He could feel anxiousness, anger, frustration, guilt and other emotions from his contact with her skin. The feelings must've been quite strong for him to feel them now with his own in turmoil and his mind racing too much to truly concentrate. He tried to calm himself and ease his grip slightly but did not let go of her wrist or her gaze.

Finally she looked down. "Okay...fine. Lead the way."

He nodded and tugged her wrist, letting go when she followed. The transporter operators and others gathered looked at them confusedly as they passed, and he knew the others that had come up with them were also likely giving them confused looks. All but Jim, who Spock saw looking worried at them when he had first grabbed his best friend, but did not interfere.

The journey from the transporter room to his quarters was short with both of them walking brusquely there, but deathly quiet. Those in the hall seemed to sense their tension and stayed out of there way to avoid it. Once inside his quarters with her, Spock began pacing, the nervous energy he tried to keep trapped coming out in his restless body. "You...you are pregnant. And you say this child is mine..."

"It is. You're the only one I've been with in a long time."

He reached out and took her shoulder, his mind gently probing hers. He could see the truth in her words, that there had been no other in years. He could see her taking the pregnancy tests, including a blood test, in the sick bay and all coming up positive. She even did a paternity test she told no one else about despite being certain whose it was. Spock came up as a match and she had been even more torn. She could feel her worry, her panic, guilt, desperation, and beneath that a feeling of awe that such a thing was happening. Vaguely he could hear her inner turmoil of what to do and her ultimate decision to keep the child. And her fear of telling him. And there was something else hidden by all these emotions, something he couldn't quite probe...

He saw all this in the mere seconds it took before Lenore realized what he was doing and quickly pushed him away, backing up. Her face and voice were livid, but also frightened underneath he thought. "God damn you! Ask first, you idiot! I wasn't lying, and you could have some common courtesy for a person's personal...person!"

"...I'm sorry. I just...wanted to ensure you were telling the truth. Not that you are one to lie," he added before she could yell. "But keeping this from me is...not the best way to ensure my trust."

She closed her mouth and looked down, soaking in the silence for a few moments. "I'm sorry," she said quietly. "I didn't necessarily want to keep it from you...I was just..."

"Afraid," Spock supplied, a confused tick to his eyebrow. "What could make you so afraid to tell me this?"

She continued looking away, crossing her arms. Her hands rubbed over her biceps as if she were cold. "I...I was afraid you...wouldn't want it. Or you would and...would take it from me."

Spock stared for a long time, his breathing deepening as he tried to remain calm, though his body was trembling slightly. "Why would you think I would ever do such a thing?" he asked, each word clipped and even as he pushed his emotions down.

"I don't know!" she snapped. "With how down the Vulcan population is and your damn pride and..." she gave a shuddering sigh and rubbed her eyes. He had never seen Dr. McCoy cry, but he sensed she was close. "I wasn't prepared for this, Spock. My mind just kept giving me the worst case scenarios...and you know, I didn't think this could happen! You said you were sterile!" she pointed out accusingly.

"To the best of my knowledge, I am!" his shouted. Lenore jumped, not used to Spock's voice rising beyond an annoyed drone. She backed up slightly on reflex. Spock looked down, both frustrated and ashamed for his lapse and for frightening her. "I am..." he said more quietly. "That has been the consensus for all my life."

She relaxed a little, becoming defensive once again. "Well," she said quietly. "Not sterile enough apparently..."

He shook his head. "The odds were astronomical...I don't see how this could be possible naturally." He began pacing again. "The odds were 1 in almost 100000..."

"You must be upset, you said almost and didn't give an exact figure," she said sarcastically.

"...I am not upset."

"Yeah, yeah, Vulcans don't feel-"

"You misunderstand," he interrupted, his voice becoming more level as he appeared to calm himself with his usual method of explaining something. "We do feel, we simply try to keep control. However, given the circumstances...I am not upset. I will admit to shock, confusion and other emotions."

She blinked in surprise, shifting a little as if to relax. "I see...Can I sit? I'm a bit tired after everything today."

Spock seemed to stand straighter and nodded stiffly. "Of course." He motioned for her to follow and she paused in surprise to find a plush chair in one corner of his room with a lamp and side table next to it, a book shelf with real books and other reading material at the wall nearby. "Please sit."

She cautiously went and sat in the plush chair, sighing as it reclined a little and supported her in all the right places as if knowing where she needed it. "Thanks...nice chair."

He nodded again and returned to pacing in front of her. "It still shouldn't be possible..."

"Well, you were drunk. Really plastered. Funny, usually that makes the act more difficult," she said blandly.

"Drunk..." He straightened. "The Harakellahs..."

"What about them? Aside from possible blame for getting you drunk."

"I was not drunk. I discussed my infertility with one of the men. And my...displeasure that I would not be able to have children of my own."

Lenore looked up, blinking as she absorbed that. "So you do want kids?"

He looked at her and nodded slowly. "Indeed. At least one...for my own reasons."

The way he said it made it sound deeply personal and likely tied to emotions, things he was trying to get control of now. Deciding they'd shared enough for one day she didn't press despite her curiosity. "Okay..."

"After I said that, they fed me that special food and drink...I need to call them."

"You bet your ass you do!"

He ignored her and went to his computer, bring up the call function and quickly bringing up numbers for Harkel he was given if he ever needed anything. Lenore leaned back and tried to relax in the chair, groaning as body avenged the hard pushes she did that day with an all over soreness. She put a hand on her stomach worriedly, but oddly it was the one place that felt fine. She'd been careful and hadn't actually gotten hit there or falling, but she would run a full diagnostic the first chance she got to be sure everything was fine. At the moment she really wanted to rest and relax for a while.

The image of one of the Harakellah men came up on screen and he smiled widely at Spock. "Mr. Spock, it's nice to hear from you. Is everything alright?"

"Hello, Kiozi. What did you feed me that night at the banquet?" Spock asked, getting straight to the point.

Kiozi kept smiling. "I take it it worked?"

"If by worked you mean the Vulcan knocked me up, yes!" she shouted from the chair.

"Doctor, please allow me to handle this," Spock said patiently. "Kiozi, did what you give me somehow make me able to impregnate a woman despite my...heritage?"

Kiozi grinned more and Spock began to wish the Harakellahs were not such a happy, easy going race. "Indeed we did. I was saddened by your circumstances, Mr. Spock, as were we all. Children are one of the greatest joys in all life, and while some may do fine without that joy I could tell you did want them."

Spock took a deep breath. "How is it possible that you...?"

"It is an ancient recipe usually given to bridegrooms of our people, combined with modern drugs we have been developing. To help a neighboring planet. They were experiencing a drop in birthrate due to a change in their planet's ecosystem and so we helped them create fertility drugs."

"I see, yes, the Arganians...I'd heard of that," he said quietly. "But simple fertility drugs shouldn't have worked on me."

"Right again. We weren't sure if it would actually, but as you said you were not wholly sterile we thought it might. To be safe we combined them with that ancient recipe we spoke of. A little science and a little superstition mixed together, but it has always worked. It's quite interesting it did work on you so well...an accomplishment."

"You must be so proud," Lenore said blandly.

Kiozi moved as if to try and see her around Spock. "Your spouse sounds oddly displeased, Mr. Spock."

"I AM NOT HIS SPOUSE!" she yelled, all relaxation gone. Spock winced slightly at the volume.

Kiozi blinked. "Your are not? But Gizela said had said when you came to fetch Spock there was a connection between you two."

"Yeah, I wanted him to stop getting drunk and had to support him back to the ship! I'm his Doctor!"

Spock gave an exhalation of breath but did not tell her to stop. Likely that would only make things worse. "Kiozi, I have no bondmate, or spouse if you prefer. Lenore was a," he paused, searching for the right word. "A friend that...became the object of my sexual intentions due to effects of your drugs and remedy on my system."

Kiozi's smile faded as he took that in, finally looking suitably chastised. "Oh...Oh I see. I'm sorry then, we had meant no harm. We did think it odd that you seemed slightly less coherent, but our sapala—the remedy—often makes men rather..."

"Horny?" Bones supplied with a slight growl.

"If that means to be easily and highly aroused, then yes."

"Great...why the hell did you give it to him if you weren't even sure of his marital status?" she asked.

"We had thought it likely he was involved with someone...in retrospect, we may have been a bit too eager to repay Mr. Spock to fully think this through," he said sheepishly.

"You think?"

The Harakellah looked genuinely saddened. "Are you truly not happy, Ms. Lenore?"

She paused before looking away, curling up more in the chair. "It's not about me being happy. I'm on a starship that manages to get into a lot of trouble very often. It's not a good place for a baby or a pregnant woman, so I've had to put in my resignation."

"You did what?" Spock asked, a small amount of genuine shock in his voice.

She rubbed her forehead, sighing. "Right, you didn't know that either...I resigned. I made a deal with Jim I don't leave till I find a proper replacement, but then I'm going back to earth."

"...Kiozi-"

"You wish to speak alone, yes? I understand. I hope that everything will work out for you both, and keep us updated if you don't mind." He bowed his head and cut the transmission. Spock turned and pulled his desk chair over to her so they could sit facing each other. She looked suitably surprised, perhaps picking up on how agitated he still was that he wouldn't be standing at attention.

"So...you are leaving?"

"Yeah...It's the safest thing. I figured I'd return to Georgia, my mom is still there. I don't know how thrilled she'll be I'll be coming home pregnant, but I don't think she'll turn me out. I can start a private practice or something."

He nodded, eyes distant. "Those are...good plans."

She looked at him before reaching out and placing a hand on his shoulder. "Spock, it's not like I'm running from you...anymore. I just...I don't want the-the baby growing up here where it's so dangerous." The she licked her lips, mouth dry. "I'm lucky the days I come back alive sometimes. And you too. I don't want to put a child in that kind of danger..."

Spock nodded slowly again. "Indeed, those are all valid concerns...I admire that you considered them already."

She smirked a little. "Well yeah, I complain enough how space is a death trap. Did you think I was just whining?" He arched his eyebrows and she gave him a flat look. "Shut up."

"I said nothing." She snorted and laughed a little though tried to stay looking angry. Things where still the same between them. How he had no idea but they were easing into familiar territory again. They were silent a few moments before she squeezed his shoulder again. Spock shifted and gave a slight wince.

Lenore perked up. "Your cut!"

"I'm fine, Doctor, you don't need to worry-"

"The hell I don't, that think could become infected even with the foam on there." She moved to get out of the chair. "Let's go to sick bay, I can patch you up there."

"You do not have to, Doctor-"

"Of course I do! I'm you're doctor, I need to heal you."

He was silent a moment before rising and going to his desk. He opened it and pulled out an advanced first aid kit, taking it to the chair. "The wound is indeed near my heart, but not deep enough to have done any life threatening damage. I believe it can be treated here."

"...Okay, fine, have it your way." She took the kit and opened it up, looking over the paraphernalia inside. It was much more advanced than the basic first aid kids most people in the fleet were given. "What do you need with all this, aren't some band aids or a mini dermal generator enough?"

"My job in the science department can have its hazards. While I do not doubt your abilities, I do not want to trouble you too often. Minor cuts and burns I can handle myself with this, as well as others that would require that more powerful generator."

"...You are lucky I'm trying to relax, or I would be pissed off you are attempting to treat yourself." She picked up a pair of tweezers and a cotton ball, drizzling one solution on the white piece of fluff. "Off with the shirt. It's ruined anyway."

Spock silently removed his shirt, turning in the chair so the cut faced her with his arm out to make it easier to reach. If he noticed the slight pink tinge to Lenore's cheeks, he didn't comment. She quickly turned her attention to the wound in his side. The purple foam was still keeping the gash closed, but it was tinged green around the edges. She perched on the edge of the chair and leaned closer to him, setting a hand on his bicep to steady her body. "This might sting." She didn't wait for him to answer and brushed the swab delicately over the cut, taking away the foam. She felt the muscles of Spock's arm tense but he didn't make a sound.

She tossed the ball away when it was completely purple and green, dousing another and continuing to clean. The next one was more green than purple, but she had to make sure it was all cleaned out. Two more balls later and she took out the dermal regenerator. Switching it on, she carefully began to run it above the wound, letting the special radiation help nit the skin together.

"I'm not trying to keep you out of the kid's life either," Lenore said quietly, shutting the machine off. Spock looked up, not having anticipated her speaking about such a thing. She cleared her throat and licked her lips, her mouth suddenly dry. "A kid should know their father, even if he is a stubborn Vulcan. You'll be welcome at my home anytime..."

Spock looked up and met her eyes, finding them to be anxious but open and honest about what she said. She gulped again and Spock stood. A flash of disappointment went through her face, but Spock walked only a few feet to his room's replicator. He punched in one order and pulled out a glass of water which he handed to her. "I am...most grateful you say that."

Bones looked at the glass before carefully taking it, her hands a little shaky. She smiled and sipped it, her expression gentle and warmer than it usually was in his presence. He felt a slight warmth in the tips of his ears and cheeks. "You're welcome." She drank half the glass before setting on a coaster already on the table by the chair. "Don't get me wrong about this, but don't tell the rest of the crew, okay? I don't want a lot of questions right now, not until I have every thing sorted out. I haven't even told my family yet..."

"I can understand that," he said gently. "Though you should tell them soon if you are planning to return home."

"If our roles were reversed would you want to tell your family?" she asked bluntly.

"...If I were pregnant, I think there would be far more to worry about than revealing it to my father. Namely why a male would be pregnant."

Her mouth flattened more, but more as if she were trying to fight a smile. "Oh lord, you do have a sense of humor."

"Illogical. Humor has no purpose."

"And now we're back to normal...mostly."

He nodded but before he could speak again his door chimed several times in a matter of seconds, accompanied by pounding fists on the metal. "Spock! Bones! Open the door, I need to get in on this talk!"

"Was wondering where he was...Go on, let him in or he'll override your door anyway," she said.

Spock gave a slight exhalation but nodded, getting up to push the door open. Jim was in the middle of punching in his override, but quickly slipped in as soon as the door was open enough. He closed it himself.

"Okay, what the hell happened that you two...Spock, why are you shirtless? Oh god, did I interrupt something?" he asked quickly, looking between them.

"No, idiot. I was tending to his wound," the doctor said, putting away the generator and throwing the cotton balls into the nearby burnable trash chute.

"Oh thank god...That you're okay now," Jim quickly added, looking at Spock.

"Captain, why are you here?" the Vulcan asked simply.

"Right. As I was saying, what happened that you two got together and," he flailed for a word for a moment before giving up, "Made a baby!"

Lenore sighed and rubbed over her face. "That night on Harkel? When Spock seemed "off" and you had me escort him to his room?"

The gears were turning. "So it was a drunken one night stand..." He suddenly rounded on Spock and grabbed him by his shirt. "You didn't force her into anything, right? I love you like a brother Spock, but if you did anything to hurt her or do anything in the future to, you leaving me on Delta Vega will seem like an act of mercy—"

"He didn't force me, Jim, calm down!" she snapped.

"Indeed, Captain. I had worried that as well when I woke next to her and offered to put myself in the brig, but she insists it was mutual," Spock said calmly.

"...Okay." He let go and took a deep breath. "Sorry. It's just...this is a lot to absorb."

"Think how we feel," Lenore snaked. "Anyway, I explained it to him. Including my resigning but waiting until I find a suitable replacement to recommend."

"Yeah..." Jim muttered, glancing at Spock.

"I agree with Dr. McCoy. It will be safest to raise the child off the ship."

"I know, I know...I agree too, I just don't like it."

"I don't either. Oh, and we also found out how this all happened. The Harakellah's got over eager to make Spock happy and gave him some kind of powerful fertility cocktail. That's what got him drunk and able to knock me up."

"Damn...Didn't think they had it in them. "

"Kiozi, the Harakellan male who instigated the idea, has apologized. He and the others had somehow come under the impression that Dr. McCoy was my mate."

Jim blinked then suddenly looked sheepish. "Oooh, heh...wonder where they got that idea."

Lenore narrowed her eyes. "Jim..."

"Yes?"

"Why do you look guilty?"

"No reason."

"James Kirk," she growled.

"Okay, maybe, possibly...they got the idea from me."

"What?"

"Please, elaborate Captain," Spock said more calmly.

"Well, they were asking about life on the Enterprise, and you Spock, and I got to a part where I was talking about you and Bones that they seemed interested in..."

"What did you say?" Lenore grit out.

"Uh...that there was a lot of sexual tension between the two of you, you should go ahead and go at it, and you always argue like a married couple," he said quickly. Bones glared at him, and Spock didn't look amused either. "I was a little into my cups, okay? And I said _like_ a married couple! I don't know why they took at as "those two are totally together and need to start a family"! And I didn't think sending you to help Spock to his room would end in you two knocking boots and then...this!"

The doctor sighed and rubbed over her face and got up. "Okay, fine, whatever. What's done is done. I need to go to the sick bay to look after my patients and try to give myself a discreet physical to make sure everything is okay. You two...talk amongst yourselves or something." She headed for the door.

"Dr. McCoy," Spock called. She turned, arching her eyebrows. "...If you require any assistance...with anything, I will help you to the best of my abilities."

She looked at him a moment, her face unreadable, before turning around. "Okay. Thanks," she said in a monotone, heading out the door.

Spock and Jim watched her go quietly. When he knew she was gone, Jim turned his attention back to his First officer. "Spock...you're one of my best friends."

The Vulcan blinked and averted his attention from the door to him. "Thank you, Captain. I hold you to a similar standard."

Jim smirked but then went back to being serious. "Lenore is too though. So...don't hurt her, okay? And of course I mean physically, but also emotionally. She's already been through a lot with her previous marriage."

Spock's eyebrow ticked but he nodded slowly. "I assure you, I have no intention of doing so...I will do my best not to."

"Thanks. I should go too, make sure everything's ready when we bomb the hell out of that place."

"Indeed. I believe I need some time to...rest and absorb all this, sir. If it is alright with you."

"Of course! Take all the time you need, Spock. Maybe get something to eat." Jim headed for the door. "And don't worry, Lenore's already threatened my manhood if I tell anyone so it's our little secret."

"Thank you, sir..." Spock sat down heavily when he was gone, rubbing over his head. _I...am going to be a father..._ Inside his emotions were racing. Excitement, wonder, fear, confusion...and under it all a great warmth that filled him. He couldn't quite understand it all and was having trouble keeping them inside himself. _I need to talk to someone..._ Uhura came to mind, but he had promised Lenore not to tell any of the crew. And he would keep that promise. Then another person came to mind.

He quickly put on one of his clean black undershirts and cleaned himself up before wheeling his chair back over to the computer. He dialed a new number and took a deep breath, trying to keep calm now. The nervous writhing of his insides doubled when the image of an older Vulcan man came up on screen.

"Spock. It is pleasant to hear from you, though sudden."

"Father...I have something I must speak with you about."

**

* * *

**

And stopping there :d Hope you enjoyed it and hope I can get the next chap of VT done soon, then this one again.


	6. Good News, Bad News

Yay update :D Sorry for the wait again. Had a lovely vacation with my good friend, PriestessofNox ;3 And took me a little bit to think of how much I wanted to include and how to handle certain characters. Hope it's worth the wait.

Oh, and the lovely Temptationable made a very nice pic for BB (type in without the spaces):

h t t p : / / i943 . photobucket . com / albums / ad273 / temptationable / babyblues . jpg

Love the choice for Lenore, and wonderful effects :D (hope you don't mind I put the link up, Temptationable) 

* * *

"Father...I have something I must speak with you about."

Sarek regarded his son coolly, though leaned in slightly. "Is something amiss?"

"Yes...No..." Spock rubbed one spot at his temple, feeling the headache come on to accompany his nerves. "Father, I have...truly amazing news. And, if I may speak truthfully, I am terrified and don't know what to do."

Sarek's brow rose, showing his surprise. "I will also admit surprise you would admit as much, Spock. What news could bring this on?"

Spock took a deep breath, unable to meet his father's gaze. "I have fathered a child with one of my crew mates." There was a deep moment of silence and Spock braved a glance up at the screen. His father was staring at him, his face unreadable. "Father?"

"Spock...We discussed this long ago, the chances of you having children-"

"I know, father. I had told myself over and over, and I would not have believed this either if tests had not been done to prove I am indeed the father. I would not lie, father."

"No...no you would not." It was Sarek's turn to take a deep breath, the shifting in his chair and blinking rapidly. Spock knew for him to have so many sudden nervous movements he was absorbing the information. "How...is this possible? A fluke?"

"Not entirely..." Spock explained what had happened on Harakel, and how the Harakellahs had attempted to repay him. Sarek listened intently, his eyes widening more as Spock told of finding out today.

"I see...this is...truly miraculous."

"You are not displeased?" Spock asked, sitting up straighter.

"Displeased? No. In fact, I'm quite...the opposite."

Spock knew his father was trying hard to remain emotionless, but he was shocked to see the warmth in his face. As shocked as he had been when he admitted, in their mutual grief, that he had married his mother out of love. Spock felt warmth settle over him and he nodded. "That is a relief. I had thought you would censure my lack of control and..."

"You could not have foreseen what would happen, Spock. I cannot fault you, and I do not wish to." His gaze turned reflective. "When I married your mother, we were told there was little chance of us being able to have children as well without help from scientific methods."

"Yes, I had considered the difficulty involved without such measures...was I not conceived in such a way?"

"No. The fact we conceived naturally was miraculous. When...your mother told me, I had great difficulty keeping my admitted happiness contained."

The warmth Spock felt intensified and he looked down. He'd never discussed such things with his father before. Discovering he was conceived naturally was a surprise, discovering his father's emotions even more so. "I am gratified to hear that..."

Sarek's gaze returned to his son."I'm experiencing a similar difficulty now. Are you happy, Spock?"

"I...I am," he admitted, resting his forehead on his hands. "I had resigned myself many years ago to not having children. But, as much of a surprise as it was in the heat of the moment, when I found out...I was happy. My Vulcan sensibilities state I should be censured for such an admission, but even more so I cannot care over that. I am happy…"

"Yet you are still worried over something?"

Spock paused, steepeling his fingers like he often did when thinking deeply. "Yes…regarding Dr. McCoy."

"Do you believe she is unfit to be a mother?"

"No, not at all," Spock said, looking at his father again. "She is…combative in nature more often than not, with myself in particular. But she is also intuitive to other's needs. She enjoyed alcohol, but if I know her sensibilities she has already divested herself of all harmful substances to the child's development. As a Doctor she is quite smart for a Terran human. In fact, her knowledge often surprises me. She is…caring. Nurturing. But also strict. And usually careful around children with her use of profanity. I believe mother would've liked her," he added quietly. Sarek's eyes turned down, remembering his wife briefly. "She would've found her a 'hoot' if I remember her phrasing correctly."

Sarek's eyes softened and he looked up. "I believe she will do well as a parent if what you say is true. Does she have children of her own? Are you worried for their acclimation?"

"No, her reports all say she is divorced but with no children. Her dislike for her previous husband is no secret, but he has moved on. His presence is not a factor."

"Then what precisely is your concern?"

"…Dr. McCoy will be resigning from the Enterprise. She is currently looking for a replacement, and once that is taken care of she will be leaving to return to Earth."

Sarek was silent again, looking considering. "And you are not pleased by this decision," he finished for his son.

"It is a…logical decision," Spock said, allowing his Vulcan sensibilities to regain some of their footing. "She has cited valid reasons to leave. Our duty on the Enterprise is dangerous. It is not conductive to a safe pregnancy, or an infant's development."

"You have objections though," Sarek prodded gently.

Spock breathed, closing his eyes. "I express…disappointment. I will not be able to watch Lenore…our child develop." Sarek's eyebrow ticked at the use of McCoy's first name. "I will likely miss the birth. Our leave time does not mesh well with any rotation to Earth. I will likely even miss the first few months of the child's life."

"That is…regrettable," Sarek said, the closest a thing to sympathy in his voice a Vulcan could give.

Spock looked up, hesitating a moment before speaking again. "Did you enjoy observing my…development?"

Sarek blinked but then a warm look came to his eyes. In the past Spock would've found this odd, even worrying, but since Vulcan's destruction he had noticed a change in his father. A change in many Vulcans in fact. By human standards he was still "unemotional", but by Vulcan he was easier to read than before. "I did," he said. "Your conception itself was miraculous. Your mother and I worried constantly it might be fleeting. But when I returned from work every day to see her…growing with you…" He closed his eyes. "I had never seen Amanda more beautiful or radiant. When you were born, I held you…and it was then I felt my devotion to the both of you." He looked up again, his eyes not meeting his. "Though I made my share of mistakes in your youth…"

Spock set a hand on the screen gently. "Do you…believe I turned out unsatisfactory?"

Sarek looked up and the warmth was back. He placed his hand on the opposite side of the screen. "No. I am…most proud of how you have turned out, my son."

Spock felt the warmth intensify into a small flame and he looked down to try and keep it contained. "Thank you, father."

"I will see what I can do."

He looked up again, tilting his head. "Do about what?"

"I will attempt to find a way that you may somehow experience some of what I did, being able to see your child develop and be born. I do not believe a father should miss such an event. We are beings of logic and deep running emotion we must keep controlled, but…not giving into certain emotions has proven to bring only difficulty and pain."

"As well as giving in," Spock pointed out quietly.

"Indeed…all things in moderation. Do not forget your schooling, but do not let your control hinder your life. I do not regret giving in on certain occasions."

Spock felt his mouth twitch. "Thank you, father. I would more than appreciate any help you could give."

Sarek nodded, putting his hand down at the same time Spock did. "I would request you also keep me updated. In fact, I should like to talk to this Lenore McCoy as soon as can be arranged."

"I will try to do so. For now, she must look after herself and her patients."

"Understood, her duty and health comes first. As should your own, Spock. If you were wounded, you should rest. And I can tell you are tired as well."

Spock felt for a moment as though it was his mother speaking to him through his father and he nodded. "Yes. Thank you for speaking with me, Father, and taking the news so well."

"Thanks are unnecessary. I am…anticipating my role as grandfather."

Spock gave a small fast exhalation of breath, the closest he'd come to laughing in his memory. "Noted."

"Rest well."

"You as well, Father."

They both turned off the monitors at the same time. Spock rose and grunted at the slight twinge in his side. It was more like a large bruise now than a gash, but sore none the less, and as tired as he was the control of his reactions was slipping. He made his way to his bed and gently lowered himself down, closing his eyes as he laid back and letting his physical and emotional exhaustion draw him into a deep sleep.

* * *

Lenore sighed as she sat down in her office, rubbing over her eyes. She'd just gotten done treating Agaal and the other away team members. The others had only received a few minor bruises and scratches, easily treatable with a mini dermal generator. Aggal had been more difficult. Though most of the scratches weren't deep, there had been many of them in his ankle, some coming close to major veins his kind had. Since he didn't have the ability slow his pulse like Spock, the bleed out had been much worse. He was badly anemic when they got him to sick bay and many of the scratches had torn more. Lenore had worked on him right away, cleaning the foam and trying to get the scratches closed as she used the dermal generator. The generator couldn't fix some of the nerve damage however, so likely his mobility in his ankle would be only 70% or so. Not life threatening, but he wouldn't be running track anymore…

Lenore leaned back more, groaning at her sore muscles. What she wouldn't give for a bath. _There's the therapy bath…_ She bit her lip. It wasn't exactly professional, but hey, she was pregnant and sore after a day of kicking butt. A little R&R in a jet powered tub was just what the doctor, namely herself, ordered.

After she gave herself a checkup.

The prospect made her nervous, but she took a deep breath and stood and walked back out the door.

"Dr. McCoy, are you alright?" Chapel asked, walking back over to her.

"Yeah, just tired. I was coming to say why don't you and the others take a long break? I know I am. Aggal will be resting in his quarters now so there's nothing pressing to do. Just stay on call."

The blond was surprised, blinking in confusion. "You're giving us the afternoon off? Are you feeling alright?"

The CMO gave her subordinate a flat look. "I'm tired and stressed, I'd like to rest and I figured you would too. Should I take it back?"

Chapel chuckled. "No no, just teasing. A long break sounds nice. I was hoping to look up a recipe anyway."

"Recipe? Why cook, we have replicators."

Chapel blushed, looking embarrassed. "Yes, but…this recipe isn't in them."

_I'll bet my good whiskey I can't drink it has something to do with a man…_ "Okay…well, come back for your next shift but have fun. Same for the others."

"Right, I'll tell them. You rest too, Doctor."

"I will, just…gotta finish paper work," she said, holding up her padd. Chapel nodded and went off to tell the rest of the staff to go on break early. Bones waved as they all left before quickly locking the door behind them. No patients and no staff left her alone to give herself a physical. Blood was drawn, reflexes tested, X-rays taken, and they all checked out. There was one more examination she had been avoiding though, pointedly not even looking at the machine, till she had nothing left to examine.

_I can't put it off anymore…_

Walking over, she sat at the sonogram bed, feeling her heart beating fast. Gulping, she pulled her shirt off, wrinkling her nose when she saw it had blood and sweat all over it. Tossing it in the garbage, she pulled the apparatus over her stomach. Rather than the old paddle style sonograms the enterprise had a nice new sonogram belt. It was more like a blanket really, but it laid flat around a person's stomach and projected their insides on the nearby screen. No more gel and no more searching with the paddle for the right angle. Laying the belt over her stomach, she laid back and waited as the picture came on the screen, trying to breathe calmly. When the screen lit up in black and white, she frowned slightly and reached up to the touch screen, zooming in on her middle.

_I'm not a certified OBGYN, I only know the basics. Hell, I don't even know what I'm looking for! How long has it been? How big is this kid going to be and-oh…oh…_

Bones' eyes widened and she felt her stomach flutter. Reaching to the table, she picked up her padd again and typed in Spock's room comm.

It took a couple of minutes, before he came on screen, apparently having been resting. But he was wide awake now. "Dr. McCoy. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just…come over to sick bay now, okay?"

The Vulcan tensed. "Are you unwell? What-"

"Just get over here, pointy ears. I want to show you something." She hanged up before he could ask and sat back to wait. She jumped when, just over a minute later, there was a rap on the sick bay doors. _Crap, did he sprint here or something?_

Bones remotely unlocked the doors and let Spock in. The Vulcan was agitated and she smirked a little, chuckling as he looked around the empty sick bay. "Over here," she called.

Spock turned and quickly walked over with long strides. "Are you alright? Has something happened?"

"Nah, I just wanted to show you something," she said with smile, turning the screen to him.

Spock frowned at her, as much as a Vulcan could, but then had his attention drawn to the screen. He stared, blinking. "…What is it?"

Lenore wished she had gotten that on tape. When would Spock ever admit his confusion so blatantly again? He must've been tired still. She did manage to start laughing though, disrupting the picture and receiving another look from Spock.

"Doctor, what is so amusing?"

She laughed more before taking deep breaths and calming herself, waiting for the picture to come back. It felt good to laugh though, after the tension of the day. "Spock, it's a sonogram. That's our baby."

Spock's eyes widened, brows rising in a show of honest surprise. He looked back at the picture. "That…"

She turned the screen slightly, noting how he moved to keep his eyes on it, and pointed at a little blob in the mass of staticy black and gray. "That. That little peanut shape is our kid. If I remember my human development classes right, I'd guess it's about 48, maybe 50 something days…so not quite two months. Unless Vulcan development is different?"

Spock shook his head slowly, not taking his eyes off the blob. "Slightly, but not in the early stages. That would…match up with the time line."

She rolled her eyes but had to smile at the way he was staring at the screen, probably burning the image in his mind. "I thought you'd want to see. Like I said, I don't want to push you out or anything."

Spock's eyes turned to her. "…Thank you."

She blushed at the way he said that, the warmest she'd ever heard his voice. "Well…yeah. Um, anyway, I was thinking…I'll call and keep and touch while I'm on Earth, if you want. Send you videos. Pictures. And…well, if you can get time off you could come for when the birth should be…I can set you up with a room."

Spock stared longer before reaching out and setting a hand on her shoulder. "I would like that. Very, very much…thank you."

She blushed further and looked, feeling a little thrill go through her she tried to ignore. He was touched by her trying to include him in the baby's development, not her. It was when she looked down though she realized she still had her shirt off and blushed further, grabbing the pillow from behind her back and holding it in front of her. "Dammit, Spock! You could've mentioned-" she flailed her hand at herself with a glare.

Spock arched his brow. "I had thought you'd been aware. And in all fairness, I have seen you nude before-"

"Okay, you know what, fuzzy moment over. Go back about your business while I finish up here."

"Doctor-"

"Go, ya green blooded hobgoblin!" she snapped, back to her old habit of name calling.

"…I'm glad to know you have not changed, Doctor." Lenore blinked, not detecting any sarcasm in his voice. Spock rose. "I will speak with you more later…if you would like help looking for someone to take over your duties, I will do so."

Lenore looked away, hugging the pillow tighter. "…I've got it covered, really. But thanks."

Spock nodded and headed for the door. Lenore watched him, tempted to stop him. Why she wasn't sure. To tell him she wanted to include him in more than just "baby daddy" status? Or to take back what she said? How could she cope with all this drama worthy of a soap opera? He left before she could sort through her own thoughts.

Sighing, she rubbed over her forehead. "Don't be so nice to me, goddammit…I'm having a hard enough time dealing with all this without you getting my hopes up." She looked at the sonogram again and smiled a little before turning the monitor off and putting everything up.

Retrieving her extra set of clothes from her office (her job was rarely clean) and tying her hair up higher in a messy bun, she headed for the physical therapy room and the bath there. Usually it was used when a patient needed to be submerged in water for whatever reason, complete with soothing jets. Lenore filled the tub with hot water, removing the rest of her old clothes and submerging herself with a loud groan. A smile came to her lips as the jets kicked on, messaging her gently. _Well, things can't only get better, right? _

* * *

Four days later, Lenore was grinning as she walked down the hall. She stopped in front of the Captain's quarters, pressing the buzzer. Jim answered, rubbing the side of his head and still in his pajamas. "Bones? C'mon, I just woke up…" He watched her saunter in and close the door, a few of the ensigns nearby looking at each other before walking off.

"Arsenio Benvenga."

"…Gesundheit."

Lenore just smirked and handed him a folder. "Arsenio Benvenga is a doctor. He's a bit older, but is well versed in several fields including xenobiology He's not actually part of Star Fleet, but he works on a station a few lightyears away and meets all the requirements for an official enlistment via transfer."

Jim blinked as that all worked his way into his un-caffeinated mind before his face fell. "Oh…so you found a replacement." He walked over and replicated himself some coffee to drink.

Lenore's smile fell as well and she walked over to pat his back. "I told you, Jim, I don't want to go, but it's for the best."

"Yeah yeah, I know…"

Lenore gave him a little hug, ruffling his hair. "Get ready for your shift, Captain. I'll leave his file with you for approval, but this guy is the best choice out of almost a hundred."

"Well, I won't let your hard work go to waste. And you go grab breakfast, you're eating for two now."

Bones rolled her eyes and headed for the door. "Just pray I keep it down."

Jim sighed when she was gone, setting the file down and getting ready between sips of coffee. He'd just finished combing his hair when his intercom beeped.

"Kirk here."

"Captain, we have an incoming message from Admiral Pike. He'll be up on screen in half an hour and he wants you, Dr. McCoy and Commander Spock all present," Uhura said.

"Really? Huh…Okay. Dr. McCoy should be in the galley right now, Spock…he's there, already, isn't he?"

"Yessir," Uhura said with a smile.

"He makes the rest of us look bad. But I'll be there soon."

"Yessir." The intercom went out and he finished getting ready. _What could Pike want I wonder…_

Heading down to the bridge, he was surprised to see Christine Chapel waiting outside the door. She was holding a thermos in her hands, shifting her feet to and fro and rolling it between her hands.

"Hey Chapel, what brings you to our neck of the ship?" he asked as he walked up. "Did you come to see your dashing captain?"

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Afraid not, Captain."

"Ah, my ego is sorely wounded…what do you have in the thermos? Coffee?"

"Er, no sir…it's a gift for someone on the bridge-not you!" she said, smacking his hand as he reached for it.

"Ow! And further my ego is wounded…You're lucky I don't write you up for insubordination. But if it's a gift for someone, just bring it in and give it to them."

"…I'm nervous. Perhaps he won't like it," she said quietly.

Jim smirked a little. "So it's that kind of gift?" Chapel blushed and narrowed her eyes at him. He held up his hands, smiling. "Hey, no disrespect or teasing, just surprised. Anyway, if it's a gift just for him, I don't see why he wouldn't like it." _Is it Sulu? Thomas? Menarve? She said he, so it's not Uhura…as hot at that would be. Dear god, not Chekov! I do not need his mother calling and cussing me out in Russian again like the Senatarian incident._

"What's going on?"

Chapel jumped as Bones walked up, looking between the two of them."Dr. McCoy! Wh-what are you doing here?"

"I got called after breakfast to head down here. What are you doing here? Your shift starts soon. And I'll need you down there to be in charge if this takes a while."

Chapel blushed again. "Er, I was just…heading over?"

"She has a gift for her crush," Jim said with a grin.

"Captain!" Chapel nearly shouted.

Bones rubbed the side of her face. "Good God, Jim, we're not in middle school…"

"Sorry, sorry. I was just trying to tell her she should go ahead and give it to him. Nothing ventured, nothing gained. And hey, if he does reject you- which I can't see happening with a lovely, vibrant young lady such as yourself- at least you can move on to someone else."

Chapel didn't look encouraged by that pep talk and her superior rolled her eyes and set a hand on her shoulder. "The idiot has a point. It's up to you, but it might be easier just to try. You might get lucky, or you might fail, but I know you're a tough girl. Either way, I'll be here if you need me."

Chapel smiled a little. "Thank you, Doctor."

"I'll be here for you too," Jim said with a smile.

"Er…thank you Captain," she said, ducking inside. Lenore chuckled at Jim's slight pout and went into the bridge as well.

"So, any idea why we're being summoned?" Lenore asked.

"Not really. But Pike wants you there apparently."

"Huh…did you tell him about my, er…transfer?" she asked quietly.

"Not yet, I just got that folder from you after all."

"Huh…"

"Mr. Spock, this is for you."

Both Jim and Bones came to a sudden, almost comical stop when they heard Chapel say that. Turning their head, they saw the blonde holding the thermos she had been carrying out to the Vulcan. Spock arched his brow.

"Nurse Chapel?"

"Uh, it's plomeek soup," she clarified, looking down.

Spock's other eyebrow rose slightly. "Plomeek soup?"

"Yes. I, er, made it...so I hope it turned out alright."

Spock accepted the thermos and Jim paled a little when he glanced at Lenore, seeing her eyes narrow. He put a hand on her arm as if to make sure she stayed where she was. Just to be safe. Hormones and all that.

"I…thank you, Nurse Chapel. If I may inquire though, where did you get the ingredients? The vegetables…"

She smiled a little more. "There have been farms of Vulcan plants on other planets for years, and they've been working to grow more and more to send to the colonies. I have a friend in the trade and he was able to get me a few of them."

"Ah…you did not have to go through such trouble."

"It was no trouble. I had it years before, in a restaurant that specialized in interplanetary cuisine, and enjoyed it, so I was happy to learn. I knew it wasn't part of the replicator so…I just thought you might enjoy it."

Spock's expression turned a touch softer and Jim felt Lenore tense up further. _Oh god, please don't let this turn into a trashy TV talk show moment…all the chairs are bolted down, right?_

"My thanks again, Nurse. I will try it at lunch and return the thermos to you later. Washed of course."

Chapel giggled, smiling like a schoolgirl. "Take your time."

Uhura was smiling behind them, chuckling in contrast to Lenore's tense territorial reaction. Before she could act thankfully the signal of an incoming message came over the screen.

"Captain, Admiral Pike's transmission is coming in," Uhura said.

"Right, bring him up. Bones, over here. You too Spock," he said quickly, leading Lenore to stand beside his chair as he sat. Spock set the thermos down at his station, nodding once more to Chapel before going to stand at Jim's other side. He glanced at Lenore, brow arching again when she was pointedly not looking at him with a scowl on her face.

Up on screen, the familiar face of the Enterprise's first captain came on screen. No longer confined to the wheel chair, after more than a year of physical therapy he was able to walk slowly with the help of a cane. Jim had the feeling that when upset he also threatened to put said cane in some very inappropriate places of the poor saps that annoyed him. Jim smiled at him, waving a little. "Hello, Admiral."

"Hello yourself, Kirk. Doctor McCoy, Lieutenant Spock…"

Jim frowned. "What's wrong? You wanted us all together and you sound…hesitant."

"Yes, well…what I'm about to talk about is perhaps a bit awkward." He cleared his throat, looking awkwardly at Lenore and Spock specifically. Jim suddenly felt his stomach drop, a bad feeling weighing it down. "Dr. McCoy, I understand you were planning to put in your resignation."

The silence that followed that statement was so encompassing that even the instruments seemed quieter in shock. After a moment all eyes turned to the Doctor, gaping. Chapel looked confused and even fearful, having yet to leave. Lenore paled, wide and her hand gripping the back of Jim's chair tightly.

"S-sir…"

"Is it true?"

"…Yessir."

"Captain Pike," Spock interjected quickly. "Is this not a conversation we could perhaps have in private?"

Pike blinked, looking at everyone, before looking even more awkward. "Oh for God's sake, no one else knew yet?"

"No sir," Lenore said, a bit of her old fire coming back. "With all due respect, my reasons are _private_."

"Yes, I know your _reasons_, Doctor."

Lenore gripped the chair tighter and Jim winced. "What?"

"That is why I'm sending this transmission. Starfleet has been informed of your…condition."

Jim cursed under his breath, Spock's eyes narrowed, and Lenore gritted her teeth as she absorbed that idea. "…Fine. Then you understand why I wish to resign."

Pike shifted uncomfortable again, his eyes not quite meeting hers. "Yes, I do…but I'm afraid it won't be approved, Doctor."

* * *

Lenore stared at Pike a long moment, feeling cold wash over her as all her blood seemed to drain away from her face. "What?"

"Admiral, I concur with Dr. McCoy's decision. Her return to Earth is the most beneficial option."

Sulu looked at Chekov, who shrugged in bafflement. The others on the bridge looked equally confused, but remained silent and watched. Lenore however was staring at Pike like he'd just stabbed her in the gut.

"I can't stay here!" she said almost desperately. _I just found a goddamn replacement! Why can't I leave?_

"I'm sorry, Lenore!" Pike said, breaking his calm. "But I'm acting on higher orders. We're short staffed as it is, we can't afford to have one of our top members resign."

"Pike, she has a replacement," Jim said. "Arsenio Benvenga. Great guy, skilled, works at a station-"

"If he works at a station, it would take months even through the proper channels to get him on to the ship. No matter what they might imply in the offices, transfers are never smooth and quick…not unless you know someone. We cannot leave a ship without a doctor that long and we have no spares. The next graduating class won't be ready for months as well, and all others are currently assigned."

"Tough shit," McCoy growled, making several people tense. "You can't keep me here."

"If you leave without being discharged it will be an act of treason. I don't have to tell you how serious that is, Lenore. At the least you would go to jail possibly for life."

"You can't be serious!"

"Sir, please, can't we make an exception," Spock said, countering her anger with calm determination.

"I truly wish I could, Spock, Lenore. But as of now, Dr. McCoy is to remain on the Enterprise. There is no legitimate reason for her to be taken off the ship."

"No legitimate reason?" Lenore yelled. "You don't think my being…that this is a legitimate reason?"

"Bones, calm down," Jim said, putting a hand on hers. He didn't see Spock twitch at that gesture.

"I will not calm down!"

"Doctor McCoy, you will calm down now," Pike said, his tone serious and cold enough that everyone shivered. "It's not just your health you're worrying about."

She breathed heavily, gripping the chair tighter, counting under her breath to try and soothe her nerves though she was glaring daggers at the screen. "I can't stay here…it's not safe," she said slowly.

"Lenore, are you sick?" Chapel asked, worry evident.

Lenore didn't answer, gripping the chair hard enough Jim was surprised it didn't crack. "Not sick…" she ground out.

"I understand, McCoy, I do," Pike said. "But you will be given priorities and amenities in your condition that will ensure, in a life threatening event, you will be most likely to remain unharmed."

"And that's supposed to reassure me?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"I want you to say you'll get my pregnant ass out of here!" Lenore clapped a hand over her mouth as soon as the words left it. Jaws slackened all around, eyes wide.

"Doctor…you're pregnant?" Uhura said, standing as if to go to her.

Lenore muttered a foul string of curses under her breath, running hands through her hair. Pike sighed. "They would learn it eventually. Even if you did leave."

"Shut up! Sir," she added as an afterthought.

Pike tried not to smile and Jim messaged his temple. "At least it wasn't me this time…okay, I want everyone to remain calm and please don't let this get any more out of hand. Dr. McCoy is pregnant, but she is still a professional."

"So that's why you wanted off the ship," Sulu said distantly. He looked at Jim, as did everyone else on the bridge.

Jim glanced around at them. "What? Why am I the one you all are staring at?"

"Just…congratulations, sir," Thomas said.

"Why are you-oh for God's sake, I'm not the father!" he yelled, blushing. "Why does everyone keep assuming that?"

Pike did laugh now, but both Lenore and Spock looked less than amused. Lenore looked more tired than anything, all her energy drained away by anger and humiliation.

Thomas blushed up to his ears. "O-oh…sorry, Captain, I didn't mean-I just assumed-I'll just up now."

"You do that, ensign," Kirk said acidly.

Pike cleared his throat, trying to regain his composure. "Well…he is indeed not the father."

Lenore looked up, narrowing her eyes. "Don't tell me you…"

"Yes, I know. Which brings me to the second reason I called. As per Starfleet regulations…all family units must live together in contained quarters."

Spock stood even straighter, while Lenore gaped and shook her head. "Oh, hell no! We aren't a 'family unit'! Not married, not in a relationship, no!" _no no no no no! Please, God, you cannot be this cruel! And my karma cannot be that bad!_

"You're having a child together. Whether married or not, by Starfleet regulations that makes you a family unit while on the ship. By regulations, a pregnant crew member must be housed with someone else in case of emergencies, preferably with the child's other future parental unit. I'm quoting the book here."

"Yes…Section 18A, paragraph 26 I believe…" Spock muttered. "It had not occurred to me with Dr. McCoy's intent to leave…"

"I find that odd, all things considering. But by orders of the higher ups, and Co-"

"Jim, turn the screen off!" Lenore said, quickly reaching to try and figure out the controls.

"Bones, I can't do that-"

"I know you can, do it!"

"You can't run from this, Dr. McCoy," Pike said evenly. "As of today, you and Commander Spock are to move into one of the family quarters of the ship. Together."

* * *

And that's it for now :D Bet you were wondering how I was going to handle this. Took a bit to decide, but I don't want Lenore off the Enterprise and since Jim's mom was pregnant on the Kelvin till like full term I figured it's not that big of a deal. But now she's getting a roommate 3 MUAHAHAHAHA! And hope no one seems OOC. I figured Sarek would be changed after loosing his home planet and wife, and Spock would be tired and less in control after such news. He should be back to normal now though…mostly ;3


	7. Awkward Meetings

I'm Alive! D: Soooooo sorry for the wait. I graduated College a while ago, and have been looking for a job and working on (several) personal book projects ever since. I have writer's ADD, I can't settle on one thing to work on...but I've been working on this and VT in between, just very slowly.

Hopefully the next chap will be out faster. In the meantime, thank you to everyone for their support and interest, it really helps :D

* * *

Once more the bridge fell silent, everyone taking in Pike's statement and doing the math in their head.

_Pregnant =P=Family Unit_

_Starfleet procedure says that "family units" live together, meaning both parents._

_Pike just said Spock had to move in with her._

_Family unit= (McCoy + Spock)P_

_FamilyUnit/P=McCoy + Spock_

_P=McCoy+Spock_

Sulu was the one to sum up the answer first. "Holy shit…"

McCoy gripped the side of the chair hard, trying to stay upright. Spock instinctively came to her side as Jim stood and made her sit in the captain's chair. "Breathe, Bones, breathe!"

"I am breathing…"

Pike sighed, rubbing the side of his face. "I'm sorry about this, Dr. McCoy. But the order came from over my head, so personal feelings aside, you are ordered to remain on the Enterprise."

"I get it," she muttered.

"And you and Commander Spock will have to move into the family quarters ASAP-"

"I said I get it," she snapped like a spitting cobra. "_Sir._"

"Admirial, I believe Dr. McCoy could use some rest," Spock said more calmly.

"Alright, I understand. I'll check on you both later. Please rest well...Oh, and I haven't told your family yet, Doctor. I left that to you."

"...Thank you," she said. The screen returned to the view from the front of the ship and silence reigned for a few seconds. Lenore's jaw twitched, feeling everyone's gaze on her, on her before looking up and glaring at nothing in particular. Though to everyone else it felt like it was directed towards them. "If you have questions, ask them now or risk what I may do to you later when I have my wits about me," she said in a low voice.

"You're..." Uhura began, looking between her and Spock in confusion.

"Pregnant? Yeah," she sighed, rubbing her temple.

"But how?"

"Well, you see Uhura," Jim said, smiling as he tried to dispel the heavy air around everyone. "When a man and a woman love each other very much-or in this case are plastered out of their good senses-they get naked and-"

"Shut up!" Lenore suddenly grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him down so he was eyelevel with her. There had been times Jim was honestly scared for his life: being sick with Vegan choriomeningitis; nearly falling off a cliff when he was ten driving that car; his first bar fight; that incident in Reno; the drill on Vulcan; the monster on Delta Vega; pissing Spock off; the Narada; and several ones after. But Jim had a new number one scariest moment as he stared into the eyes of a raging Lenore McCoy. Her pupils were so contracted in rage they were just black pin pricks in a sea of fiery red-brown eyes. "You. Told. Them."

"NO! I swear, Bones, I didn't tell anyone!"

"Then. How."

The CMO speaking in mono syllables was especially dangerous and most of the bridge crew instinctively tried to back away from the killing aura.

"Doctor, calm down," Spock said, quickly trying to pry the woman's hands out of their captain's shirt. There was a slight spark between them when he touched her hands and McCoy gasped, fingers releasing. Jim quickly backed away, rubbing at his neck, and she quickly took her hands from the Vulcan, blushing and breathing deeply.

"Why?" Thomas asked, mystified. "I mean, the Doctor and Commander Spock? Why? When? How? I mean, not like _how_, cause like the captain said the how is well known but-I'm gonna shut up now."

Lenore groaned and slumped over, cradling her head in her hands. "Spock...can you...?"

"I'll explain. Please try to calm yourself," Spock said as gently as he could.

"Up yours," she mumbled.

"Yes, like that." Spock breathed. Truthfully, the revelation Pike had brought was also a surprise to him and not a good kind. The thought of sharing quarters with McCoy was daunting to say the least. To say the most, it was terrifying. But he knew how drastic McCoy's reaction would be, so keeping composed to help her keep calm was important. No matter how much he'd been tempted to ignore her attempt on the Captain's life.

Everyone held their breath as Spock looked around at all of them. "...63 days ago, after our mission on Harakel, Doctor McCoy and I had coitus." McCoy groaned again, sinking down further. Everyone else glanced at each other and shifted in their seats uncomfortably. "This was the result of my consuming...for lack of a better word, drugged foodstuffs from the Harakellans. They were attempting to repay me for saving their world by giving me fertility drugs that would allow me to procreate. The drugs had the comparable effect of alcohol and aphrodisiacs on a human system to mine. They also had the mistaken assumption that Dr. McCoy was my partner when she attempted to escort me to my rooms. And from there we-"

"They get it!" Lenore snapped, trying to elbow him from where she sat. She hissed and rubbed the appendage afterwards, Spock looking unfazed.

"So...you two are really having a...baby?" Sulu asked.

"Yes."

"Yeah..." She glared at Jim again. "You swear you didn't tell anyone?"

"I swear!" he said, clutching his shirt protectively.

Bones gave a low growling sigh, rubbing her head. "I've got such a fucking migraine..."

"You should go rest doctor!" Chekov said, standing. "Stress not good for baby!"

"I know that, Chekov..." she ground out patiently. "I just want to know how Starfleet found out..."

Spock's eyes widened as she spoke and he froze. "I have a suspicion, Doctor..."

Lenore looked up at him, eyes narrowing. "Oh? What's your _suspicion_?"

"...Four days ago, I told my father about...the child. He said he would try to help...with a concern I had."

"...You told your father?"

"Yes."

"...and you think he has something to do with this?"

"I believe it is most likely-"

"I'LL KILL YOU!" She lunged up, hands going for his neck.

* * *

Jim quickly grabbed Lenore around the middle and pulled her back, though she kept reaching for Spock. He found this oddly familiar, though with the three of their rolls switched around in the most random way. "Okay, I think that's enough for today! Everyone, think on questions for later or whatever, but Dr. McCoy needs her rest now. ...Spock, you good?"

Spock was staring at the woman in Jim's arms, who was still glaring at him in rage. "...I will...come later."

"Good call. You have the con." Jim started dragging his CMO towards the exit.

"Lemme go! I'll kick that stick out of his Vulcan ass!" She yelled, her Georgian accent thick and struggling in his grasp. Jim just pulled her up towards the turbo lift, but paused when he realized they still had an extra person on deck.

"Chapel!"

The nurse started out of some introspective thinking and turned to him, but kept her gaze pointedly away from her immediate superior. "Y-Yessir?"

"You're in charge of Sickbay for a while. You'd better get back."

"Yes, of course. I-I'll go now...er, after you leave."

"Okay..." Jim pulled a still growling McCoy into the turbolift, quickly hitting the button for their quarters' floor. Lenore was breathing heavily against him.

"Let go, Jim," she said.

"Are you more calm?"

"...More."

"Not much though, huh?"

"What the hell do you expect?" she snapped.

"Bones, take a deep breath. Count to ten or whatever."

She glared at him but took a deep breath, muttering under her breath. It sounded more like a string of curses blue enough to make a Smurf look pale than numbers, but it seemed to calm her down. He let her go as the turbolift stopped but gently led her out with an arm around her shoulders. "It'll be okay...I know it's not what you wanted, but we'll all take care of you."

She glared at him slightly. "I don't want to be "taken care of"! This is my...not problem, but it's my...life! It's my life, and I can take care of myself! I can do my job and have this kid if I have to! But it would be a hell of a lot easier if I wasn't floating in space!"

Jim sighed and rubbed over her back. "Like it or not, you are. And like it or not, we are going to help you. I know I am, and the rest of the crew will too. And Spock-"

"Oh, don't get me started on him!" she snapped, storming forward to her room and starting to punch in her code. "That pointy eared bastard! He planned this! I swear he did!"

"Lenore, he agreed with what you said."

"That's what he said! But he was planning this!"

"Vulcans don't lie."

"Why are you on his side? And why isn't this working?" she yelled, pounding the key pad.

Jim looked over her shoulder at the keypad screen. "...They must've talked to one of the security engineers. You've been moved from this room."

Lenore stared at the screen. "...I'm not moving in with Spock."

He sighed. "I know you don't want to, but you have to. I can't go against an order the higher ups gave in this case, and neither can you."

"Jim-"

"Bones, Spock is this kid's father. You can't shut him out, and I know you don't want to. And also, I...somewhat agree with Starfleet's reasoning-don't hit me!" He flinched when he saw her eyes narrow. "Just listen! You're stuck here, and I know that's bad, and I know you're independent and that's fine, no one says you have to be a swooning pregnant woman and marry the guy and have many more Vulcan babies. But, well, you tend to stress...a lot. Which in your condition, just uses up energy. So if you tried to do everything yourself, you might end up hurting yourself and the baby. We'd all feel better if someone was around you most of the time, just to make sure you're okay and if anything, God forbid and knock on wood...somewhere, should go wrong, there will be someone there to help you because you can't do everything yourself and you can't plan for everything. The fact we're having this conversation should make that obvious," he said seriously.

Lenore stared at him for a while, the anger replaced more by a quiet surprise, before suddenly resting her head on his shoulder. "You're right...When the hell did you get so fucking wise?"

Jim smiled and rubbed her back again. "I grew up with a working mom, remember. Sometimes I wish she'd asked for help...or at least chose better people to help." Lenore kept against him and Jim was worried when he felt her shaking. "Bones? Are you...crying?" he asked worriedly.

"Just sh-shut up and hold still, brat..."

* * *

Spock sat in the Captain's chair, one hand messaging his temple. Headaches weren't common for him, but with enough stress they would hit his many layered brain rather harshly. It didn't help he could feel everyone's eyes on him. "I would recommend you all get back to your work," he said, his serious voice showing it wasn't just a recommendation. Everyone quickly turned back to their work. Looking up, he noticed Nurse Chapel still remained as well. Her expression was one of deep thought and something else. Supressing his own emotions made it difficult to judge others', or so Uhura had believed. "Nurse Chapel?"

The woman started at his address, looking at him and then quickly looking down. "Ah, y-yes Mr. Spock, sir?"

"I believe Dr. McCoy put you in charge of sickbay for the morning. You should get there soon."

"Oh, yes...of course."

He nodded. "Thank you again for the soup. I will have it at lunch and tell you what I think."

"Yes..." Her chin quivered a moment and she began blinking rapidly, her face turning redder. "I'll go now." Turning, she quickly punched the button for the lift and went in. Spock stared after her before catching a look he did recognize from Uhura: exasperation. It had been a common look in their relationship some days.

When the shift was finally over, Spock returned to the officer's quarters only to find his room was now barred from him. It was annoying, but he had anticipated this as well. Walking down the hall to the family quarters, he found one open and Jim helping to move Dr. McCoy's things inside. There wasn't much in truth since furniture was provided, so he wondered why they were only now moving in when they had all of their shift to do so.

Jim saw him first as he carried in a stack of medical books—ones made of paper no less—and stopped before quickly setting them down and prohibiting Spock from entry. "Okay, Spock, just wait. Please. I just got her to calm down a little while ago."

Spock did stop, eyeing the door and knowing Dr. McCoy was likely inside. "...She is still upset." It wasn't a question.

"Yeah...she's calmer, but, well...this thing is two rooms, one bathroom connected between them and a living room. It's like a little apartment, really nice. She took one room..."

"She would like me to take the other," Spock finished, anticipating what he was going to say.

"More like demanding it."

The half-Vulcan nodded slowly. "I understand. I agree as well, this will likely be the most conducive way for us to live together."

Jim sighed. "Glad you agree. Um, I can let you into your old place so you can start getting stuff together, but I think you should wait to move stuff in till she's on her next shift. Just to be safe."

"Very well."

Jim nodded and followed him back down the hall. "She's organizing stuff now. I think it's helping to keep her from freaking out more."

"That is good..."

"How do you feel about this? Be honest," Jim said, leveling a serious look at him. "I know Vulcan's suppress their emotions, but with all this you gotta feel something."

"...I am...uneasy. Until this point, I felt Dr. McCoy and I were forging a positive relationship. Perhaps not one meant for partners or lovers, but a relationship what would not hinder the development of our child. Now I am anxious if she will want me to be a part of the development at all."

Jim looked at him with no trace of judgement on his admition, nodding slowly. "Okay, I can get that. But I don't think you have to be worried. She's not happy now, but if you can get her to calm down and talk, I think she'd listen. She barks a lot, but she's more loyal than anyone on this ship to her friends. And whatever else you are not withstanding, you are her friend."

Spock blinked slowly before nodding. "That is...a comforting thought. Thank you, Captain."

"Jim."

"Captain," he said again. "If you could open my door?"

Jim sighed dramatically but smiled and opened the door. "Need some help? Bones doesn't really know I'm there right now to be honest and most of her stuff is in."

"Thank you, but I think I can get things together on my own. Please, return to Dr. McCoy in case she needs anything."

Jim smiled in a knowing way and nodded. "Okay." He noticed the thermos in Spock's hand now and frowned. "Ah...Chapel's soup..."

Spock looked at the thermos. "Yes. I promised to try it. I'm rather interested to see how it tastes."

"Yeah...uh, well, you work that out on your own, I've had my share of lady troubles," Jim said, waving as he headed back out the door. Spock stared after, confused, but wrote it off as more of Jim's odd habits. Setting the thermos on the desk, he sat at his computer and logged in, thankful he still could. He quickly dialed the number for his father, trying to remain calm.

"Spock?" The elder man asked as he came on screen.

"Ah, Father, you're in. I'm grateful."

"Is something wrong?"

"Yes...no..." he sighed. "Did you notify Starfleet of Dr. McCoy's condition?"

Sarek tilted his head ever so slightly to the side. "Notify? I had assumed they knew."

"No, she was waiting to tell them till she had found her replacement...which was this morning before Admiral Pike called us."

"Ah...something unfavorable happened?"

"I would not necessarily say unfavorable, but certainly it is not what Dr. McCoy had hoped for." He explained about the call and the decision Starfleet made. Sarek listened patiently, nodding by the end.

"I see. I assure you, this was not my intention. I had called Starfleet in order to discuss ensuring you a leave of at least three months around the time your child should be born. Komak had not been in his office so I left a message a few days ago. I should have realized something was wrong. I assure you it was not my intention to subjugate Dr. McCoy's plans. Is it possible I may talk to her?"

"...I did say I would arrange a meeting between the both of you. She is however still upset at the moment. If we are able to sit and discuss this rationally later, I will call you if that is a satisfactory."

Sarek nodded. "I understand, that would be appreciated. As humans would say, good luck."

The half-Vulcan arched his eyebrows. "Luck?"

"Yes, I don't believe in such a thing either, but it seemed the best way to convey my support."

Spock nodded. "I see. Thank you, Father."

Sarek nodded and the screen winked out again. Giving a soft exhalation, Spock rose and began gather what few possessions he kept to be moved.

* * *

Lenore sighed for the umpteenth time as she adjusted things on the shelf of her new room. It was larger than her old quarters, nicely furnished and rather cozy despite the sleek modern look. Still, she couldn't feel indulged or grateful considering the circumstances.

Pulling out a framed photo of her father. He was dressed in his fishing gear, holding up a good sized bass proudly. He was never a fan of being photographed but this was one of his good pictures. So good she wanted a hard copy rather than a holo picture.

She frowned more and rubbed over her tired eyes. She hadn't even cried this much during her divorce. Then again, by the time it came to that she and Jason had pretty much turned into a natural disaster anyway. She set the photo on her bookshelf next to some old medical texts he'd also given her. She was likely one of the few that still had paper books on the shelf instead of knick-knacks. Most crew member just pulled things up on the padd when they read. She wasn't an exception, especially since the books were antiques and horribly out of date, but they were interesting and nice to thumb through if she needed a laugh.

Right now she didn't think they would work though.

Most of her things were put away after a few hours of work and she sighed, laying on her bad. It was comfortable. She placed the crook of her arm over her eyes and tried to get a little rest.

It felt like no sooner did she close them that her alarm was going off, though her next shift hadn't been for almost five hours. Grunting, she shut it off and stood. She had enough time to get something to eat, so she replicated a hamburger, fries and strawberry shake. _No point in watching my figure I guess, I'm gonna look like a beach ball soon enough..._ She ate in silence, knowing the burger didn't taste quite as good as the ones on Earth but she had to admit it wasn't horrible. The shake was better, almost fooling her, and the fries weren't bad even if they were a little salty for her taste. Finishing the food she stood and put the tray back in the replicator to be cleaned, going to the bathroom to clean up.

Spock looked up as she walked in, having been putting some of his own things away at the sink closest to his room. They both froze when they caught sight of each other, like strange animals crossing each other's paths. Spock slowly, as if not to spook her, put whatever was in his hand-a toothbrush maybe-into the drawer and turned to her. "Dr. McCo—"

"I need to get ready for my shift," she cut him off.

"...I understand. I will give you your privacy." He nodded and moved back through the door to his room, letting it close behind him. Lenore took a deep breath before stripping and climbing into the shower. She opted for a sonic shower to make it fast, letting the minute particles of water and waves of sound shed any excess dirt and skin oils. She then dressed and headed down to sick bay.

And on the way, she knew that everyone was turning to look at her. No one dared approach her, but she could sense curious, sympathetic and maybe a few supportive looks. Some stood out of her way as if being polite, but it seemed more like they were letting someone with the plague go by. By the time she got to Sickbay, she didn't know if she wanted to hug someone or throttle them.

Christine Chapel was coming out as she was going in and started in surprise.

"Oh, Chapel...sorry you had to take that whole shift. I'll be taking this one obviously, hope Chelmey doesn't mind."

"R-right..." she stuttered, looking anywhere but at her. "Um, I should go!" She quickly skirted around her and practically ran down the hallway.

Lenore stared after before sighing. "Wonderful..." Going in, she was met with her other nurses and assistants looking up and keeping their eyes on her. Trying to ignore it, she grabbed her pad and began making her rounds and inspection.

"Oh, Doctor, do you want me to do that?" one nurse asked.

"It's my job, so no."

"But..."

"But what?" She was silent and she frowned. "What?"

"It's just...your condition..."

Giving a low growl, she put her hands on her hips and eyed everyone in the room. "Okay, the lot of you! I'm pregnant, yes, but please act professional. I can still do my job and I expect all of you to do yours. No gawking, no offering to do simple stuff like _walking around_ with a _padd_ in my hands. I'm not an invalid, so I don't want to be treated as one, no matter how good your intentions are."

The nurses actually seemed to relax at her small rant. It was a comfort to see that Dr. McCoy was indeed still Dr. McCoy.

"I'm sorry, Doctor. I really didn't mean...I just..."

"It's fine. Just please remember, I am still the CMO, so don't try and baby me."

"Yessir," she nodded, smiling more humbly. Bones smiled back just slightly before getting back to work. There was still some hovering, but they at least didn't interfere with her making her rounds and looking things over.

After her shift she headed towards the galley for dinner. Again there were a lot of looks coming her way but she did her best to ignore them. She found a little table around a corner that few people went to and sat down to try and eat her sandwich in peace. A red uniform came into view after just a bite though.

"Dr. McCoy?"

Lenore braced herself. "Uhura..."

"Relax, I'm not on the war path," she said, sitting down. "I would like to talk though."

"I figured...I'm surprised more people haven't come up, but I guess they're too afraid."

Uhura smiled. "Well, for many I think this is the first time they've had a pregnant coworker, especially their motherly CMO."

"Did you just call me motherly?"

"Well, you do take care of all of us any chance you get."

Lenore blushed and took a bite of her sandwich to collect herself. "I'm the CMO, it's my job to take care of everyone."

"But you also listen to everyone's problems. And as snarky as you can be, you do listen well and make people feel better." She smiled a bit, feeling better. "I remember going to you after breaking up with Spock." The smile fell into a wince.

"Ah..."

"I'm not angry," she said again, emphasizing it. "Spock is my _friend _now. I care about him of course, but...well, I won't say I'm not jealous. Not be able to have children had been a factor in deciding to brake up, though not the biggest. But I'm good with it. I think Spock and I are better as friends. We get along well, but there was no...umph. What I thought we had in school and during the Narada incident kind of just fizzled out. Like a firework. It went up pretty, exploded when the fuse was done, and then that passion just kind of disappeared. We didn't even argue there was so little fire there. And I thinking we were straining ourselves more trying to recapture that passion. Now though we can talk, work together and just hang out without feeling weird. And I can call him out on his bullshit without feeling guilty."

"I do that anyway," Lenore muttered.

"...Are you in love with him?"

Lenore blushed again and quickly took a drink of water to avoid speaking and choking. "In love with that copper blooded jackass? Hell no! It was a one night stand fueled by fertility drugs."

"But you're keeping the baby," she said more quietly.

"...Children were a big factor in my divorce too."

"You're husband didn't want them?"

"No...I didn't."

Uhura blinked in surprise. "Oh...I'm sorry, I assumed..."

Lenore held up a hand. "It wasn't that I _never_ wanted them. I just didn't want them till I was done with medical school. That's a stressful enough time without having to worry about if my kid was getting enough attention, or if I was neglecting my studies...It would've been a hellish balancing act that would've left me feeling guilty either way. So I told Jason, my ex, we could talk about it more when I was done with my residency. Then...well, he just couldn't wait I guess." The somber way she said that made it obvious there was more to the story, but Uhura was too tactful to ask..

"I see...I'm sorry."

"It's alright. Truthfully, I think I'm better off without him. He was kind an ass when you got down to it, but we were college sweet hearts and blah blah blah."

"...Are you better off with Spock?"

"Why do you keep asking that?" she asked, shifting rather uncomfortably.

"Let's just say, I don't think you'd be very good at poker."

Lenore looked up, seeing the calculating look in Uhura's eyes before sighing and putting her sandwich down to rest her forehead on her hands. "Is it that obvious?" she asked miserably.

"Nope. Truthfully, I was trying to trick you," she grinned.

"Oh goddamit!"

Uhura laughed before setting a hand on hers comfortingly. "It's alright. Really. It was hard to tell since you two bicker so much, but I knew you really cared for him. I thought it was in a friendly way, but for a while I thought it was something more. Does it have to do with the baby...?"

"...No. Jim said he'd seen "sexual tension" between us for a while, though I didn't want to admit it. It was after that night that I admitted I was attracted to the ass. I mean he is an ass, not his ass-nevermind," she groaned, hiding her face. "I don't even know why I feel this way for him! He's a know it all, self righteous, genius of a moron..."

Uhura smiled. "Maybe that's why."

Lenore smiled ruefully. "Maybe...But nothing is going to happen. He doesn't feel anything for me, it's just about the baby. But that's fine. I'll get over it one day, and as long as he wants to help out with the kid I'm happy."

The dark-skinned communications officer looked doubtful but nodded. "Alright...if you need to talk though, come and find me. Girl to girl. You can even gossip about Spock."

Lenore smiled. "I'll remember that. Thanks."

They sat and ate with minimal more chit chat before clearing up and Lenore headed back for her quarters. She almost went to her old quarters before remembering she'd been evicted and somberly went to her new quarters. Spock luckily seemed to either be in his room or not there, so she went to her room and settled down to sleep for a while.

She wasn't sure how long she slept before there was a knock at her door. It sounded like a knock from someone that had been trying to get her attention for a while. "Yeah?" she asked groggily.

"Dr. McCoy?"

_Spock...crap, he knows I'm here now..._ "Yeah?"

"I would like to speak with you."

She didn't answer right away but took a deep breath. "Okay...come in."

* * *

Spock quietly breathed in relief and pressed the door release. He walked in and took in her rather disheveled, groggy appearance. "Ah, I had thought you might be sleeping...but I really wish to speak with you. I do not wish you to continue being upset with me if we are to live together. It will be more stress for both of us..."

She sighed quietly and rubbed over her face but nodded. "Okay, fine. We can talk."

Spock hid his surprise, he'd thought it would take more persuasion. He walked further in. "I'm grateful for the chance. May I sit?"

"Knock yourself out. That means yes."

"I know, I've spent enough time with the Captain." He pulled her computer chair over to the side of the bed and sat down, leaning over slightly rather than sitting straight. "I would like to start by saying I'm sorry. I truly didn't intend for this to happen. I was in support of your returning to Earth...I admit I would've felt your presence missing most profoundly however."

Lenore stared before sitting up more to face him properly. "I was gonna miss you too, jackass. Even if we aren't romantic, you are my friend...and I guess a bit more now."

Spock blinked before nodding. "A friend...yes."

"What I don't understand is why you went blabbing to your father!" she hissed. "I'm not saying you shouldn't have told him, but you couldn't wait another week?"

Spock hanged his head slightly. "It was not that I "blabbed" precisely. I sought his advice."

"On what, me?"

"Yes...and no. More in how best to support you. In truth, while I saw the logic in your decision, I was also...I admit, disappointed to see you go. The thought that perhaps I would not be present for my child's development..."

There was a wince that went through Lenore's face and she looked down as well. "I told you you were more than welcome to come..."

"That was actually after my message to my father. And though your words brought comfort, my being able to return to Earth was not ensured simply by your words. My father had said he had contacted Starfleet in order to ask that I may have up time free at when you were due to give birth. Komak had not been present so he had left a message, which was never returned. He had no idea that they would not approve your resignation with this information. It did not seem logical."

"When are you guys going to learn not everyone sees the same things as logical...?" She rubbed over her face again. "I get it though. It was not intentional and all that...I should've figured, you're not the type."

Spock looked up. "May I take that as forgiveness?"

"You can take as 'I'm not pissed enough to try and kill you.'"

"I'll take it."

Lenore stared before giving a quiet sound like suppressed laughter. "You've been hanging out with Jim too much."

"The captain is annoying persistent."

"Hey, something we agree on..." She drew her legs up to her chest, resting her arms around them and hiding her face a little. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"How did your dad take the news?"

Spock's eyes turned a little warmer. "He was...happy, I believe."

"A Vulcan happy?" she asked in disbelief.

"Our race has..."

"Mellowed?"

"I suppose that is a good word for it. We have mellowed. We still keep a tight control on our emotions, lest we do things we regret, but we have learned that keeping too tight a control in times of grief like after the Nerada was neither healthy or beneficial..." His look grew darker. "We all had things we grieved for. Family, friends, our home...keeping that grief contained was impossible. Still we tried, and in the end it was almost poisoning us. We could sense it in each other as well. It was like something we didn't want to see in ourselves reflected everywhere around us. It kept growing and growing...there were moments of violence because of it."

"Seriously? I never heard..."

"We kept them out of the news for the most part. Knowledge of such things would have made finding planets to colonize harder." He remembered the reports his father had related to him. He thought it good to keep him knowledgeable of such incidents to be safe. It had made him fearful of his own state, and fearful for his people.

"But...you seem fine."

"...I had the Enterprise. While my grief was still—is still there, my ship and my crew came first. And the Captain and the others were most supportive. He apologized after the incident for what he said to get a response from me...But it helped me realize something. Greif is powerful. It needs to be released, or it will grow inside us. I think other Vulcan's realized this too. My father admitted to loving my mother...he grieved for her openly, with no shame, and so I think he was the first to come to terms with the pain he must've felt. After that, though it still hurts, he seemed more in control, but more open as well."

Lenore nodded slowly, her eyes distant. "Yeah...losing someone you love can be hard. I think it is good to get it out." She bit her lip, maybe wanting to say more but hesitating still.

"If you are agreeable, my father would very much like to speak with you."

"Huh?" Whatever she was thinking about apparently left her. "Seriously?"

"Yes."

"Um...Okay. I guess that makes sense..."

"Very well." He moved the chair back to her computer and began logging in.

"What, now?" she asked, quickly standing off her bed.

"Yes, I thought the sooner the better."

"Christ, Spock! I look like crap!" she ran to the bathroom, grabbing her brush to comb through it.

"You look as you always do," he said, turning to keep his eye on her as the computer logged in.

"I just said I didn't feel like hurting you, don't push me!" she snapped, quickly brushing her hair.

"You misunderstand. I think you always look more than presentable, the fact that it takes you a minimal amount of effort is impressive."

Lenore paused and looked at him, as if trying to decipher his meaning behind that. "...Thanks." She finished brushing her hair and walked over. "I don't have any make-up here anyway, aside from lip gloss..."

"You look...very nice." He said, trying to say it in a way that humans would find more complimentary.

"...Thanks. Again. Uh, call your dad."

* * *

Spock nodded and went to the communication function, typing in the address. Lenore took a few deep breaths, trying to calm down. Why did she feel like she was meeting her in-laws for the first time? It wasn't like that, not at all.

Sarek came on screen a few moments later and she straightened involuntarily, her mind going back to etiquette lessons from when she was a young girl. _Back straight, shoulders back, pretend your head is a balloon and your pelvis is a cup of tea you don't want to spill..._

The man that came on screen was an older Vulcan, white hair in the traditional style trimmed around his face and a few age lines etched in his face. Vulcans aged pretty damn well apparently. His eyes seemed to light up a little when he saw who was calling.

"Spock. It is rare I hear from you twice in one day. I hope this is better news."

"Yes. Father, this is Dr. Lenore McCoy."

Sarek turned his head slightly to focus on her and she tried to keep from tensing. After a moment a slight smile came to his lips. "I see. I've been anticipating meeting you, Doctor."

Lenore nodded her head, a little tension easing out of her. She was surprised to see the slight smile, even if Spock had said he'd mellowed. "It's good to meet you properly as well, Ambassador," she said politely.

"I think we talked briefly on the Enterprise...I had thought the name was familiar. You'll forgive me if I hadn't realized till now."

"No, I understand, believe me," she said quickly. Truthfully, she hadn't known it was Spock's father and only remembered when he brought it up. She had helped look over the survivors, and Sarek had been one of them. He'd been in shock...emotionless to a degree that honestly worried her. Now she understood a bit more why. It was hard to believe this was the same man though.

"I hope you will also forgive my son and me for this misunderstanding that has put a further complication on your situation. I assure you, it was not my intention."

"Spock explained...I'm not happy, but I guess I'll just have to make do with the current situation."

"She is very adaptable," Spock said.

Sarek smiled and nodded. "I'm gratified to hear that. Spock, may Ms. McCoy and I speak alone for a little while?"

Spock seemed surprised before nodding slowly. "That would be acceptable, I suppose..."

Sarek nodded back and his son rose. Lenore was tempted to grab his arm and ask him not to go, but remained calm as he stepped out of the room. Sarek waited till the door was closed before looking at Lenore. "How are you?"

She blinked before realizing what he likely meant. "The baby is fine. All readings came back healthy earlier, and I've been stressed before so I think it's okay. It's still pretty early, only about two and a half months."

Sarek nodded, seeming at ease with that answer. "That is good. And you are alright?"

"I...I'm okay. I was pretty upset this morning...or I guess yesterday morning, but I think I've calmed down. I know I can't really blame Spock-or you-for this. I just wanted to blame someone in reach..."

"Understandable. But it doesn't need to be all bad. I have been looking into ways to still get you to Earth. It may take some time, but I have requested that the man you proposed for your replacement be put on a training list. He was most agreeable. It may take time, but I hope to get you to retire to Earth soon."

Lenore stared before feeling a smile come to her face. "Th-thank you..."

He smiled just slightly back and nodded his head. "I do not believe a child raised on a ship would necessarily be worse off, but I understand how you may feel. A ship like the Enterprise could be rather dangerous. And...well, I do have a fondness for Earth myself. I could also find you a very nice place in San Francisco."

Lenore felt the smile turn to a smirk on its own. "And if I remember right, you're at the Embassy in San Francisco..."

Sarek's poker face came up again. "A coincidence, I assure you."

Lenore had to smile at that. "Of course. Um...can I ask something?"

"Of course."

"You don't mind all this? Really? I'm human, it's all rather fast..."

Sarek's face warmed again. "Do not worry. While it is indeed a surprise and progressing quickly, I am most...anticipating being a grandfather. It was something I was not sure would happen. If it did not I would not be unhappy as I had an amazing wife and a son I am most proud of, but I did wonder too."

Lenore smiled. "You're not what I expected..."

"Oh?"

"Yeah...I just kind of imagined you being more like Spock when I first met him. He was a bit...guarded. Still is sometimes."

"Ah. Well, we will be connected as family so I see no reason to be guarded around you. And Spock...he has difficulty being close to people. Closeness was not a luxury our culture often afforded, at least on the surface. When we find one or two people we need more than others, then we feel we can connect properly. But otherwise, it is easier and more logical to stand back. Less pain, less emotional ties...but as it stands, I would like to remain close with my son, and my future grandchild. And I think you as well, since Spock as told me much about you."

Lenore grimaced. "Has he?"

Sarek smiled. "It has been mostly complimentary, I assure you. And even his grievances were said with some fondness. I believe he considers you a close friend. He has been worried this would make you wish to remain away from him."

The grimace faded and she blushed. "Oh..." she rubbed the back of her head. It was unlady like, but she always did it when she was surprised and unsure what to say or do. "No, I...I don't want to remain away. Living together all of a sudden was a bit much, but...I may find him a bit confusing or annoying but he's a good man. He looks out for his people, and I realize now he's not some emotionless robot—uh, pardon if that's offensive, but that's how he used to seem. Now though...I think I get that "deep running emotion" he talks about. It's there, just hard to see and understand sometimes."

Sarek smiled. "My wife said the same thing...that sometimes it was annoying, but it became easier once she could recognize that we did feel. We just...don't know what to do with those feelings sometimes."

"Trust me, humans aren't much better sometimes..."

"Indeed, I know that."

"If it's not prying, how did you and Spock's mother...well, he said you loved her."

Sarek nodded. "I did. I do." He sighed quietly. "On my first trip to earth as Ambassador, I requested to visit a more northern base after San Francisco..."

Lenore listened as he told the story. The most northern base for North America was in Ontario, Canada, so they had taken him there. As part of the tour, they took him to a local middle school where Spock's mother, Amanda, had been elected teacher of the year. She'd managed to make an impression on him that first day by being both respectful but also very open and charming. After that, his guide had been called away and Amanda had offered to show him around the city as a local. She showed him things the other guide likely wouldn't have, but he enjoyed learning more about earth's culture. They traded email addresses and became penpals for some time before he returned again and they went out again, this time as a proper date, and he stayed for a long time before it was time to return to Vulcan.

"I had never felt as welcomed as I did with Amanda. It was...addictive. So much so I eventually worked hard to find a logical reason to marry her when, in truth, it was my own selfish desire to remain with her. She knew that as well. My logic was full of fallacies, but she didn't bring up a one and said yes." He looked a little sadder as he spoke. "I asked her to leave her friends and family behind and come with me and she said yes...I was very selfish."

"...I think the fact she said yes means she was too." He looked up, blinking. "Ah, don't get me wrong, I didn't mean that in a bad way! But I mean...It must've been hard to make that decision, but in the end she chose you because...I think you made her happy. She chose her happiness with you over remaining on Earth. That choice probably meant a lot of tough times with the good ones, but she still stayed...so I don't think she ever regretted it."

Sarek smiled a little. "Thank you, Doctor McCoy. I can see why my son chose you."

Lenore blushed greatly and shook her head. "Whoa, uh, no. There wasn't exactly choosing, he was drunk at the time. It could've been anyone. Maybe even Jim or something."

"Don't give my son so little credit. Perhaps he was a bit out of sorts, but our choices in mates are instinctual in many ways to those who will best compliment us. This was often repressed however in favor or arranged marriages..."

"O-oh?"

"Yes...My arranged marriage however fell through. Thus I was free to choose my own life partner. And my instincts drew me to Amanda. Spocks may have drawn him to you." Lenore blushed more, rubbing the back of her head harder. "Ah, I have embarrassed you...my apologies. You may forget what I said if you like, and not repeat it to my son. Who is likely still waiting..."

"Crap! Uh, should I call him in?"

"Please. I think we've gotten to know each other very well to start with."

Lenore smiled. "Me too...Uh, one sec." She stood and went to the door. "Spock?"

"Yes?" _Crap, he has been out there the whole time..._

"Sorry about the wait, you can come back."

The door opened and he stepped through, putting a padd on the nearby table. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah. We were just chatting, getting to know one another."

"I see..." He walked over and sat back down.

"I am sorry we did not speak more, my son, but I have more to do today. I believe Dr. McCoy and I have become better aquainted though. I think she is quite fascinating. Your mother would've liked her very much."

Lenore blushed again but felt warm at the compliment. "Thank you, sir..."

Spock smiled as well. "I will be in touch, father. Thank you."

Sarek nodded. "I look forward to it. Goodnight, son. Dr. McCoy."

The screen winked out and Spock seemed more relieved. "So...you and my father are complacent?"

"We got along well if that's what you meant. He's really...nice."

"He has mellowed very well. A few years ago I do not believe you would've gotten along so well."

"Was he more like you? Cause if so, yeah." She took a deep breath and stretched. "Well, while we're on the subject, you now owe me."

Spock blinked. "Owe you?"

"Yeah." She smiled, but there was no excitement or joy in it. It looked more like a grim smile of someone about to go to an execution but had to enjoy it. "Now we gotta call my mother..."


	8. If Mama ain't happy

Hey all, new chapter! And I didn't make you wait like a year! XD

Quick note for you hardcore fans out there, I did change a bit of the cannon facts. The main ones being: I found out on further research that Leonard McCoy's mother is supposedly named Eleanora. While pretty, it was a bit to close to Lenore for my taste so I changed it and may have added to (and subtracted from) the family a bit as well. Secondly, I changed the dates of important events so as to better line up with the time line I've created in my head and the characterization I'm going for. But hey, Bones's a woman in this and this isn't the TOS timeline anyway, so I say fair game!

* * *

Spock had been worried by how much time his father and Dr. McCoy were taking. He'd taken his padd in hand to read over reports, but his mind had trouble focusing on the words. Finally she'd called him back in. From the look on his father's face and Lenore's things had gone well, so he felt a bit easier as he said goodnight to his father.

"So...you and my father are complacent?" he asked. It was more to ensure she was still speaking with him than anything.

"We got along well if that's what you meant. He's really...nice." She smiled a bit.

Spock relaxed more. "He has mellowed very well," he said, using the word from before. "A few years ago I do not believe you would've gotten along so well."

"Was he more like you? Cause if so, yeah." There was a teasing tone to her voice so he saw no reason to retort. She took a deep breath and stretched. "Well, while we're on the subject, you now owe me."

Spock blinked. "Owe you?"

"Yeah." She smiled, but there was no excitement or joy in it. It looked more like a grim smile of someone about to go to an execution but had to enjoy it. "Now we gotta call my mother..."

Spock's eyes widened. _Dr. McCoy's mother..._ "Yes, that would be a good idea."

"Yeah...uh, I haven't told her yet though. About...the baby." Spock's eyebrow ticked. "Don't give me that look! My mother is a lot different from your father. If she's pissed, she will let you know. Loud and clear."

"So you believe she will not be happy?"

"Well, no..." She rubbed her temples. "She wants grandchildren from me, so I don't think she'll be _unhappy_. With the baby..." Spock tilted his head. "I'm more worried she'll be disappointed in me. Pregnant from a one night stand with my superior officer, unmarried...not exactly a mother's dream. She pitched a huge fit when I first went to the academy after my divorce. I thought she wouldn't speak to me again."

Spock nodded slowly. "I see...did she come to accept it eventually?"

"Well, yeah...though another fit was pitched after the Narada incident. Danger, psychotic aliens, eminent death, and all that tend to worry her."

"But you stayed."

Lenore chuckled. "Yeah, I stayed...want to know a secret? As much as a rage against everything that happens, I knew day one there was nothing else I wanted to do the rest of my life. Barring unexpected pregnancies. Which is fine," she said, interrupting him from what he was about to say. "As much as I'll miss it, it will be worth it."

Spock nodded. "I understand. My father was also less than pleased when I came to Starfleet."

"Really?" she asked in surprise. "He said he was proud."

"Now, yes, but my announcement of my intention to do so was made in front of the Vulcan Council. Essentially turning down entry into the Vulcan Science Academy they offered."

Lenore gaped. "You turned down that Vulcan Science Academy?"

"Yes. I did not like their methods of saying I was accepted. Insinuations of...inferiority due to my heritage."

"...Because you were half human," she translated.

"Yes."

"So you basically said 'Fuck the lot of you I'm going to Starfleet' ?"

Spock blinked and tried not to let his lips twitched. "I would never use such words..."

"Uh huh, but actions speak louder than words." Hesitating, she awkwardly thumped him on the shoulder, blushing. "Good for you. I'm glad you did."

Spock stared before nodding. "Thank you. Now then, you should call your mother that we may tell her. I am certain it won't be as bad as you say."

"You say that now..." She looked at a clock on her desktop titled 'Atlanta'. "Five o' clock. She should be home I guess." Typing in the address, she bit her lip before hitting call.

"Would it be easier if I left you to speak with her alone first?"

"Hell no, do not leave me alone." She hit the button and sat back. Her agitation was evident as she tried to get comfortable in the chair without looking too much like a child in time out.

Spock watched as the call went through, ringing a few times before a woman came on screen. She had a nose similar to Lenore's and her eyes were the same brown color, making the resemblance obvious even with the light etchings of wrinkles around her mouth and eyes and a fuller face. She had straight graying red haircut to just above her shoulders. He could see the top of a white T-shirt covered streaks of dirt, a small smudge on her cheek. She smiled broadly when she saw who was calling.

"Lenore! Well, this is a pleasant surprise. You haven't called in weeks! I only get the odd email. You shouldn't do that you know, I'm your mother. I deserve a call now and then, not just a couple lines of text. You finally calling more often like I asked?" She had a thicker southern accent than her daughter, giving a drawl to her voice.

"Hi, mama..." she said meekly.

The grin dimmed into a suspicious look. "Oh boy, I know that tone. Same tone you took whenever you were in trouble as a kid." Her eyes turned to Spock and the first officer looked back stoically. "Who's your friend?"

"Um, well...Mama, this is Spock."

The thin eyebrows on the woman's head rose a few inches. "That first officer you talk about?"

Spock arched his brow and glanced at Lenore who was blushing. "Yeah, that Spock."

The older woman looked Spock over as if sizing him up for a fight. "Well...nice to meet you, Mr. Spock. The last coworker I met of Len's was Jimmy. Your Captain I mean."

"It is nice to meet you as well." He said respectfully. "Forgive me, I had forgotten to ask your name before we called."

"Nothing to forgive, sugar." He felt his eyebrow tick at being referred to as a sucrose. "Irma Lee McCoy. Just call me Irma. Now, I know this isn't just a social call. No offense, Mr. Spock, but Len never sounded like she got a long with you so swimmingly. She doesn't get a long with much of anybody mind you, but still—"

"Mama, please...I got something I need to tell you." The older woman paused in whatever she was about to say and looked at her expectantly. Lenore took a deep breath, licking her lips. "That is, I got something to tell you, but I don't want you to be upset..."

Irma looked more worried now, looking between them. "I make no guarantees, Len..."

Lenore took a deep breath, mustering her courage as Spock had often seen her do in a high stress situation. "I'm pregnant, mama," she said quickly but clearly.

Spock looked to Mrs. McCoy, but her expression didn't change. She blinked rapidly as if a small spray of water had been put in her face. "I'm sorry dear...I thought you said pregnant."

Lenore swallowed. "I did, mama."

"...pregnant pregnant?" she asked, her voice a little higher.

"I only know one kind of pregnant mama..."

"Don't you get snippy, dear," she ground out, her expression darkening. "You're pregnant? How! And do not get smart with me, Lenore Helena McCoy." Spock could see what Lenore had been talking about now. Her mother's face grew redder, making her hair more gray looking, and she narrowed her eyes like a prowling animal. Her voice also climbed in pitch as she questioned her, making them both tense. Irma sighed, taking off a pair of gardening gloves and apparently throwing them down before raking her hand through her hair as she tried to calm down. "Explain. Now."

"Well..." she glanced at Spock, blushing.

Irma noticed and blinked again, easing her posture in surprise. "You and him are together? Since when? Why don't you ever tell me anything, dammit?"

Blushing more, Lenore shook her head slightly. "N-no...we're not exactly together. It was...an accident."

"An accident?"

Spock leaned in as if to take some of the brunt of her anger for Lenore. "I became intoxicated one night, Mrs. McCoy. I...made advances towards your daughter." Lenore slapped a hand to her face, looking mortified.

Spock actually tensed till he was like a statue when a suspicious gaze was turned to him. "You better explain a hell of a lot better this instant or I will reach through that screen and rip your yoohoo off, elf boy."

It was obvious where Dr. McCoy got her temper, Spock thought, and so he decided it was best not to point out that was impossible or ask what his "yoohoo" was.

"Mom, it's not what you think!" she said, pushing the half-Vulcan aside. "I was sober, there was no coercing or forcing! I just...it'd been a while! It was hard to say no..."

Irma seemed to ease herself slightly, obviously trying to calm down. "Alright. That I understand, I suppose..."

"I'm sorry, mama..."

"What for?"

Lenore blinked now in confusion. That was apparently not what she expected. "Huh? But I...I mean, you always taught me not to just give it away..."

"Sweetheart...Like I said, I get that. I'm a woman too. I understand urges. I'm not upset that you had sex, that would be ridiculous! I'd be more worried if you weren't getting any. When I say don't give it away, I mean be smart and don't go with just anyone. Good way to get into real trouble. I'm a modern woman after all, not some house frau from the 19th century. I know what goes on in the world."

She blushed. "O-oh..."

Irma smiled a bit. "Is that what you were worried about? That I'd think you were sort of...lady of the night?"

Her daughter blushed awkwardly. "Well...a little."

"Sweety, I was well aware you were having sex _years_ ago. When you were a teen in fact." The blush intensified to a deep burgundy and Spock also felt a tinge come to his the tips of his ears. "What's that look for? Did you think I thought you were a virgin?" she laughed. "Honey, you're in your thirties! And were married. I'd worried if you were a virgin still by now. But I was aware what happened when you were seventeen and came home all a glow after that "date" with Steven Moore."

Lenore's mouth fell open, the blush covering her face further if possible. "M-mama!"

"Oh don't look so shocked. I'm not stupid, or a saint myself. And truthfully, your father wasn't my first and though I loved him dearly not really my last—"

"Oh sweet baby Jesus, take me now," Lenore said, covering her ears.

"Ah, sorry...too much information I suppose." She looked at Spock and blushed a bit more, coughing. "I'm sorry, Mr. Spock..."

"It's alright, sex is a normal function of most every species."

"Doesn't mean I want to talk about it with my mother!" Lenore snapped.

"Yes, well, maybe we should. Honey, after Jackass, I didn't expect you to become a nun! If anything, I was hoping you would play the field a little. Shake it up, screw some of the hottest men you could find and rub it in his face! I didn't want a sex tape floating around, but still. And I certainly hoped you would find someone special, someone you deserved. That would make you happy." She looked sad. "All I want is you to be happy. And I was hoping if you found someone special you'd tell me, but I figured maybe you were...experimenting as you flew around the galaxy. Hell, I was starting to think you might swing for the other team and hadn't come out!"

"Mama!"

Spock arched his eyebrow and thought hard what that analogy must mean. _Baseball?_

"What? Honey, it's the 23rd century, it's not terrible. I'd have been perfectly fine with it, though I would prefer you pick a team and not be one of those bisexuals. I'd like to know what to expect if you bring someone home with a name like "Jean" or "Chris"."

"No, that's not-I—" Lenore blushed and hid her face by putting it in her hands. "Mama, I always thought..."

She smiled. "That I was a prude? That I would hate the idea of my girl playing the field? Sweety, you'll be my angel even if you've been with a hundred men. What I'm a little more disappointed in is that you didn't use protection!" She said, her voice climbing an octave again. "We taught you better than that! You know the risks! I taught you to be responsible! How did you know he didn't have space clap or something?"

"I'm CMO, I know he's clean! And still here, sorry Spock..."

"No need to apologize," he said.

"Well what's your excuse!" she said, addressing him. "You were drunk? Feh! My baby still should've had a hypo that she could get! Couldn't wait to get your hands in the cookie jar..."

_Cookie jar? _"Truthfully, Mrs. McCoy, it shouldn't have been possible for me to impregnate anyone."

"Yeah, like I haven't heard that line!"

"Mama, it's the truth. Spock is half Vulcan and half human. It should've meant he was infertile."

"...So he's like a mule?"

Spock frowned at the comparison, knowing full well what animal she meant. Lenore snorted though, obviously trying not to laugh. "Er...yeah..."

"Then how the hell...?" she asked in obvious confusion.

"Alien fertility drugs," she said before Spock could give a more detailed account.

"What?"

"Aliens gave him fertility drugs as a thank you and mistook me for his...significant other."

"...One day you are sitting down and telling me what the hell goes on, on that ship." She sighed and messaged her forehead before slowly smiling. "You're really pregnant?"

Lenore smiled back. "Yeah...two and a half months."

"TWO AND A HALF MONTHS?" Spock winced at the volume, his ears cracking a moment. The swing in mood was impressive. "You've been pregnant two and a half months and you call me NOW!"

"I know, and I'm sorry," Lenore said quickly. "I was just a bit worried, and a lot been going on..."

"And you couldn't call me and tell me you're going to be a mother? That I'll finally have another grandbaby?"

"Mom-"

"Don't you mom me! If your father were here, oooh, I swear I'd have to keep him from fainting!" Lenore winced slightly at the mention of her father and Irma sighed. "I'm sorry, baby, I didn't mean..."

"It's alright...Think he'd be happy?"

She smiled gently. "He'd be over the moon and among the stars. You'd probably see him flying by."

Lenore chuckled. "Yeah..."

Spock shifted slightly, aware by how close she was the small waves of sadness and even guilt emanating from her.

"...So, Mr. Spock...um, you will be helping with the baby?" Irma asked.

"As much as I can. I intend to be part of my child's life and do what I can for Dr. McCoy in helping to raise it."

She arched her eyebrows at him and he wondered if he said something wrong before she nodded. "Alright...but you are coming home, aren't you Len?"

"Um...I can't. Not right now."

"What? But...isn't it dangerous? It'll be so hard to do your job on a ship while pregnant. I had a hard enough time when I was pregnant with you being a nurse here on Earth!"

"I know, and I tried, but they say they're short staffed now. No one from the Academy is ready and they had no one else available. They can't let me go just yet they said, and I don't want to leave my crew with an insubstantial doctor. But Spock's father is Ambassador Sarek, he's working to try and get me to be replaced." Spock glanced at her in surprised. "But it might be a while. Red tape and all that."

The woman blinked as she took all that in before a grim expression came to her face. "Then I'm coming there!"

Lenore gave her a flat look. "Mama, you're scared of planes. I don't think you'd like a shuttle, or a transporter."

"Screw it, I'm coming! I'll pack now!"

Lenore smiled a little. "Mama, thank you. But I'll be fine."

"Space is no place for a pregnant woman, goddamit!" The similarities between mother and daughter were piling up as he listened to her argue her point.

"Mama, don't do anything foolish..."

"It's not foolish! I'm going to come and take care of you!"

"I will make sure she is alright," Spock interjected.. "She will be safe and well cared for, I assure you. The whole crew cares very much for her. Though likely she will still do what she wishes regardless of our advice and attempts to aid her."

Irma blinked then laughed, seeming to be put more at ease. "You got me there. Len's always been headstrong. Gets it from my side of the family." She smiled a bit, though still seemed worried. "Well...I suppose I wouldn't be much use on a starship. I won't lie though, Len, it was tough down here. Up there I'm sure it'll be hell. But there are blessings among difficulties. It'll b great to have a grandbaby again. Promise me you'll get here as soon as you can though, I'd just feel better knowing you and that baby are here on solid ground. No offense, Spock."

"None taken. I hope to also at least visit when that time should come."

"Damn straight! You don't, I'll hunt you down. I'm the best trapper and shot in the county."

"She's not kidding," Lenore whispered. "She's got medals."

"Ah...You have my word, Mrs. McCoy. I will visit."

"Good...but I take it this means you two won't be getting hitched."

Lenore gave a strangled sound and blushed greatly but Spock arched his eyebrow. " 'Hitched'?"

"Married," Irma clarified.

Spock blushed as well. "Ah..."

"No, mama, there will be no shotgun wedding," Lenore ground out.

"No need to get snippy!"

Spock tilted his head. "Shotgun? What does an earth firearm have to do with a wedding?"

"You weren't kidding about him," Irma said to her daughter. Spock frowned. "Easy big boy. Shotgun wedding means a wedding where ya gotta get married cause ya got pregnant. It's called that cause the bride's father would make the groom do it at gunpoint if he was hesitant to do so. To protect her honor. David would do it too!"

"Ma..." Lenore sighed, obviously trying to brace herself again. "No wedding. We're just good friends that...got into this situation."

Irma frowned a little. "I see...Well, I can say I didn't wish we'd be having a wedding too, but as long as you're happy I'm happy."

Lenore calmed, smiling again in relief. "Thank you, mama...I'm so, so glad you aren't angry," she said in relief. Spock glanced at her again and noted she was indeed relieved. Looking back at Irma, he saw she was smiling in understanding but lovingly as well. Spock felt a tingle of familiarity at the look that made him long for his own mother.

"I could never stay angry at you, sweet heart, especially since this is happy news above all else. I expect you to check in a hell of a lot more often though! Every couple of days at the very least," she pointed a finger at her through the screen.

"Yes mama," she said.

"And you'll call Dora and Bobby later? They'll want to know and I don't know how long I can keep this a secret." Spock wondered who those people might be for a moment until he remembered a "Robert Lee McCoy" listed among Lenore's relation files as her brother. Dora was possibly her sister, Dora Jean McCoy. He wondered if Lenore would need help talking to them as well. He rather hoped not, he was a bit worn out just from anticipating Irma's emotional responses.

"Of course, I'll call them real soon."

"Good...and I'd like to talk more with you later, Mr. Spock. But for now I think we could all use a little time to breathe. Call me again later so we can get to know each other. We're going to be family one way or another."

Spock nodded slowly. "I understand. Thank you."

Irma smiled. "I'll talk to you later, sweety."

"Alright, mama. I love you."

"I love you too."

Lenore clicked the monitor off, sighing but looking relieved.

* * *

"That wasn't...as bad as I thought it would be," Lenore said. It felt like a weight was lifted off her shoulders, the liberation making her hunch over onto the desk. She could've definitely done without all that talk about sex though. It was hard enough knowing her mother _knew_ about sex, let along approved of her having it. And had she said talked about having it herself? With her father and others? _Must discover how to bleach brain..._

"Your mother is very nice," Spock said.

Lenore chuckled. "Yeah, she is...but she is tough sometimes."

"I gathered. She reminded me of you."

She looked up and smiled. "...Thanks. I really didn't expect her to be so accepting though! I was sure she was going to be more fire and brimstone, not free love and..." she shuddered. "I thought the birds and the bees was awkward and traumatizing when I was in middle school." She glanced over and saw Spock was just blinking and remaining quiet to let her vent. "Sorry, just...still reeling."

Spock nodded. "Understandable."

"What was your mother like, if I can ask? Your dad talked about her but I was wondering what you...saw her as. I mean..."

"I understand," Spock said quietly. He breathed in "She was...caring. She put my father and myself first before herself. But as I embraced my Vulcan heritage, it was harder for me to openly reciprocate. Sometimes I...think she was lonely. And I could not help...then I left. We kept in touch, though my father didn't talk to me much after the council incident...but she always called when she could. Especially on my birthday."

Lenore frowned sympathetically. Though his voice was still rather monotone, his eyes were distant and sad. _He really loved her a lot..._ Turning in her chair, she leaned in and gave him a hug. He tensed in surprise but she kept her arms around him. "She knew, I'm sure. The best mom's know how their kids feel without words, so I'm sure she knew."

Spock paused a moment before nodding. "Thank you, that is...very comforting."

Lenore smiled a bit, pulling back slightly. She blushed when her eyes met Spock's, her heart jumping up to tickle her throat. If she leaned in a few inches, she could kiss him...But Spock blinked as he stared back, obviously not comprehending the closeness as strange. Before she could do anything stupid, Lenore cleared her throat and pulled back. "Um, so..."

"May I ask something as well?"

"Sure," she said, pulling back.

"I was curious about your own father...I heard he had passed on as well."

Lenore froze, going cold. "Y-yeah...it a while ago though. Before I entered the academy..." Spock tilted his head, a quiet signal for her to continue. "He...got sick. Pyrrhoneuritis."

"Ah...I'm sorry."

"Yeah...look, can we maybe talk about this another time? I don't mean to dodge or be hypocritical, it's just...I have to work up to talking about this. It's hard sometimes cause...I was taking care of him a lot at the time." It was the truth, for the most part, though there was more to it than that.

He nodded slowly. "Very well, I can see how it would be difficult. But if you wish to talk about it, I will be open to listening."

She smiled a bit, trying to not look terrified. "Thanks...I think I'm going to go wash up."

He nodded and rose. "I'll give you your privacy."

"Thanks. And also, thank you again for talking to my mom."

He nodded. "Thank you for talking with my father. I will speak with you again later."

"Well, we kind of live together now so...yeah."

His lips twitched but he nodded and headed for the door. Lenore watched him go before sighing and standing, going to the bathroom. Looking at her reflection she sighed more. _This is going to be tough..._

ooOoo

Over the next few days, Lenore slowly got used to living in the shared quarters with Spock. It was more than a little awkward at times. She hadn't had a roommate since the academy, and Spock likely longer. But outside their quarters was far worse. The crew had no idea how to treat a pregnant coworker, the men especially. Some would try to carry her food tray in the mess like she had two broken arms. Others would look at her stomach oddly, as if they expected the baby to suddenly burst through her stomach. It was driving her crazy and she often snapped at them to knock it off.

Surpringly, Chekov was the most tolerable of the male crewman. He would ask how she felt, smile happily at the idea of a baby, and then go on about his duties. She finally asked him what he felt about it and why he wasn't freaking out.

"I am most happy for you, doctor," he said honestly. "The other men, they are young. Not as young as me, yes, but young. Most all of them are bachelors and probably haven't been around pregnant women in a long time. They just want to keep you safe, da? I'm sure many want to be fathers one day after all."

Lenore was surprised by the insight, but it made her a bit less edgy when the men acted odd around her. The women did better. The congratulated her, ooed and awed and said how jealous they were she was having a baby. Many started talking about a baby shower, but Lenore asked them to not make too much of a fuss about it. They didn't seem to listen as they starting making plans. All the attention was rather embarrassing.

And it only got worse. Spock walked in as she was changing in the bathroom about a week in. She'd only been in her underwear, her bra barely on.

"Spock! What the hell, knock!" she yelled, her arms reflexive crossing over her goods and bending as if to hide her shame. Not that she had anything to be ashamed about. She had a lovely pair of aqua underwear that she thought rather fetching on her.

Spock was perfectly calm however. His control had returned after the tumultuous first few days. "My apologies, Doctor. I had meant to only retrieve my communicator." He grabbed the little device from the counter. "I shall leave you to getting ready." He turned and left with no backward glance.

Lenore was more annoyed that he remained an emotionless Vulcan now. No blushing in embarrassment, and no lascivious smile the way a normal red-blooded human would. It was wonderful for her self-esteem, really, to have a man see her practically naked and turn right around. She didn't know what she thought he would do in that situation. Part of her had hoped he would at least acknowledge it someway instead of acting like he'd simply passed her in the hall. "Knock from now on!" she yelled after him, before getting ready brusquely.

In a way she was disappointed again, but shoved that emotion down in a way a Vulcan would approve of. These feelings for Spock weren't going to work out in any favorable way after all. He didn't feel the same she was sure, so why go down a road that would just mean a broken heart? She was tough though, she could muscle through any feelings she might have for him.

"Dr. McCoy?"

She started from her trying to convince herself she could fall out of love easily. Looking up, she saw that Chapel was standing in front of her. The nurse wasn't looking at her, holding out the padd in her hands with a somber expression. She had been that way ever since the announcement of her pregnancy. It wasn't hard for Lenore to figure out the reason why. She doubted a woman would go through all the trouble of getting vegetables from a native world long gone to make into home made soup (with no viable kitchens on the Enterprise no less) unless she had a heck of a crush on him. Or they were best friends, but as far as she knew the nurse and the Commander had shared enough words to fit on a postcard. Meaning in some way, Lenore became an obstacle in her feelings.

"I'm sorry, Chapel, what?"

"Here are the reports you asked for," she said again, handing her the padd.

"Thank you." She nodded and turned to go. Lenore sighed. "Christine, I'd appreciate it if you'd sit so we can talk.'

Chapel paused. "...I'd rather not, Doctor-"

"Tough. Sit," she ordered. The nurse reluctantly sat in front of her. McCoy regarded her steadily and noted that she squirmed uncomfortably in the stare. "I don't appreciate the cold attitude, Christine."

"I don't know what you mean—"

"Christine," she ground out. "Don't pull this shit on me. I know you have a crush on Spock, but don't go giving me the cold shoulder because of it. Do I have to worry about your professionalism if you're going to act like you're in high school?" Lenore didn't mince words, especially when it came to attitudes in her staff. People could be put in danger if someone refuses to take orders or doesn't work well with others.

Chapel blushed but ducked her head a bit more. "...It was that obvious?"

"Not at first, but I had my suspicions. So does this make me an enemy now?"

"...I'm sorry, Doctor," she sighed. "Really. I wasn't trying to be cold, I swear, I just...don't know how to act around you. I had no idea you and Mr. Spock were together, and I must've seemed like such a fool when I..." She looked up, looking a bit heartbroken still. "I did like him, a lot. It was a crush I suppose, and it hurt as much as finding out your crush is with someone else does to hear all that."

"...Don't take this the wrong way, but why? Why Spock?"

She shrugged helplessly. "It's hard to control who you're attracted to sometimes. Even when he and Uhura had been involved, I was attracted and I felt horrible about it. Uhura is a good friend after all. I've always loved intelligent men, but he's also rather handsome. And I think there's more to him than what people see. Maybe part of that attraction was that mystery he held."

Lenore nodded slightly. She could relate after all, though he held less mystery for her now. Maybe a bit too little. Yet she was still attracted.

"But I respect you so much doctor-Lenore," she said suddenly, very adamant and honest. "I want to be like you one day. I like being a nurse, but I hope to become an actual Doctor one day. So I want to be mad at you, as a woman, but I also don't want to be because I'm your subordinate and friend. I hope. Does that make any sense?"

Lenore smiled a bit, touched by what she said. "Yes, it does. And I do consider you a friend Christine." The nurse smiled in relief at that. "But...Spock and I aren't together. It was just a one night stand. Likely you could still..."

Chapel shook her head before she finished the vague idea, a sad smile on her face. "That doesn't matter. You two are having a child together. Maybe you aren't 'together' now, but I don't doubt it's a possibility. This will undoubtedly bring you closer, and keep you close I think. I don't think you two will have the acidic relationship some parents would have if it doesn't work out either. You bicker, but...I don't know, it always seems rather friendly to me. And even if you don't become romantic, I don't think I'm ready to date a man with a child. I certainly don't want to get between anything, be it between you two or a parent and child."

Lenore had to admire her gentle nature. "That's very...noble of you."

"I try to be, but it is hard." She smiled sadly. "I did have a fiancé, for a time..."

Lenore frowned. She'd remembered reading about Chapel's fiancé, Dr. Roger Korby. He had been a scientist of renown who had disappeared on an expedition years before. "Yes, I know...I'm sorry."

She nodded. "Thank you. I still miss him, but I had thought perhaps I should move on. It's been a couple of years now. Perhaps I still will, but I don't think Mr. Spock will be my Mr. Right now that I'm talking more about it. And truthfully, I want very much to still be your friend. Just...I may still need time, if you catch me looking at him or something. Feelings like those are hard to get over sometimes."

"Preaching to the choir..."

"What?"

"Nothing." She smiled. "I understand, Christine, and thank you for being honest. I'm glad we talked. I don't want to lose a good friend either. And I hope you'll find your Mr. Right."

Chapel smiled back, much more at ease. "Thank you, Lenore. It's such a relief to get that all off my chest. Oh, and now I can say congratulations!"

"Thanks."

Chapel stood, straightening her skirt. "If you'll excuse me, I should get back to work. I'll talk to you later, alright?"

Lenore smiled more. "I'd like that."

Spock had been slightly distracted by work matters when he'd opened the door to the shared bathroom that morning. He still wasn't wholly used to sharing quarters yet either if he had to admit it. So walking in on Lenore McCoy was an accident. However, for a split second he could see her in nothing but her underwear, which were satiny and an aquamarine color he found oddly pleasing on her skin tone. He only had a moment to admire them however before the situation caught up with her and she crossed her arms around her chest and bent over in an unsuccessful attempt to hide.

"Spock! What the hell, knock!" she yelled. She was blushing badly, her human modesty coloring her behavior. He thought to point out that her posture gave him an ample view of her cleavage, but thought better of it.

He'd worked to regain his Vulcan control in the days since being moved to their new quarters. Now he was able to remain calm and controlled in the face of an oddly endearing Dr. McCoy. "My apologies, Doctor. I had meant to only retrieve my communicator." He grabbed the little device from the counter, admitting it was harder than it should be to tear his eyes away from her. "I shall leave you to getting ready." He turned and left with no backward glance. It had been tempting to look again, but he did not wish to make her upset.

Walking to the science station for a shift of experimentation, he took a moment in his office to consider the image again. He had a photographic memory after all. Her decision in underwear was once again decidedly not regulation but it flattered her nicely. Part of him even approved of the choice, finding them aesthetically pleasing. Much of Lenore was pleasing to the eye however. Her hair had been mussed from sleep, the dark brown waves in disarray. And those bright, emotional eyes had been so surprised, then angry and embarrassed. It was amusing, he had to admit. He also admitted it gave him a warm feeling but he didn't wish to identify it by name. He still thought of her though and how that brief sight had reminded him acutely of that night. Lenore had yet to show her pregnancy, and so her body was still lithe and long, her stomach flat.

Thinking on that, he began to think of what she would look like when she did begin growing. That warm feeling intensified till his insides felt like liquid inside him. Sighing, he laid his head against his hands. How long could he keep these feelings controlled? _This is growing further complicated..._


	9. Forgotten Arrangements

Okay, bit more happening here and later :D I got a few people saying that while they liked Irma, they'd hoped she was a bit more strict than I portrayed her. I tried, I did, but she didn't cooperate for me DX I guess I had trouble imagining a straight-laced completely religious woman, no matter how southern, raising a girl like Lenore and still speaking to her or vice versa. But I think I understand that part of it was looking for some new conflict to add into the story. Since I want that too I've been working on some new ideas for problems that could arise, and I will say some will still come from family. The ones in here were some of the first I and my good friend, PriestessofNox, thought up, so I hope you enjoy.

* * *

After a week and a half of living together, Spock and Lenore decided it would be a good idea to synchronize their schedules. There had been a few times Spock had inadvertently woken her coming back from a shift where she was napping or sleeping, and Lenore was not a happy doctor if woken prematurely. It made sense, Spock also reasoned, because then should she require anything he would be better able to help her. Jim however also insisted on synchronizing his schedule with them, because he wanted to be sure he could help as well and it made sense to be on the same shift as his second in command.

However, this presented a new problem. Mainly, that now Lenore had her meals and off duty time at the same time as Spock. Usually she spent her free time in her room reading something for enjoyment or watching old movies on the vid screen, or working out in the fitness center. Now, knowing Spock was a room away sometimes, her thoughts would wander and she couldn't concentrate. Her immediate fear was losing control of her feelings around him and doing something she'd regret. Her next was losing control and _strangling_ him, which sometimes she didn't think she'd regret as much. Now that he could track her down more easily, he was being a bit too involved in her life. He had a tendency monitoring and judge what she did and recommending (more like ordering) her to do what was "best for the child". Two weeks of this and leading into her second trimester was really getting on her nerves.

As if cementing her growing resentment for him, a pale green hand suddenly pulled the tray with her lunch away from her before she could even take a bite. Another was slid in its place, replacing her ham sandwich with a huge salad of vegetables she wasn't familiar with.

"What the hell?" she growled, pushing the salad aside and grabbing for her tray again. "Lay off, Spock, that's my lunch!"

The iron grip on the tray kept her from pulling it back. "I have placed a more suitable meal in front of you."

"Suitable for who, a rabbit? I get my veggie nutrition plenty, I don't need any extra."

"I request that you cease eating meat, doctor," he said quite serenely.

She gaped at him before glaring more, standing to loom in over him in his chair. "When did you become some granola munching hippie that tries to pawn their beliefs off on others? You never had a problem with my diet before, Commander."

"You were not carrying my child before."

"Yeah? Well I'm carrying it, and it's my body so I decide what I eat!"

Spock narrowed his eyes at her. "Vulcans do not eat meat."

"I'm not Vulcan," she ground out.

"The baby—"

"Newsflash, long ears, the baby is a _quarter_ Vulcan! I've been eating as I normally do from the start I haven't gotten any complaints."

"The child is hardly developed enough to complain, Doctor. Nor do I believe you would be able to understand it as I would if it had an objection."

Lenore glared so hard at him he seemed to realize he made a mistake even if he didn't know what it was. Before he fully realized how much of a mistake, she picked up the salad bowl and turned it over on top of his head. Lenore noted with satisfaction through her anger the widening of his eyes as the leafy greens fluttered down over his head. A little trail of some sort of juice or dressing trickled down his nose. "Fuck. You."

She turned and marched fuming out the mess hall and all the way to her room and ordered another sandwich once there, muttering about green-blooded jackasses. Trying to relax, she ate her meal in peace and pulled up one of her favorite movies on her computer. The databases had a huge library of new and classic movies to keep the crew entertained in off hours. The movie player had a digital lock routed by the schedule that prevented someone on duty from accessing them so no one was tempted during their shift of course. Lenore's choice today was an action movie because really she hadn't been interested in romantic movies in a long time. She'd learned early on things never ended as happily ever after in real life. The most she hoped for now was that things would at least stay peaceful in real life for a time. She forgot that was a no no on this job, akin to saying "at least it isn't raining".

* * *

With a morose expression, Spock removed the bowl and set it down. He proceeded to remove the many leaves of lettuce and other greens, and various other vegetables from his person. He ignored the stares from others in the hall, though he noted many were "disapproving", and he had a feeling they were directed at him. One look he did not ignore however was the one of his Captain as he sat down. He looked more exasperated than critical.

"...I have apparently offended Dr. McCoy. Again," he said, taking a stalk of argellian butter leaf from behind his ear.

Jim nodded, resting his head on his hand. "I noticed. Really, Spock, did you think that would be a good way to do this?"

"I attempted to do it in the most efficient way possible-"

Jim held up his hand. "Efficient is not a good stand-in for tactful. You still need to work on tact, at least with Bones."

Spock sat, pushing the sandwich away distastefully. "I was attempting to do what was best for she and the baby...Meat does not agree with the Vulcan system any longer after centuries of a vegetarian diet. It could cause complications from within, especially if the child has a copper based circulatory system such as mine. Once the respiratory and vascular system begins to develop she may find the conversion the baby's system will perform uncomfortable and draining, and will require more of essential nutrients found in greens such as these."

"See, now if you had sat down and _explained _that instead of forcing a salad at her out of the blue, Bones might've taken that better. Bones doesn't do well with surprises sometimes as I think you've noticed. And she definitely doesn't like being told what to do with no good reason. By that I mean adequately explained reason," he said quickly before he could argue. "You got a little something here," he added, pointing to the side of his own head.

Spock reached up and took another leaf from his hair. "...I admit, likely the abrupt manner in which I approached this issue was not the wisest choice."

"Uh huh."

"...Is there...anything you would recommend in order to reconcile with Dr. McCoy?"

Jim's eyebrow ticked up. "You want my advice willingly?"

"Yes. As her friend you are better able to converse with her, it would seem." It was oddly difficult to admit that, Spock realized.

Jim smiled a bit. "Well...try to meet her half-way. Bone's has got a point, the baby will be a quarter Vulcan so his or her tolerance to meat may be higher than yours. But I'm sure she's monitoring the growth everyday so she could maybe tone down on the meat when it starts getting bigger until she's sure. No matter what she'll do what's best for the baby...which is the real reason she's angry at you, you know." One of Spock's eyebrow rose. "Spock, think on what you said. You basically said you were going to be a better parent to the kid than her."

Both of Spock's eyebrows rose. "I did not mean to imply that at all, Captain," he said, frowning slightly. "I have no doubt Dr. McCoy will be an excellent mother."

Jim smiled. "Glad you see that. And I know that's not what you meant, Spock. You're a proud man-don't deny it, I know its true. I also know it's true you care for McCoy. As the mother of your child and as a friend at least, right?" Spock didn't say anything but the slight tilt of his brow told all. "But the way you talked as if _you_ knew what was best for the kid and she _didn't_. That's what we heard, and probably her. Do you think any mother would want to hear that? Or any parent in general for that matter?"

Spock was quiet again before letting a small trail of air escape him in a controlled sigh. "My values allow me to understand what must be done in the most logical fashion. Even now, emotions are lost upon me in many cases and I...did not mean to transgress upon Dr. McCoy's intuition as a parent. Is there a way that I can express this without compromising..."

"Your control? Eeeeh...probably not. But hey, that's part of a compromise. Give a little get a little. I'm a bit surprised your asking me for relationship advice though, considering most people consider me the worlds best example of a commit-o-phobe."

"But you know Dr. McCoy better than I."

The admission was again tough for the Vulcan and Jim was surprised before smiling. "Okay. Then I guess I would say that for a second, put that control aside. I'm not saying get all mushy and hug it out, but try to say sorry to her and actually tell her the reason behind the things you're trying to get her to do. She might tell you no on some things, but she might surprise you too. Bones yells a lot, but she does listen, remember?" Spock nodded, remember the advice from before when McCoy had been upset by their living arrangements. It had worked then, perhaps it would work again as he said. Jim seemed intent to go on however.

"I once got in a lot of trouble-surprise I know-by hiding Bones' wedding ring on her anniversary. The year before, our first year at the Academy, I'd seen her just kind of shut down on the day. I thought I was doing the right thing, out of sight out of mind and all that. What I didn't know was that the ring was a family heirloom passed down from her great-grandmother. Long story, ask her. Len was _pissed_ at me though. Wearing a salad would've been getting off easy. I thought she would castrate me when she found out. And for days she wouldn't talk to me, even after I gave it back." Jim actually looked regretful. "She sent it back to her mother, like she didn't trust me. And for a while I thought I lost my best friend...First real friend I'd had in years to be honest."

"...What made her forgive you?" Spock asked.

Jim smiled then. "I told her the truth, that I just didn't want her to spend the day cooped up like she had the year before. She still wasn't happy but she appreciated the thought and said I could treat her to dinner to make up for it. And eventually we moved on. That's how awesome she is. And why I don't want to see you upset her like that. But I know it wasn't your intention, so I forgive you. This time." His eyes turned more serious. "Do anything to upset her again, and even if I think of you as a friend too I'll make you damn sorry." He stared him down, showing his inner protectiveness for his friends.

Spock nodded slowly. "Thank you...I believe I should return to my quarters. To shower."

Jim smiled. "Yeah, you do look like you lost a fight with a salad spinner."

Spock's lip twitched but he rose and made his way towards his the door and returned to his shared quarters.

He could hear McCoy in her room, watching something for entertainment purposes and likely eating another copy of her lunch. Kirk's frustratingly sound advice dictated he should knock and tell her that he is sorry for what he said. And he was, if he was honest with himself. However, something kept him at a loss to follow through. Regret was illogical after all. The past could not be changed. So apologizing was often regarded as unnecessary and even frowned upon on Vulcan. Before with the incident that got them here in their shared quarters he had apologized readily because he could understand how badly it had affected McCoy and he wished to ease her stress. This time he felt a bit of annoyance that he must be the one to apologize again. He knew his wording was unfortunate, but he did not see how that warranted placing the salad on his head.

Years of Vulcan teachings pushed him away from her door and towards his own. Apologies didn't come easy to him. True apologies that is, not saying them for the sake of pleasing the other party. He knew McCoy would see through that though. Maybe it was pride or fear, or maybe it was logic that kept him back. He wasn't sure. He was rarely sure of anything when it came to Lenore McCoy lately. It was intriguing and vexing at the same time.

He entered the bathroom and took a sonic shower before returning to his room. Lighting candles and incense he settled down in order to attempt a meditation. Perhaps he would better be able to face the woman in the next room after he centered his mind.

When he came out of the meditation however he found that she was already gone for her next shift. Though logically and knowing McCoy's moods procrastinating further was not a sound idea, he decided instead to hope that he could catch her after her shift and make his apology. Perhaps she would be calmer then.

He pulled a clean uniform top over his undershirt and headed for the bridge. Kirk looked up at him as he entered and smiled at him. Spock only nodded and took his position at his scanner. All thoughts of McCoy were pushed to the back of his mind so that he could focus on his duties.

Towards the end of the shift, Uhura looked up with her finger to her earpiece. "Captain, we have an incoming transmission cleared by Starfleet."

"Sender?" Kirk asked, respectably now all business.

"They say it's from a Vulcan council member." She glanced at Spock who had now straightened.

Kirk's eyes glanced at him as well but he nodded to Uhura. "Alright, up on screen."

She nodded and pressed several buttons. The view of the stars before them blipped out and were replaced by the visage of an aged Vulcan woman appeared. Spock reflexively straightened further and took a deep breath. "Greetings, Captain Kirk," she said, her voice strong and regal despite her age. "I am T'Pau of Vulcan."

"Hello. It's an honor to make your acquaintance, T'Pau. Your reputation precedes you." The captain was trying to be charming, though it would do little good. Still, Spock was grateful that he at least didn't act foolishly.

"I have not called to be flattered, Captain. I require permission to come aboard your ship with a few guests. There is a matter which I must discuss with your first officer, S'chn T'gai Spock."

"Who-Oh! Right, Spock. Of course. Well...I think that would be fine, Lady T'Pau." He looked to Spock, who glanced but then returned his eyes to T'Pau and nodded mutely. "Right. When can we expect you?"

"In one standard hour. Our ship will be in range of your transporter by then."

Spock tried not to wince. An hour didn't leave him long to prepare. T'Pau was both intimidating and highly regarded by him personally. She had been a leader of his clan and was a foremost philosopher and leader now. Especially now, after Vulcan's destruction. She had become a pillar for the survivors, something strong to strive towards. Even she looked weathered by all that had happened though, the once rigid and stony face tempered by grief.

"That's not a lot of time to prepare, but if you insist."

"We do. Preparation is not necessary, there will only be discussion. We have no intention of staying longer than logically necessary."

"Of course...well then, we'll see you in an hour." Nodding, the transmission was cut and Kirk let out a breath. "That lady is kind of daunting..."

Spock silently agreed.

"Any idea why she wants to meet with you, Mr. Spock?"

Spock's eyebrow twitched. "I can only assume she has also been informed of Dr. McCoy's condition."

"Ah...right. Guess I already got used to the idea."

Spock felt an odd moment of envy at that statement before turning back to his scanner. They had about an hour and a half left in their shift and an hour till T'Pau's arrival. He decided he'd best use that time to center himself as he worked. His emotions had been more unruly since finding out about the pregnancy and while his father was more open and accepting to even oddly encouraging of this, T'pau wouldn't be. He did not want to be on the other end of her consternation.

The hour seemed to pass quickly before another ship appeared in on their radar, heading steadily towards them from their port side. "We have confirmation for T'Pau's party intention to beam board, Captain," Uhura said.

"Good. Tell Scotty I'm on my way down, I'd like to meet them personally."

"I believe I should go, Captain," Spock said. "I am the one T'Pau wishes to speak with."

"True...Sulu, you got the con!"

"Aye aye, sir," the pilot said with an amused smile. Spock gave the grinning blonde man in the gold shirt a flat look but followed him to the turbolift.

"So...what was that she said before your name?"

"That was the entirety of my name, Captain."

"Seriously? So, Spock is your last name?"

"No, that is my first name. Our last names are given first."

"Ooooh, gotcha. So shouldn't I call you Mr. Sh..Scaaaan T..."

"I go by my first name for a reason, Captain," Spock said in Vulcan exasperation. "Most cannot pronounce my last name."

"Okay...but if I'm calling you by your first name you should call me by mine."

Spock just looked at him from the side of his gaze. "I shall point out that you are captain and I am still your first officer. I must show a proper degree of respect."

Jim smiled in amusement. "You _must_, huh?"

Exiting on the right floor they walked down the hallway towards the transporter room where Scotty and Chekov are waiting. Kirk nodded to them as they walked in and they did their magic with the controls.

T'Pau and two other Vulcans materialized on the pad. Jim recognized one immediately though he was surprised to see him, as was Spock. "Ambassador Soltek. This is a pleasant surprise," Jim said. "Soltek", better known to Spock as his older self, nodded. It was odd seeing his own face aged by more than a century.

"It is good to see you as well, Captain." His eyes strayed to Spock and the younger version noted there was a look of such mixed and capped emotions in his old eyes, he wasn't sure what he felt or was trying to convey.

Then Spock's eyes fell on the other guest and his ire was stirred deep down. He could recognize the face from his childhood, one taunting face among his bullies. "Stuvak..."

The other Vulcan male inclined his head with a cool gaze. "Spock. It has been some time since we last met."

Choosing to ignore him, Spock turned his attention to T'Pau. "I trust you are in good health, T'Pau." It was more a statement than a question.

She nodded, the elaborate silver braid wrapped around her head and pinned in back barely moving. She wore long dignified silver robes accented by copper colored banners with black Vulcan lettering on it. Traditional. "I am. But pleasantries are unneeded. We need to speak about-"

A chirping alert draws their attention and Scotty looks it over. "Ah, Captain, we got someone else requestin' ta come aboard," he said.

T'Pau nodded. "I know who it is more than logically. Please beam her aboard, she is another member of our party."

"Her?" Jim asked. He nodded to Scotty, though looked just as loss.

The pad shimmered again and a stunningly beautiful Vulcan woman appeared on it. Her clothes were less regal than T'pau, but still in the metallic hues of silver and brass. The dress was only to about her knees, the sleeves long enough she could hide her hands within them. Her hair was braided and done in a figure eight pattern with beads and a hair pin through it. "Spock," she greeted simply.

Spock's eyes widened and he felt his body turn cold. "T'Pring..." he breathed.

* * *

Jim had been interested when the admittedly gorgeous Vulcan woman appeared, but he couldn't help but glance at Spock when she said his name. The call was monotone, but he felt like there was an undercurrent beneath it. Spock looked shell shocked, especially for a Vulcan, to see her standing there.

"Spock, do you know this pretty young lady?" he asked, trying to snap him out of it.

The half-Vulcan continued staring at the woman as she stepped off the pad and took a place by T'Pau. The look reminded Jim of a mouse staring at a particularly large cat. "This is T'Pring. She is...what humans would call my fiancée."

There was a deafening silence in the room. Scotty and Chekov were staring agape as well. Jim finally pulled his mind back from where it was blown. "Your _what_?" He tried not to yelp it, he did, but it was pushed out from him before he could stop it.

"Captain," Spock said, apparently now more himself. "Please do not raise your voice."

Jim gritted his teeth. "Well I'm sorry if finding out your freakin' engaged is a shock, all things considering, Commander..."

Spock diverted his gaze.

"Captain Kirk, we require speaking with Spock in private," Sarek said. "It is rather important."

He looked between all the Vulcans before him and resisted the urge to say they wait their turn since he was about to chew out his first officer. But, he needed to practice diplomacy. Insulting two members of the Vulcan council may not end well for him. "Very well," he finally managed. "Please, follow me to the meeting room. Spock, with me." He turned and headed out the door, quickly gesturing across his lips at Scotty and Chekov with a serious look. He did not want this getting to Lenore before it could hopefully be better explained. As they walked, he gave his first officer a side long look and whispered. "Did Uhura know about this?"

"...No. It did not seem pertinent."

"Didn't seem—" He calmed down again and glared. He was starting to understand Bones' frustration with Spock much better. "It didn't seem pertinent to mention a damn fiancée? I was a player at the academy, but I follow the golden rule of "if it got a ring no swhing"!" Spock gave him a confused eyebrow lift. "I'll explain later. But seriously, Uhura may hurt you. Lenore...you will hope she kills you swiftly. This is way worst than a salad or hiding a ring!"

"...I had not known T'Pring survived," Spock said quietly.

Jim winced. "Oh...well, still, you were with Uhura before..."

"I will endeavor to explain properly later, to you and McCoy and Uhura if necessary."

"Oh it will be necessary. Scotty and Checkov keep secrets about as well as a couple of teenage girls."

"..."

"Not well, Spock. Trust me, I went to Earth high school. Five actually but that's another story." He punched the code to the door in and gesture for everyone to enter the meeting room.

"Thank you, Captain. Take no offense, but we first wish to speak to Spock alone," T'Pau said. "Later, we will meet with Dr. Lenore McCoy."

"I understand, Lady T'Pau, but if this concerns members of my crew I would like to be present to ensure all is well."

"You may be present for Dr. McCoy's visit if you so desire. But this first will be discussing matters private to Vulcan culture."

He looked at Spock, who nodded to him. "I see. I'll leave you all then to talk. If you require anything, be it refreshments or what have you, don't hesitate to ask." He checked the time. "My shift has ended, so I will likely be in the fitness center or my quarters."

"Thank you, Captain." The door closed with the push of a button and Jim immediately practically sprinted to sick bay. He tried to walk more casually when he came across groups of his people, but then quickly got into the turbo lift.

Bones looked up as he walked in, apparently packing up for the end of her ship. "Jim? Something wrong?"

"Yes-no! I mean...c'mon, let's go to the fitness center."

"Jim, I can't do much in my condition," she said flatly. "As it is I'm only going in a couple times a week for cardio. Sucks too, I actually miss sparring." Jim knew that one of Bones' big stress relievers was fighting some poor sap in the ring. After coming to Starfleet she'd taken up kickboxing of all things among the many methods of self defense that were available. She had the long legs for it, and then the right hook for it. In his early days, when he still picked fights with any thing that looked at him wrong, he'd gotten a bit over his head. Seven guys of mixed alien races ganging up on him were new to a guy that usually fought just big scary Terrans. Big scary men of various colors and creeds were certainly an eye opener. He'd landed some good hits but when a scaly blue motherfucker got him in a full nelson he'd had the wind and various fluids knocked out of him by the others.

Then came Bones to the rescue. One second an Andorian was winding back to deliver a haymaker, the next he was sprawled out on the ground via a flying drop kick delivered by his then twenty eight year old med student BFF. She'd jumped up and barked at them to let Jim go or they'd be sorry. And boy were they sorry. Being a med student, Bones knew where to hit to deliver the most damage on several interstellar species. Terran men were rather easy to kick between the legs, but she delivered precise punches and kicks to the others' sides that had them down in pain. It looked like she knew some wrestling moves as well, getting some of them in triangle holds and half nelsons. She was hurt too, scratches and bruises later making Jim feel guilty and slightly turned on, but after getting Jim free they both fought the group to submission. Then she actually got down to treating him and the others right there, surprising all parties and somehow making nice with Jim's attackers. She got them to agree Jim was an idiot but not a bad guy they needed to rough up and left on good terms. Jim and Bones still got a reputation as two of the best fighters on camps. She told him he owed her drinks for a month for saving his ass and Jim was all too happy to pay. He also decided she was right about learning more self defense and took a martial arts class.

But he jarred himself out of memory lane and set a hand on her shoulder, steering her to the door. "Then the rec room-or to your quarters! We can pull up the vid screen. You got like a little entertainment area, right, you must have a nice big vid screen."

She narrowed her eyes at him and Jim tried to smile. It was hard to lie to Bones, not just because of what he knew she might do to him. It was also a matter of lying to someone he did care a lot about. Enough he didn't want to risk seeing what happened if she heard about T'whatsit and Spock's "fiancée" status.

Bones is staring at him more as they walk and Jim is trying to keep his smile in place despite feeling like it was cramping his cheeks. "What's wrong, Jim? You're acting like you do when you've done something stupid and you don't want me to know..."

"I've done nothing wrong, Bones. You're being paranoid," he said as seriously as he could.

"Uh huh...well, I guess we could watch something in my room. Spock is probably doing one of his science experiments so the coast should be clear." She frowned a bit at that.

"Not getting enough attention from your baby daddy?"

"I have a hypo in my pocket with your name on it." She sighed. "Honestly, I was feeling like it was too much attention this morning, but...I'm wondering if I took it a bit far with that salad thing."

Jim was surprised. "You feel bad about that?"

"Well yeah. Spock's kind of an ass sometimes, but I know he probably didn't mean that the way I took it. He's not that bad."

Jim smiled a bit and patted her back. "Well, you two can talk it out later."

"Maybe I should go talk to him now..."

"No!" She jumped at the loud denial and looked at him like he was nuts. "Um, he's in a meeting right now...some of the Vulcan council came aboard. They'll want to talk to you later," he admitted.

"Oh...I see..." she sighed, rubbing over her head. "Great. I guess I better brace myself for that."

"Yeah...was going to tell you in private. Uh, there's a bit more though..."

"Do I dare ask?"

"Um...Private. Seriously."

"Alright...To my quarters then."

* * *

Spock took a seat at the table, leaving the seats at the very front for T'Pau and his older self. T'Pring took the seat right across from him, sitting ramrod straight and staring at him with an unreadable expression like a proper Vulcan. Stuvak sat next to her, regarding him coolly as well. Spock looked to T'Pau. "I can only assume this is about I and Dr. McCoy..."

"Indeed. Starfleet informed us of the situation. I find that you did not think to inform us troubling."

"With all due respect, T'Pau, I did not see the logic in informing you."

"I am the leader of your clan. Perhaps that doesn't mean as much as it once did, but I still wish to be informed of such a development as we are distant family. Further more, it is an insult to T'Pring that this should happen. You are free to seek company and pleasure as you wish before the time you will be bonded, but fathering children is not logical. Further, it should be impossible."

Spock looked down. "I realize this as well. My ability to conceive with Dr. McCoy was pure chance due in part to a Harakellian fertility drug. My...attraction to her was also due to this." He noticed the slight frown his older self gave at that. "As this was not intentional, and Dr. McCoy is human with no intention of following Vulcan beliefs or myself, I saw no reason to notify you."

"I can see the path of your logic in that case. Did you bond with her fully?"

Spock felt his ears tinge but remained calm. "No. I was able to keep presence of mind not to do that despite the drugs intoxicating effects." T'Pau nodded as if she found that satisfactory. T'Pring seemed to shift a little as well.

"Will she be raising the child?" Stuvak asked.

Spock looked at him. "...Yes. I will be helping her as much as I can in the process. However, she seeks to return to Earth at the earliest possibility for the child's safety. I support her in that as well."

"You seem to share your father's attraction to Terran women," he said.

Spock breathed deeply. Apparently some things remain constant even with time. Rather than rise to Stuvak's mock he turned to look at T'Pring, who had remained silent. "...If I insulted you, T'Pring, know it was not intentional."

She looked at him again, staring him down. "I am as of yet uncertain what to take from this situation."

"I see..."

"I do wonder, why did you not contact me when you found out what happened. As your bondmate, I do have a right to know."

Spock winced on the inside. "Indeed...in truth, T'Pring, I had thought that you were one of the many casualties of Vulcan."

The others were quiet for a few seconds and Spock tried to remain as detached as he hoped he looked. "You did not sense that the bond was still in tact?" T'Pau finally asked.

"...No."

Stuvak leaned forward slightly. "You did not sense it? Perhaps you cannot bond as a full Vulcan can."

Spock again pushed down his ire but it was his elder self that spoke next. "Spock is not the first half Vulcan I have ever met," he said calmly. "As uncommon as it is, he is not singular in that event. And those I have known, regardless of who the other parent was, were able to bond successfully and even strongly." Young Spock looked at him sharply with only his eyes, confused and curious by what he meant by that. _Is he referring to those I have yet to meet or himself...?_ "I doubt that is part of this issue. And if you seek to insult him, Stuvak, I will point out that Spock is showing greater control than you then," he finished. Stuvak looked away, his face tight as he tried to remain calm.

Spock paused before looking to the young Vulcan woman. "I have respect for you, T'Pring, but in truth I have never felt our bond was strong. Can you honestly say that it was strong for you?"

She was silent before looking down. "No. When you left for earth, I felt next to nothing from your absence. Even when you were there I felt little. In truth, there was another on Vulcan I found myself more compatible with. His name was Stonn. However he did not survive the destruction."

A flash of sympathy went through Spock's mind. He did not like Stonn, yet another of his bullies, but to lose anyone was painful. Likely that wasn't her only loss. "You have my condolences." She looked at him but was still unreadable. "I take it then that when my time of Pon Farr came, you would have disputed the full bond."

"That is correct. The plan was not meant to be a personal affront, Spock." She said this as if it were expected of her.

"Of course not. In light of all this, I suppose you desire to terminate the bond completely."

"No."

Spock blinked. "What?"

"I will not sever the bond. You are still my telsu, severing the bond would be unwise."

Spock tried to understand her reasoning, and why the knowledge she did not wish to sever it unsettled him. "The bond is weak. It would not cause much harm at this time to sever it. Logically it makes sense."

She was silent and Spock frowned before looking to T'Pau. "May I talk to T'Pring alone?"

The older woman nodded after a moment of consideration. "Very well. We will allow you to speak in private." Rising with the help of her walking stick, she nodded to the two men who rose as well. As he passed, older Spock gave a brief squeeze to his shoulder as if to bolster him. Stuvak simply regarded him coldly as they all walked out.

Once alone, Spock looked at T'Pring to try and judge what was going through her mind. "T'Pring, I do not wish to insult your sensibilities by inquiring about possible emotions, but I do not understand you. I know from our youth you do not care for me. Knowing my ancestry, you were openly against our union even before I believe you and Stonn were acquainted. Am I wrong in assuming you held no interest in me?"

"No," she said honestly. "You are correct. Your father's lineage and the property I stood to inherit were a benefit, but certainly the fact you were of mixed heritage not a logical advantage. Even if you should have won the ka-li-fee, I would've found it advantageous that you would more than likely return to Earth and your Starfleet and I would've been left alone to my own will while you were gone rather than having you constantly present."

"You will inherit nothing now," Spock pointed out.

"True, but I have nothing at all now except a small house at our colony on Nova XI. My situation does not change much, but I will have at least moderate more respect as the wife of one regarded highly for saving the council."

Spock frowned just slightly. "You wish to continue the bond for the sake of your reputation?"

"Is it not logical? Think of your own sake, Spock. Vulcan may be gone, but Pon Farr still looms in the future. Some Vulcans are even going through it prematurely because of the trauma losing our home."

Spock shifted slightly. His father had indeed warned him about such a possibility, but he felt no inkling it was going to happen to him yet. He knew that didn't mean it wouldn't strike suddenly, but somehow he doubted it. Perhaps it was because Dr. McCoy was nearby and already pregnant by him, his instincts knowing not to father another child just yet. He pushed that thought away though as that would mean McCoy was his mate and he had definitely not bonded with her. There wasn't even a weak connection between their minds. "I concede on that point...however, I see no logic in us remaining bondmates. I have found for some time we are not compatible. And I do not see what you get out of it if you insist this is for my benefit. When the time comes I could find another to bond with rather than tying you down in a bond that neither of us would find intellectually compatible."

T'Pring was silent for a moment. Then Spock felt the faintest tingle at the back of his mind. It took him a moment to realize it was the bond that had been made between them at the age of seven as part of their bonding ceremony. In truth he had not even examined that connection in years, not even when he left Vulcan for Earth, so feeling T'Pring nudge it with her own mind was disconcerting. "Are you so certain, Spock? Perhaps we have never...given our compatibility a chance." She looked up at him and for the first time he thought he saw emotion there. A pleading look, quietly contained in her eyes. "I am willing. I do not wish to lose more than I already have. I would like to attempt to keep the bond with you, Spock, that we may attempt our union when the time comes." She held up her hand, two fingers extended in plea of a Vulcan kiss. Spock was shocked though he did his best to hide it. Spock looked at the fingers and began to raise his hand, uncertain what he intended to do.

"Am I interrupting something?"

* * *

Lenore and Jim headed to her room and Lenore got herself a snack of crackers and peanut butter. She was trying to look after her diet well enough, but now and then she really felt the need for a snack. A glass of iced tea accompanied it, never as good as mama made it, and she sat down next to Jim. "Okay, so what's got you so damn worried? Something go wrong already with the Vulcan guys here?" _Something wrong with Spock because of them?_

Jim sat down next to her, looking hesitant. "Um...well, Spock is handling it right now I think, but I did find out something shocking that you should know...but Spock should probably be the one to tell you."

Lenore frowned at him. "Then you shouldn't have said anything, genius. What's going on?"

"Um, well..."

"Jiiiiiimmmm..."

Jim shifted, looking very uncomfortable but sighed and looked at her seriously. "Bones, do you love Spock?"

She felt her face heat up and put down the cracker she had been about to eat for fear of choking on it. "The hell does that have to do with anything?" she snapped, feeling her defenses rise. He gave her a flat look and she glared more.

"The lady doth protest too much."

"Don't go quoting Shakespeare on me, brat," she growled. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"I just want to know so I know how to explain this...be honest, Bones."

She glared at him for a while before sighing. "I...don't hate him."

"...That's Bones for I want to have his Vulcan babies, isn't it?"

"I'm already having his baby, idiot!"

"Point taken. But seriously, do you? What do you see in him?"

Lenore shifted before groaning and covering her eyes. "I don't know...He's a know it all jerk, but he's got the patience of a saint when it comes to people most of the time. And he is damn smart. I never like to admit it, but he impresses me a lot with what he knows. And he isn't uncaring, I've seen that. If anything he cares a lot. More than everyone gives him credit for, especially me..."

Jim smiled a bit. "What about his looks?"

Lenore blushed further, rubbing the back of her head. "Well, uh...he is handsome, I'll admit. Definitely like no one back on Earth or Georgia for sure..." Remembering Spock's bare chest made her blush more and she resisted biting her lip.

"You ever gonna tell him?"

The blush faded and she frowned, nibbling on the cracker. "Jim, this was all an accident...he may care about me but I don't think it's that way. And I don't think we could ever be compatible in a romantic sense, no matter how..."

"Attractive? Hot? Sexable?"

She arched her eyebrows at him. "Do you want him? Cause I'd certainly like to see how flirting with him would go for you."

"Ha ha, very funny. So you do like him though," he said a bit more seriously.

"...Yeah." She sighed and layed her head back against the top of the curved couch attached to the floor of the family quarters' common area. "I really do like him, god help me...Didn't realize it till after that night and he said he didn't want anything...more. That was before Anyone knew about the baby..."

Jim frowned and put an arm around her shoulders. "I'm sorry, Bones..."

"Me too...I'll live though. You know me, I'm tough as nails."

"On the outside, yeah."

She frowned at him. "So will you tell me what's with the touchy feeliness already?"

Jim looked away awkwardly. "Um, well...The Vulcans came, as I told you. Ambassador Soltek is with them."

"That old guy you met on Delta Vega?" She remembered Jim insisting on picking him up when they were able, though she hadn't had the chance to really talk to him.

"Yeah. And there's T'Pau, who's like this head honcho of Spock's family."

_The head of Spock's family? Crap, that doesn't sound good... _"Oh...um, did she seem particularly upset?"

"She's the Vulcanest Vulcan, Bones, she could be singing show tunes on the inside for all I know. Lady has the ultimate poker face." Bones grunted, realizing that was a silly question. "There was some other guy with them too I guess Spock knows, I think his name Stew-Vac or something. I don't think Spock likes him, but that's me."

"Okay..."

"And, uh...one more beamed up after the others came."

"Another Vulcan?"

"Yeah." Jim wet his lips, which he only did when he was nervous about something. "A woman who...is apparently Spock's fiancée."

Lenore's mind and whatever idle chatter may have been going on within it stalled completely. It was a vast void with only two words in it rattling around like a warning from a rattlesnake. _Spock's fiancée, Spock's fiancée, Spock's fiancée..._ "...His what?"

"Fiancée. Like the girl he was supposed to marry-" Lenore rose and headed for the door. "Whoa, Bones, where are you going?"

"To kill him!" she growled loudly, opening the door and marching out the hall. Jim was right behind her, attempting to stop or at least slow her down.

"Bones, wait! He didn't know she survived! He thought she was gone!"

"Was she gone when he was flirting with Uhura? She told me about how they started getting to know each other at the academy, I'm pretty sure she was alive and well on Vulcan then!" _Cheating lying bastard!_

Jim winced. "Ah, should've known you'd realize that..."

Lenore pushed past him and into the turbolift and practically punched the button. Jim's hand reached for the emergency stop as he joined her but before he could try and stop it she grabbed his fingers. "Touch it and you'll be first!"

"Len, calm down. I'm sure this brings up a lot of unwanted memories—ow that's my hand!" The last was said as she pulled his fingers back over to top of his hand sharply, making him bend with it.

"Defend him again, and they'll deport me for serious injury to the captain!"

The turbolift dinged and she let go to storm out. Jim followed, rubbing his fingers soothingly. "Bones, please calm down!"

"I will when I get some answers. From him, not you!"

Down the hall she could see a group of Vulcans gathered around the door to a meeting room. One she recognized as Soltek, and she figured the elder woman and younger man she didn't recognize as T'Pau and whats his name. That left her with a suspicion of where Spock and his _fiancée_ were.

Soltek noticed her first, his eyebrows ticking up as if recognizing her mood. "Doctor. Spock and T'pring are currently speaking inside." He didn't say not to interrupt and she looked at him a moment in confusion. It was very odd, but he seemed much more memorable now that she saw him up close. He had a fair amount of wrinkles and a head of snow white hair, but his eyes were clear and familiar.

Rather on dwelling on that though she nodded to him. "Excuse me," she said as civilly as she could, stepping between them to the console.

"You have no right to interrupt a private conversation—" the younger male started.

"I'm Dr. Lenore McCoy, CMO of this ship. That gives me rights you don't even want me exercising, big ears." She hit enter and the door opened.

She froze when the first thing she saw was a young Vulcan woman. Lenore felt a sudden flood of insecurity fill her. The woman was gorgeous! High cheek bones, tan skin, dark eyes and hair. She looked like she'd be half a head taller than Lenore in her bare feet too, and had a thin willowy figure liable to give some woman a disorder in an attempt to imitate. Apparently she and Spock were focused only on one another because they didn't notice the door opening. Spock had said something as she came in though it didn't register and there was a moment of silence before the girl spoke. Even her voice was sexy despite the monotone.

"I am willing. I do not wish to lose more than I already have. I would like to attempt to keep the bond with you, Spock, that we may attempt our union when the time comes." She held up her hand, her middle and forefinger extended. A flash of Spock explaining the way Vulcans kissed came to her and the insecurity was somewhat replaced by jealous anger. Both warred with each other more as Spock's hand slowly moved up. Lenore's own voice was dredged up from somewhere near her roiling stomach and came out as an unamused growl between her teeth.

"Am I interrupting something?"


	10. As the Enterprise Turns?

Long chapter is long. But I think you guys will hopefully enjoy it. Some of you have guessed _some_ things that may happen, others are a little off. I won't say which are which ;3

* * *

Spock looked up at the growl and took in a sharp breath. "Dr. McCoy!" He stood, feeling his cheeks and ears tinge. In truth his final decision had been to turn T'Pring's hand away, letting her down easy. Now however it was a compromising scene he logically knew, even by Vulcan standards. Then he immediately wondered why being seen in such a way bothered him when McCoy was not technically his mate. _This woman has truly spectacular timing..._

T'Pring looked at her as well, her Vulcan control returned to her. "So this is...McCoy."

The doctor narrowed her eyes at the other woman and crossed her arms. "That's right. Mind introducing yourself?"

"I am T'Pring. Spock's intended bondmate," she said simply.

McCoy's nostrils flared and she narrowed her gaze on Spock. Spock knew that despite the bravado and yelling that often ensued, the "arguments" she and he got into were not the kind that threatened violence. If anything they seemed almost friendly, so long as salads weren't involved apparently. Now however he was not so sure. "So it's true...you've got a damn fiancée?"

"That is the Earth term for one a person is engaged to be married to, correct?" T'Pring said before Spock could answer.

"Yes."

"Then that is both true and not." McCoy arched her eyebrows at her and Spock sensed another blow coming. T'Pring Continued before he could stop her. "What we have is less than a marriage, but more than an engagement. We are already partially bonded through our minds. It is a connection you cannot hope to match."

McCoy looked shocked, the anger temporarily draining from her face. Spock also thought he saw hurt in her expression and protectiveness surged through him in a wish to wipe it away. "T'Pring, you have my sympathy, but I truly don't think you and I are compatible." McCoy looked to him, seeming more worried than anything suddenly.

T'Pring looked at him, her eyes narrowing. "So you do seek to end our bond?"

"Our bond has never been strong. I did not even realize you were among the survivors till now." McCoy winced and Spock grew more confused.

"...It can become stronger, as I stated."

"I do not see the logic in strengthening the bond."

"...You seek to bond with this woman?"

Spock felt his ears tinge and McCoy gaped at her with a red face. "Whoa there missy! I-It's not like that, we just...uh..."

"You are pregnant with his child," she said simply, hiding her hands in her sleeves as she rose. "This would imply a definite level of familiarity."

"...yeah," she said quietly, almost shamefully. "I...it wasn't intentional or anything, we're just...we're not together like that. I didn't know he was...with you."

Spock moved towards her as well. "Doctor, T'Pring and I have been bonded since we were seven. It is an arrangement."

McCoy's head snapped up to him, then to T'Pring, then back to him in shock. He wasn't sure if that was more comforting than shame at this point. "Wha-dah-an arranged marriage? At seven?"

"It is logical," T'Pring said, a slight wrinkle in her brow at her incredulous tone.

"How the hell is that logical? Most cultures on earth stopped with arranged marriages decades ago! What about free choice!"

"Vulcan was not Earth. There are private imperatives within our society that deem it necessary to ensure we have a mate in our adulthood," T'Pring said. "You would not understand this."

The sympathetic look McCoy had been warring with melted completely and she glared at T'Pring. "Okay, look. I may not be happy with Spock for this little revelation," she cast him a glare that clearly said he would be in for an earful later. "But he said he doesn't want to bond with or marry you or whatever. Since it wasn't his choice in the first place to be your "mate", I support him in that because he's got a right to choose what to do with his own damn life."

Spock was surprised, but felt emboldened by those words in an odd way. It was rather pleasant to be supported by someone in such a decision.

"Even if he has denied you that choice?" T'Pring asked coolly.

Lenore narrowed her eyes at the other woman and Spock was reminded of a cat about to strike. "I have plenty of choices, but I'm making them for what's best for my child. My life and its life ain't none of your concern though."

Dark Vulcan eyes narrowed. "It is when you have conceived with my bondmate," she said lowly.

"T'Pring." The girl straightened, eyes snapping up as T'Pau entered. "You are becoming compromised."

"I am not—"

"Go meditate. You are not thinking as clearly as I had hoped and will only cause further tension. Decide what you truly wish to do depending upon logic, not your own desires."

"...I will go to Spock's quarters," she started, but Lenore held up a hand.

"I don't recommend that, missy. Spock and I share family quarters, per Starfleet regs." Spock thought he noted a hint of superiority in her tone. "Bit awkward for everyone at this point."

T'Pring was quiet before Jim cleared his throat. "We have a free room near the officer's quarters that she could rest in."

"That will do," T'Pau said. "T'Pring, follow Captain Kirk to that room. I wish to speak with Spock and Dr. McCoy. After you have calmed we can discuss this further."

T'Pring did not seem pleased but swept past Lenore and Spock. Jim tried to give them both supportive looks before turning to escort the other woman away. Spock felt a moment of relief before realizing T'Pau was still there and regarding them calculatingly.

"Dr. McCoy," she finally said. "I have anticipated meeting you."

McCoy blinked, her stance relaxing just slightly. "Uh...thanks?"

"I am T'Pau. I am leader of Spock's clan."

The human woman's eyes widened. "O-Oh...um, nice to meet you, ma'am."

Spock felt like dipping his head at T'Pau being called "ma'am", but the elder woman's brow simply rose quizzically. "Indeed...Please sit. I assure you, I mean no harm. I only wish to understand the situation at hand."

McCoy nodded slowly. "Alright..."

The matriarch sat in the nearest chair again, her staff in her hands. "I understand this was not intentional. Your pregnancy."

She shook her head. "No. It was an accident. Ahem, fertility drugs were involved..."

"So Spock told me. You were not previously in a relationship?"

Lenore blushed again, leaning against the table so she nearly sat on it. "N-no. Not with Spock or anyone else."

"I see. I have heard you have been previously married."

She gripped the table tighter. "Yeah...on Earth. It didn't end well," she said decisively.

"May inquire on whose fault it rested?"

There was a pause before she sighed and rubbed over her forehead. "I won't say it's all his cause that ain't true. I say the better chunk is still his, but I had my issues too. But it ended before it got worse and brought me to Starfleet so I don't have any regrets."

T'pau nodded slowly and Spock thought she saw satisfaction in her face. "I see. I have also heard of some of your own exploits here aboard the _Enterprise_. You even went to Spock's rescue while you knew you were pregnant."

"Some would call that illogical and reckless," Stuvak said.

Lenore glanced at him but then to T'Pau. "Jim is my captain and best friend. Spock...is my friend and the father of my child. If I didn't do everything I could to bring them and the rest of my crew back safely, I couldn't look anyone in the eye ever again. Least of all my own child. And I had no intention of getting hurt or killed. Jim wouldn't have let that happen either."

"Or Spock?" T'Pau asked.

"He didn't know yet. I wasn't sure how to tell him." Spock looked at her a long moment, taking in her deflated nature. He found himself worried that she may not speak to him after this. It seemed as though he had a habit of upsetting her unintentionally and through unfortunate circumstances.

"Dr. McCoy is also my friend," he said, almost unintentionally out loud.

T'Pau straightened her back, eyeing him. "Friendship is not seen as logical."

Lenore looked up again and from her expression was about to argue, but Spock set a hand on her shoulder gently. "I understand that. But at the same time, I am grateful for her friendship...and the friendship of my captain and other crew members. As closely confined as we are on the ship, the minute bonds I make with my coworkers ensure an easier relationship and an atmosphere of camaraderie that results more beneficial working conditions. Dr. McCoy however is unique...she challenges me mentally but has a caring nature. Her friendship has become indispensable. I believe this also means that she will make a good mother."

The human in question looked at him in surprise, blushing more subtly before looking down. "...Thanks, Spock. That means a lot."

Spock simply nodded but felt deep inside a sense of relief that perhaps she would not remain angry with him. Looking up, he thought he saw a faint smile on his older counterpart's face behind Stuvak's more disapproving look.

T'Pau looked between them slowly before nodding again. "I see. It is logical then to maintain a close relationship with certain persons as it provides support and security needed in group situations such as these. It is understandable. However, does this mean you will abandon your beliefs?"

"No," Spock said decisively. "I am Vulcan. I practice my control daily still. However, given my personal circumstances...as well as the circumstances of our people, I feel it is logical to make a concession in the regard of my closest friends and my child. I wish to be close to them as I have already lost much." He saw Lenore smile a bit more at that from the corner of his eye, though it was a bit sad.

"Very well. You have some logical points." T'Pau rose again. "I believe that is all."

Both Lenore and Spock were surprised. "That's all?" Lenore finally asked.

"Did you expect a full interrogation, Doctor?"

"Well...yeah, kind of."

Though she did not smile in the least, Spock thought perhaps T'Pau was of all things amused. It was not as comforting a thought as it might be that even she was perhaps changed. "I wished to see what sort of woman you are, Dr. McCoy, and what sort of man Spock had become. I am satisfied with my answers. Until T'Pring is ready, I believe I will request a tour of this ship. It is rather fascinating from what I have seen so far as I had not gotten the chance to take a good look at it before. Would you recommend a guide?"

"I could guide you, T'Pau," Spock said.

"The gesture is expected, but I believe you should talk more with Dr. McCoy about what you wish to do. T'Pring is firm in her belief that you must remain bonded. You will have to decide if you truly wish to dissolve the bond and all the risks that entails. A decision such as this should not be made in the heat of a moment."

Spock nodded slowly. "I see...I shall call another to show you the ship then."

Captain Kirk, who had apparently returned after quickly getting T'Pring to whatever room he'd chosen, bowed a bit despite being a bit out of breath. "I'd be honored to show you around, my lady."

T'Pau nodded. "I would appreciate that, Captain Kirk. Soltek, Stuvak, will you join us?"

Spock the elder glanced at his younger self. "I believe I shall remain on my own for a few moments more. Please continue on without me."

"I also am not particularly interested in seeing the workings of the ship," Stuvak said simply.

"Very well. Captain Kirk, lead on." Jim smiled and nodded, casting a glance at Spock and Dr. McCoy before leading the elder woman away.

"...Interesting lady," McCoy finally said. She gave Spock a dubious look. "Why is it I seem to get along with the other members of your family but not you, hobgoblin?"

Spock's eyebrow twitched but he took the statement as McCoy perhaps trying to regain the balance of their usual conduct. There was still some heat to her words however so he knew to tread carefully. "I am unsure, Doctor."

"Hobgoblin?" Stuvak suddenly asked.

"It's just what I call him. Cause he's green and has pointy ears," she said simply. "No offense to you of course."

Stuvak frowned. "You will forgive me, but I do find it offensive. You made a similar comment to me as you barged in here. Are you always so...xenophobic?"

Spock narrowed his eyes but Lenore outright glared at him, straightening up. "I'm not xenophobic. I deal with aliens all day and I'm a damn good doctor to several different species."

"Do you refer to them by derogatory terms as well?"

"Deraga—it's not derogatory! I say it to get a rise out of him, yeah, but I don't..." She looked at Spock, her face more anxious now. "You don't take it that way, do you?"

Spock blinked. "I have grown quite accustomed to how you converse with me, Doctor." Though he intended it to be soothing she looked more upset by his words.

Stuvak looked rather detached as he eyed them. "I must confess my sympathy for you, Spock, to have mated with one so crude and unruly. Then again, perhaps you deserve her."

That caught her attention again and she glared once more, this time with more fire as she pointed a finger right in his face. "Now see here you! You've known me for five minutes so I'm not gonna put much stock in what you say anyway, but don't you go insulting me like that. For one thing, it's far ruder to say that kind of crap when you got no idea what's going on here. I got the excuse of being upset, where as I'd think a Vulcan like you would have more "control" than that. And for another, I think it betrays some kind of emotion in _you_ to go insulting anyone like that. Where I come from, it's a sure sign of insecurity. I'm no trained psychologist but I know people."

Stuvak narrowed his eyes at her. "You are obstinate as well..."

"Damn straight. Also, I'll call Spock whatever I damn well please and it's no business of yours. Unless you two were friends or something."

The other Vulcan gave a small exhalation through his thin reedy nose. "It is illogical to make friends. Especially with one such as him."

Spock remembered once again his youth and the bullies of the school but remained calm. McCoy on the other hand had no such luck. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"He is part human," he said primly as if that explained everything.

She glared further with sneer. "You're the pot to my kettle apparently. Weren't you just admonishing me for being "xenophobic"? Apparently hypocrisy must be logical for a Vulcan to practice it so well. Or else you lack some of that precious control." Spock was unsurprised that Lenore was good at stinging words. What he was surprised at was Stuvak's reaction.

His hand reached for her shirt and fisted in the material with a look of contempt in his eyes. "Humans have an annoying habit of preaching in matters they do not comprehend fully."

Lenore glared but before she could try to get him to let go Spock's own gut reaction had him wrapping his hand around Stuvak's wrist and squeezing. He let go and Spock pushed him forward with strength that obviously surprised the other Vulcan. It had been a long time since school fights, but now he only saw the current Stuvak before him rather than his childhood bully. He squeezed more, feeling the skin bruise under his grip with satisfaction. "You. Will. Not. Touch. Her." He drew each word out in a low monotone growl, betraying the full extent of his deep anger in how he continued squeezing. No one was allowed to hurt Dr. McCoy. His older self was apparently stunned as much as the younger Vulcan, since he only stared with slightly widened eyes at the scene in front of him.

It was McCoy that came to the rescue. "Spock, knock it off! You're going to break his wrist!" She grabbed for his hand when he didn't listen, wrapping one around his own wrist and the other pressing at his hands. "Spock! Let go, dammit!"

With a slight hum in the back of his throat he finally released the other Vulcan. Lenore kept a firm grip around his wrist to be safe and he felt oddly comforted by it.

Stuvak glared more openly, hiding the bruising arm in his sleeve. "You have spent too much time among humans, Spock. You grow as violent and ill tempered as they are."

Lenore arched her eyebrows before holding up Spock's hand like a dangerous weapon. Perhaps in her mind it was. "On second thought, break his wrist. Break it a lot."

Stuvak only looked as smug as a Vulcan could. "I rest my case. I wonder Spock if your tainted blood carries that anger and pass that on to your child with this human. Or if your own whore of a mother taught you—"

Spock had learned long ago not to rise to the taunts of his peers about his heritage. He ignored them the moment the mentioned his blood or other key works and blocked them out or else risked once again coming to blows.

No one had told Lenore.

The words had barely left Stuvak's mouth before Lenore's fist connected with the Vulcan's face. Flawless form and surprising strength were packed into the blow and Spock took a moment to admire the way she actually sent his old tormentor's head reeling back sharply. He stumbled and brought his hands up, pure shock on his face as green blood began to dribble between his fingers from a now broken nose. Likely a Vulcan such as he never anticipated a human, and especially a woman, could honestly hurt him.

And Lenore was eerily the calm one now. She stared him down with her fist still ready for another strike, her eyes targeted on the Vulcan before her. Spock knew now what Lenore looked like when she was truly mad enough to not forgive someone. He was rather glad it wasn't directed at him. "Don't you dare talk about Amanda Grayson or my child like that, you ill-begot son of a snake. You're just a goddamn bully with no right to talk to Spock at all, let alone with disrespect to him and his mother like that, and I'm damn well not taking flack about my baby from you."

Stuvak glared further, moving towards her. "You insulted him as well!"

"I do it because I care about him! Big fucking difference!"

Before Spock could ask what that meant or the fight could come to further blows, Spock the elder came up behind Stuvak and grasped an area of the other Vulcan's shoulder. Stuvak's eyes rolled back and he crumpled to the ground, Lenore quickly stepping away as if he were something contagious. "Forgive me, Dr. McCoy. I had been so...engrossed in what was happening I failed to stop it sooner."

"Glad you didn't frankly, I liked punching him." She hissed as she uncurled her fingers. "Even though I think I broke my fucking hand..."

"It's possible...Vulcan bone structure is much denser than human. You acted far too recklessly," he admonished openly, narrowing his eyes.

"Excuse me? Did you hear what he said about you and your mom?"

"You are pregnant, Doctor, you should not be getting into fist fights," he said lowly.

Lenore blushed, looking upset but also chastised. "I know that! I just...I..."

"I believe I will take Stuvak to the infirmary for your staff to look over," Soltek said suddenly, kneeling down to pick the other man up despite his age. "I will also inform T'Pau of his behavior. He acted very unbecoming of a Vulcan today."

"I'll come with you," Lenore said, pointedly turning her back on Spock.

"Is your shift not over?" 'Soltek' asked with an arch of his eyebrows.

"Doesn't matter, I don't feel like talking to _him _now, ungrateful two timing jerkass." She jerked the thumb of her good hand back at Spock.

Spock felt his brow twitch. He chose not to comment on that description, but knew he should not let her simply walk away upset. Considering his options, he knew the one he chose would likely make her more upset than before, but he also knew he needed to resolve this now rather than wait. Waiting had not done him well this day. Coming up behind her as she moved for the door, he quickly swept her off her feet and into his arms with one arm supporting her back and the other beneath her knees.

"What the hell?" Lenore began struggling, but Spock ensured his hands locked her in his arms firmly but gently. "Spock, put me down!"

"I will treat your hand in our quarters." He looked to his older self. "I wish to speak with you later."

"I thought you might."

Spock nodded and headed out the door before him, heading for the turbolift with a still struggling Lenore. She blushed as they passed a group of confused ensigns. "Put me down, dammit! You goddamn Neanderthal!" She moved to beat on his chest but hissed again, clutching her hand.

"Doctor, please remain calm. I only wish to ensure you get proper treatment and relax after apparently stressing yourself."

She glared at him. "Whose goddamn fault is that?"

He remained silent as he came to their door, using a voice command to open it. Entering, he went to his room and set McCoy on the bed. "Please remain here. I will treat your hand."

"Spock, I was heading to sick bay, I could've-"

"Let me. Please," he added more quietly.

She stared at him before huffing and lying down. "Fine..."

Spock went to where he had put his more advanced first aid kit and pulled it over, sitting on the edge of the bed. She pointedly turned her back on him, curling up against his pillows. "Doctor, let me see your hand." She said nothing and held her hand out, luckily not resting against the mattress. He could see her knuckles were already bruised, but he felt a small amount of satisfaction at the green flecks on them. He took a cotton ball and some disinfectant and cleaned the small spots of foreign blood from her skin in mild swipes and dabs. When that was done he gently moved his fingers over the area to ascertain any damage to bones or muscles. He noted when she tensed, but she didn't utter a sound as he examined the area to see if she was in pain. "There is a moderate amount of deep bruising, and your middle knuckle may be sprained..."

"I figured..." she muttered.

"I will heal the bruising as best I can, but the sprain will need more time." He took out his dermal generator and set it to settings best for subcutaneous tissue before working it over her knuckles. "...I believe I know the answer but in an attempt to start conversation I will ask: You are still angry with me?"

She turned her head enough to glare at him and Spock thought he saw a bit of moisture on his pillow. "You saying I shouldn't be? Cause I'm willing to sprang another knuckle."

"No. However...I would like you to know that it was never my intention to hurt or anger you. This morning or with this revelation. I should've apologized for my rather foolhardy attempt to broach a topic this morning much sooner, I know. For this situation...I am admittedly lost as well. Truly I had not realized T'Pring had survived—"

"That's not an excuse and you know it," she said. "You were dating before then. I hate two-timers."

"...I understand." He rose after a moment and put his med kit back in order to be put away. "I will leave you then to rest." He moved for the door when McCoy's voice stopped him. It was quiet, but his superior hearing made it possible to hear her clearly.

"My husband cheated on me."

He stopped, blinking once as he processed the words. His head turned and he regarded her back. The strong woman that had just punched a man ten times her strength in the face suddenly seemed much smaller curled up in the middle of his bed. Illogically he wished to comfort her, but though his expertise spanned many areas, comfort was not one of them. With no other plan he walked back and sat down near her. Hesitantly he set a hand on her shoulder, feeling better when she didn't immediately try to move away. "I am sorry..." It was quiet a few moments before he breathed. "Do you wish to...vent?"

Another moment of silence passed before she began speaking again. "I wish I could say it was all his fault...he is a selfish bastard, narcissistic and dumber than a sack of hammers..."

"...I must confess confusion why you would marry such a man in the first place."

A long suffering sigh escaped her. "I wonder that a lot too...His name was Jason Curtis. We were high school sweet hearts, then broke it up, then met again on my tail end of college and got back together. Thought it was serendipitous at the time. He didn't seem so bad then...that's what I thought but I think I was just blind. He did make me feel special..." Spock found he did not like the almost wistful tone of her voice. But he only left his hand on her shoulder to provide a sense of solace.

"Something went wrong?" he asked quietly, as if to build a bubble around them even within his own room.

"Yeah...and I guess it is my fault when you get down to it." She rubbed over her eyes as if tired but he didn't think she was fatigued. "We got married just as I entered Med School. I was focused on trying to be a great doctor because I wanted to make my mama and daddy proud. Jason though thought it was expensive and time consuming and then wanted kids like a year later. He kind of pressured me but I didn't want to do have any until I finished med school at least. But the pressure...it did make me work harder. I finished early." Spock had known that of course after reading up on the important officers he would be serving with. He'd found Dr. McCoy's proficiency in med school a comforting sign despite her often capricious attitude. Now, while still impressed, he is also annoyed with the man he has never met putting such pressure on her. It was no wonder Dr. McCoy seemed to thrive in stressful situations despite her complaining, likely they had become normal for her.

"But...My father's death...it hit me hard. I'd just gotten out of med school and on my way to being a damn good doctor when it happened. I just...it was hard to handle. I started drinking a bit too much and too often...I got distant from everyone..."

Spock hesitated before reaching up and stroking her hair. His mother had often done this to comfort him when he was young. "Grief is...difficult to deal with. I admire the strength you have gained from it."

Lenore laughed quietly, but it didn't sound light or happy. It was almost bitter. "Don't think I'd put it that way. But that's not the point I'm trying to make here. My point is Jason and I became pretty toxic. Lots of shouting, lots of hurtful words...Then I realized I hated who I was becoming, so I did try to get back on track. Tried to be more romantic and all that. Then I found out Jason had been seeing some little girl barely outta high school behind my back," she growled. "Knowing he cheated hurt so much...knowing it was a younger woman hurt more. Felt like a goddamn slap in the face. Then the coups de gras punch in the gut so to speak: he got her pregnant."

Spock attempted to keep his mental shields up and strong, but he could feel waves of negativity rolling off of her. Anger, sorrow, insecurity and more. It was a mixture that even made him sick in his stomach. "...I wish I had words to convey...anything that would comfort you."

She eyed him before turning away again. "I appreciate the thought, Spock, but you don't see the damn correlation? How alike this is to then? Except now I'm the damn other woman and I hate it!" She punched at his pillows, breathing deeply at a twinge of pain. "I never wished those feelings on anyone. I almost didn't pull out of the downward spiral I fell into. I barely fought in the divorce, just let Jason take his damn assets and fuck away with the hussy. Drank more, stopped caring about my appearance...Frankly if I hadn't gotten into Starfleet and met Jim I'd be hell of a lot worse off. He at least brought me a little back up."

"...You feel sympathy for T'Pring," Spock interpreted.

"Yeah...I do."

He nodded slightly, more to himself. "I...understand I think. But please understand, our bond was not through our own choice. It was an arrangement between our families."

She turned then and Spock's brow furrowed to see her eyes were a bit watery as if she had been attempting not to openly cry. "I don't get that...I know it might be a culture thing, and I'm trying not to be disrespectful I swear, but were you really engaged at seven?"

Spock nodded. "Yes. As I said, it is a tradition that is in place to ensure stability and survivability...I would explain more, but it is a private matter even among Vulcans. It is not certain if I will even be subjected to this ordeal. If the time should come, I will tell you. Is that acceptable?"

Lenore frowned, obviously not thrilled. "I'd like a little more give after baring my goddamn scars to you, but fine..."

Spock turned that statement over in his mind thoughtfully. "...My father admitted he married my mother because he loved her. This was after we had lost her though."

Lenore's face eased into worry and sympathy. "Spock, I didn't mean—"

He placed a hand on her forehead, silencing her. "My father's original bondmate had not survived a trauma in youth...He had said his union with my mother was logical as he was the ambassador to Earth. I believed him...and I believed then that my love for my mother was illogical because of this and our beliefs. I sought to push it as far down as I could." He closed his eyes. "Regret is also seen as illogical. This makes apologies difficult...but my greatest regret, second to not being able to save her, is not letting her know how much she truly meant to me. And I can never make amends now."

McCoy stared up at him for a moment before she sat up. Spock thought perhaps she was bringing their time talking to a close but was surprised when her arms wrapped around his shoulders. Her body was cool against him even in her uniform and though he remained still as stone she seemed to mould into him. It was a disturbingly pleasant sensation. "She knew," she said quietly but with a surety that he admired. "I'm sure she knew. It must've been hard to be without her son, but I think she was real proud of you and just hoped you'd be happy. I would be."

Spock felt a tightness in his core and in his throat that threatened to consume him, but he breathed deeply to keep it at bay. "...Thank you." He meant it. From a very deep place inside him before he pushed it further away.

She pulled back, searching his eyes before sitting fully back so they faced one another. "...So you don't want to stay with this T'Pring girl? She is quite a looker..."

Spock moved with her dodge, well aware that McCoy herself was sometimes not good with emotion. The revelations from earlier brought him some understanding of this. "Aesthetically she is pleasing. However, I find no personal connection with her."

McCoy arched her eyebrows. "So you agree she's hot...but you don't like her personality? Does she have a personality as a Vulcan?" The last was a bit more teasing than serious and Spock felt somewhat relieved that she was attempting her sarcastic humor.

"That is an accurate summation. When we were young, she wished to have no contact with me prior to and after the ceremony that started our bond. She found my being half human distasteful, our arrangement more so. I believe it was seen as an insult that she should have to marry someone inferior." Lenore frowned but he went on before she could say anything. "She admitted to me that when the time to make a full bond came she would challenge it in favor of another she cared for who was among the casualties."

"Oh, so that can happen?" she asked curiously, but still looked troubled.

"Yes. I would have had to battle this rival to the death."

Brown eyes widened and she gaped at him. "To the death? What the hell?"

"The incident I mentioned is a time of great stress, it would not happen any other way."

Lenore made several noises of discontent before she glared sourly. "I will drop that. For now. But I will say this: a duel to the death is pretty fucking barbaric for such an 'advanced' race." Spock's eyebrow twitched. "But you said she would make you do this challenge thing before...what changed, aside from her guy being gone? Why does she want to get with you now?"

Spock shook his head. "I am uncertain. She has listed many logical reasons, including my bolstered reputation, but I find I am not swayed or completely believe them. But whatever her reasons, my own inclinations have not changed. I see her as barely an acquaintance and our bond is weak enough I have rarely if ever noticed its presence."

"So that means you could sleep around?" she asked in a deadpanned tone.

Spock sighed quietly through his nose. "In a way, but please bare in mind that we obviously have ways around our proposed pairing should we wish it. The bond is I suppose you could say a contingency plan. The time of stress can be fatal to us due to many biological factors. We are allowed to explore our options before then in case we find another willing and more compatible. In which case I would also be able to challenge the bond at any time I chose and should she agree it would be dissolved."

She frowned but finally crossed her arms. "Hmph...Fine, that actually does sound logical..."

His lips twitched but then he turned thoughtful. "Though T'Pring states we could build a stronger bond with one another, I cannot foresee myself being content with her given our pasts..."

Lenore was quiet before nodding a little. "I get it. You don't love her—don't fucking argue with me right now about emotions or I will kick you in the...never mind, that probably wouldn't do me any good given your damn anatomy. But my point is, you don't think you'd be happ...content with her ever?"

Spock nodded slowly. "That is my belief. I have no attraction to her now so I can't say I would believe it would come later when I have no intention of returning to the colony with her."

Lenore looked surprised before seeming to suddenly become calm and even smile a real smile. She put her good hand on his shoulder and squeezed. "I understand. As much as I still feel for a girl in her situation, you're my friend." She grinned and he flushed, knowing now she would not let him forget his admission from before. "And since I'm your friend, I want you to be happy. Whatever the hell that means for you. So do what you gotta do. Just...let her down easy, okay? Or as easy as you can. She's already been through a lot too."

Spock nodded softly. "I understand...your support is appreciated."

A small red tinge came to her cheeks and she looked down. "...You're welcome."

* * *

Lenore felt raw inside and out. Mostly within. It felt as though someone had taken sand paper to her heart until it exposed the old wounds she had tried to cover up. Seeing Spock with T'Pring had hurt more than she ever wanted to admit, thinking to herself that they made a good looking couple. She had spoken without thinking to keep them from touching. From there she'd gotten angrier and more ashamed. This made her angrier at being ashamed.

The only consolation was Spock saying that he did care for her. It was as a friend he said, but hearing him admit feelings in general at anytime was a slight accomplishment in her book. Still, her anger at him didn't leave. The only thing to help that was getting angry at someone else.

In that sense Stuvak had helped Spock. She hadn't liked him from the start with how hoity-toity he seemed, but the moment he insulted Spock and his mother in one breath, all bets were off. It was worth a few bruises and a sprained knuckle to put that look of shock on his face and possibly bust his nose. Spock didn't seem grateful though and so she was pissed at him once again. More so because he was right that she shouldn't be getting into fights while pregnant. She didn't want to admit that. Or that when Spock had swept her off her feet her heart had done a pleasant trip up her throat and back.

Finally dredging up the whole messy affair (no pun intended) of her divorce had been the hardest thing. She hadn't spoken about it since Jim had hidden her wedding ring one year around her anniversary. Though pissed, she eventually forgave him and they went out drinking, which ended up in Lenore drinking a bit too much and being taken home by Jim. She'd drunkenly spilled out everything to the younger man as he tucked her into bed. To his credit, her best friend just comforted her, said that Jason was an ass and told her to get some rest. Confessing while drunk was easier since the alcohol masked the pain at the moment, and the hangover masked the pain later. Now she felt sober and exposed, like wounded prey.

Spock though had seemed to understand or at least try to. His calm demeanor actually comforted her in a way. Like it wasn't a big deal. Maybe to him it wasn't. She'd in turned listened as he talked about his mother and tried to comfort him the best way she knew despite knowing he wasn't the touchy-feely sort. He hadn't pushed her away though. She then listened as he talked about how he didn't feel anything for T'Pring...and had to admit that banished a large weight in her stomach and on her back, leaving her lighter and dare she say happy. It was hard to admit she was jealous, but she'd already had to admit to herself and Jim (and possibly Uhura, but she was always sharp) that Spock was _special_ to her. Annoying, but special.

"I believe I should meditate before I meet with T'Pring again. I need to consider how best to convince her to stop should she continue to argue."

"Alright. Um, you want me to return to my room?"

"...You may if you desire. I would not be objectionable to you resting here, so long as you rest. I think you have been stressed enough for the day. You deserve to relax. And I have more confidence you would do so here than with the distractions of paper work you would find in your room," he added dryly.

Lenore flushed and glared at him, but inside an annoying part of her was saying to take the deal. She hadn't been in Spock's room since that night more three months ago, and that wasn't even technically this room. She was more annoyed with her weakness than Spock but she used it to her advantage. "Okay, just for that, I will steal your damn bed." She flopped back down, arms still folded. Spock simply nodded and rose, moving to gather some things. "Uh, what...?"

"I will meditate in the common area so as to not disturb you. The smoke from the incense would not hurt you I believe, but I would rather not risk it."

She flushed, alternately in disappointment and being affected by those words. _It's for the baby, you swooning ninny!_ She told herself that and nodded. "Okay..."

Spock nodded. "Rest well." The words were soft and again made her blush. He turned and exited, letting the door close behind him. Lenore groaned quietly and curled up on her side again. Was it good to be in love with someone you constantly found yourself berating and getting angry with? She couldn't honestly think so. But taking a deep breath, she breathed in the scent of Spock on his bed. It was spicy and sweet and smoky, partially from that incense she thought, but it wasn't bad. It was like breathing in deeply from a box of mixed green and red tea leaves. The scent was oddly soothing and she felt a small sad smile grow before she began to drift off.

LINE

Spock meditated for an hour, his mind pulled back deep into himself. He ensured his control was in check, his shields up and strong. He could subtly detect the bond to T'Pring, but he guarded himself from that as well. It was not strong enough she could likely even hear his thoughts but he had no desire to test it even in curiosity. While there was logic in keeping the bond for that vast "what if" of the future, in the long run he saw it as more detrimental than beneficial for both of them. He hoped he was right.

Standing, he extinguished the incense and candles and put them in his box. He moved to return them to his room but paused. He knew Dr. McCoy was likely asleep and didn't want to disturb her rest. Part of him said he could be quiet though and likely not disturb her, but that seemed illogical. Thinking over it a moment he turned back and set the box on the table of the common room. He then left their quarters in search of a certain other.

Spock the Elder was resting at a table in the rec room three, apparently enjoying a cup of herbal tea. He looked up as Spock entered as if he expected him. "Hello, Commander Spock."

Spock nodded to him, casting a glance about. "I would like to speak with you now if it is acceptable."

"Of course." He rose, finishing his tea. "Shall we adjourn somewhere more private?"

He nodded and turned to leave. "I believe one of the observation decks should be free. I trust you know where it is." The older man didn't answer, instead following him to the deck. Outside the stars moved by them slowly, the _Enterprise _keeping a leisurely pace beside the ship that had brought the Vulcans. It was a newer ship that had been donated to further the cause of the Vulcan Colonists. "I have wondered what all of you were doing traveling here. Was it merely to meet with me?"

"No. We are on our way to meet with members of a planet who have offered to look into replicating certain Vulcan animal species. Not Gorns of course, as they are too dangerous, but Sehlats have become desired...something more of our old life to hold on to as we move on I suppose."

Spock nodded slowly, remembering his own childhood pet as he was sure his counterpart was. "I see. That would be most fortuitous. But that is not my main question."

"I rather thought not." He sat down on the bench before the huge window and relaxed. "I'm sure you must have many. Sit. We will discuss as much as possible."

The younger half-Vulcan did so, keeping his eyes on him. "...I am uncertain where to start. I suppose the question that comes to me first is whether this happened in your timeline?"

Elder Spock shook his head. "It did not. Dr. McCoy was indeed a dear friend of mine, one of my best friends I suppose you could say, but we were never physically involved. Harakel was not even visited by us but by the USS _Intrepid_."

"...which was lost in the Narada incident," Spock said quietly.

"Yes. So I'm afraid I can't help you with this situation. I'm not sure if I would if I could as this is a your own experience. In away, I envy you."

Spock blinked looking at him. "...You never had children?"

"I did not. It is an experience I was always remiss not to have, but had accepted."

Spock nodded slowly. "I see. I am..."

The elder held up his hand. "I understand. This is not my time line so of course things are different, and I cannot change my own past now. Instead, please know you and Dr. McCoy have my support. I would be honored if you would allow me to help whenever possible."

He nodded again, feeling more at ease. "I find that to be acceptable. You should likely talk to Dr. McCoy as well though."

"I had hoped to before we left."

"She's resting now."

"Ah yes...I did receive a small amount of satisfaction at witnessing her breaking Stuvak's nose. Most impressive."

Spock's lips twitched. "Indeed. I have another question however."

"Yes?"

"Did you...go through Pon Farr?" his cheeks tinged he knew, but he thought this would be beneficial to be aware of.

"You truly wish to know?"

"Yes. While I am still firm in my decision of what to do regarding my bond with T'Pring, I am still...uneasy of this possibility."

The elder regarded him with a slight knit to his brow. "I see...I will tell you then that I did go through it. It was several years from now, but the timeline is already far different from mine."

Spock tried not to show the dread that came through him at that knowledge. "I...see. Then I suppose you went through with the bonding with T'Pring."

"No, I did not." A small twitch went through the wrinkled lips as the younger Vulcan's head whipped up.

"You did not? But..."

"In truth, it was because of James Kirk I made it through." He blinked at the horrified widened eyes his counterpart gave him. Spock's mind had immediately gone to some disturbing places of what that phrase meant, trying to bury phantom images as quickly as they came. "...I believe I should better explain as you appear to be letting your imagination overtake you. When the time came, I managed to convince the Captain Kirk of my world to go to Vulcan that I may meet with T'Pring. However, she envoked the ka-li-fee."

Spock tried to relax despite racy images of his Captain still attempting to scar his mind. "She said she would...you had to fight Stonn then?"

"No. T'Pring is a surprisingly cunning strategist, so I warn you not to underestimate her. She chose Captain Kirk as my opponent." Spock's eyes widened again, all disturbing thoughts forgotten. "In my state I could barely object and we did fight. I was the victor...but upon thinking I killed my Captain, the plak-tow receded in the shock and I no longer required to bond."

"You killed-"

The elder held up another hand. "Please wait. I did not in fact kill Jim." Spock's brow ticked at the use of the first name but eased back. "T'Pring is a surprisingly great strategist, but Dr. McCoy more so. She injected the captain with a time released sedative in the guise of a tri-ox compound to make up for his disadvantages in Vulcan's atmosphere. When I attempted to garrote the captain, he passed out into a death like state and thus shocked me into my senses again. Because I won I gave T'Pring to Stonn as I could not forgive her for this, but she revealed this was part of her strategy. She did not want Stonn killed, so she chose the captain believing that should I die, she would not have me to deal with and the Captain would not want her. Should he die, I would let her out of her commitment to me or else be gone again to Starfleet while she still had Stonn."

"A...logical if cold strategy," he admitted.

"Indeed. Later, I went to Dr. McCoy in order to resign and put myself in the brig for murder. However, she had already revived the Captain after beaming him aboard." His lips twitched again. "My relief at that Jim did not die was evident, I admit now. You can understand why he was one of my greatest friends. Dr. McCoy as well."

Spock nodded slowly, thinking over everything he said. "Indeed...a well done strategy." _Dr. McCoy is full of surprises..._

"In any case, my time line is not yours. As things stand, I do not believe anything like that will happen. Make your own life, but remember that James Kirk _and_ Dr. McCoy are both friends to value highly. I feel now that to you Dr. McCoy may even rank higher."

Spock blushed a deep green in surprised but quickly composed himself. He thought that over more and looked down in silent admission. "Perhaps..."

* * *

About two hours after she laid down, Lenore awoke with her head buried in the pillows, her arms cuddling one and feeling better rested than she had in a long time. Blushing despite no witness, she rose and stretched with a yawn. She then took a moment to look around Spock's room since she never really had before. Minimalist had been her expectation she knew, nothing frivolous or illogical. And for the most part it was, but she could see a few surprises. A few knick knacks, things like an old astrolabe and telescope, and even old books and scrolls were on his shelves. Lenore walked over to look and tilted her head when she saw a red stone the size of her thumbnail in a surprisingly prominent place. Hesitantly she picked it up and looked it over. _Is this...oh...it's the last bit of Vulcan..._ She wondered how he found it, how it felt when he did and carefully set it back down with a sad look. She looked over the spines of the books, many written in languages she didn't understand, and followed them away to the corner where something else took her attention.

She knelt down and looked over what appeared to be a kind of harp. _Huh...I didn't know Spock played an instrument..._ Biting her lip, she reached out and hefted it with a grunt. _Heavy._ Pulling it to the side, she moved a finger over the strings, expecting a lovely melodic sound, only to wince at several sour notes. _Don't think he's tuned it in a long time..._ That was sad. When she was young she'd had a guitar she loved to play. Taught herself and sometimes thought she'd be a great music star. Then medicine captured her heart and she wanted to help people. But her guitar had been a source of calm and enjoyment until it had disappeared. She was still sure Jason had done something with it but never proved it. But she wondered why Spock had apparently stopped all together.

Putting the harp back she stood and shook her head. _I shouldn't be snooping. I should go...maybe check in at sick bay; I think I need a walk to clear my head._ She went to the bathroom to wash her face to wake her up then headed out to the common area. Spock was no longer there, and he had cleaned up after himself, but she could still smell the smoky incense in the air. She quickly went out the door before she let it distract her and headed for sick bay. Walking in, she was immediately greeted by the sight of a still unconscious Stuvak in a bed in the corner and a very sheepish looking Scotty on another bed holding a burned hand.

"Ah, Doctor! Good to see ye."

McCoy smiled as she walked up. "You too, but I don't like the looks of that hand."

"Ach, I know doctor, but I've had worse really. Was me own fault I admit though, was just waiting for one of the nurses to finish up."

"I can treat you real quick," she said, pulling her stool over to sit in front of him. "Let me see." She took his hand gently and looked it over. "Not too bad, but looks painful."

Scotty smiled. "Aye, it stings, but like I said I've had worse."

"What did you do this time?" she asked, grabbing a generator.

"Well, the captain brought that Vulcan lady, T'Pau down to Engineering and I was showing off some of the _Enterprise_'s best features. She was quite sharp, I kind of like the old girl. Reminds me of my gran. But anyway, I was in the middle of showing them around when some blasted fool looked up from fixing the damn power couplings and let his torch slip. And I, acting on instinct, caught it. On the bad end. Luckily it shut off automatically and cooled a bit by the fall, but it still smarted so the Captain sent me up."

"How long ago was this?"

"Oh not long. Apparently that T'Pau lady likes detail so it's taken them a while to work through the ship."

Lenore chuckled. "Jim seems okay?"

"Aye. Believe it or not I think he gets along with her pretty well."

"Jim the 'I don't like anyone's authority but my own' Captain of the _Enterprise_?"

Scotty chuckled. "I know. But I think he's doing well. ...Speaking of doing well, how are you doing lassie?"

Lenore looked up at him, blinking. "Um...fine?"

"Really? Cause...I heard you heard about Spock's fiancée, of which I heard of too."

She blushed before focusing back on his hand. "Ah...well...It was upsetting I'll admit, but Spock explained a few things. Basically it was an arrangement he didn't really agree to and he intends to get out of it."

Scotty's eyes widened. "Really? My...this is better than an Orion soap opera!"

She flattened her eyes at him. "Scotty..."

"Sorry, sorry. But ye and the Commander are on good terms?"

She paused before nodding slightly. "I'd say so."

"Glad to hear that!" He grinned. "I was worried there. I know the two of ye get along better than ye want to admit but this could've been bad. I'm glad ye worked it out though cause I think you two are good together."

Lenore blushed in surprise but chose not to say anything. She shut down the generator and stood. "You're almost good to go. You'll still be a little sore so don't do anything too strenuous. I'll get you a couple of medium painkillers, wait here." She stood and headed for her office. Opening her locked cabinet with an ultra secure code and scan, she looked through for the right pain killer.

When a hand grabbed her roughly by the back of the neck she gasped.

* * *

a/n: I'm somewhat enjoying evil endings lately...


	11. Sense and Sensibility for Vulcans

New chapter :3 Bit tough to do this one if just to make Spock...feely but still Vulcany. Hope that worked. Enjoy!

Oh, and I've gotten a few comments about things like spelling and grammar. I appreciate the look out, I seriously do. As it stands I don't have a beta reader and I'm working on things I hope one day to professionally publish, so those get a bit more attention in rereads and what not. I do this for fun and because I really enjoy making you all and myself happy. So if I mess up typing quickly know it certainly was not intentional, and I do appreciate the look out but editing is just not a top priority right now with my fanfiction, more with my original fiction. Thanks again!

* * *

Lenore gasped as she was pulled away from the cabinet and shoved her aggressively into the wall next to it. She grunted at the painful way her cheekbone met with the metal. Her first thought was one of her crew had an addiction she hadn't known about and was trying to steal some sort of drug. "Cabinet close! McCoy one!" The cabinet slid shut again quickly with a click as it locked but the hand was still around her throat. The grip was like iron and she couldn't move or throw it off. And now she realized just how hot the hand was and felt her stomach drop.

"I do not seek your medications, doctor," Stuvak said with a growl.

Lenore managed to turn her head enough to glare at him from the corner of her eye. "You bastard, let me go!"

"I think not." His fingers danced a little over her skin as he adjusted his grip. "You are an annoying and foolish woman...I don't see what even Spock would find so appealing about you." She glared further and attempted to kick back but he pushed her further into the wall, his body getting closer to where she could feel the heat against her back. It felt like she had a bonfire right at her back and she wondered if he was running a Vulcan fever. He inhaled and leaned in further, Lenore shivering and feeling cold now. "But...your scent is intriguing..."

_Fuck, where did I hear that before I wonder...Can't be like that though._ "Get the hell of me! I swear to god I will report you for assault!"

"That fire too is intriguing. So open with your feelings...I should be disgusted but I am still further fascinated...perhaps because I wish to see that mouth of yours be shut." Lenore was about to tell him where to shove it when she felt a hand on her thigh. "Your body is not displeasing either I will admit. Perhaps I should explore further..."

Despite the heat Lenore felt like a wash of ice water went over her. _Shit shit shit! I didn't think he was serious!_ "Computer, Alert! Medical—"

He tightened his grip on her throat and she choked on her words with a cough. "I will not hurt you, Doctor...McCoy, correct? So long as you don't do anything foolish..." McCoy was cursing the sound proof walls now. She swung back with her arm but he grabbed that before it connected and then her other for good measure before pinning them to the wall. "Are you quite done now?" He leaned in further still, taking a deep breath.

"Stop this now! I'm pregnant you ass, you can't seriously do something like this!" she managed to gasp out through her constricted throat.

That seemed to rouse him slightly, and McCoy thought she saw his eyes, that had been clouded and hazy, try to clear. "Pregnant...yes, that's right, you are..." He gave a quiet groan. "But I need...I need..." He whispered desperately, moving closer to her. Lenore felt fear all through her body, trying desperately to either get him away or push her body through her wall into the next room.

She hadn't heard her door open, but she did hear a strange buzzing sound before Stuvak suddenly yelled and jerked back, releasing her so she was able to quickly move away and breathe easer. Her mouth fell open when she saw Scotty standing there with what looked like a cattle prod in his hand. "Ye be leaving Dr. McCoy alone now, ya bampot! Or I'll up the juice and turn ye into a Vulcan sausage!"

Stuvak glared at him, moving as if to strike but Scotty was wily as he moved out of the way and gave another electrified strike to the Vulcan's side that made him shout. Lenore wasn't sure what was more surprising: Scotty with a cattle prod that she knew wasn't standard issue or a Vulcan showing anger and pain so easily. Something was definitely wrong with this picture.

The Vulcan apparently had enough though as he finally grabbed the shaft of the prod and crushed it in his grip. "Ach! Ye tosser, look what ye did! Uh oh." He ducked at a swipe and quickly moved around the side of her desk to try and keep some distance between them. Lenore quickly roused herself from her spectator status and quickly grabbed a hypo from a nearby shelf she kept on hand as an emergency tranquilizer. While his attention was on Scotty she rushed forward and slammed it into his neck as hard as she could. Stuvak snarled at her and shoved her away, but she managed to catch herself on her desk. Before he could do anything else though he teetered and finally dropped to one knee as the chemical took affect.

Lenore was panting in fear and adrenaline but sighed when it looked as though Stuvak was going to pass out again soon. Scotty was to her side quickly, bracing her up. "Are you okay, lassie? He didn't hurt ye?"

"Nothing major..." She hugged the Scotsman gently the way she would a friend in utter gratitude. "Thanks to you. My hero."

Scotty blushed but smiled and patted her back. "I thought I saw him come in here looking a might unsteady, so I came to check. Glad I did. I didn't think Vulcans came like that."

"Me neither," she muttered. "Just hold on while I call security." She walked over to the panel on the wall and pressed the button. "McCoy to Security, I've got a situation. I need some of your strongest up here to restrain a Vulcan patient. He's drugged but I don't trust him. Also alert the Vulcan dignitaries there's been an incident."

"Yes Dr. McCoy, we'll be there shortly."

"Thanks." She sighed and went back to sit in her chair, rubbing over her throat slightly.

"You sure you're okay, Doc?" Scotty asked worriedly.

"Just a little shaken...I'll give myself a physical in a bit to make sure the baby's fine, but I don't feel it's in danger. I'm kind of used to life and death situations by now, a threat like that scared me but nothing I can't get over since you came to the rescue."

Scotty smiled and patted her shoulder. A moment later several security officers came in and she pointed to Stuvak who was practically on the floor now.

"I hit him with a barbital cocktail hypo that would knock most species out cold, but he's Vulcan so be careful."

"Right," Security Chief Shultz, better known as Cupcake by their captain, said. He and another burly man lifted the Vulcan with a grunt under the arms. "What should we do?"

"Put him back in the bed on the end and this time restrain him," she growled. "Don't let him move his damn big toe."

"Yes sir," Shultz said, hauling the Vulcan to the bed.

No sooner than they had his arms restrained and were working on his legs than Jim, T'Pau, Spock and Soltek rushed in. Even the Vulcans looked a bit harried, though T'Pau was the first to compose herself and walk over. Spock made it over first though, his stride more hurried. "Dr. McCoy, are you harmed? We were informed there was an incident in which you were forced to defend yourself from Stuvak." His dark eyes roamed her quickly, looking for signs of hurt. She blushed a bit under the scrutiny but reminded herself she'd just been assaulted. Of course he was worried. About the baby. Jim joined him quickly, looking much more freaked out.

She cleared her throat, but it was still a bit raspy as she spoke. "I'm alright. Little bruised but Scotty actually got Stuvak away from me."

"Mr. Scott?"

"Scotty?" Jim clarified.

"Aye, me," Scotty said, folding his arms. "Is it that surprising?"

"No, Scotty, of course not," Jim said. "Just...we know you're not a _bad _fighter, exactly... but I'd have trouble against a Vulcan and I've been in more bar brawls than everyone on the ship combined."

"Aye, well, Matilda helped me get his attention."

"Matilda?" they all asked.

Scotty held up the remains of his cattle prod with a mournful look. "I made her on Delta Vega. They had bugs the size of small children, so she helped keep them away. She could give a good zap ranging from static all the way to poaching an egg."

"...You built a taser?" Spock asked.

"Looks more like a cattle prod," Jim supplied. "But either way, good job, Scotty. I hope you can fix...Matilda."

"Oh, I'll do me best, Captain."

"Good. I'll be giving you a commendation for helping Dr. McCoy."

Scotty nodded with a smile. "Not necessary Captain, but thank ye."

"I would like to inquire what precisely happened first," T'Pau said.

They all turned to her and Lenore shrugged a bit. "I'm not entirely sure myself. I went to get Scotty some meds for his hand burn, and all of a sudden that guy grabbed my neck from behind and pushed me against the wall. It seemed like he was feverish or something and was kind of emotional. I thought it was about the punch I gave him before, but...he also, um...smelled me, and put his hand on my thigh..." she went on more awkwardly, glancing at Spock. Out of the corner of her eye she could see T'Pau and Soltek straighten as if they realized something new. "Then Scotty came in and shocked him, drawing his attention. After he broke the cattle prod-I mean "Matilda", I managed to hit him with a hypo full of powerful sedatives and call security. That's about the gist of it."

Spock seemed emotionless for a moment before he looked to Stuvak. Soltek quickly put a hand on his shoulder and began speaking in Vulcan. T'Pau joined the conversation. They're voices were much richer in their native language. Spock spoke back, his voice tight with control. They all seemed to argue in monotone voices for several moments, the humans looking at each other in confusion. T'Pau apparently pulled rank on Spock at last, who looked down as if shamed. She nodded and turned to Jim with a calm expression.

"I realize what Stuvak did is deplorable, Captain, and I do not defend him for his decisions as he should've realized his condition before now. However, I believe him to be mentally and physically compromised by a condition that sometimes plagues Vulcans. I ask that you allow us to transport him back to our ship for treatment. Without it it's possible he will die from the imbalance of chemicals and high fever. It is very painful for us and leads to a lack of control that can result in fits of anger or other potent emotions. After he is treated, I assure you we will also see he is suitably punished for his behavior. I believe a demotion to a planetary based position coupled with months of rigorous tutelage in proper behavior is logical." She looked to Lenore. "Dr. McCoy, understand that this is not a belittling of his acts or a show that we are favoring our own and ignoring their transgressions. He was not in his right mind, as humans say, but we cannot afford to lock him away given our limited resources of personnel. If anything further had happened, we would punish him accordingly, but as Mr. Scott ensured your safety we wish to have him cured and deliver a more subtle punishment. I ask if you find this acceptable or have objections."

Lenore frowned but considered it. "...I'm not happy about his behavior today either, obviously. But if he's sick...I guess I can say it'll do for now. Get him fixed though because he's been a jackass all day. And I get the feeling that's not a new development, Vulcan disease or not."

T'Pau's eyebrow twitched but Lenore thought she looked faintly amused rather than annoyed. "He is not an easy man to deal with, no. Perhaps his punishment will teach him the humility he illogically lacks." She turned to Soltek. "I believe you still have things you wish to accomplish here?"

The eldest looking Vulcan nodded. "Yes. I will need a bit more time."

"That is acceptable. We have methods to treat Stuvak on the ship in case this should've happened. T'Pring has apparently not come despite the raised alarm, please inform her later of the development and ask her to complete her business as well. I would prefer leaving in three standard hours at the most."

"I will inform her," he said simply.

"Good. I will escort Stuvak to the ship as I will need to contact others at the Colony about the incident." She looked to Captain Kirk again. "I must make another request that you keep some of this from an official report. Our people are still negotiating much for the colony, I do not wish to see this color others perceptions."

Lenore glowered but knew she was right. No one would like to deal with a group that had some kind of illness that made them assault people physically. She could see why it was probably a secret, especially for Vulcans. Stuvak paraded around as a pariah was tempting, but she didn't want the Vulcan Colony harmed by negative press when it was still trying to get off the ground. Not with people she respected like Spock, Sarek, T'Pau and Soltek fighting for it. She could see the others thinking the same.

Jim frowned and hesitated before looking at Scotty and Lenore.

Scotty smiled. "Don't worry about me, Captain. I did what I thought was best, that's good enough for me, I don't need to be paraded around. This time. Future times I save the day, feel free to parade." The humans chuckled at that.

"And as much as I'd like to see Stuvak in trouble, what she says does make sense," Lenore said. "I'm fine in the long run so no need to air the dirty laundry for everyone to see I suppose."

T'Pau bowed her head just slightly in thanks before turning to the security team and beginning to issue orders of carrying Stuvak to the transporter. Jim quickly went to Lenore and put his hands on her shoulders.

"You are okay, right Bones? Not putting on a brave face or something?" he asked worriedly. "Tell us now and I can have him 'lost' being transported."

She rolled her eyes but patted him on the back. "I'm fine, really. Hey, give Scotty some of my good whiskey as a thank you since I can't drink it."

"Whiskey?" Scotty said, grinning a bit. "Now we be talking. I'm more a brandy man myself, but I won't say no ta whiskey."

"Won't say no to most alcohol I'll wager," Jim said with a wry smile. "I'll get you the bottle then, so long as I don't hear about it anywhere near engineering, and that includes on your breath."

Scotty just laughed rather than be insulted. "No worries there, Captain, I promise ye. No one handles their duties in engineering drunk, especially myself."

"Oh, let me get those meds for you real quick-no taking them with the whiskey either! Ya gotta wait at least an hour," Lenore said, leveling a stare at him. She turned and headed back for the office, opening the cabinet again and shaking out two pills into her hand. She jumped when she heard the door slide shut and whirled before sighing. "Jesus, Spock..."

"I did not mean to frighten you..."

"I wasn't frightened," she bristled, closing the bottle and putting it away. "Just...don't sneak up on me." He nodded a bit, looking hesitant. She sighed and went over to stand in front of him, trying to smile. "Look, don't ask me if I'm really okay, alright? I'm fine. Bruised but fine, he didn't even do much besides threaten and be a creeper."

Spock's face tightened. "Threatening you is appalling enough. If I had been present, he would not be standing of his own volition for a long time."

Lenore blinked then blushed. _Spock being protective...why is that a turn on to me? I'm not a defenseless damsel in distress!_ She ignored the part that reminded her she had needed saving earlier, and more still the part that wished maybe Spock had been the one to do it. _It's just the baby though..._ "Nothing happened aside from some bruises to my neck and face. And that's no real tragedy obviously."

Spock tilted his head with a crease between his eyebrows. "That statement suggests you do not see yourself as attractive, Doctor."

"Well I'm not exactly a supermodel. Not saying I'm bad looking, just..." She shrugged helplessly. Maybe when she was younger she'd seen herself as pretty hot stuff, but now with how she barely bothered with her appearance and life etching it's experience on her skin, it was hard to see the appeal. "Plain I guess," she finally finished.

The half-Vulcan righted his head but the frown remained. "...You are far from 'plain', Doctor. You are formidable in strength, mind and appearance. I have noticed the...interest of many in you, as a possible romantic partner."

Lenore blushed more before laughing. "Oh come on, you're having one on me."

"You think I jest?"

"Well...yeah. No one's ever asked me out on the ship."

Spock considered this a moment. "You are the CMO. I have been told women who hold power can be intimidating when attempting to approach them."

Lenore arched her eyebrows with a smirk. "You've been told that, hmm? Don't think I've ever intimidated you."

He took a step forward and Lenore felt a blush creep up again as he stared her down. "Not in a professional sense perhaps, though as I said you are formidable as a woman. Professionally however I have no such reservations as you realize..." He leaned in further and Lenore took a step back, gulping. His expression was almost bored and he said his last words dryly. "I outrank you."

The brunette woman gaped at him a long moment before her cheeks reddened for a different reason. "That so, ya green blooded hobgoblin?" she ground out. "That supposed to mean something?"

"Obviously." She shut her mouth as he leaned in, blushing even more. _H-he's getting pretty close..._ Her eyes looked once to his lips but she quickly looked back and tried not to show how nervous she was. "It means that I am not intimidated professionally from pursuing you." Lenore's brain apparently stopped functioning at that. It couldn't mean what she thought it did, he had to mean something else. She didn't even realize her breath had stopped. He finally eased back, nodding just slightly. "Please think on that further." He turned on his heel and left then and she stood there a moment more. Two quiet thuds resounded slightly and she jumped to realize she had dropped the pills from her suddenly numb hands. Kneeling, she picked them up and rubbed them across her shirt as her brain tried to catch up. _What just happened..._

* * *

Spock and his elder self had remained in the observation deck for a while longer, though eventually the conversation had dried up into a content silence as they looked out at the stars. Spock was fine with that because it gave him time to think and dissect his inner feelings that he didn't choose to admit to on the surface. He knew he was going to ask T'Pring to dissolve the bond, but he hadn't admitted to why. Not truly. Hearing his older self's words though that perhaps Dr. McCoy was important to him had his mind whirring away in thought.

The good doctor was important to him he knew. She was the CMO of his ship, his friend and now the mother of his child. Of course that made her important. But Spock began turning other things, other reasons over in his mind. They argued, but Spock tended to look forward to their small spats as challenges and even small respites from the rest of his day. She made the mundane days interesting and the more eventful days somehow easier to cope with.

She insulted him, but he had long since took them as abuse when she showed time and again she did care about him by watching his back on missions. Sometimes he even enjoyed them. He'd spent much of his life being put down for his human traits, traits he'd once tried hard to suppress. McCoy however focused on his Vulcan traits and pushed them to the front, and in a way he was grateful to that. It was so different from the taunts of his youth he sometimes enjoyed them. And she never took it too far, no insults to his family aside from the occasional "bastard" comment, which he knew was more a word to convey her ire than an actual comment on his parents marital status.

Aesthetically she was pleasing. He liked the dark color and wave to her hair. Vulcan hair was typically straight but the wildness was intriguing. Her body was in good condition from constant training. Her skin was smooth and soft, but she held areas of "freckles" as they were called in some areas that noted time spent outside. Vulcans didn't freckle so in a way that was fascinating as well. She had a pleasant shape to her face and her mouth that was attractive. But Spock was most intrigued by her eyes. They were expressive dark brown eyes that told him everything she felt and thought; so human but somehow alluring in how they didn't seek to conceal anything.

Spock sighed quietly. After a thorough examination of his thoughts and feelings he kept under control, he could not deny it. He found Dr. McCoy more appealing as a possible mate than T'Pring. He found her more appealing than even Uhura, which was worrying. Uhura had been intelligent, logical, cool under pressure and relatively easy going. Though certainly intelligent, McCoy was more often guided by her emotions, thrived in stressful situations to the point of exacerbating them, and more prone to worry. Comparitvely speaking, Uhura was far more logical a choice in a human mate. It had been one reason for his pursuit of her while on earth as a possible alternative. But that time between them had come and gone with barely a fight or whimper as it ended and he had felt little remorse. He'd wished Uhura luck and even noticed her flirting on occasion during leave with no subsequent breach in his emotional control.

McCoy however he wished to remain close to as much as possible. And the idea of others attempting to get close to her was...unsettling. It was illogical to feel that way since they weren't together romantically. He had no right to infringe on her personal pursuits so long as they were not harmful to the child. And he knew she would not let anything do that. It was yet another fact that endeared her to him.

Did all these thoughts mean however he desired to be with Dr. McCoy with the intentions of a permanent romantic relationship?

His communicator beeped, startling him out of his thoughts though outwardly he remained calm as he picked it up. "Spock here."

"Commander," Uhura said, all business though there was a slight worry to her voice. "We just got a request for security from sick bay. Something to do with restraining one of the Vulcans there. Dr. McCoy sounded...strained."

Spock's eyes widened. Without a glance to his other self he quickly rose and walked quickly to the door. "I'm on my way." His elder self followed quickly and they made impressive time through the halls.

Arriving in sickbay, he was met with the sight of the security team strapping down an obviously drugged Stuvak. McCoy and Mr. Scott were standing nearby, both looking a little unkempt as if they'd just been through a physical ordeal. It took Spock a moment of looking at Stuvak's condition and theirs to infer that something had indeed happened. Though T'Pau had started towards the doctor calmly, Spock surpassed her in quick strides to stand before the humans.

"Dr. McCoy, are you harmed? We were informed there was an incident in which you were forced to defend yourself from Stuvak?" His eyes locked on to her cheek first, which was turning red, and then to her throat where he was certain he saw finger like bruises forming.

Her voice sounded weak as she spoke, blushing for some reason. "I'm alright. Little bruised but Scotty actually got Stuvak away from me."

Spock blinked. "Mr. Scott?" It wasn't that he was ungrateful or surprised precisely, but knowing someone else had defended her placed that unsettling feeling back in him.

"Scotty?" The captain asked, Spock not having realized he'd come up next to him.

"Aye, me," Mr. Scott said, folding his arms. "Is it that surprising?"

"No, Scotty, of course not," the Captain said. "Just...we know you're not a _bad _fighter, exactly... but I'd have trouble against a Vulcan and I've been in more bar brawls than everyone on the ship combined." Spock could not dispute this, though he felt Mr. Scott was one of the least well trained fighters on board. His assistant Keenser was more fearsome in a fight. Ensign Chekov had even begun to learn to defend himself, but Mr. Scott was more concerned with the workings of the ship than self preservation.

"Aye, well, Matilda helped me get his attention."

"Matilda?" they all asked. Spock ran a mental roster of the crew and came up with four Matildas, but none currently present to his eye.

Scotty held up the remains of his cattle prod with a mournful look. "I made her on Delta Vega. They had bugs the size of small children, so she helped keep them away. She could give a good zap ranging from static all the way to poaching an egg."

"...You built a taser?" Spock asked. He really shouldn't have been surprised, the man was a mechanical genius but with a devious mind on occasion. And a strange propensity to name certain mechanical devices.

"Looks more like a cattle prod," Jim supplied. "But either way, good job, Scotty. I hope you can fix...Matilda."

"Oh, I'll do me best, Captain."

"Good. I'll be giving you a commendation for helping Dr. McCoy." Spock agreed silently, though somehow he was still unpleased in an unexplainable way.

Scotty nodded with a smile. "Not necessary Captain, but thank ye."

"I would like to inquire what precisely happened first," T'Pau said.

They all turned to her and Lenore shrugged her shoulders as if to try and downplay the incident as she explained. But hearing all the facts regarding Stuvak's apparent loss of control had Spock's blood first running cold, then hot. _He is in Pon Farr!_ His mind exclaimed. He looked at the prone Vulcan, the need to do violence to him rising. _He threatened Dr. McCoy! My child! I would be well within my rights to skin him like an animal!_ His outer features didn't belay the anger deep inside, but it was growing like a fire being fed dry wood.

A hand fell to his shoulder and he heard his older self speak in Vulcan. "(You have realized it too. Do not do anything rash.)"

"(He was essentially mad with the blood fever at the time. He could not control his inhibitions and instincts.)"

"(He had no right to touch her,)" Spock ground out, attempting to reign in his own emotions. "(She is carrying my child. Should he have hurt either of them, I would not hesitate to dispatch him. I am still tempted to do so now.)"

"(Calm yourself, Spock,)" his other self said. "(She has bruises, but is otherwise unharmed.)"

"(But for the grace of Mr. Scott's intervention. If he had not been here...)" _I should've been here. I should've been the one to protect her._

"(It did not happen—)"

"(But it could have.)"

"(Many things 'could have' happened, Spock,)" his elder self said calmly. "(Every decision, every possible outcome of a situation, is a 'could have'. You could have not impregnated Dr. McCoy. You could not have one the day the Narada came. Your father could have not married your mother. All these things have unpredictable results and we will not know the results of any other outcome as it has already happened the way it has. Thus it is logical to accept it and move on rather than dwell on the 'could haves' of our lives. In the long run, life is much more enjoyable that way lest we let regret take us over.)"

Spock was quiet, still looking at Stuvak. "(He had no right.)"

"(And neither do you,)" T'Pau said. "(She is carrying your child, yes, but that does not mean she is yours. You have no claim on her. She is not your mate in marriage or bond and you have specified your relationship has been platonic since the night of impregnation. As such, though what Stuvak did was wrong, you have no right to deal out your own punishment as you are not involved by anything more than tangential connection as 'friend'. As a member of the council, I will support that no matter how much I too desire Stuvak to be heavily punished for his misconduct. He will be punished fairly by us.)"

Spock bent his head. The words hurt somehow, but he couldn't deny them. He and Dr. McCoy were not in a relationship. Somehow, his uneasiness was stemming from that fact. Like a light being shined in his mind he realized that if it made him uneasy, he should seek to rectify it.

The question was how.

"Oh, let me get those meds for you real quick-no taking them with the whiskey either!" McCoy's voice suddenly roused him from his reflection. "Ya gotta wait at least an hour," she said, leveling a stare at Mr. Scott. She turned and headed back for the office.

Spock watched her before looking to Kirk. "Captain, I would like to have a quick word with Dr. McCoy."

The blonde blinked but nodded. "Okay, sure—"

The first officer didn't wait for a full response, striding quickly to the CMO's office. He set the door to close behind him, but Lenore jumped at turned to look at him in shock. A touch of fear was in her eyes and it made his heart clench, though to a human it felt like a cramp in the side. He didn't want her to look like that, especially at him. The look relaxed though when she realized it was him. "Jesus, Spock..."

"I did not mean to frighten you..." he said honestly.

She frowned again, blushing. "I wasn't frightened." She shut the cabinet. "Just...don't sneak up on me." He nodded slowly. She sighed and went over to stand in front of him, and he followed her intently with his eyes. She gave a small half smile. "Look, don't ask me if I'm really okay, alright? I'm fine. Bruised but fine, he didn't even do much besides threaten and be a creeper."

Spock's face tightened. "Threatening you is appalling enough. If I had been present, he would not be standing of his own volition for a long time."

She blushed again, looking surprised before looking away. "Nothing happened aside from some bruises to my neck and face. And that's no real tragedy obviously."

Spock tilted his head with a crease between his eyebrows. He considered the words carefully. "That statement suggests you do not see yourself as attractive, Doctor."

"Well I'm not exactly a supermodel. Not saying I'm bad looking, just..." She shrugged with resignation. "Plain I guess."

He returned his head to proper posture and blinked. "...You are far from 'plain', Doctor. You are formidable in strength, mind and appearance. I have noticed the...interest of many in you, as a possible romantic partner." It was true, though he'd never paid the attention much mind in the past. Perhaps bringing it to her attention would make her happy, despite Spock not feeling amused by such thoughts. _Compliments are a good way to show interest._

He saw her reddened before she laughed a bit. "Oh come on, you're having one on me."

He frowned inwardly. "You think I jest?"

"Well...yeah. No one's ever asked me out on the ship."

_Fortunately..._ "You are the CMO. I have been told women who hold power can be intimidating when attempting to approach them."

She looked at him rather dubiously with a smile and he found the expression rather...cute. "You've been told that, hmm? Don't think I've ever intimidated you."

He took a step forward and noticed a slight redness return into her cheeks as he looked down into her eyes. "Not in a professional sense perhaps, though as I said you are formidable as a woman. Professionally however I have no such reservations as you realize..." He leaned in further and Lenore took a step back, gulping. He had to put on an extra amount of control into remaining neutral in his expression. "I outrank you." It was subtle, he knew, but he hoped to get her thinking that he had intentions towards her.

The brunette woman gaped at him a long moment before her cheeks reddened again in a familiar tinge of anger. "That so, ya green blooded hobgoblin?" she ground out. "That supposed to mean something?"

"Obviously." He leaned in further and her mouth snapped shut, eyes widening as she watched him come closer. Her face further turned crimson and he felt a bit of satisfaction. "It means that I am not intimidated professionally from pursuing you." She stared at him, eyes growing confused. But she looked also uncomfortable and he realized he was likely too close to her after her encounter before with Stuvak. His eyes and ears detected she wasn't even breathing. Likely it would be best to let her relax before attempting anything further. He stepped back respectfully, and nodded more to himself than to her. "Please think on that further." He turned and left. After all, there was still the matter of T'Pring to attend to now. Then further preparations concerning Dr. McCoy.

* * *

After taking care of Scotty and seeing to the rest of sick bay, despite many people saying it was her off duty time and she should be relaxing now, Lenore finally did sit to try and relax. It was on a sick bed, but still she was trying to relax. But after a day like this, tranquility was hard to come by naturally. Unnaturally was not a possibility in her condition either. In truth, the near assault wasn't what was plaguing her. It was Spock's enigmatic words. At least she told herself they were enigmatic because if he was somehow serious she might just think she'd suddenly gone completely around the bend.

"Are you feeling well, Doctor?"

Lenore lifted her arm from over her eyes and looked up to see the older Vulcan, Soltek, looking down at her from the side of the bed. He had a kind expression though, for a Vulcan, and she felt at ease rather than worried. "Nothing a lot of whiskey couldn't help, but I can't exactly self medicate that way." She smiled wryly, hoping he knew what sarcasm was.

He only inclined his head rather than broach the topic. "Indeed. Congratulations by the way on your pregnancy. I am most supportive of you."

She blinked. "You are?"

"Yes."

"You aren't...weirded out by this? From what I've seen, and I don't mean to offend, Vulcans are a bit..."

"I understand, Doctor. In truth I have long since come to terms with the fact we interact with many new planetary beings. Now, we are forced too. No matter what some may cling to, we cannot preserve our race among ourselves without the risk of inbreeding, and I find that more illogical than anything. And distasteful. However, I believe you and Spock give me hope."

"Hope?" she asked in surprise.

"Yes. In truth, Amanda and Sarek's conception was...I believe the word humans use would be 'miraculous'. In truth it was thought that any child between a human and Vulcan would have to be grown artificially or using artificial insemination. The compatibility is not wholly advantageous for natural conception."

Lenore was surprised and sat up. "But...Spock was conceived naturally? Wow..." _Amanda must've been pretty excited..._ She had never met the woman, but she felt that if everyone said it was next to impossible and it happened, she'd be over the moon. _Actually, bit too close to home..._

He nodded. "But as you are aware, the limited compatibility between chromosomes should've made him all but sterile. No fertility drugs on Vulcan would've helped him. But, whether accidental or not, you found out that Harakel's drugs are effective enough that a Vulcan-Human hybrid can impregnate another. I believe it would also work for hybrid women to conceive. In this way, we may repopulate our race."

She nodded slowly. "Makes sense to me...but do you think others will go for it? I haven't been very happy with how they treat Spock. You and T'Pau are fine, but that Stuvak guy and what I've heard about T'Pring in their younger days..." She snorted with disdain.

That gentle look came back to his eyes. "I believe they will have to put aside illogical prejudices for the good of our people. It will change us as a race, but we are already changed. I believe going this step further may seem extreme to some but it is logical and needed. In a way it could mean the evolution of a new race. Humans are most viable, but Orions and others may be applicable as well depending on the circumstances. I'm sure they will attempt artifical wombs at first to ensure possible risks, but they may grow up to know a full and fruitful life with the possibility of creating their own families. I am most hopeful now, thanks to you."

Lenore was surprised but smiled more. "Thanks for that. I'm glad I could help in some way, even if it wasn't intentional." She was quiet a moment before clearing her throat. "Um, you're the guy we got off of Delta Vega, right? Sorry if I got to ask, that whole week is still kind of a blur sometimes."

He nodded. "Understandable. Yes, I was the one on Delta Vega. I was observing the wildlife when..."

Lenore nodded, not pressing him to finish. "Jim said you saved him, so I'm pretty grateful to you for getting my idiot best friend back relatively unharmed."

His eyes looked warmer. "Captain Kirk has proved to be a good friend to me, I was pleased to help."

She arched her eyebrows. "Friend?"

He didn't exactly smile but there was an easing to his eyes that gave her that impression. "I don't believe in denying what is true in a matter such as this. James Kirk is my friend and I'm rather proud of that fact."

_Huh...warm fuzzy Vulcan? Sounds like an oxymoron._ "Okay...So you guys keep in touch?"

"Indeed. I try to do so quite regularly, though I'm afraid I've been busy as of late."

"I'll bet. How's the colony going?"

"Well enough. We have secured rights on one planet quite similar in atmosphere and temperature to Vulcan and have been building structures. We attempt to base them on our traditional structures, but of course some changes are required. We must adapt."

McCoy nodded. "That makes sense. Um, what were you doing out this way?"

"I was on my way to speak with well known scientists about cloning and recreating certain animal species from Vulcan. Not the dangerous ones, of which there were many, but more like animals we kept as pets. We've also been discussing about plants being recreated as well. Anything for a sense of home I suppose."

She smiled in sympathy. "I wish you luck then."

"Thank you...Would you find me rude to ask a question of your condition?"

She arched her eyebrows again. "Depends on your question I guess..."

"I was curious...well, do you feel adequate? No complications regarding you or the child?"

Lenore was surprised before shaking her head. "Not that I've noticed. I was just about to do an exam if you want to look for yourself."

She thought his eyes lit up at the suggestion, though his expression remained controlled. "I would find that most enlightening, thank you."

She nodded and sat up. "Just let me get the sonogram machine ready." She pulled the machine she'd made sure was next to the bed closer and booted it up. Pulling off her uniform top, she pulled her undershirt up enough that her stomach was visible but she kept her modesty. Grabbing the blanket, she laid back and rested it over her stomach. "I'm about ten weeks I'm pretty sure."

"I see...I regret I don't know much about fetal development. It was not a priority to myself."

"No kids of your own?" Lenore asked in surprise.

"No, I'm afraid not..."

She frowned but then turned the monitor so he could see better and smiled. "Well, take a look. I looked up the development charts again and I think he or she is actually about seven to eight weeks. I thought it was more along, but I guess I'd been stressed at the time...Spock too cause he agreed with me."

Soltek was staring at the picture with an unreadable expression. "I...can see how he would be distracted."

She smiled and put a hand on his shoulder, surprising him.

"Children are an honor I never had the chance to experience. I am infertile."

She was surprised again before frowning. Lenore had often thought she would never have children despite her ability to. If she had found out it was impossible, part of her regrets would be eased she knew, but she'd also feel betrayed by her own body. She wondered then if Spock had ever felt that way. "Oh...I'm sorry..."

He shook his head to dismiss her apology. "It is not terrible. While I am remiss that I never experienced my own children, I had friends who had them and I had someone that was...That I cared for till we were parted. I have had a full life of many good and bad experiences that have taught me much. Not many of my people can say that."

Lenore stared in surprise before smiling. "That's real nice. I'm glad for you. I'm a bit envious that you had someone important."

He tilted his head. "I believe that you will have someone important to you one day."

She chuckled. "Well, I'll have my baby." She smiled at the sonogram and saw from the corner of her eye he was going to say something but she held up her hand. "Oh..." she whispered in wonder.

"What?" he asked, rising slightly.

"I...can see the heart beating." She pointed with a smile to a small undulating area. "I didn't notice it last time..."

Soltek looked as well and a small smile came to his lips that surprised her. "I see. That is quite amazing."

She tilted her head again. "...are you related to Spock?"

He looked up, eyebrows raised but back to his neutral expression. "...I am. How did you know?"

"I don't know. You sort of look like him in a way and you remind me of him sometimes. But less annoying."

He looked rather fondly at her which was surprising. "I see. You are quite observant, as I expected doctor."

She blushed but smiled a bit. "Thanks. So are you his uncle or something?"

"No, not that closely related. But apparently there is a family resemblance."

"I'll say." She turned the screen back and looked it over. "Baby looks healthy to me... Nurse Ohare is more knowledgeable at fetal development, maybe I should ask her to start looking..."

"I believe you will do fine, but you also know what is best. If it is not in imposition, I would like to occasionally visit you and the child. I wish to remain...close to my remaining family."

Lenore blinked before smiling warmly. "Sure. You're family. And I'll say again, I get along better with Spock's family than Spock himself." She blushed a bit as he remembered his strange behavior in her office.

"I believe he is still learning how best to deal with others. Growing up on Vulcan made interactions difficult."

She nodded a bit, that sad feeling coming back. "I gathered..."

"Give him time. He will learn, and I know he cares about you. Vulcans do not show such feelings well unless they are bonded to that person. We suppress our emotions, but we do not erase them."

She nodded again, breathing deep. _How much more complicated will this get...?_

* * *

Spock tracked down his Captain after he left Dr. McCoy's in the rec room with Mr. Scott. Mr. Scott was looking over a bottle of amber liquid he surmised to be the whiskey mentioned earlier.

"Kind of glad you're taking it, I'm trying to cut back. That being responsible thing. Haven't even really touched it since Bones gave it to me so it's still pretty full."

"Aye, Captain, thank ye. I promise I'll put it to good use in the privacy of my quarters after a hard day's work."

"Thank you. Oh, Spock," Jim said, waving him over. "I saw you go in after Lenore. Thought I should clear everyone out." Spock knew the smile he gave was teasing, though he wasn't sure what he was teasing him for.

"I merely wished to confirm Dr. McCoy was alright. She assured me she was. But I have request, Captain."

"Oh?"

"I would like to know what room T'Pring is in."

The teasing look vanished and the blonde frowned, standing to go in close enough to talk quietly. "Why do you want to know that?" his tone was almost suspicious and strangely antagonistic.

Spock blinked and was tempted to say it was none of his business, but he knew his Captain was Dr. McCoy's best friend. Perhaps he was being protective of her in some way. "I wish to get this over with, as you may say, and tell T'Pring I wish to break our...engagement."

Jim scrutinized him before smiling. "Okay then. Follow me, I'll go with you."

"That is not necessary, Captain," he said, though he did follow him out the door. "This is a private personal matter."

"I understand, but we've already had one Vulcan go a little crazy today. I'd feel better if you had back-up if she goes full crazy ex on you, even if it's just little old me."

"Full crazy ex?"

"You're lucky if you haven't had one. I had one that tried to set me on fire. Twice. And a few years ago a woman cut off the man's...twig and berries." He gestured to his groin and Spock could admit a moment of inner cringing. "I heard they reattached it, but still. That's full crazy ex. Half crazy, maybe you get a lot of phone calls and messages for a while till she finds someone else to be crazy with."

"I...see. I do not believe such incidents will happen as T'Pring will see the logical thing to do is find a new bondmate, but the support is welcomed, I suppose."

Jim grinned as they entered the turbo lift and he set it to go to the officer's deck once again. Spock realized that they were heading for his old room and he looked at Jim with an arched eyebrow. He caught his eyes and the Captain shrugged. "She wanted to go to your room, even after we left, so I thought your _old_ room would at least keep her complacent while she meditated or whatever. It was empty and clean, so I don't think she could do any creepy Vulcan Voodoo."

Spock sighed internally. "Voodoo is an Earth religion centered around mysticism. Vulcans would not practice anything so illogical."

"Whatever, I just know I've had that brand of crazy girlfriend too. Found a creepy doll of myself with a lock of my hair..." He shuddered.

Resisting rolling his eyes through his control, Spock pressed the chime button and spoke into the mike nearby. "T'Pring? I would like to speak with you."

There was a moment of silence before the door opened and T'Pring stood before him. Her eyes flicked to the Captain before back to him. "Spock. Please, come in."

"Even if you dismiss me, I'll be outside this door. We've had one incident today, I want to avoid another," Kirk said seriously.

"...You are invited as well I suppose." She turned and led him in, the quarters stark and bare. "I had been told there was an incident, but I was still in meditation. What precisely happened?"

Spock glanced at his Captain before speaking in Vulcan. "(Stuvak has entered Pon Farr.)"

"What?" Jim asked in confusion.

T'Pring turned sharply, eyes a little wide. "(He...has? I see. That is unfortunate. Did he attack someone?)"

Spock nodded. "(Yes, though he was stopped. T'Pau has taken him back to the ship. She has also said she wishes to leave in the next three hours, which was precisely 32 minutes and eighteen seconds ago.)"

"Okay, feeling left out here," Kirk said, though he was ignored.

Her eyes narrowed slightly. "(Indeed...you have not changed your decision?)"

He shook his head. "(No.)"

"(Because of the human woman you have impregnated?)"

Spock blinked. "(...That is part of the reason. I still do not find the two of us compatible. I feel in the end we would only displease each other to the point of contempt. You would do better to find another, one on the colony that may be a better mate to you than I.)"

"(And what of you?)"

Spock didn't think it was concern that she asked that she asked that, more an attempt to find a hole in his argument. "(I...confess now that I feel an attraction to Dr. McCoy. One I attempted to deny at first, to myself in particular, but I believe you deserve the truth. I will attempt to court her when the bond is broken.)"

She stared at him a moment before her eyes narrowed once more. "(If it is broken.)"

He blinked, slipping back into standard in surprise. "T'Pring, it is not logical to keep the bond."

"To you it may seem that way, butI have more to lose. I will challenge your breaking of the bond in the traditional way. Ka-li-fee!"


	12. Amok

Yay new chapter :D Not quite the wrap up to this little arch, that will be next time, but there is some action in here.

* * *

Spock stared at T'Pring in shock. Words failed him in that moment, he couldn't honestly think of any to describe how illogical he found this sudden turn. _What is she thinking?_

"What does that mean?" Jim finally cried in frustration, apparently having enough of them speaking in a language he couldn't understand. "Is she going to rip your heart out or something?"

The Vulcan man was somewhat grateful for the outburst because it gave him something to focus on. "No, captain. She seeks to challenge ending the bond. It is a rite usually reserved for the time of fulfilling the bond if she should not wish to go through with it."

"...So usually she challenges if she doesn't want to bond with you...but now she's doing it to keep you?"

"Essentially, yes."

"Great...so what goes on in this Kalfe?

"Ka-li-fee, Captain. It is essentially a fight to the death."

Jim gaped in shock, and Spock felt some sympathy, before using his hands to form a T with an anxious expression. "Whoa, hold on, to the _death?_! No. As captain I say no, no one is freaking dueling to the death on my ship. You," he pointed at T'Pring, "will just have to deal! Join a dating site or something!"

T'Pring flattened her gaze at him. "You are most loud and annoying."

"I get that a lot, and from much hotter women."

Spock felt his lip twitch but didn't say anything.

"...If it is not to the death, will you accept my terms?"

"No," Jim said, crossing his arms. "I believe in free will and will fight for the rights of my crew. If Spock doesn't want to be with you, he damn well doesn't have to be."

Spock was surprised but also rather grateful for his Captain's endorsement.

T'Pring didn't look amused however. "I will speak with T'Pau and see what she has to say. Take me to a computer that I may contact the ship."

Kirk glared. "You don't order me around, _miss._ I'm Captain and you hold no diplomatic sway, so...sorry." He didn't sound apologetic.

T'Pring narrowed her eyes again before looming over him. Being full Vulcan, T'Pring stood close to Spock's own height and so was roughly an inch or two taller than the Captain in her heeled shoes. "I may not hold any diplomatic sway as you put it, but I am still a guest of T'Pau who _does_, Captain. I doubt she would be pleased that I was prevented from contacting her out of your human spite."

"Doesn't seem like it's just a human trait," Jim muttered.

"Captain, it is fine," Spock said. "Allow her to contact T'Pau if she wishes, I doubt she will see the logic in T'Pring's actions either."

The woman gave him a cold look but her face remained neutral. Jim didn't look happy but finally growled. "C'mon then." He exited the room and the two Vulcans followed. He didn't go far, merely to his own room and led her to the computer. Sitting down, he brought up the communication function and routed down to the communications officer on duty. "Captain Kirk to bridge, Communications."

"Ensign Dewitt on duty, Captain."

"Dewitt, please put a call through to the ship traveling with us requesting Lady T'Pau. T'Pring wishes to speak to her."

"Yessir, I will contact the ship and patch you through. Picture as well?"

"Please."

A few moments passed in a tense silence before T'Pau came on screen serenely. "Captain. I understand T'Pring wishes to speak with me."

"Yeah, maybe you can talk sense into her," he said, rising so the younger Vulcan could sit in his chair.

"Of what does he speak, T'Pring?"

T'Pring sat, her back perfectly straight and elegant, as she addressed the screen. "I wish to challenge Spock's intention to break our bond. A Ka-li-fee."

T'Pau's eyebrow rose just slightly, which went to show how surprised she was. "That is illogical, T'Pring."

"By tradition I may challenge—"

"You may challenge the intent _to_ bond at the time Spock must. There is no challenge for breaking a bond by choice before it is fully completed as it is illogical to remain bonded if one party has a logical reason to desire it so. I do not oppose Spock's choice given circumstances."

"This is only because he has gotten another woman with child," she said. "He feels a duty to her. But I do not care that another has his child."

The Captain's expression was of such incredulity that it was almost comical. Spock merely breathed deeply. "I have informed T'Pring I intend to properly court Dr. McCoy in an attempt to foster a closer relationship resulting in eventual status as partners. I believe this would be more beneficial to both our child and ourselves. I find her...fascinating."

The Captain's gaze snapped to him in shock before a wide grin broke across his face. "Fuck yes, halleluiah!" he shouted, bringing his hands up as if in a cheer. He paused as all Vulcans turned to him with arched eyebrows and he had the decency to blush as he lowered them. "Uh...I mean, yay. I support that decision. Wholeheartedly."

"Indeed," T'Pau said. "If that is Spock's decision, I see no reason to deny it. He has already fathered a child with this woman."

The younger woman's eyes narrowed. "If this drug is effective on a human it would likely work between us as well. Our child would be three quarters Vulcan rather than one and thus more beneficial in rebuilding our race," T'Pring said, still calm. Kirk didn't look happy by what she said and Spock admitted annoyance as well.

T'Pau of course looked unaffected. "T'Pring, there are many other eligible men seeking new bonding partners on the Colony. Using that logic, would it not be more beneficial to have a full Vulcan child with one of them? You should know that this bond is not simply about procreation, it is a means to ensure the safety of both partners during Pon Farr." The younger woman was silent and looked down to her lap for a moment. T'Pau regarded her in deep thought before her eyes turned to Spock. "...I will allow the challenge."

All eyes snapped to the elder Vulcan. "Say what?" Jim yelled.

"T'Pau, I do not understand," Spock said quickly.

"I wish to speak to Spock and the captain alone for a moment. Please exit the room, T'Pring. We will discuss the terms of this challenge when you return."

The woman hesitated before standing. "Very well. I will wait outside." She headed out the door, casting an unreadable look at both of them before the door closed.

"T'Pau, I do not see the logic in this," Spock said, not minding overstepping his boundaries. "You said so yourself that it was illogical to fight the breaking of the bond."

"Yes. I still believe that, however I believe that T'Pring will not see that yet."

"She too is not—"

"No, I do not believe she is going through Pon Farr."

"You keep saying those words, what the hell do they mean?" Jim asked.

Spock ignored his captain's question and tried to keep his confusion out of his face. "Then why do you agree to the challenge?"

T'Pau did not look sad but she did become more somber and her heavy eyelids dropped to half conceal her eyes. "As you were not aware she survived, you are also not aware I believe that T'Pring is the last of her family. Her parents and all others of her clan did not escape."

Spock felt a moment of sympathy at the thought. "No one?"

"Indeed not. All her compatriots died as well, including Stonn. She knows little of the other survivors and those that are alive...we do not deal with pain such as this well and take shelter in what is familiar. This makes new bonds and relationships difficult. Since that day I'm sure she has felt solitude unmatched. Perhaps she as well over looked the bond till now, her grief dulling her good sense even now, but she may see it as the last tenuous remnant of a better time."

Spock and Jim were quiet for a while, looking down thoughtfully. Spock could feel sympathy for the feeling of loss, but he had not realized how much T'Pring had truly suffered. Spock still had his father, and he had the _Enterprise _and its crew as a source of solace. And now he even had a child on the way. It was more than he hoped for after the destruction of Vulcan. Despite the hard first days of grief he had never truly been alone and his crew and father had all done what they could to bring him comfort. Knowing T'Pring didn't have even that was upsetting somehow.

"I get that," Kirk said quietly. "I do. But if she's lonely, that's not Spock's fault and she doesn't have the right to impose this on Spock. She can always make friends if she becomes a bit more social, but Spock doesn't have any intention of going with her. And I doubt she'll want to join the _Enterprise_, even if she could. So what'll she have besides a weak bond if she somehow wins? I don't think that'll make her feel any better."

"I agree," T'Pau said.

"Then why did you say you'll let her do the challenge? I'm sorry if I'm an illogical and emotional human, but I don't see what you're thinking!"

T'Pau was quiet a moment before regarding him calmly. "We hold logic high and seek to suppress our emotions, Captain, and I believe these teaching vital even now. However, I am not blind or numb to T'Pring's plight. In truth, I hope for her to lose. But I believe that fighting for this illogical desire may be...cathartic for her. Perhaps by fighting she will find release for the emotions she has been unable to purge through mediation. If she can do that, I believe she will be able to regain full control and move forward."

Spock and Jim stared at her and Spock confessed he wasn't entirely understanding of T'Pau's plan, though it sounded logical. Jim however was nodding slowly. "You think maybe by letting loose and fighting she might be able to come to terms with all those negative emotions."

"Indeed."

Jim sighed. "I've gone down that road, T'Pau. It's got the risk of leading her to some darker places she might have trouble getting out of..." Spock glanced at him in surprise and curiosity. If that was true, did that explain some of Kirk's own behavior in his youth?

"I realize the risk, Captain. But I trust in T'Pring. If she makes the push beyond whatever barrier she has in place for herself in her mind, she will be able to move on and regain herself. We have a mind healer present, but this is not his forte and we know of no other who could help her through this problem. Her control is still in place, but there is a fear preventing her from letting go of this bond that we cannot help her through."

Spock nodded slowly. "I believe I understand...I suppose I will consent then, but I do not intend to lose either."

T'Pau nodded. "Please call T'Pring back inside."

Spock went to the door, knocking on it. It opened again and T'Pring looked up at him. He said nothing and turned to head back. "You still say I may challenge?"

"Yes, T'Pring. However, it will not be as it is in a traditional Ka-li-fee. As it stands, that tradition will be changed. We are too few to fight to the death now." The younger Vulcan woman nodded slowly in understanding. "As you are the challenger, you will be fighting for yourself with no one to stand in for you."

"I find that acceptable," the woman said demurely.

"Dr. McCoy is not allowed to be your opponent given her condition."

Spock breathed out quietly and Jim muttered "damn straight".

"I understand that as well. Who will be my opponent then?"

"I will," both Spock and Jim said at once. Spock looked at his Captain in barely concealed shock. "Captain?"

Jim glanced at the screen before guiding Spock aside to speak quietly. "You're part of my crew. It's my duty to help you."

Spock was reminded of the incident his older self told him about involving his Pon Farr experience. While he found his Captain's offer touching in an odd way, he had no desire to experience anything close to those circumstances. "Thank you, Captain. However, I cannot allow that."

"Spock—" he started to argue.

"This is a personal, not a professional matter sir. Your offer is noble, but I cannot allow you to fight for me. T'Pring is a full blooded Vulcan and so is physically stronger than you. As the captain, I cannot allow you to be hurt involved my personal fights. I also wish to fight my own battles, so to speak."

Jim frowned but crossed his arms and looked away sullenly. "Fine, I get it..."

He nodded and turned back to T'Pau who had been watching them with interest. "I will fight T'Pring to decide my own fate."

"That is logical and acceptable. Do you accept the terms laid out?"

"Yes."

"Very well. Is there a suitable place?"

"The fitness area has a ring for boxing, wrestling, and things like that," the captain said. "But since it's on my ship, I have to be present."

The Captain likely didn't _have_ to be present, but Spock knew he'd have difficult saying yes if he was not so he didn't argue. "That will do," Spock agreed, T'Pring nodding.

"Very well. I propose that the fight take place in one hour that you may both prepare."

"Agreed," they both said.

"I will contact you then."

The screen went black and T'Pring rose to face Spock elegantly. She stared up at him with dark unreadable eyes. "You are certain you wish to go through with this?" Spock asked.

"Yes," she said resolutely.

"Very well. I will see you in the fitness area in an hour."

She nodded and left back through the room with no backward glance.

"Are _you_ sure about this?" Kirk asked, folding his arms.

"If I wished, I could sever the bond with my will without her consent" Spock admitted. "However, that would cause the greatest damage to T'Pring's psyche and is a great betrayal among our people. If she wishes to fight, I will fight that she may better accept this."

"Alright...you're not going to lose though, right?"

"I have no intention of doing so. T'Pring is strong, I know, and likely well trained. But so am I. And...I have learned things in my time on the _Enterprise_ she has not."

Jim grinned a bit. "Good way to look at it. And, are you serious about dating Bones?" His voice was teasing but also giddy.

Spock felt his ears and cheeks tinge but didn't look at him. "I have that intention, yes."

"Great!"

The Vulcan looked at him, brows arched. "You are supportive, I take it?"

"Hell yeah."

"That is...a relief. As her best friend, you are dear to her."

Jim grinned a bit before patting Spock on the back. "You're my friend too, ya know."

"...Indeed."

Spock was worried his captain's face my strain itself from the smile on his face. "You admitted it! Crap, I should've gotten it on video..."

Spock resisted rolling his eyes and headed for the door, but paused. "May I ask your opinion on something, sir?"

"Uh, sure, on what?"

He avoided turning to look at him. "Do you believe that Dr. McCoy will...be receptive to my advances?" His cheeks burned further. He was loathe to admit his doubts but human emotion was not easy to predict. He was even more loathe to admit that Kirk knew far more about Lenore's inner mind than he did.

"...Not if you put it like that. But if you just say you like her or want to try being a couple, I think she'd go for it." It sounded like there was more he wanted to say but was holding back.

Spock nodded slowly. "Thank you then. I must go prepare though, I will speak to you later, Captain."

"Yeah...um, you realize I gotta tell Bones about this?"

The Vulcan paused. He was hesitant in allowing Dr. McCoy to know about this, though he was unsure why. "Is that necessary?"

"Well yeah. If you two get injured fighting she'll find out anyway, and if you wait that long she's just going to be pissed. Have you not learned that she prefers to be in the loop when things concern her? And considering she's part of your reason to do this, it does concern her."

Spock sighed quietly. He did know enough that finding out after the fact would enrage the doctor toward him and likely not bode well for his courting. "You are correct, Captain."

"Of course I am. You go get ready, I'll tell her. You should probably go warm up."

"Indeed. I will see you at the fitness center then. Oh, but Captain?"

"Yeah?"

"I request that you not inform Dr. McCoy of my intentions toward her yet. I wish to approach her first that I may make my own case to her."

Jim smiled a bit. "Okay, sure."

Spock nodded and left, walking to the free time deck in a partial daze. He had not expected to be sparring for his right to end the bond, but as it stood he had agreed. Part of him was confident that he would win, but he knew anything was possible.

* * *

Jim was not pleased about this whole "dueling Vulcans" thing. It was too dramatic and he was an action man. That was part of the reason he had tried to volunteer to fight. Fighting he could do, watching on the sidelines biting his nails and praying for a favorable outcome was much more nerve-wracking. He didn't have the adrenaline and pain to distract him.

Informing his best friend her crush and the father of her child would be dueling his "fiancée" to break up with her (so that he could get with said best friend, but he couldn't say that yet) was also rather nerve-wracking.

He went to see a small crowd of nurses and others gathered around one bed. Among them Jim even noticed the older Spock standing near the bed. He walked over and moved to the front of the crowd. A light feeling went through him when he saw why the crowd was there.

Bones was hooked up to the sonogram machine and everyone was eager to see the picture on the screen.

"It's so tiny," one woman said giddily.

"It's only about eight weeks," Lenore sighed. Obviously she had been saying this a lot.

"I know, but still! It's beautiful."

Jim smiled, looking at the screen himself. It was clearer than old sonograms, but still fuzzy as her muscles and internal organs moved around, but he could make out the weird seahorse-peanut like shape among the undulating masses. He wasn't sure he'd call it 'beautiful', but it certainly was amazing and left a warm feeling inside.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I need to speak to my CMO."

The spectators jumped, apparently not having realized their Captain was among them. Blushing, they all moved away to quickly go back to what duties they were not completing.

"Hey there," Lenore said with a smile. "Thanks for that, I've been sitting here for fifteen minutes because everyone wanted to gawk."

"Well, it is quite something," Jim said warmly.

"Yep," she smiled. "But you need to talk?"

"Yeah...mind if we go to your office?"

She arched her eyebrow but sat up, pulling the belt off and folding it up to put on a shelf under the monitor. She then tugged her black undershirt back down over her still flat stomach. "That kind of talk, huh?" she asked, turning the machine off.

"Yeah..." He looked at Elder Spock. "You should probably know too actually."

He didn't make any expression but nodded. "If you believe so."

Lenore stood and grabbed her uniform top, but didn't put it on as she led them to her office. She still seemed a bit tense being in there, but he knew that would pass soon enough. She sat down in the chair to relax. "Okay, what's up?"

Jim took a deep breath. "."

Both Bones and Spock Prime blinked in confusion at the rushed explanation and the woman jokingly twisted her pinky in her ear. "I'm sorry, I don't speak whatever the hell language that was. Try standard."

Jim smiled weakly. "Um...Spock is fighting that T'Pring lady in like a forty minutes so he can break that bond..."

Eyes widening, she stood up and slammed her hands on the desk. "He's what?" She moved around the side of the desk as if to march off and stop them.

Jim quickly caught her around the middle gently. "Whoa, calm down."

"You think I'm calm after hearing that?"

"Why are they fighting for this?" Spock the elder asked.

"T'Pring's idea. She's not taking the break up well and wants to duke it out with your-with Spock to try and stop him from doing it." He rubbed over Bones' back to try and calm her down.

"I see...and T'Pau agreed?"

"Kind of. She says she finds the idea illogical, but basically hopes it will knock some sense into T'Pring."

"I'll knock some sense into her—" Bones started.

"No you don't, you're preggers. You've already punched one Vulcan today I've been told, you've reached your Vulcan punching limit." She growled but he kept rubbing over her back like an agitated dog. "Spock can handle this. He wants the bond gone so he's willing to risk it. Apparently it's kinder than just kicking her to the telepathic curb."

Spock Prime walked over and gently set a hand on her shoulder to offer his comfort as well. "He will be fine."

"I thought you guys fought to the death," she growled.

"Ah, T'Pau said no to that since there's not a lot of Vulcans left. How'd you know?"

"Spock explained it to me," she said more quietly, beginning to calm. "...If he's doing this, I'm going to be there. I want to make sure no one gets seriously injured."

"That's fine, I'll be there too. Just try to calm down, okay? You've been through enough today."

"Yeah yeah..."

He frowned at the deflated look she gave and Jim patted her back one last time before letting her go. "C'mon, let's grab a snack and go relax till then, okay?"

"Fine..." She turned to the elder Vulcan. "You going to join us, Ambassador?"

Spock the elder nodded with a warm look. "Please."

Jim smiled and led them out of the sickbay and to the rec room. Bones another set of crackers and peanut butter, Jim a cinnamon muffin and old Spock a garden salad. Lenore only nibbled on her snack though, looking troubled and worried. Jim frowned a bit and set a hand on hers. "It'll be okay. Spock's not going to lose."

"I know," she said quietly. "But he shouldn't have to fight at all. It's not fair, after everything else he's gone through. Can't something just be easy for once?"

"The things that are easy to obtain in life we often take for granted," Spock the elder said. "At least if we must struggle for them, we understand the value of what we have attained."

Lenore looked thoughtful before flattening her gaze. "No offense but that zen crap never squared with me."

Rather than offended he just looked amused. "I thought not, but perhaps it will get you thinking. I believe Captain Kirk has begun to learn that lesson," he said with a glance at Jim.

"Yeah, I struggle plenty to keep what I have thanks...but I get it." Spock the elder's eyes looked warm and he smiled a bit. It was different having someone look at him like that, especially a Vulcan. He does know Lenore looks at him fondly, but it was more like a big sister. This was...different.

"When did you get wise?" Bones asked, smirking at him teasingly.

"When you got less moody. Not much less granted."

She smacked him upside the head but ate the rest of her snack a bit more comfortably. By the time they were done it was time to head down to the fitness center. Bones still seemed jittery but Jim kept an arm around her shoulders comfortingly. They made their way to the fight ring where Spock was already waiting.

Bones stopped dead when they caught sight of him and Jim had a feeling he knew why. He was out of uniform-a rare sight in itself-but also dressed in almost gi like close. An open wrap sleeveless shirt the color of maple leaves and lined by ivory colored borders gave a fleeting view of his well defined chest dusted with black hair. Ivory colored material wrapped and tucked around his waist accentuated his lean figure. Black pants that were loose enough to allow freedom of movement but not billowy enough to be parachute pants our culottes went down to his ankles. His feet were bare except for wrappings around the arches. He was winding more wrapping around his knuckles and fingers. All together he looked like some badass character from an action movie.

_Damn...Maybe Bones isn't as crazy as I thought. He's not bad looking like this...Ah, bad Jim! No ogling your best friend's crush, remember what happened with Jeremy Blutarsky. _Glancing at Bones, he confirmed that she was staring at Spock with an obvious blush, eyes roaming over him. _Girl's got it bad...Good news for Spock I guess. Kind of awesome to have my two best friends in love with each other._

He pushed her subtly on the back to get her going again. "Yo, Spock!" he called, walking up with Bones and other Spock behind him.

The Vulcan looked up from concentrating on finishing the wrappings on his fingers. "Captain." His eyes went to Bones who Jim saw straighten a bit. "...You wish to be present, Doctor?"

"Damn straight," she said, and Jim gave her credit that she at least sounded normal. Then again, he doubted Lenore McCoy did the giggly school girl crush routine. "Someone's gotta make sure you don't hurt each other too bad...but I know you'll win. You better win."

Jim thought he saw Spock blush a little and did a little happy dance inside. "I have no intention of losing."

"Good," she said, folding her arms and looking away.

It was quiet for a moment and Jim sighed inwardly. _Of course my two best friends are emotionally stunted with the openness of a Chinese puzzle box...so this could be more difficult than I first thought. _"Where'd you get the fancy duds anyway?" he asked, hoping to keep the conversation going.

"They are traditional Vulcan training clothing I had replicated. I find it more freeing to move around in than my uniform and I believe I will need a greater range of motion."

"Neat." Jim noticed T'Pring walking in and noted she too was wearing traditional looking clothes in colors of grey and black. "Looks like you started a trend..."

Spock turned to see for himself. "Indeed...I best enter the ring."

"Okay. Anything else I should know before this starts? Is this like points for certain hits or just fight till someone is K.?"

"Usually it would be a fight to the death...as it stands, I believe fighting till one of us is unable to do so will suffice."

"Ok...T'Pring!" The woman looked up as she neared the corner. "I want to lay down some rules. This'll be one round, not best two out of three or something. First one to incapacitate the other wins. That means the first to be pinned for more than a count to three, like so: 1-2-3. Or, a knock out, or technical knockout, or if your opponent throws the you out of the ring, then you lose. Oh, and no Vulcan neck pinch thingy cause that's hard to defend against. Also no biting, eye gouging and hair pulling. That sound fair?"

Spock nodded slowly. "I find those stipulations logical."

"Affirmative," T'Pring said.

"Great. I'll let you guys get to it then." He turned to leave but paused to pat Spock's arm. "Be careful man."

"I am always careful, Captain," he said, pulling himself up into the ring. T'Pring silently joined him, standing at the opposite corner serenely despite an impending fight. Jim walked to the nearby bench seats with Bones and Elder Spock, sitting with them so they could see the action.

Jim put an arm around Bones when he saw her foot jittering up and down in agitation. Spock Prime also set a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to give comfort. The two Vulcans moved to the center of the ring and spoke to each other in their native language. Whatever they said had no emotion behind it-of course-but that made it harder to infer the conversation. Before he could ask the other Vulcan present, they backed away from each other to the other ends of the ring. Spock dropped down to a crouch and Jim was reminded of a wild animal building up energy to strike. T'Pring, in contrast, took a more elegant stance, though her defenses were certainly up and ready.

There wasn't a bell ringing or any say to go, but Spock leapt forward with a swipe at T'Pring with his arm in a firm, controlled movement. The lithe woman rolled to the side to dodge, moving to strike his side and in a punch, which he blocked and attempted to use to flip her. She moved with the flip, landing but rolling once more and kicked him hard in his side. Jim could feel Lenore tense next to him. Spock shuffled back with the hit, not showing any harm by the blow. Moving forward he, feigned left and instead circled around struck her in her own side with his forearm, sending her sliding across the ring. After that it was a volley of blows on either side. The majority were blocked or dodged, but each side dealt damage. A blow to the cheek by Spock, an elbow to the sternum from T'Pring, and onward. The movements were fast, precise and firm to the point that would cause a lot of bruising later.

A small crowd was gathering as the fight went on and began cheering them on. Most of the cheers were for Spock, though there were some catcalls for T'Pring.

"Pull her top off, Commander!" one security ensigned yelled. Jim turned and glared at him, but he had a feeling it was Lenore's glare that intimidated him more.

"You want to repeat that, Ensign? Or shall I go ahead and schedule a round of preliminary vaccines for Argellian Black Fever and administer them straight into your carotid artery?"

The ensign gulped, paling. "I-I was kidding!"

"I'm not," she growled.

"And if I here talk like that again, Ensign Berkley," the Captain said, "I will write you up for conduct unbecoming, especially given T'Pring is a guest. Are we clear?"

"Y-yessir," he said quickly. He and the other men around him quickly left and Jim went back to watching the fight.

"Stupid kids," Lenore muttered.

"They're still young. Hopefully that'll teach them to think before they speak."

"You at least weren't that bad in a situation like this," Lenore said. "Although there was that time on Uriel..."

"Grabbing that lady's bosom was an accident when I got pushed in the fight," Jim said automatically, used to this conversation.

"Uh huh, an accident that seems to happen a lot..." she trailed off and grimaced as T'Pring landed a good punch on Spock's collar bone. He turned with the blow, bringing his foot up to catch her under her chin and send her staggering back. She recovered quickly though and jumped forward again into the fray. "Goddamit, how long is this going to take?"

"Calm down, Doctor," Spock the elder said, setting a hand on her back. "The fight is fairly evenly matched it seems. I had not realized T'Pring was so skilled in combat."

The woman growled under her breath. She then gasped as suddenly T'Pring caught Spock's arm in her arms and flipped him to lie on his side, planting her foot over his side in an attempt to keep him down. Her arms held his arm taut and firm as she kept him down. "1," she said loudly but calmly. "2-"

A sickening pop was heard and Spock rolled out away from her after scissoring his body and kicking her in the stomach. Spock stood, but his arm hung listlessly at his side but no sign of pain on his face. Lenore covered her mouth, looking sick. "H-he dislocated his arm..." she whispered.

"A logical move in escape," the eldest Vulcan stated.

"Logical my ass! He's badly hurt now, how is he going to manage to win! We got to stop this fight before it gets worse."

"Your Captain has a propensity to get himself out of trouble even injured."

"That's Jim, it's like his special gift! From the devil."

"Then I ask as you have as much faith as I in your captain, have as much faith as much as I in Spock."

She and Jim both stared at him in surprise before their attention was captured once more by the fight. Spock was having difficulty it was true without use of both arms, now on a more defensive strategy against the woman who was now the aggressor. Jim began to think T'Pau was right about her pent up emotions. Though still emotionless by human standards, the Vulcan woman had wildness in her movements that showed there was something painful inside breaking free in every blow. They were close enough he occasionally caught sight of her eyes and they too were untamed with emotions. Jim hoped that she would be able to get this all under control again after the fight or they'd have difficulty getting her under control.

Lenore gnawed on her thumbnail again, sitting on the edge of her seat. T'Pring managed to get a few fast strikes to his sternum before Spock's fancy foot work took him around to the woman's back. Sweeping his leg, he toppled her and then quickly used his hand on her scull to push her down. His legs went to either side of her waist and he pinned her down with his body weight.

"C'mon, c'mon, start counting hobgoblin," Bones muttered.

T'Pring struggled but Spock was not moving, turning to stone above her with a cold look of determination. The woman struggled more violently, trying to unseat him and growling but Spock shoved her down further. Both their faces were flushed green from their fight, a fine sheen of sweat on Spock and T'Pring breathing deeply as if trying to fuel a fire inside her that would drive her forward. Spock remained in place though as he counted. "1...2...3."

"YES!" Bones yelled, pumping her fist. She blushed when Jim looked at her before quickly making her way towards the ring.

* * *

Spock rose from his position pinning the woman beneath him, offering his uninjured hand down to T'Pring. His other arm was difficult to move, more so because he was blocking the nerves' pain response from his shoulder's dislocation. The woman didn't take it, instead rising on her own after a moment of staring at the ring. Her eyes, which had become wild with emotion during their fight, were cast away. She was breathing deeply and he recognized a muttered mantra as she tried to get herself under control. Soon her tense body was once more relaxed and controlled, though she continued looking away. Resigned, she spoke in Vulcan. "(You have won...congratulations.)"

"(...T'Pring, my sincere desire is that you will find someone more worthy of you," Spock said quietly. "Someone who will value you as I cannot. You deserve that. I hope that the pain of severing our bond will one day lead you to that satisfaction.)"

T'Pring looked up, blinking before nodding slowly. Spock was relieved to see she was in control now, but her eyes were clear as if she had come out of heavy thought into the clarity of truth. "(I believe you are truthful...and I am grateful. And I apologize for my behavior...now and in our youth. I believe I may have been remiss in my dismissal of you all these years. If we had spent time together perhaps...)" She shook her head. "(No, I should not dwell on such thoughts. But thank you for letting me fight, Spock. Though I lost I...I cannot say I am pleased by my loss, but I cannot change the outcome. I tried and failed, but at least I did what I could. And I realize to further pursue this issue is truly illogical, as was my behavior before. I am shamed, but shall attempt to be graceful in defeat and offer my apologies.)"

Spock nodded. "(I am grateful to hear that and accept, though you should not feel shamed. There are times complete control is impossible.)"

"(Indeed)," she said quietly. "(I am...envious of your ability to move on. Perhaps I hoped our bond would provide me that closure as well.)"

Spock was surprised by the admission. "(...Should you ever wish for a friend, I believe I could perform the necessary functions.)" She arched her eyebrow. "(I have learned much in my interaction with others. Friends are...essential I believe. They supportive and actually ensure greater mental stability I believe. Other times they may...exacerbate illogicality, but they also help to move forward after times of stress and grief. This has allowed me to better remain in control as of late.)"

She was quiet again before nodding slightly. "I will consider it," she replied in Standard. "In the mean time, I shall return to T'Pau and the ship. The mind healer we have aboard will aid with the bond breaking and shall contact you shortly."

"Affirmative." Spock turned as T'Pring left and noticed Dr. McCoy was staring at him. "Doctor?"

"You're just letting her go?" she said lowly, not looking pleased.

"I have won and we may all now move on. That is all that's important."

"She dislocated your shoulder!" she said much more loudly.

"She fought hard. I respect her for that. It is over now though."

She narrowed her eyes at him before turning. "Sick bay. Now!" Spock did not argue and followed her to sick bay. She directed him to sit on a bed as she began to overlook him. "They got a doctor on that other ship, right?"

"Yes."

"Good, cause I don't want to treat that woman right now."

"You are angry with T'Pring," he stated more than asked.

"Damn straight! She took this way too damn far. You shouldn't have had to fight like this just to break it off with her."

Spock felt warmed by McCoy's words in an odd way, though he wasn't sure why. "I will heal. I feel no pain now."

She narrowed her eyes at him again before roughly pushing his shoulder back into place. He tensed at that, his nerves lighting with pain, but kept his reaction in control. He knew she'd been personally rough because she didn't like his answer in some way. Taking a device meant for deeper injuries, running it over his shoulder more gently to ensure the nerves and socket would heal and not dislocate again. "At least it's over now, right?"

"Not entirely."

She groaned a bit, looking over other bruises on his body. "Seriously? What, is there Vulcan divorce court or something? You don't have kids or shared property right, this should be easy. And can you take off your shirt?"

"It's not like a divorce," Spock said quietly, undoing his sash belt without moving his hurt shoulder too much as it was still sore. The wrapped shirt easily came apart and he carefully moved it down his arms as the doctor continued examining him carefully. "Our minds were linked as part of our pairing ceremony when we were children. Soon we will break that bond together with the help of a mind healer. A forced break would cause a great amount of pain to the point of possible insanity." Lenore stared and gulped, looking worried. "Please calm yourself. This will not be as bad as that. Our bond was not strong or deep, but I will likely black out. In that time, I should be left alone with only the mind healer allowed to come near me. Otherwise I may try to form another bond with anyone on the ship to try and compensate for the loss. The mind healer is well defended against such attempts."

She nodded slowly. "I...understand. Not really, but I get that you wouldn't say this if it wasn't a big deal. But then this will be over?"

"Yes." He set a hand over hers, noting her surprise. "You are...well?"

She blinked before nodded. "I'm fine. I checked the baby and its fine too." She smiled a bit. "It has a heart beat."

"Truly?" he asked, easing forward in anticipation.

She smiled a bit more. "It probably has for a while. It was just harder to see before. The heartbeat can't be heard just yet but I saw it. I'm certified to deliver and know the basics, but I'm not a full OBGYN. I was thinking of asking Nurse Ohare to help, she's actually going into that field later."

"That would be logical," he agreed. Breathing once to center himself, he kept his hand on top of hers. "Doctor, after the bond has broken and I have recovered, I would like to speak to you. Privately, in our quarters."

She blinked again. "Um, sure...We can't talk now?"

"I do not believe there will be time. As it is, I should adjourn to somewhere private since the breaking may take place very soon."

She nodded. "Okay...I'll take you to your room."

"You—"

"I'll relax in a rec room or with Jim until you're good," she assured him. "If this is bad, you'll probably prefer being somewhere familiar. You're shoulder should hopefully heal soon." She stood and gently pushed on his good shoulder to get him moving. Spock obediently rose and followed her as he shrugged the vest like shirt back on, not bothering with the sash though he carried it. He noted several looks at him as they went through the halls and contributed it to his change in attire. _I shall change before the healer comes._

They got to their quarters and she walked with him to his room. He was surprised she was still following him but she finally awkwardly patted his good arm. "I hope...you'll be okay."

He stared before gently placing a hand on hers again. "I shall be. I promise. I doubt it will take long, I shall likely only need an hour to recover afterwards given how weak the bond was."

She nodded. "Alright. I'll talk to you later then." Her hand slipped out from under his though he was tempted to keep hold of it. He was tempted to ask she stay, but he knew she would not be ready for a bond and didn't wish to risk forcing her into it. Still, the tickling charge her skin on his bare arm had caused was alluring. _Why can this woman break through the deeper parts of my control?_

"I will speak to you later," he said out loud. She turned back and smiled a bit in a way that made him lighter inside and then left.

Breathing out, he stripped down and dressed in a simple robe, sitting on his bed. A few moments later his computer beeped and he remotely turned it on from where he could see it. T'Pau came on his computer screen. "Congratulations, Spock. You have my gratitude for going through with the fight. I believe peace is settling once again."

Spock nodded. "You are welcome."

"T'Pring is ready to begin. Are you?"

"Yes," he said without hesitation.

"Very well. Lie back and relax, I will send the mind healer to you when he is done with T'Pring. When you feel the bond being pulled, pull from your side as well to avoid any damage to yourself."

"Understood. Should I not speak to you again, T'Pau, live long and prosper," he said, holding up the traditional salute.

She returned the gesture. "Live long and prosper, Spock."

The screen went dark and Spock lay back, awaiting the bond's breaking. His heart beat a slightly harder and a beat faster as he tried to control his breathing. Beneath his control he was anxious about the breaking and what would happen. Breathing in though, he caught a light sent of Dr. McCoy in his bed from earlier that day. The scent brought back memories of being close to her at various times and the tension flowed out as he relaxed.

He could feel a slight tickling at the back of his mind as the bond was brushed against. Then he felt as if it were being pulled away from his mind. There was some pain, as if a piece of his mind was being cut away and pulled free of the rest. Grunting, he latched on to his end and pulled back, beginning a tug-of-war between them. The pain dulled slightly to an ache as they strained for dominance. Finally it felt like the bond broke in half and there was a brief flash of searing pain like the back of his skull was broken open and left raw. He vaguely heard someone give a strangled yell in his voice before he blacked out.


	13. A Crack in the Wall

Hey all! Slightly shorter chapter than normal…just because I feel like it ends in a good place and didn't want to go further.

Also, I said so in an update of my other currently running story Vanilla Twilight, but thank you to everyone that reviews. I don't reply to nearly enough of them, and I feel bad about that, but I sometimes just don't know what to say when it comes to all the sweet things my reviewers say. But I read each and every review and they make me infinitely happy to the point I wish I could thank you all in person. When I have bad days, they make me feel a lot better, which I had a lot of last week with my laptop dying, buying a new one, I needed. I hope you all know how much I'm glad you enjoy my writing and the hope it gives me I can one day be a professional. Thank you to everyone!

* * *

Spock slowly came to consciousness from a deep sleep with the worse headache he could ever recall. Even the hangover from experimenting with chocolate couldn't compare with the throbbing pain. He grunted and tried to concentrate, but even rudimentary attempts to exercise or deaden his synapses felt like a sharp, hot poker lancing his lobes.

"(Calm yourself)." Spock opened his eyes at the voice speaking in Vulcan, his vision a bit bleary. He turned his head enough to see a Vulcan he wasn't acquainted with sitting by his bed. He wore the gray robes and gold around his head over his graying hair that denoted him as a mind healer. As such he had likely under gone kohlinar and purged himself of all emotions. "(Do not strain yourself. The pain will pass soon enough. Do you require assistance to sit up)?"

Spock thought on it but slowly pushed himself up. The room reeled around him for a moment though he was quite certain he was standing still. He felt the pillows rearranged behind him and eased back enough he could lean his head against the wall. "(The bond…)?" he inquired, his voice a raspy whisper. He hadn't realized how dry his throat felt.

"(It has been severed)," he said simply. "(What you feel is akin to an open wound left behind. I completed the first round of healing as you slept off the shock so that you may wake sooner. I will complete the secondary with your aid in a moment, after which you should feel as you always do minus the bond. I've been told you rarely sought it out in any case so I do not foresee any change for you)." Spock breathed out in relief, both that the bond was gone and that the pain would be gone as well soon. A glass of water was held near his hand. "(Drink. You are dehydrated from the ordeal the breaking has taken on your physical being as well. It will help with some of the pain and make healing easier.)"

"(You have my gratitude)," Spock said, taking the glass. He drank it down quickly, feeling it coat and cool his stomach and some of the cells in his mouth and throat soak up the moisture greedily. He breathed deeply when the glass was gone. "(I inquire your name)."

"(Salos)."

"(Salos. May I inquire of T'Pring's condition)?"

Salos wouldn't feel surprise at the inquiry, so he answered readily enough as he filled another glass and placed it in his hands. "(She is adequate. I have already healed her fully, she must only adapt on her own now. I believe she will adapt satisfactorily based upon my previous experiences as she shows no adverse side effects)."

"(I see. That is gratifying to hear)."

"(Your own mind is of greater concern. As you are half human, you may have experienced more damage)."

Spock felt a moment of annoyance at the insinuation, but knew he could not argue. The pain had been greater than he expected and he had to hope there would be no more damage to his mind. He drank the other glass of water down.

"(Are you ready to begin)?" Salos asked.

"(I believe so)."

He nodded and reached up with both hands, finding the pressure points on either side of Spock's face. Spock naturally didn't relish the idea of a mind meld but knew it was necessary. "(Relax and let me into your mind. I will guide you through the process)." He only nodded and closed his eyes. There was a rush as his mind was invaded by another presence, but he resisted his instinct to push the presence away. Vaguely he could recall the feeling being there as he had slept, which was also unsettling, but he hanged back and waited.

A voice that was both real and unreal, speaking to him and not, echoed through his mind and showed him what to do. The presence went to what area of his mind was damaged and he could envision it as a web of neurons that had been ripped apart and burned. The voice guided and aided him in making them whole once more, tightening them and healing them till they resembled a web of lights that, though dull, lit up as the rest of his neural map did. It was all a more concrete envision that described something far more abstract, like the process of thought itself, but it was a common mediation technique he had learned in youth and practical in this instance. He could feel the pain ease as well until he felt perfectly normal. If he thought hard he could tell a something was missing, but it was nothing noticeable. As if remarking one tree in a forest was gone.

Slowly the other presence pulled away and Salos sat back. Spock breathed in, feeling his mind clear. "(Thank you, Salos)."

"(Gratitude is not necessary. I shall warn you, there is a slight scarring to that part of your mind)."

Spock tried not to tense but turned his now lucid eyes to the healer. "(Does that mean there will be side effects)?"

"(It is possible. I predict none that will hinder everyday life, as that is not what that section of your brain is used for. You are structured the same as a Vulcan it seems. However, unless the scar should fade with time, it will mean should you wish to bond one day it may be difficult)."

"(I see…there is no pressing need for such though)." _I doubt Lenore or I would be ready for such a step any time soon. Perhaps ever._

"(Not now, but bear in mind that bonding is an integral part of our mating. When your burning time comes, you will need to bond to sate the plak tow. This scarring will prevent a mind healer from helping you through that time if you do not have a prospective mate)."

Spock's eyes widened, unable to contain his surprise or sudden anxiety. "(Truly)?"

"(Yes. Only a deeper bond will be able to pull you through, a bond deeper than what you and T'Pring had. A full bond. A mind healer cannot truly delve that deep without also bonding, and that is both impossible and forbidden given that we have purged ourselves of emotion. The bond would not set and would cause harm to both parties, thus would not even be attempted)."

"(I see)," Spock said slowly. "(That is…troubling, I will admit. However, as I am half human it is also possible I will not go through pon farr or at least not to that extent)." He knew his other self had gone through the experience, but he had to hope that perhaps with this knew reality he would not or at the very least that he would be able to muscle through it on his own.

"(A valid point. In any case, as you are healed and may go out among others with no cause for alarm. I will return to the ship. I must help Stuvak through his own ordeal. His own prospective bondmate perished so I must attempt to keep his mind steady until a solution is found or the plak tow passes)."

"(Of course. Live long and prosper)," Spock said, holding up the salute.

"(Live long and prosper)," the mind healer replied with his own salute before turning and leaving through the door. Spock sighed once he left and leaned against the wall again to breathe deeply in a shallow meditation. His mind continued to clear until he felt himself once more. Opening his eyes, he leaned over and tapped the button for his alarm clock. The holographic numbers popped up and he deduced that an hour and a half had passed since he'd come to the room. That would mean that T'Pau would wish to leave soon. He had no need to speak to her further, and certainly not T'Pring or Stonn, but he felt that perhaps he should go say goodbye to his older self.

Rising, he dressed leisurely and exited his room in search of the elder man. He felt much more relaxed now that the entire ordeal was behind him. He inquired from a few people where he might find Ambassador Soltek and his search finally led him to the rec room again. He saw his older self sitting with Lenore and the captain at a table, Jim animatedly telling a story.

"And then the chief's son apparently took such a shine to Uhura that he tried to convince her to become his third wife," he said, laughing. "I was certain she was going to tell him several things in their language that would get us thrown in jail or stoned, but she sounded calm and sweet as punch when she spoke. I only found out later she'd said that she was promised to someone else. And we all found out later that, out of everyone, they thought it was Scotty because of how she chatted with him at the banquet! And because they thought this, they dragged drunk Scotty back to her room and put him in bed. She was pretty damn surprised when she climbed into bed and Scotty was there, trying to cuddle up to her. They couldn't look each other in the eyes for days they were so embarrassed."

"Fascinating," his counterpart said and Spock thought he could detect amusement in his voice.

"It was pretty damn funny," Lenore said, sipping a glass of tea. "Though she did give poor Scotty a black eye. Sobered him up pretty fast."

Jim laughed and Spock noted the fondness in his counterpart's eyes as he watched the captain. It unsettled him slightly, but he reminded himself that he and his version of James Kirk were close friends. Close enough he admitted it openly.

Spock walked over to the table and Lenore was the first to notice him, straightening and setting her tea down. She moved as if to rise but then thought better of it and sat back down. Jim turned to him next and smiled brightly. "Spock! You're okay, great."

"Indeed, I am recovered, Captain," he said. He looked to Lenore and he placed her expression as faintly worried. "The bond is broken and I am at near optimum health aside from the few bruises I still retain from the match."

Her expression eased slightly and she nodded. "Good."

He nodded then looked to his elder counterpart. "Your time is almost up, according to T'Pau's schedule, and I wished to bid you farewell before your departure."

"What, seriously?" the Captain asked. "Crap, time flies…I was really enjoying telling some of these stories in person."

Elder Spock looked at him and that fondness returned. He didn't believe it was his imagination since he noted Lenore looking at him as if she weren't sure what to make of him. "I have found our time together stimulating as well, Jim. But I also take pleasure in your messages."

Jim smiled. "Glad to hear it, because you'll keep getting them."

Vulcan lips twitched but he nodded and rose, the other two rising as well. Turning to Lenore, he bowed slightly. "I congratulate you once again, Dr. McCoy, and ask that you not forget to update me occasionally as well on your progress."

Lenore smiled at him, also fondly, and Spock felt his brow twitch for some unknown reason. "Sure thing, Ambassador. And if you're ever in our neck of space again, or down on Earth when I'm there, don't hesitate to stop by."

"I will keep that in mind." He glanced briefly at her stomach and Spock felt a dueling sense of sympathy and protectiveness at the glance. It was foolish however to wish to protect Lenore from an aged version of himself that meant her no harm and admitted to having had a platonic relationship with his own McCoy. _I am becoming illogically possessive…well, it is not wholly illogical as she is carrying my child and I intend to court her. Not illogical at all._ He nodded to himself slightly before looking to is elder self who looked back. "I hope you too will contact me occasionally, Spock, as I believe I would benefit from knowing you fair and what you do."

Spock blinked before nodding slightly. "I will endeavor to do so." The elder nodded with a slight fondness around his eyes. "Live long and prosper."

"You as well."

"I'll walk you to the transporter," Kirk said. Elder Spock looked at him and almost smiled.

"My thanks, Captain."

Spock watched as they headed out the door, the Captain smiling and his other self amazingly relaxed in his presence. It was strange and rather unnerving.

"You know, I'd say I was crazy but I think that old man has a thing for Jim," Lenore said. She likely meant it as a joke, but Spock felt his eye twitch at the prospect. Quickly he got himself under control again as she continued. "I stand by my 'I get along with every other member of your family' theory too. Soltek is a nice guy."

"Indeed…" _I suppose he is 'family' in a way…_

She looked at him and frowned. "You okay, Spock? I was just teasing."

"I am adequate Doctor. However, I would still like to speak with you at your next convenience."

She looked further troubled but nodded slowly. "Okay…are you hungry though after…everything?"

Spock considered the question. "I can remain functional for several days without food, though productivity will decline. As it stands I believe I a small meal would be beneficial to replace nutrients lost during my fight and the breaking of the bond."

She gave him a flat look of annoyance. "Can't you just say 'I could go for a snack' like normal people?" Before he could reply, she set her hands on his shoulders. The gesture surprised him and he felt his skin tingle even though his uniform shirt was between their touching. She pushed a bit, and she never would've been able to move him if he didn't let her. But he followed her prompting and sat in a chair. "I'll get something for you, just wait." She turned and headed for a nearby replicator.

Spock was surprised further by the gesture, but it gave him a moment of confidence for his intentions later. The surprise was compounded when she returned with a salad quite close the one he had attempted to give her that morning as well as a cup of tea he usually drank with his meals. "Thank you," he said honestly.

"Yeah…Um, sorry about this morning," Lenore said, sitting down. "Soltek said you probably didn't mean anything bad by what you did. That this salad is healthy for everyone but especially pregnant women and the reason Vulcans are vegetarian…I should've known you were just looking out for me and the baby. And I overreacted a bit by putting the salad on your head."

Spock blinked before picking up his fork. "As I said, I realize I phrased my intentions poorly. I know you are a good mother and I realize forcing Vulcan practices on you is both illogical and unnecessary. And I never intended to insult you. For that I apologize as well. And I forgive you for any transgression."

She was quiet before nodding. "Thank you for that."

Spock nodded, beginning to eat through his salad. He ate silently, but it didn't feel strained to him. He was calm in her presence and it was rather refreshing after the tension of the day. It also allowed him more time to best consider how to approach his new found desire to be romantic with her.

When he finished the meal he stood. "If you are ready, doctor, I would like to speak with you in private."

Lenore blinked seeming tense, but nodded slowly. "Okay then…"

* * *

Lenore wasn't sure why she was nervous about talking to Spock. It's not like they didn't talk a lot, hell they lived together. But after the events of today she didn't know what to expect. She was still a bit on edge after dealing with Stuvak and T'Pring and though she knew Spock wouldn't do anything to hurt her physically it was still a bit nerve wracking. After all, humans could be hurt more than just physically…

Spock led the way back to their shared quarters and paused in the living area. "Is here adequate or would you like to speak in one of our rooms?"

"Here's fine with me if it's fine with you," she said. _Neutral territory._

He nodded before standing as he usually did when addressing Jim, back straight and hands behind his back and looking at her directly. "After the events of today, I have come to a conclusion on how I wish for our affiliation to progress."

Lenore blinked, arching her eyebrows. "Our…affiliation?"

"Indeed. If you are receptive to the idea, I would like to begin a romantic courtship with you." He shifted a bit as he said that and Lenore would've teased him for apparently being nervous but she was too busy running over the words "Romantic Courtship". Her eyes were wide and she stared at him in disbelief because she quiet honestly couldn't believe she'd heard him right.

"Romantic courtship? Are you…are you saying you want to date?"

He nodded once. "If you wish to think of it in those terms then yes, I wish to date you."

She continued to gape as her mind began to divide itself. One side, the side that still believed in romance and had that rather large crush on Spock, was doing a victory dance and chanting _yes, yes, YES!_ It was that side that had her blushing, her stomach doing pleasant flip-flops and her heart swelling up with anticipation and happiness. However, the other side of her, the side that still carried the baggage of a messy divorce and housed her now trademark snark and pessimism, said it was too good to be true. She didn't have that kind of luck. There was no way the man she'd become infatuated with was seriously asking to be with her. They had barely been civil to each other before her pregnancy and sometimes it felt like nothing had changed.

"Spock, I…" She shakes her head and misses the way he tenses and his shoulders drop. "I don't think that's the best idea…"

"…You do not feel the same about me?" he asked, oddly quiet.

Lenore felt her heart twist and looked away. "I-I think of you as a friend but more is just…"

"…You are not being completely truthful."

Lenore looked up and backed away on reflex, fear evident. "I told you before not to—"

"I would need to touch you to read you, Doctor. I surmised that guess from body language, as you have difficulty looking those you are familiar with in the eye when you are not truthful." She blushed greatly and did her best glare at him. It was the glare that usually had ensigns running, and even Jim tense, but Spock just regarded her with a slight narrowing of his eyes. Not angry, she thought, but calculating. "…Do you find me romantically desirable, Doctor?"

She blushed again and cursed him for being able to throw her off like that. "I-that-it's not—" Spock looked a bit more calm and satisfied and she growled. "Piss off!" she turned as if to go, but Spock set a hand on her shoulder and turned her around. Not roughly, but strong enough her body obeyed. He kept his hand on her shoulder, bringing the other up to gently hold her in place. She geared up to rave at him to let her go, to stay out of her head and not touch her ever again. It wasn't really the truth though.

He spoke before she could get more than a gasp out. "I will not read you. I have no desire to push you harder than necessary or invade your privacy. But I wish to know the truth, do you wish to be with me romantically?"

It was all very calm, but there was a slight tinge of anxiety to his voice that made her squirm. She wanted to look away, she did, but his eyes had captured hers. They were dark and searching and there was a tell tale heat in them that made her feel a little weak kneed much to her chagrin. But there was a challenge there too. A challenge to tell the truth despite her pride and dammit she didn't want to back down. Gritting her teeth, she took a deep breath. "…Fine, I do," she hissed. "I like you. I think I may love you, you damn hobgoblin! I have for a long time, even before that night we had together, but I wanted to stay in denial. I wish I did sometimes. I couldn't though. I felt stupid for giving in and stupid for loving someone who wouldn't love me back. So pardon me if I damn well don't want to admit it to you when I could barely admit it to myself!" The last was almost a sob, tears pricking her eyes, and she wanted to slap herself for being so weak.

Spock stared at her before leaning in and brushing his lips against hers. Lenore's eyes widened and she almost jumped back in shock, but his hands still kept her in place with a firm but gentle pressure. The brush of lips was smooth and warm but far too quick as he pulled back. "I am gratified and relieved to hear that you feel that way. As I said, I wish to court…to date you, so knowing you feel the same is good."

Lenore stared again, so wanting to give in but she shook her head and undid his hands from her shoulders. She caught them around the wrist since she remembered him saying Vulcans kissed with their hands. "Spock, no…"

A confused pucker of his eyebrows and a blink cracked through his control. "…You do not wish to date me?"

"Yes…no…I don't know!" she said desperately, pulling her hair back from her face in frustration. She started to pace, the nervous energy welling inside her and spilling over.

"…I confess I do not understand. You admitted that you have feelings for me."

She stopped pacing and glared at him. "Yeah, and you're Vulcan so you can't return them!"

He frowned and took a step forward, Lenore stepping back. "You misunderstand, Doc…Lenore."

She shivered at hearing him say her name. He hadn't said it since that night and it made her remember those big hot hands on her body, his lips and teeth and tongue, and certain other parts of his anatomy. _Fuck you, body, you traitor!_ "How do I not understand when you kind of hammer it in our heads that Vulcans don't do this, and that, and everything else? Feeling anything being number one!"

He blinked and took another step forward. Lenore tried to back up but her legs came in contact with the couch. "Vulcans _do_ feel, doctor. We feel deep and sometimes stronger than most humans. This can mean we feel great love and loyalty to those dear to us, but it also means we feel great anger and animosity towards others. In the times before our control we were near constantly at war. Surak's principals allowed us to have a time of peace and flourishing intellectualism that was rarely available before. It also means that others need not worry that we may harm them since we are physically strong. But, though we control them, our emotions are still very present beneath the surface. 'Denying' the emotions is the simplest way of stating we will not act on them. And indeed, we often wish that we did not feel. But we do."

Lenore swallowed a bit. "Okay…so you do feel, you just don't want to admit it." _And people accuse me of being emotionally unavailable…_

"Indeed. That being said, when I found out what Stuvak attempted to do, my first instinct was to rip him limb from limb." He said the threat so calmly but Lenore had the feeling that he wasn't kidding. Vulcans weren't good at kidding.

"Wh-what?"

"He dared to touch you. I felt the need to punish him for that, a possessive drive to keep you safe and defend you."

Lenore had always considered herself a feminist. She was a live and let live sort of girl, but liked her freedom and her job and never felt a woman should be tied to a man. Especially after Jason. So she knew that Spock's possessiveness should annoy her basic 'women are not property' sensibilities. If he had said it about anyone else she definitely would've given him a pointed earful, and if it had been anyone else she would've slapped them with a hypo. That possessiveness should not make her hot and bothered the way it did and _want_ him to be forceful with her. She shook her head, more in an attempt to clear it than deny what he said. "Spock, that's…I appreciate the thought, really, but you can't mean all this."

"I do," he said simply.

"What can you possibly see in me?" she asked desperately. "I'm easily angered, I'm not the easiest to get along with, I'm not beautiful, not patient, not—"

He blinked as if confused and gently put his hands on her shoulders again, though his voice was clear and steady enough it cut through her self deprecating tirade. "Lenore, I do not know where you got such a view of yourself but I disagree. You are highly attractive and desirable. You are indeed challenging in your manner at times, but I find your emotion…fascinating." The way he said fascinating made her blush and stare in shock. He didn't say it the way he did at facts and figures or a science experiment. He said it like he was staring at something he truly wanted to know inside and out because it was important to him.

Her jaw worked wordlessly for a long time because she honestly didn't know what to say. She started in surprise when a hand reached up to gently push a stray strand of her brown hair behind her ear and _shit _that was a good move that always had a girl feeling like melted butter. And dammit if he didn't even look aware of it.

_Say yes!_ That hopeful part of her was screaming, but she couldn't shake that other part of her saying it would never work, how stupid it would be. And most of all that he couldn't be thinking straight.

"Spock, this…I don't think you mean it."

He frowned further. "Vulcan's do not lie."

"I know, but…your just feeling off after severing that bond, and I think…I think you just think you want me. Because I'm pregnant. You just feel like this because of the baby," she said, looking down and trying not to cry. She'd be damned if was going to cry in front of him twice in one day.

Spock tilted his head. "You believe I wish to date you because you are pregnant with my child? Or that I seek a replacement for my bond?"

"It's the only explanation," she said quietly.

"I feel you give yourself no credit. And myself little credit, doctor. My realization that I wished to keep all other men-not just Stuvak-from touching you came before T'Pring's challenge. It took his attempt to make me realize that I don't wish any other man near you. If possible I would find a way t guard you, though I myself find the reaction illogical and impossible. I admit that perhaps it is an instinct from a primal past, and I don't deny the baby is a factor in that that primal instinct wants to protect the mother of my children. But I don't believe it is the sole factor. My father believes that, under the influence of the Harakellan drugs, I sought you out specifically because we are compatible to be bondmates some day. Similar to how he felt for my mother I believe."

Lenore's eyes widened and a surge of fear went through her. "Spock, I definitely don't—"

"I'm not saying that is necessary," he clarified quickly. "Indeed, I would wish to date in order to determine if that is true as with human customs. But I realize I was drawn to you, then and before. And now. It was a startling realization but I feel it is true."

She stared again. "I…don't know. I just don't know, Spock. I do…want to believe you, and believe it's me you want, but it's hard. Not because of our past, but because of mine. I don't…want to go through what I did with Jason. And I trust you with my life, but…as corny as it sounds, I don't know who to trust with my emotions."

Spock was silent for a while and Lenore felt lower than worms and like she'd effectively stomped on her own heart. She didn't know why she couldn't just take hold of something _wanted_, maybe _needed_, and just try to be happy. _I'm a masochist, I think…it's the only reason I stayed with Jason as long as I did, stay with this crew as long as I have and turn down the one guy I've had a soul torturing crush on in seven years…I'm a stupid masochistic bitch._

"I understand," Spock said, and damn if he didn't sound just fine with it. He probably came to his senses.

"Good. So I guess—"

"In that case, I shall convince you."

She looked up at him again, confused. "Convince me?"

"Yes. I shall convince you that I feel as I do because of _you_, and that we should be in a romantic relationship," he said confidently. He looked very pleased with himself at his plan.

"I…I'm three years older than you!" _Play the age card, guys gotta care about that!_

He arched his eyebrow. "I'm well aware of that. I see no bearing it has on this situation however. You are physically fit, better so than many younger than you, you are in optimum internal health as I have noted many times through your medical evaluations. Aesthetically you are very pleasing as well. And your intelligence is above average. All very appealing aspects I admire of you."

She blushed again, feeling her heart twist. _Why the hell are you fighting this?_ that part of her brain cried out. Near desperately she tried to regain her own control, trying to understand why he would still insist on this. "Spock, that's…incredibly sweet, but just because we aren't dating isn't going to affect the baby—"

"While again and important factor, our child is not the soul factor in this. I desire you and I will attempt to court you until you are my partner." He was still staring, perfectly calm. He wasn't trying to sugar coat his words artificially with a sweet affectionate tone and that made them feel somehow more real than all those would be Casanovas that tried to get in her pants in the academy and before.

She blushed greatly, feeling her throat go dry. "You…how is that logical?" Using his precious logic was a last resort.

"In a matter such as this, logic need not be the only factor either. My father has admitted he sought my mother because he loved her. If I did what was logical, I would've stayed with T'Pring but I found every excuse logical to separate from her that I may be with you. Logically, I wish to be with you because you are the mother of my child and highly compatible with me. In truth, I wish to because I care about you deeply and wish to determine if this is love. I will do this as privately as possible of course, but I will not mask my intentions as I wish to ensure others do not attempt to court you as well. Is it not logical by extension to wish to gauge our relationship with courtship?"

"I…well, yes, it certainly does, but…"

"Then I will convince you we should date."

"And how are you going to do that?" she snapped.

"I will find a way." He leaned in and she leaned back, blushing again and almost tipping into the couch. "Vulcans can be most determined, Lenore. You have admitted you desire me as well but are holding back for whatever reason. I will beak through that reason and ensure that we at least attempt a romantic relationship, no matter how it may end. I believe that it will be worth it and I will show you it is." Straightening, she still was tipping back in shock by his resolve. "For now, I believe we both require rest however. I shall speak to you later." He paused before suddenly pressing his lips to her forehead and she grabbed the back and the armrest to keep upright. "Please rest well, Lenore." He turned and went to his own room, leaving a shell shocked woman grasping at the couch. Finally she let go and plopped against the cushions, her mind still reeling.

She was both excited and scared as hell what Spock would do to court her. Maybe she should've said yes, but there was a horrible fear in her. Spock didn't deserve someone like her…She wanted to believe he wanted her, but it was just hard to have faith in someone again. It had been a long time since anyone treated her like something precious, something worth fighting for. It was intimidating and too much to take in and frightened her down to her core. How could she possibly live up to that?

* * *

Don't hate me! I just didn't think Lenore would make it easy for Spock. So he's gotta work a bit more for his Doctor.

If you have any ideas for Spock courting her, I'm open to them. I may or may not use them, and I've got a few of my own, but I'm trying to make sure I've got plenty of bases covered.


	14. Spock, he went a Courting

Sorry for the wait! I had a temp job to do (because my writing does not pay. Yet.) and then it was hard to get back into the swing of things : Especially since I started writing a Grimm fic as well and it took over for a little bit XD Then more crazy things happened and…well, to make a long story short, I've just been pretty stressed lately.

Not quite satisfied with this chapter, but it gets us on the right track anyway. So…be prepared of basically a chapter of FLUFF. Lots and lots o' fluff.

And before anyone asks, update to VT is in the work, as well as to my other stuff.

And thanks for all the ideas on Spock courting :D I've tried to incorporate a few of them in this chapter like him being considerate, flowers and so forth. If ya got anymore lay'em on me!

Enjoy!

* * *

For a few days, Spock was tense. The Brief Vulcan Invasion, as everyone called it once said Vulcans were gone and they thought the First Officer was out of earshot, had been an anxious situation of course. He could admit that. There had been times during the match against T'Pring he'd been unsure if he would win. Ultimately he had found an opening and gained the upper hand, but it was not a simple match. But after severing the bond and resting, he felt as normal as always. As they'd said, the bond had with his former intended had never been strong or present enough in his mind to make a difference. In fact he may have felt lighter than ever.

None of that was what was weighing on him. What had him tense was the fact that he had promised Lenore McCoy that he would convince her they should be romantically involved. And he meant it, of course. The problem was, he really had no idea how to go about doing such a thing.

Which brought him to a rather embarrassing crossroads. Option one, he struggle to find a way to express his real but shielded feelings for her. That held foreseeable embarrassment as expressing feelings in general was something he had forcefully suppressed since he was a child. Even if he removed that lid on them, he had no idea what to do with them. And he still rather keep them as tightly confined to his Vulcan sensibilities as he could. Making concessions was inevitable he knew, but still he would do only what was necessary.

The second option, and the one that was more embarrassing in his opinion, was to ask for help. And his options for help were quite limited. The only people he could think of were his father, his captain, and members of his crew. His other self he felt was not qualified as he admitted he had not courted Lenore and he had a feeling that included any other human woman. And truly, after seeing him interact with his captain, he didn't want to ask.

Rather than going in blind, he decided to try his father first and called him up in private when Lenore was on duty. Sarek had not shown surprise when his son admitted to intending to court Lenore, but he did seem to approve.

"I am gratified to hear this as I believe it will be good for both of you and the child. However, I'm afraid I cannot be of much aid to you in this endeavor."

Spock frowned just slightly. "I confess confusion. Did you not court mother?"

"...I believe it is better to say your mother courted me. Though I eventually stated my desire to be with her, from her reaction I took it to mean she had planned for me to do so that I might think it was my idea. I realized this only some time later."

Spock was shocked, though he only showed it by a slight raise of his eyebrows. "Truly? I had not realized mother could be so...cunning."

Sarek's lips twitched. "Indeed. After that it was her that mostly had the ideas of what to do on our outings, as I was still unfamiliar with Earth customs in such matters. And you do not have access to parks, restaurants and other amenities we did on Earth. I am uncertain how I can advise you given these circumstances."

Spock nodded slowly. "Logical. I shall have to seek council elsewhere. I am sorry to trouble you, father."

"Far from trouble, my son. I am quite contented with the news and I support you fully."

Spock's own lips twitched. "That is gratifying to hear. Live long and prosper," he saluted.

"Live long and prosper."

The screen went dark again and Spock sighed slightly. That left his most preferred option out. Another idea came to him as he sat at the computer however and he quickly typed in another address.

Irma Lee McCoy came up on screen a few moments later, a fuzzy mint green bathrobe tied around her and looking rather tired. "...Spock, right?" She glared mildly. "Do you realize what time it is down here, young man? You may not have sunrises and sunsets where you are, but the sun hasn't risen here and I'm not the early rising type!"

Spock flushed slightly. "My apologies, Mrs. McCoy. I had neglected to check the time in my haste to call."

She became more alert, maternal instinct turning on. "Is something wrong? Is it Lenore? The baby? What-"

"Nothing is wrong, Mrs. McCoy. Lenore is perfectly healthy, as is the baby."

Her gaze flattened again. "Then why the hell are you calling me at four in the morning?"

"I wish to ask your advice on something."

"I am not Dear Abby! Especially at four in the goddamn morning!"

_So much like her daughter..._ "But I wish to your advice on courting your daughter."

Irma opened her mouth as if to yell again but paused, taking that in. She blinked in surprise, awake now. "Court? As in...you want to get romantic with my baby?"

"...I find that description rather disturbing on some level, but in essence yes."

Irma stared a moment more before frowning. "I don't know how to feel about that..."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, don't get me wrong, sweety. You seem...nice. Different, but nice. And I'm excited about the baby. But...well, I'll just say I think Lenore's ex-husband is a piece of shit on the bottom of a shit pile. I can take a lot from a man and still forgive him, but I don't forgive cheaters or abusers. And he may never have struck Lenore but he sure as hell hurt her with his words and actions to the point she doesn't take much stock in men, if you haven't noticed."

Spock narrowed his eyes slightly. "I understand your displeasure then..."

"Yeah. But that also means you'd have a hell of a task in front of you."

"I enjoy challenges, especially when pursuing something worthy of the challenge."

Irma smirked a bit. "I'll give you points for a good answer. But I'm still not sure if I think you're good enough for my girl."

Spock blinked. "Were you not inquiring if we would marry when first presented with the news of the pregnancy."

"That was then. I was excited, a bit freaked out, and worried. The marriage thing was more for tradition and so I'd know Lenore would be taken care of. We're progressive, but still southern honey. And it would've made my mother happy. After some thought though, I trust my girl's decision and if she doesn't want to marry you there's a reason. And I'll support her if that's what she wants."

Spock winced slightly. "I am not seeking marriage, precisely. I wish to date her, to ascertain if we are compatible."

The elder woman arched her eyebrow and Spock wondered for a moment if she was part Vulcan. "Doing things a bit out of order, aren't we? It's first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby and yadda yadda yadda." She waved her hand about, gesturing to some ethereal idea of what she was thinking of. It sounded like a nursery rhyme, but none he'd ever heard. Then again Vulcan nursery rhymes tended to involve the periodic elements and math formulas.

Spock was unfamiliar with whatever she was referring to but blushed slightly. "I admit, this is not how I would prefer things...But the pregnancy has made me realize how much I do care for Lenore. I wish to be with her and I have no intention of giving up until I know there is no chance. She has admitted she has feelings for me as well."

Irma's eyebrows shot up. "She did? Well...color me surprised. If she's done that, not sure what you need my help for."

"She is, as you say, resistant to the idea. She is...afraid I believe, though I do not understand why."

Lenore's mother frowned. "Humans are animals, not matter how civilized we try to be. Sometimes if we're mistreated we have trouble trusting again..."

He nodded slightly. "I...understand that, I think. But I have promised I will convince her we should date. I will court her. However, I have no idea how to proceed."

"...And you want me to give you some ideas?"

"Yes."

"...No."

Spock arched his eyebrows. "No?"

"No." She sighed, looking unhappy. "I wish I could, long ears. But truthfully, my girl has changed. Oh, she's still the same in important ways, but she's different from the baby I raised. She's done things with her life I can only imagine. The girl I knew would never have gone into space or fight people or have all these adventures. Lenore lived in Atlanta after she was married to he who shall not be named, she went to University, she interned, and all that time I thought I knew her like the back of my hand. But then...well, when David got ill it hit her hard and when...when he died, things just got worst. She couldn't deal well and it changed her. At first she would cry all the time, shut herself up, had trouble concentrating...and Jason was no help. Only cared about what he wanted. Didn't blame him sometimes because I wanted her to pull out of it too, but then he went and had his fun when she needed him and-" She breathed in deep, trying not to control her anger. "After that she hardened. She was bitter, angry, drinking...and then she went and left. I didn't even know exactly where she'd gone more than a year later when she finally called me again from San Francisco of all places. Till then I just got the occasional email that was only a few lines long."

"...I'm sorry," he said honestly.

"Oh, I'm thick skinned and I knew she needed to work this out by herself. Didn't stop me from worrying, but I knew she could take care of herself. But by the time we finally got to talking again, I didn't recognize her. She was tough now. Tougher than I ever thought she could be. I was worried at first, but now...well, I still don't like her being in danger all the time, but I'm proud of her. Told her so several times. But, to sum up, I don't know her as well as I used to. I could tell you what she'd like when she was seventeen, maybe twenty something, but she's not that woman anymore, honey. And I haven't gotten the chance to get to know her again all that well, as much as I hate to admit it. Does that make sense?"

Spock nodded slowly. "I believe so...and it is logical. I had not considered how much she might've changed or the strain of distance in your relationship..."

"That and I'm still not convinced your good enough for her."

"...I am a commander in Starfleet, the son of a diplomat, my IQ is-"

"Pedigree don't mean diddlysquat to me, bucko. Jason the jackass was the quarterback on his highschool and college football team and the son of a prominant business man and he was still a worm. That was as good as royalty here. I don't know what kind of man you really are, so until I know that, don't expect me to get all happy." She pointed at the screen. "You'll get no help from me, buddy boy. Not until I know you're good for her. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going back to bed. Good luck. You'll need it." The screen went black as she disconnected and Spock stared for a moment.

"...I shall have to look elsewhere I suppose..."

Elsewhere ended up being his last choice. Namely, his captain. Captain Kirk's prowess with members of the opposite (in most cases) sex was well known. Women often found him in some way charming or alluring. This logically should've made him a top choice in consulting, but Spock didn't relish the idea of asking for help in the first place. And especially not from his captain. They're repertoire may have become more civil and even friendly he supposed, but that didn't stop his annoyance with his Captain's outlandish personality.

"You want my help to get with Bones?" Jim yelped.

Case in point. Spock was glad he'd had the forethought to drag his Captain to an isolated room before broaching the topic after their shift. He'd been able to keep his composure during the shift but now he could feel the subtle mix of emotions below his control making his jaw tick.

"If 'get with' means to court romantically, then yes," he said levelly.

Jim grinned and clapped a hand on his back. "Hell yeah I'll help! Doing this a bit out of order though, aren't we? You sort of knocked her up first."

He sighed quietly. "I have already been told as much, Captain."

"Right. Well, I'm more than happy to help. Lenore's stubborn, I know, but she is really really in to you no matter what she says. We just gotta wear her down."

"Wear her down?"

"Yeah. Show her how serious you are so that she has no objections left."

Spock nodded. "This is my intention, but I am unsure what to do to wear her down. Human courting is a difficult concept to grasp."

"I never found it difficult. Then again, my aim was to be gone by breakfast, not get tied down to one person…"

_Perhaps this was not as wise as I thought…_

"Hold on, what about Uhura? You courted her."

"…In truth, Nyota was the one to initiate courtship." _Much less subtley than mother did with father, I wager._

Jim's eyebrows ticked up. "Really? I never would've guessed...Did she take the lead most of the time?"

Spock nodded minutely. "In truth we had not truly begun courting until we were together on the Enterprise, given my position as Professor before, though sexual tension had been admittedly present at certain times. And there were certain moments at the academy where she convinced me to give in and experiment with physical intimacy-"

"TMI, Spock."

"What?"

"Nevermind. Just don't bring that up again. Ever. Okay, so you don't have the seducing thing down at all?" He shook his head. "Okay…I can help a little, but admittedly that really romantic stuff is a bit beyond me right now. Seduction and bedroom shenanigans I am the old wise master on the mountain, but I don't think my techniques would do you any good here…"

Spock tried not to let the disappointment show on his face. "I see…"

"Hey now, I didn't say I didn't have ideas. But I can't say for certain if this will work. And you'll have to tell a couple more people..."

The Vulcan narrowed his eyes in thought before nodding. "I suppose…though I wish this to remain as private as possible."

"Spock, the Enterprise is like high school. The minute you do _anything_, someone will find out and it will be all over the ship. Best get used to it now."

"…Indeed…" he muttered. Though Vulcan intermediate learning had been much different from Earth, he was not unfamiliar with the way gossip made its way around. In the Academy rumors of him and Nyota had been passed around but he had been sure there was no proof. He'd been careful not to show favoritism, at least until the day they were called out to Vulcan. He didn't regret that slip now however as it possibly saved her life.

"Wait here, we'll hold a strategy meeting," Jim grinned, running out. Spock did consider leaving, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

Spock waited almost an hour for Jim to return, growing a bit annoyed until he finally dashed back into the meeting room. "Okay, sorry, took longer than I thought."

"What did, Captain?"

He grinned and sat down, showing him a pad that was opened to a list file. "I asked a few different people for advice and looked some things up. Here are a few ideas that I think you can manage here on the ship. And I already talked to a couple of guys you'll need help from so they'll do their best. I'd go with Sulu's plan first."

Spock blinked looking the list over. "This is…satisfactory. My thanks, Captain."

Jim chuckled. "You're welcome. Go get'em, tiger."

* * *

Lenore had been tense for a few days after the Temporary Vulcan Invasion (she wasn't sure who started calling it that, but she didn't deny that's how it had felt). It wasn't just from worry that T'Pring would change her mind and come to try and reclaim Spock. That was a worry she had, even if she wouldn't admit it and it niggled at her for three days before she decided it was safe. But then her other worry took precedence, and that was what the First Officer of the _Enterprise_ was going to do. That worry lasted much longer, almost two weeks. She didn't know anything about how Vulcans courted (and she was getting annoyed with that word). Was he going to just jump her and drag her off? She was already pregnant, no point in that. And truthfully, he wouldn't have to drag very hard.

But so far he hadn't done anything. He was a perfect, annoying gentleman. Even when she had shown him the baby's heartbeat he'd just stared for a long while before turning to her, smiling faintly and thanking her. It had made her blush and wonder if he would do something-a hug, a kiss, anything-but he just stood and said he had to get back to his lab and left. She had no right to be disappointed after turning him down, but she was.

Lenore sighed as she headed for the sickbay the morning before the second week since the Vulcan incident ended. Why couldn't she have said yes? Hell yes? Take me you Vulcan stallion? Well that last one was obvious she thought, smacking the side of her head at her own inane thought. Like hell she'd say something that stupid. But a yes wasn't stupid, not when it meant being with the guy she did actually have feelings for. No was stupid, even if she had her reasons. Not for the first time she cursed her ex-husband. This was his fault. She didn't have trust issues before him!

She pushed all that to the back of her mind as she entered the sick bay. It was work time, not angry time. Well, not angry at Jason time. She was sure someone would be in soon enough for her to bitch at for doing something stupid. Jim more than likely.

Lenore paused when the door opened to her office though, blinking. On her desk was a small potted plant of all things. Delicate white flowers nested in a mass of small green leaves and stems. She walked over, staring at it from all angles. They were very beautiful and it had been a long time since she had been to the botany garden and seen real flowers. Unless you counted the carnivorous vines from two months ago, but she didn't. Sitting, she picked the small pot up. It fit snuggly in her hands, the pot made from some sort of polymer she didn't know off the top of her head. She hesitated but then leaned in to take a small sniff. They had a delicate sweet scent and she smiled, thinking of Earth and the feeling the grass under her feet as a child. She felt a little choked up and cursed her hormones before getting control of herself.

Then she noticed a card attached to the pot. A sudden feeling of both dread and anticipation went through her but she held it and turned it to the light anyway.

'_White Viola: Let us take a chance on happiness. According to the old Earth practice used in the Victorian era, using floral arrangements to communicate certain sentiments deemed unsuitable for public displays._

_Strange that flowers can be used to communicate, but the meaning is no less true to me._

_Spock'_

Lenore blushed greatly before setting the pot to the side and immediately letting her head fall to the desk. That was probably both the most romantic and informative card she'd ever read and she had to fight a small fit of giggles, then banging her head more on the desk because by god he was serious. _It's begun, _she thought rather dramatically. _Goddamit, how am I going to concentrate now?_

It was a difficult shift. She kept getting distracted by wandering thoughts on Spock and flowers. Where had they got them? From the botany lab? Did he steal them? Or is Sulu and others now in on this? The thought made her groan.

"Are you alright, doctor?" Chapel asked.

"Yeah…peachy," she muttered, finishing filling out a prescription. "What's up?"

"Um…I wanted to double check this dosage you wrote down for Ensign Coulson."

She looked up, narrowing her eyes. "I wrote it down, Nurse Chapel, so administer it."

"Yes, but…3000 miligrams seems a bit excessive," she said gently.

Lenore blushed and quickly looked at the tablet. "Shit…sorry, my finger must've slipped," she said, quickly fixing the dosage back to 300. _That could've been bad…gotta focus!_

Thankfully her shift was almost over, but she quickly rechecked her other work. A few other mistakes had been made, but luckily nothing life threatening. Still it irked her and by the end she was annoyed with both herself and Spock. She picked got ready to leave but paused when she saw the plant. She picked it up, glaring at it. She eyed the trash chute for a moment, fingers flexing on the pot. But then she remembered the card and felt her heart clench a bit. _Dammit…_

Holding the plant close, trying to hide it with a padd, she went back through the halls to her shared quarters. She had some timing since Spock was there, apparently just getting back from his own shift.

"Good evening, Lenore."

"Yeah, hi," she said, trying to make a break for her room. She was blushing and couldn't quite look at him.

"Did you like the flowers?" he asked.

She paused, blushing more. "I…uh…"

He was suddenly next to her and she jumped, cursing his weird catlike grace. Gently he pushed the padd down just slightly and she saw his eyes dance to see the white flowers clutched in her arm. "You brought it back here."

"Yes, because it distracted me all day!" she snapped.

Spock blinked. "Distracted you?"

"Yes, I…that is, you…Look, leave your attempts to…whatever, outside of work okay? I almost poisoned a guy today…not to mention someone could be allergic, you know?" she waved the flowers a little to show what she meant.

"…I see. I will bear that in mind, and I am sorry if I caused you or another distress." He was so somber and serious when he said it that Lenore suddenly felt guilty. He didn't look any different, but that dancing light in his eyes was gone.

"Spock…the flowers are nice. And the card…Thank you." The light returned and he reached up towards her face, but she quickly took a step back. "I didn't say yes o-or anything!" she snapped. He froze, frowning slightly. She quickly fled into her room, letting the door close quickly. _Shit, he's better at this than I thought…_

Sighing, she set the plant on her desk and went to take a shower. She stopped from immediately getting in, looking in the mirror critically. _Am I showing?_ She turned to the side, moving her hand over her stomach. It wasn't quite curved yet, but she was fairly sure she was growing just slightly. Her pants had been getting tighter for a while now, she'd had to let out her belt twice already. But it still wasn't obvious. Or maybe she was just hoping to see the sign and get the growing part over with. She bit her lip, patting her stomach. _If you have any ideas of what to do, kid, lay them on me…_ She shook her head at the thought and entered the sonic, washing up thoroughly.

Coming out, she paused to see a tray of food on her desk. She gave a small growl in the back of her throat, still not liking him choosing her food. Going over though she blinked. It was a bowel of pasta with rich red sauce and chuncks of browned meat, a bowel of sweetened and spiced peaches, and a small salad. Very healthy and balanced, and all some of her favorite foods. He even had a tall glass of milk for her. She felt warmed by the gesture and smiled just slightly despite the anxiousness stabbing at her. _A lot better than I thought…_

* * *

"She didn't like the flowers?" Sulu asked, surprised. "After you researched those old meanings? Any girl I know would've melted for that." The navigator had been brought in on the plan mostly due to his expertise in the greenhouse, but had also proven surprisingly adept at judging what a woman would want. He'd promised to keep any plans a secret while they were in action and Spock felt a great deal of gratitude for his more soft spoken approach to helping when compared to the Captain.

"She did like them, I believe," Spock said. "She now has them in her room, and is taking care of them. But she said that they had distracted her during work and requested I do not do such things while she is on shift."

"I think she's grasping at straws," Jim said. "She probably thought it was incredibly sweet but doesn't want to admit it."

"I heard she almost poisoned Coulson," Scotty said. "She may not be exaggerating." Mr. Scott had inserted himself into the planning group more by accident and stubbornness when he caught Spock sneaking towards Sick Bay with the flowers in hand. Apparently he had sharp eyes and could speed read upside down because he grinned when he saw the card and nearly proclaimed his support of Spock and the Doctor in the middle of the hall. Spock had only barely been able to quickly explain in a calm manner that he was in the process of convincing Lenore of his intentions. Scotty had then wanted to help, apparently being a 'sucker for romance'. Spock had agreed so long as he kept the operation a secret from others. A difficulty for the boisterous Scotsman, but when the First Officer threw in a threat against the poker games in engineering Scotty thought he didn't know about and made his point clear.

"Beside the point. Keep pushing Spock! We're all rooting for you," the captain said.

The others nodded, agreeing with that sentiment and Spock nodded slightly. "Very well…but I believe I shall be more careful. I do not wish to make her too uncomfortable. Perhaps going slowly would be more effective."

"Slow?" Jim asked, sounding annoyed by the idea.

"That would probably be best," Sulu said. "You don't want to scare her off after all. By that I mean make her less willing to agree."

"Aye, he's got a point. Don't' push too hard, or you may push her away," Scotty said wisely.

"Never happened in my experience," Jim said.

"No offense captain, but Dr. McCoy isn't the kind of girl you normally go for," Sulu said.

"…Point taken. Do what you have to do, Spock, but just remember that on the bridge you're my first officer and not Casanova."

"Of course, Captain," he said, not pointing out that he was always professional on the bridge and in his lab. Casanova sounded familiar, he believed, but decided not to really think too hard on it and focus his intellect instead on the next few suggestions on the list, the others looking over it with him to help formulate a strategy.

* * *

The next few days, Lenore was relieved to find no more surprises were left in her office. It made it a lot easier to push what was happening outside and do her job properly. However, Spock only redoubled his efforts outside of their shifts.

Every day he'd get her breakfast and dinner. Sometimes he asked what she wanted, other times he took his own initiative. But somehow he always got her something she liked, never something she would refuse. Or dump on his head. With breakfast and dinner he'd place a cut flower on her tray. No note came with them and he didn't mention if they meant anything, but judging by the red colors they tended to be she could guess. It had several people around them whispering and Lenore blushed as she tried to ignore them. Spock only really ate with her when they were in the mess, not in private. She supposed it had something to do with working up to asking her out properly. At least he was being somewhat subtle, right?

Well that didn't last long.

It was the third day when Spock showed up outside sick bay just as Lenore was leaving her shift. She almost ran into him and had to quickly back up. "Spock? What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong."

"…Then why are you at here?" she asked slowly.

"I have come to walk you home."

Lenore blinked. "Walk me…Spock, our quarters is only like five minutes away." She ignored the somewhat pleased look he got when she referred to 'home' as 'our quarters'. "And we're on a starship in mild warp. I think I can handle getting there."

"I am well aware, however I desire to escort you regardless. Please humor me."

She arched her eyebrows at the word humor but he didn't budge. "Okay…" she muttered, stepping pointedly around him and towards the lift. Spock fell into step beside her, remarkably closer than he would with anyone else. Several of the crewmembers looked at them as they passed and she blushed a bit. _Jesus, he's not even touching me and they're probably going to be talking like we were caught in a supply closet…_

The next morning, Spock walked her to sick bay despite having to get up early. She tried to tell him again it wasn't necessary, but he glossed over her complaints with the simple statements that he did this because he wanted to. She couldn't deny that she rather liked the escort deep down. It was…sweet. Not something she would associate with Spock. But the Vulcan steadfastly did so day after day. And in private, in the quarters usually, he used her first name. _Lenore_. His voice said the name not affectionately exactly, but with a slight reverence to it that made her blush more than once and not look at him. And he tended to look at her with a lingering gaze.

It felt like most people were however. Her clothes were getting tighter and tighter as the days went on. When she passed reflective surfaces, which was the majority of surfaces on a starship, she couldn't help but frown a bit at how her stomach was starting to stick out. It escaped over her pants several times, pushing against the blue shirt that for some reason she stubbornly refused to exchange for a larger one. Same for the pants. She opted only for continuing to let her belt out and hoped it worked. The changes were noted though, the crew staring at her often now that she was showing. She tried to remember Chekov's words, that they were just feeling protective and maybe a little weirded out, but it didn't help her already fraying nerves to have eyes gauging her growing size. _God, I'm getting uncle Eddie's beer gut..._

At around Lenore's five and a half month marker she almost didn't leave her room. She had woken up and gotten ready, then spent fifteen minutes trying to get her pants to button. She swore as she realized she'd finally hit the point of no quick fix, her belly rounding out in front almost as far as her breasts. The greater swell snuck up on her and she looked with disgust at her reflection. Her shirt was straining against the bulge, riding up enough she couldn't tuck it in if she wanted, and her pants were open like the jaws of a shark because they refused to close. _I knew this would happen, but god I didn't think I'd look this bad… _Growling, she laid back down on the bed and pulled again at the two sides of her fly._ I will not be defeated by a pair of uniform slacks!_

A knock at the door had her make a snarling noise and she flopped back. "What?"

"Lenore, your shift will be starting in five and half minutes. Are you alright?"

"Jim dandy!"

"What?"

"I'm fine! Just…go on ahead!"

"My shift starts after yours. I wish to escort you as usual."

"I'm not coming out!"

"…Why?"

"I…I'm just not!"

"…May I come in?"

"No!"

"Why?"

"Because!"

"That is not a proper answer, Lenore," he said as if talking to particularly obstinate student. "I'm entering."

"No, Spock, I don't—"

He didn't listen as he pressed the release on the bedroom door and walked in. He paused as he took her in, laying on the bed with her shirt riding up and her pants slightly open. Lenore blushed greatly and quickly grabbed a pillow to put in her lap. Knowing him though he probably already saw her panties and filed them away as being non-uniform issue. (Blue cotton with white lace, and getting a bit tighter as well unfortunately.)

Spock's cheeks and ears tinged green slightly, but apparently was otherwise unfazed. "… Doctor, I believe those pants no longer fit you."

She glared at him, quickly grabbing her blanket around herself to add to her defense. "No shit, I hadn't noticed after trying to wrestle with them…"

"This is why you are running late?"

"Shut up," she mumbled, pulling the blanket tighter as she blushed and looked away.

"I do not understand. Why do you not simply order larger pants from the replicator?"

"I said shut up," she snapped, turning her back. "You wouldn't understand." _Stupid Vulcan and his stupid fantastic figure he probably doesn't even work for. Eats like a damn rabbit…_

"…You are feeling self-conscious?"

Lenore looked at him then, surprised. "What…how…?"

"I was told you may possibly feel this way. I could not understand how, and I confess I still don't."

She snorted. "Big shock there."

Spock stepped in and she tried not to tense more. "I mean I cannot understand it as I don't see what you have to feel self-conscious about. To speak frankly, you are aesthetically and physically pleasing."

She blushed more but shifted and continued to hold the blanket around her. "You're just saying that…"

"I mean what I say. Vulcans do not lie." He knelt before her and moved until he finally caught her gaze. "Your body is changing, yes, but it is fascinating in its change. To see it grow as it is…it's pleasing to me."

She blushed again, relaxing a little. "…I look fat. Everyone says with your first pregnancy the weight gain is usually slow, but lucky me I'm apparently one of those that gets the extra inches early."

His lips twitched. "You are more than five months along, Lenore. I believe that is a fine time to begin showing. You are gaining weight and size, but bear in mind it's for a good cause."

She rolled her eyes, mostly to hide the slight guilt she felt. "I know that. I do. And I'm happy. I just…it's a bit freaky how it's changing my body without my control. I've always been pretty fit so being…larger feels…unnantural. I've never seen my own body like this, I don't know how to deal. And I'm pissed at myself…"

"Why?"

"Because I feel this way! It's annoying! But I can't stop either."

He tilted his head slightly as he considered that. "I see validity in such feelings, that they would be disconcerting."

She arched her eyebrows at him. "Then can you try to understand I don't really feel like going to work. Not till I get a bit more…comfortable with all this? It's bad enough people keep staring like I'm going to have some alien burst out of me…"

Spock didn't respond to the irony of that statement, but he did regard her for a moment before rising. Instead of leaving though, he went to her replicator and followed its menu. "Take off your pants."

Lenore blushed greatly at that, her mind immediately going into the gutter. _I'll show you mine if you show me yours…_She shoved those thoughts aside and focused on glaring at him. "No."

"Please," he amended. "I wish to show you something."

"I know what I look like without pants on, Spock."

He turned back as the replicator hummed, working on something. "Yes, but currently you are unsatisfied with that image. I seek to make it a bit more tolerable, or at the very least comfortable."

The brunette stared at him a moment, dubious. "And how do you propose to do that?"

"I will show you if you remove your pants."

"…Fine. Turn around."

He gave her a cool look. "I have seen you naked, Lenore. Your underwear will hardly offend me."

She spluttered and blushed, glaring more. "Try not to offend me then and turn the fuck around!"

Spock didn't look pleased but he did as she asked. The replicator gave a cheery ding that made her want to punch it, but Spock just opened the area clothes normally came from or were washed and repaired in and took out a new pair of slacks. "Put these on." He handed them to her without looking.

Lenore arched her eyebrows but snatched them, still warm from the replicator. She looked at them and then blinked in surprise. They looked like normal uniform slacks, but across the top was a wide strip of soft, elastic material. The waistband as well was elastic rather than a zipper and a button. "Maternity pants?" she asked in surprise, pulling at the stretchy material to test it. "When did we get these in the catalogue?"

"I had the pattern uploaded a few days ago, anticipating your need for something more comfortable to wear in the coming months," Spock said, not turning. "I was told these would likely be the most comfortable option."

"Oh…" she said in surprise, staring at them. "Well, uh…thank you."

"You are welcome," he said, and he sounded pleased. "Please, try them on. I believe I entered your measurements correctly."

Lenore didn't comment on how he knew her measurements and stood, letting the other pants fall to the floor. Kicking them away, she then pulled on the new pants one leg at a time and pulled the stretchy material up over her stomach. It hugged against her gently, cradling her and the precious cargo she carried, and fit just the way she liked through the legs and down. "…They're great, Spock. Thanks."

He turned then, his lips twitching. "I am content to hear that. Now, the top as well."

"What?" she blushed. He reached back in and pulled out another uniform…but this one looked more like a normal woman's uniform dress. She eyed it critically, then him. "You can't be serious…"

"It will be more comfortable, I believe, given that your top as well is growing tighter due to the growth of your breasts and abdomen."

Lenore blushed then glared. "My breasts haven't grown yet…not much."

"But they will. The looser material will be far more freeing and you need not worry about compromised modesty with your pants and the band in place. I have seen many maternity shirts thusly designed."

She opened her mouth to argue but then paused as she took that in. "When did you see maternity tops?"

He flushed again slightly before looking away. "I have been…reading contemporary Earth articles on pregnancy and child development, including those having to do with what is best to wear."

"…You've been reading parenting magazines?" she translated, flabbergasted.

"Yes," he said simply.

Lenore gaped a moment before feeling laughter bubble up and escape. Spock reading parenting magazines…that was hilarious for some reason. Maybe it was just the idea of him looking at ideas for arts and crafts, or inventive snacks, or _maternity fashion_. It was ludicrous but judging by the way he was looking at her exasperatedly it was true. Getting control of herself she breathed out and smiled. "Fine, give it here."

He did, and she quickly pulled off her own top, not caring about her modesty now. She didn't notice Spock's quickly roaming eyes taking in her body covetously, noting her blue and white bra that matched the panties. Lenore tossed the other shirt to her bed and pulled the now dress-shirt on. It fell loosely over her and down to just below her hips. She was surprised to find it had an empire waist sewn in so that it tucked under her breasts and over expanding belly in a gentled drape. Spock likely programmed that style as well. It certainly was more comfortable than her shirt.

Sitting, on the edge of her bed, she pulled her boots over to pull them on. Spock suddenly knelt before her again, taking the laces in his hands. "Let me help."

She blushed a bit as he laced one boot and helped pull the other on. "I'm not Cinderella…"

He looked up, blinking. "…I have heard the name…an earth fairy tale, correct? I do not read such things, they are highly illogical."

She snorted but smiled. "Tough, because I will read them to the kid…" He didn't respond to that, instead now staring at her stomach since he had a closer view. He was quiet for a moment before she fidgeted a bit. "If you want to…touch it, you can. You are the father."

The Vulcan flicked his eyes up to her face, then back to her belly. Lifting a hand, he gently cupped it over the curved belly. Any tension in his body seemed to leak out and he closed his eyes, content in the moment. He looked serene in a way Lenore had rarely if ever seen and she had to remember to breathe after a moment.

"…C…can you sense anything?" she asked.

"Not yet…not definitively. The child has no concept of real thought yet. But I can sense the heartbeat and some sentience."

She smiled, rubbing the side of her stomach. "That's good to know. Um…" He looked up, waiting for her to continue. "Well, we have a sonogram coming up…Do you want to find out the sex?"

Spock blinked, apparently not having thought of that. "It would be logical to determine the sex so that we may be more prepared." Lenore frowned at that. "…But you do not wish to do that."

She shrugged a bit. "I'm not sure…Like you said, it would be good to be prepared, but, well…there aren't a lot of great surprises in the world anymore. Bad surprises we got in spades with all the crap trying to kill us, but good ones are harder to come by. It might be nice to hold out and find out later."

Spock looked thoughtful. "An interesting proposition…I will need time to think."

"Okay, sure," she said, nodding. "I'm still thinking too so…good."

He looked up and nodded, rising, then offering his hand to her. She hesitated, but took it in a way she hoped wasn't a kiss so he could help her stand. "You look very attractive, Lenore," he said honestly.

Looking in the mirror, she smiled a bit more. She looked pregnant, not fat or bloated or disgusting. There was a glow around her now, whether it was from her bout of laughter or just feeling good again she wasn't sure but it was welcomed.

She looked at Spock and smiled. "Thanks. I do feel better."

He smiled slightly, warm enough that it made her blush, and gestured to the door. "Then shall we go? You are already five minutes and thirty eight seconds late for work." Lenore rolled her eyes but walked with him out the door.

* * *

When Spock returned from his shift a day later, he was surprised to find Lenore on the couch of their common area, grimacing in pain. "Is something the matter?" he asked, walking with a slightly quicker gait over to her.

Lenore's face reddened and looked hesitant to tell him before back down to her foot which was on the table. "…No?" Spock flattened his gaze at her in the way that showed he knew she wasn't being honest and she sighed. "My…feet swelled. I'm having trouble getting my boots off."

He blinked and looked at the booted foot. "…I see. May I help?"

She looked at him a moment before swinging her leg around and lying back on the couch. "Knock yourself out."

"I believe I will avoid such a result." He sat on the other side of the couch, taking her foot on his lap. Working the laces apart all the way down, he noted that indeed she was swelling enough to make the removal difficult. "Are you injured?" he asked seriously.

"No, Spock. Pregnancy tends to make _everything_ bigger. My ankles and feet are swelling from added weight and retaining fluids to nurture the baby. It's just edema during pregnancy, really common."

"I see." He continued to pluck at the laces until they were loose enough he could gently wiggle the boot down and eventually off so that the foot was only in its sock. He heard a sigh of relief form the woman next to him as she rotated her ankle. "Better?"

"Oh yeah. I think I'll need to get bigger boots now too."

"A wise decision. Does the other require assistance?"

"If you don't mind that'd be great."

"I would not have offered if I minded." He took her other foot in his lap, maneuvering the laces the same way. He noted that Lenore was flexing her freed foot and still grimacing a bit. "You are in pain?"

"Not pain, just sore. Tough being on your feet all day, and now I've got that extra weight and stuff. I'll be okay." Spock didn't reply, instead pulling the other boot off. "Thanks." She moved to take that foot back too, but he placed his hand on her ankle to stop her. "Spock? What are you doing?"

"I wish to alleviate some of your stress."

"Oh yeah? How are you going to manage that?" she asked doubtfully. "You're usually the one that stresses me."

Spock pinched the edge of her sock and pulled it off so her foot was now naked before him. Before Lenore could comment again, he pressed his thumb into her arch and swept it firmly upward. A little high pitched gasp of surprise met his ear and he did it again, this time getting a slight moan. He kept going, rubbing circles into all the pressure points he knew of on the human foot that would relieve tension. He could feel the swelling under his fingers, but focused more on relieving the many knots and stiff spots he could also feel. Lenore had relaxed more fully into the couch, moaning now and then in a way that made him flush. He concentrated on his work on her foot however and pushed any baser instincts quickly behind a heavy door in his mind.

"D-damn…Spock, you're really good at this…"

His lips twitched. One of the suggestions by Jim was to offer a message, but he had no idea how to approach the subject till now. "Mastery of the body is a basic Vulcan lesson. These principals are not impossible to transfer to a human body." He concentrated on her ankle, popping it gently with a gasp from her and then soothing the ache from it. Finally when he thought it was good enough he gently set it down on the floor and took the other, removing the sock and beginning on that one.

"Mmm…what about your hands?" she asked. "Are you kissing my feet?" she grinned, teasingly he recognized.

Spock felt his lips twitch. "Not precisely. I can turn off those nerves with my control. If I could not it would be difficult to do my duties such as typing, and fighting as well. At the moment they are just hands."

"That makes sense," she murmured. Spock looked up, noting she was starting to fall asleep.

"Do you wish me to stop?"

"Don't you dare," she said.

"You look as though you are about to sleep."

"Mmm…just relaxed."

His lips twitched. "I see."

"Don't get smug," she said, though she was smiling. Spock's lips twitched and he continued his ministrations until the other one felt suitably seen to and he set it back down. She sighed, stretching. "Thanks. That feels a lot better."

"You are welcome. Relax, I will get you something to eat." He stood, going to the food replicator.

"…You never eat with me here."

Spock looked back, blinking. "Yes?"

"I just…wonder why. You eat fine with me in the mess, but you always just leave me food and go do your own things when we're here."

Spock tilted his head slightly as he considered how best to answer that. The replicator dinged and he took out the tray of food, bringing it over to her. "I wish to help you how best I can, to show my interest."

"I get that," she snapped.

"Should a time come when we eat dinner together, in privacy such as this, I wish it to be because we are courting." That had her quiet, blushing greatly. He set the tray on the table. "I do not feel you are yet ready to concede to my desire to do so."

"…Yeah."

He nodded, showing no disappointment or annoyance that she continued to be stubborn. He wished Lenore to come to the conclusion they should be together in her own time. And he too was stubborn, so he would not give up. "Please eat. I will go take care of some work."

"Okay. Um, thanks again though…for everything," she said quietly, not quite looking at him.

He nodded, more pleased now by her shy response. Lenore was rarely shy unless she was feeling something she had difficulty coping with. It gave him some hope that his attempts were getting through to her.

* * *

Okay, ending it there this time. Sorry if it's not quite satisfactory. I decided to have a lot of fluff this chapter, and we'll get into a new adventure next time around :3

Thoughts on the sex of the baby? Want to know now? Surprise? Bets?


	15. To the Rescue

Okay, sorry again for the wait (like always). Been a busy few weeks. Never mentioned it before but my sister was pregnant, and my source for a lot of info for the fic recently, and she had her baby a couple of weeks ago :D He's a healthy baby boy. It's also her first child, my first nephew, and first grandchild for my parents so there's been a lot of running around before and after to get everything ready. But things have finally calmed down (for now).

As a bonus for the wait though, I got a little something else: A sketch dump of a bunch of Baby Blues related sketches I've done over the last few months :D Finally had enough for one I decided. Will hopefully do more soon.

: / / dracophile . deviantart art / Baby-Blues-Sketches-336609252

Okay, this linking in a fic sucks. So check my profile if you can't get this working, it shows up fully there for some reason.

Hope you enjoy both!

* * *

Lenore was starting to waver and she knew it. A month of Spock doing sweet things for her—more flowers, food, compliments, escorts, talks, even little touches and more messages—was enough to start cracking her resolve. She wasn't heartless after all, far from it, she knew she was soft hearted enough that she needed to keep it closely guarded. But now that little voice in her head telling her it would never work out was being gagged by her growing feeling that maybe, just maybe, this could work. It was a fragile little hopeful feeling but she tentatively letting it gain strength.

She was also now around five and a half months. Officially half into her second trimester, and more than half way there as she kept telling herself. She and Spock had yet to decide if they wanted to know the sex though and until then elected not to try and figure it out herself. It was difficult, but with help from her staff they were able to check on the baby without giving much away.

"Doctor?" Chapel leaned in to the office door.

"Yes?"

"A mission has come in. The captain and Mr. Spock are going to go down to the planet's surface to investigate the culture."

Lenore frowned, trying not to worry. For the past few days they had remained in orbit around a little known planet, sending probes down to investigate. They'd found the locals who seemed to still be in the infancy of culture, and no real leaps in technology. But sometimes Jim really wanted a more hands on approach to evaluating that made Lenore particularly annoyed with him. Especially when he dragged others in as well. "I see…"

Chapel smiled at her knowingly. "If you want to maybe wish them luck, they're getting ready to go."

Lenore blushed, wondering if she was really that obvious. "I…will do that, thank you," she said as dignified as she could, rising and heading for the door. She hadn't grown much since the day of her minor freak out and Spock's boost to her ego, but she continued to wear her pregnancy pants and the newly fitted tops. They did feel much more comfortable, and she didn't feel so much like she was hiding her expanding body or being weighed down by it.

She made her way through the halls to the transporter room, ignoring the few glances she got. She was getting used to those too. Just like she was getting used to being sore, swollen, gassy and moody. Pregnancy was not as glamorous as some people would try to make it seem.

Getting to the transporter room, she paused for a moment outside as she watched the landing party getting ready. Jim, the gun ho captain he was, was leading the party rather than staying in safety. Spock was ordered to go along as well being that he would hopefully keep him out of trouble, Sulu because he was interested in the local flora for the green house, and several of the other science and security team to try and keep everyone safe. Most were betting something was going to go wrong, but there was that hope that no one would die or be grievously injured. Lenore was going to be sure the Sick Bay was ready just to be safe. The planet itself was friendly. It's people, the Larimoors, were a hospitable people that agreed to let them come down and take a few samples of the local wildlife for study. But just because the humanoid population was not intent to kill them didn't mean whatever else was down there wouldn't.

Spock was speaking with Scotty about contingency plans for beaming back up when he noticed Lenore. Wrapping the conversation up, he strode over to her. "Hello, doctor. I trust you are not volunteering last minute," he said seriously, giving her a level gaze.

Lenore rolled her eyes. "Don't worry your pointy little ears, Spock, I'm just here to…" she blushed slightly and shifted.

"To?" he inquired.

"…to tell you not to get yourself hurt. I don't want you having to rush back to Sick Bay."

Spock seemed content with the answer and nodded. "My thanks, doctor. I will endeavor that the next time I see you be this evening in our quarters and not on your operating table."

Her lips twitched at that. "Trying to emulate a sense of humor? Cute. But I'll hold you to that. Try to make sure the others can try to do that too."

"I will."

"Spock, stop flirting and get over here," Jim said, standing at the transporter pad. "Oh, but rub Lenore's belly first! It's supposed to be good luck."

Lenore blushed again at that and glared at the captain. Spock however looked less impressed. "Luck is psychological, captain, it doesn't matter if you "have" it or not, as it does not truly exist, and things will happen regardless."

The blonde rolled his own eyes before stepping off of the platform and over. "Fine, if you won't do it, I will." Kneeling before Bones, Jim placed both hands on her distended abdomen and bowed his head as if in prayer. "Oh tiny miracle baby, watch over your daddy, Sulu, Martinez, Akshok, Bartlet, Ramsey, Quintel, Ramu, Letano, and above all your uncle Jim as we journey down to the barely known planet. Amen." He paused, fingers dancing slightly before looking up. "Damn Bones, your stomach is really firm. I didn't expect that, I thought it'd be squishier. Do you think he can feel me in there?" He kept rubbing and dancing his fingers as he talked.

Bones just sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Jim…get off of the damn floor and act your age."

He pouted and opened his mouth to retort, but then tensed when a hand fell on his shoulder and a voice as hard as steel cut through his moment of speculation. "Captain, I would like to remind you that it is _my_ child you are attempting to speak to illogically. Also, you are being most unbecoming of a captain in kneeling before Doctor McCoy and keeping your hands upon her that way."

Translation: _Get your hands off her, Kirk, or suffer the consequences._

Clearing his throat, Jim stood with a sheepish smile. "Right…sorry."

Lenore just gave him a flat look. "I'm used to your antics by now. So go already."

"Right." He walked quickly over to the transporter, trying to look more professional as the crew regarded him with barely hidden smiles. Spock still looked rather annoyed as he stepped on as well.

"Transport initiated. Stand by," Scotty said, pushing the controls around. Lenore caught eyes with Spock just as it started and tentatively waved with what she hoped was an encouraging smile. The dancing light around them swept them away before he could respond and she sighed.

"Worried?" Scotty asked with a smile.

"They're all big boys, they can take care of themselves. Usually," she amended, trying not to feel worried.

"Aye, but it's the first time Spock has gone down since…y'know, the news."

"Yeah…But I'm sure he'll be alright. Jim and the others too. They're resourceful."

"Very true. I've been surprise myself how resourceful Mr. Spock has been lately, though not without a little help-" Scotty's eyes widened and he got a look like he'd put his foot in his mouth after stepping through something disgusting.

Lenore arched her eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"Ah…oh, look at the time, I got to get back down to Egineering to do…engineering things." He moved to get out quickly but Lenore was much faster and had him by the back of his shirt. She gave a dirty look to two other technicians still hanging about curiously and they both quickly exited and let the door close behind them. She turned back to the sheepish looking Scotsman.

"Scotty, this just makes me more suspicious. Now explain or I'll let it slip had Dethalamidia."

"I've never had that! I don't even show one symptom!"

"You wouldn't with treatment, but everyone would imagine how you got it and how you'd look with those green pustules on your-"

"Spock has been getting help from the captain and some of the others to court ye!" he said quickly, not wanting to imagine the horrible sight himself.

Lenore let go, surprised. "He's…what?"

"Um, well, he wasn't sure how to court a human lass so he asked advice and well the Captain and Sulu and I have been trying to…nudge ye both together."

She stared for a few moments before her brow fell into a scowl. "You what?!"

"Now Doctor, calm down. Excitement's not good for the little darling," he said in a strained voice, patting her stomach. "Oh, that is firm…" That just made her glare more and he quickly took his hand back. "It's sweet in a way isn't it? He wanted so badly to woo you he asked for advice!"

"So none of the…things he's been doing were his own idea? You lot were telling him what to say and do?"

"Uh, not exactly, they were just suggestions!" he said quickly. "Nothing Specific, just 'Try flowers' or 'get her something she'd like'. Y'know, Vulcans aren't exactly…open about such things so he just wanted ideas of what he could do to win you over."

"Win me over?" she growled.

"Uh, not that you're a prize or anything! I'm just making this worse aren't I?"

She glared a bit more before sweeping past him. "I need to get back to sick bay," she growled. "If the hobgoblin calls, tell him he can go take a long walk off a short pier."

"Oh boy…" Scotty murmured. "Spock is gonna kill me…"

* * *

Spock and the landing party landed on the planet dubbed Vedar. It was a planet much like Earth, with a vast supply of water and large landmasses covered in vegetation. It was habitable for humans and other life forms according to the lengthy scans and tests they had done to the atmosphere when first discovered a few years ago. It was thought to be uninhabited by any humanoid life forms at the time until a landing party had come in contact with tribes of cliff dwelling natives that called themselves the Larimoors. They were a hospitable but primitive society, so technology was not allowed too close to their cities and villages. Luckily they did learn languages fast and had taken to standard well. Due to an abundance of interesting flora and fauna for study the _Enterprise_ had finally worked out a deal to send a small team down for samples in an area toted to be uninhabited. Letano knew much about the Larimoor culture after years of focused study in anthropology and was dispatched with them to avoid any misunderstandings just to be safe.

Sulu had headed off with a box of sample holders and his tools to begin looking over the plants when they landed. The science team took plastic boxes with holes for small animals like insects and rodents, and high definition cameras for larger animals.

The Vulcan exhaled slightly through his nose. Not for the first time he thought he really didn't need to be there. While he usually enjoyed learning about new planets he trusted Ashkok, Ramsey and Letano as some of his senior staff. He knew they could do the gathering of materials for examination without his supervision and he could do well to stay on the ship and get ready for the incoming samples. It didn't hurt that he wanted to remain close to Lenore. It was instinct he assured himself, an inborn desire to keep her and his child safe.

"Spock, you okay?" Jim asked as he came up next to him. "This place is pretty interesting, I'd figured you'd be like a kid in a candy store."

"I'm not certain what that analogy means, Captain. I assure you, I am interested, but I believe my time would be better spent on the _Enterprise._"

Kirk smiled knowingly and crossed his arms. "Uh huh. Look, I know you want to keep making your moves on Bones, but you have to take a break now and then too."

An eyebrow hopped up as he looked at the captain. "What do you mean?"

"You don't want to smother her or put her off by being too attentive. People like their space as much as they like being with people, so give her a little time to miss you. She'll realize how much she likes having you around once you're not there. Absence makes the heart grow fonder or so the saying goes."

"…I suppose there is some sense in that."

"You sound skeptical. Haven't you learned yet I know what I'm doing? I have years of experience with women."

"I still wonder, captain, if much of your success is not attributed to very fortunate coincidences."

"I thought you didn't believe in luck."

"I believe I didn't use the word 'luck'."

Jim smirked. "You would've made a good lawyer, Spock."

"Doubtful, I have read much about Earth's legal and justice system. There is very little logic involved."

Jim laughed then, patting him on the back. "Good point! But seriously, relax a bit. Just look around, do your science stuff and let Bones miss you for a bit."

"…Very well." Spock headed over to where some of his officers were looking through a colony of insects. They resembled earth spiders but were dark green, had three-segmented bodies rather than two and moved slowly through the underbrush with twigs and leaves in their pinchers to a mound of debris that was their nest. They took a few into the plastic container for further study using a pair of gentle tongs. Their exoskeletons were hard enough the clicked against the plastic.

Sulu was nearby, looking over a bush of branch-like ferns and hairy curled feelers like tarantula legs. He took leaf samples, cuttings and root samples. He was also careful the whole time, remembering the problem with the carnivorous vines months ago.

They spent a few hours trekking around carefully, taking only small samples that shouldn't have a huge effect on the natural environment. Spock eventually relaxed into a routine of examining, plucking, hypothesizing and categorizing. Lenore was still in the back of his mind, but he managed to compartmentalize it to where it would not affect his work. He enjoyed studying after all so it wasn't too difficult.

For a time. Occasionally in a lull he would look around and hypothesize what Lenore would think of certain things on the planet. A part of him was conscious of how focused he was on Lenore and his desire to be near her. It was disconcerting at times, but at the same time he knew he would be fine as long as he didn't let it affect his work. But as they were in a short lull as the collectors catalogued and stacked their finds he gave in to an impulse to contact the ship. "Spock to _Enterprise._"

"Uh, aye?"

"Mr. Scott, I wish to enquire about the status of the ship."

"He means the status of Bones!" Jim called over his shoulder as he passed, helping some of the ensigns with their sample cases over to an area for transport. Spock glared at him.

"Uh, well…she's fine, physically speaking…"

"…And not physically speaking?" he asked suspiciously.

"Um…I may have let it slip that we were helping ye to…get on her good side so to speak."

Spock breathed in deeply. "I take it from your reaction she was not pleased?"

"No. Not really. I don't know why, but she seemed pretty upset."

"Are you certain?"

"She told me to tell you if you called 'Go take a long walk off a short pier.' Sir."

"That does sound upset," Jim supplied. "Though if she was really upset there would've been a lot more explatives." Spock narrowed his eyes at him again and Jim just smiled. "I'm just saying, I think she's just surprised. She doesn't take surprises well, remember? But if she was really angry she would've called you herself to cuss you out. Again, give her space and she'll be fine."

"You sound very confident, Captain."

"I'm always confident. And always right. Even when I'm wrong."

Spock was silent though he could hear Scotty chuckle on the other end of the communicator. "I will speak to the doctor when I am back on the ship."

"Alright sir. Sorry again."

"It is alright. However, that distillery in engineering will have to be dismantled."

"But-"

He closed the communicator before Scotty could argue and put it back on his belt. "You can be vindictive sometimes, you know?" Jim asked with a smile.

"It is a breach of regulations. I should not have put it off so long."

"Uh huh. Just try to relax a bit before you head back up. Better to talk to her calm because she tends to make you lose that Vulcan charm of yours sometimes."

"…I cannot fault that analysis…"

Jim smirked and headed back off to looking over things with Sulu and some of the others. Spock took a few moments to collect himself, trying to discern what could have Lenore so upset. _Why must I have such difficulty understanding her? Is it due to her sheer emotiveness? Or just because we are so different? _He tried not to feel too anxious or doubt himself as he centered his mind with some mild meditation. He had to believe he could salvage this.

"Captain, Commander?" He looked up to see Ramsey and Akshok near the tree line. "Shall we move father in?"

Spock looked to Kirk and the blonde man nodded. "You go ahead, we'll finish organizing here. Keep in contact if you find anything interesting."

"Yes sir." Walking over to the tree line, he motioned for Ramsey and Akshok follow. The trees got thicker as they walked in, the underbrush also thickening to the point they had to watch where they stepped. The trees of Vedar were much like the trees of Earth they noted, their bark a dark black-brown and rough and their leaves in varied shades of greens. The collected some bark scrapings here and there for Sulu as well as leaves and flowers. As he moved in deeper through the wooded area with his science officers, Spock got the sensation they were not alone. He looked around sharply when he heard a rustling nearby, narrowing his eyes as he tried to make out any sign of something among the branches or the bushes.

"Commander Spock?" Ramsey called, getting his attention.

"I had thought I heard something…"

"An animal perhaps?" he asked, walking over.

"Perhaps…I think it would be safest if we head back to the others though with what we have thus far."

"Alright sir. Akshok, we're heading back!"

"Alright, just let me get a sample of this fungus-"

There was a whistling through the air before a javelin suddenly hit the young ensign in the chest. Spock felt dread go through him as this was definitely not an lower animal. Ramsey yelled for Akshok and ran towards him before Spock could stop him. A lithe figure of lavender and blue rushed him from the side, knocking him down roughly. Ramsey struggled a moment and Spock could see his attacker was large and lithe, with scales like a lizard but feathers sprouting from his head and down his back. Spock moved to try and get his subordinate away from the attacker, but the figure was both very strong and very fast as it pulled the Science officer through the forest and away. Looking over, he saw that Akshok was gone as well, though there was a pool of his kind's yellow blood where he'd fallen.

The First officer quickly ducked behind a tree and grabbed his communicator. "Spock to Captain Kirk, Spock to Captain Kirk! We have hostiles! Ramsey and Akshok are down, we require medical assistance and back up!" There was static on the other end and Spock's went cold. "Captain!" Growling when no answer came again, he changed the frequency. "Spock to Enterprise, Spock to Enterpise, we have hostile activity on planet! Ramsey and Akshok have been injured, possibly captured. Captain Kirk is not responding. We require back up, repeat, we require back up-" He paused when he heard someone nearby and gritted his teeth. _Blast…_

Taking a breath, he stood quickly and moved for his phazer. He had to retracted his hand with another javelin shot past him, scratching his hand. Remaining calm, he quickly started running the way they had come, his thoughts on getting to an open area he could better call the ship from. It wasn't long though before he knew he could hear several other running steps around him.

He wasn't prepared when a blur of scales was suddenly in front of him and tackled him to the ground. Spock however rolled with the tackle and then pushed up with his legs, sending his assailant sailing over his head. The fall however had caused him to drop his communicator, and as he quickly scanned for it another two blurs suddenly hit him and pinned him down. He struggled again and then there were teeth, sharp razor teeth, digging into his shoulder. He didn't make a noise of pain, his Vulcan teachings of repression coming to him easily now, but for a moment it did render him unable to move to keep the damage to a minimum. If he moved even an inch those teeth could find one of his vital arteries and he would bleed out quickly. The bite luckily seemed more to keep him docile than kill him it seemed since the attacker didn't move either. In that moment the other creature was able to grab his wrists with clawed hands and the biter pulled back to grab his legs. Spock moved to struggle again, but then felt suddenly light headed.

_Ah…they seem to have some sort of toxin in their bite…_

That was his last coherent thought before he fell asleep.

* * *

Lenore was a force of nature in the sick bay for hours after that. She growled at people, set things down harder than necessary, snapped out her orders and sat in her chair like a Bond villain with agitation. The rest of the medical staff were on edge as well as a result, all except the head nurse who headed inside towards the end of the shift with a disapproving frown. "Doctor McCoy, is something wrong?"

"No," she said snipingly.

"Doctor…"

Lenore looked up with narrowed eyes. Both women stood off for a few moments before Lenore sighed. "I'm fine…"

"Doctor, I know you're not precisely rainbows and sunshine, but the last time you were this antagonized you realized you were pregnant. Since that's sort of old hat, I have to ask frankly if you're hormonal or if there's a reason you're pissed off." She crossed her arms with a thoughtful look. "Does this have something to do with Commander Spock again?"

"I…" Chapel pinned her with a look and she hesitated before looking down. "It's just…I don't know about talking about this, given you…"

"If you're about to say something about how I felt for Commander Spock, don't worry. I am over it now."

"Really? Just like that?" she asked, unsure.

"Really. I still like him but…" she shrugged. "We were never anything serious obviously, it was just my crush. And it's pretty obvious he's serious about you. And I don't think it's just because of the baby." The brunette blushed and looked away again. "…Is it something to do with that? I thought Spock was doing pretty well in showing how serious he is."

Rubbing her bicep, the doctor sighed again. "I found out Spock has been getting help from some of the other crewman in…what to do to get my attention."

Christine blinked before tilting her head. "So?"

"So! So…That's cheating!" she sputtered.

"What?" Chapel asked, honestly confused.

"I told him he had to convince me he was serious about being with me. I didn't want to be just because I'm pregnant…That's not a good start for any relationship, and especially not with a kid. I had to see a lot of stuff working as a doctor in Georgia that worried me. Not to mention at some point I was really…scared to even have kids with my ex because of how far down the hill we'd gone."

Frowning, Chapel walked over and stood in front of her desk. "Doctor…Lenore, I can understand. I had friends that rushed into relationships or marriage and had kids and it went wrong. My own parents did it. But I don't think it's founded in this case, I think you and Spock would be good for each other. He's _trying_ to court you. If he had doubts I don't think he would try this hard."

"He never showed interest before I was pregnant…" she murmured.

"To quote you, 'He's a logic mongering Vulcan!'. Romance is probably different for Vulcans than humans, he probably just wanted ideas of what would be good to get your attention. I remember in high school I used to ask my friends for advice like that too. Didn't you ever?"

She looked down and nodded slightly in embarrassment. "Yeah…"

"Then shouldn't Spock be able to?"

"…"

"Lenore," she said impatiently.

"Yes, okay, I get it!" she snapped. "I know he didn't really do anything wrong!"

"Then why are you so testy about it?"

She blushed more and looked down. "…'cause I was a bout ready to give in and…"

"You were looking for an excuse not to, weren't you?" she asked, folding her arms.

"I…maybe…I don't know." She growled at herself and put her head on her desk surrounded by her arms. "Christine, I do love him. I really think I do. He drives me up the goddamn wall, but I love him. I haven't felt this way in a long time though, and the last time I thought it did it ended so badly. What if he comes to his senses or I scare him off after we give it a try? It'll hurt a lot more…I don't want to feel that again."

"Lenore…" Chapel murmured in surprise before quickly going to hug her friend. "Oh Lenore, everyone feels that way, and especially after what you went through. But Spock's not that kind of guy. Like I said, he wouldn't be even trying if he wasn't wholly serious about you, and I think he wants to be with you for years. I can't say forever because, well…life is unpredictable."

"No shit…" she muttered.

"But that's what makes it interesting. And don't you feel bad leading Spock on like this?"

"I'm not leading him on!" she said defensively.

"Honey, you live with him. He has to see you more than everyone, you accept what he gives you, you walk with him, talk with him, went to see him off, and _still_ won't commit? That's leading him on. The only thing worse would be if you did do something physical with him and then turn right around and said no again."

"I never did that!" She winced, knowing the younger woman had a point. "But I never thought of it that way…"

"He's also making more of an effort a Vulcan, or even some human men would make to get your interest. This is like grade school crush here with how hard he's trying."

"Yeah…I haven't been in a relationship in so long I guess I'm just scared of trying to be romantic back. Again, not exactly the warm and fuzzy type usually."

Chapel grinned. "Well, I have a feeling the baby will change that a bit. And I'll be happy to give you some advice in the meantime."

She looked up and grinned wryly. "Oh would you now?"

"Yep. And my first bit of advice is when Spock comes back aboard, you tell him you're sorry and how sweet and wonderful you found him these past weeks and yes, please, let's officially date."

"Ah…just like that?" she asked hesitantly.

"Just like that. Oh, and don't forget 'I want to screw that big Vulcan brain to mush'. Very important," she said with a teasing smile.

Lenore spluttered, turning red. "Christine!"

"What? Sex is important in a relationship. Anyone who says otherwise is full of it. Obviously neither of you is asexual, despite Vulcan etiquette on repressed sexual urges."

"…There's etiquette about that? I mean, I'm almost six months pregnant Christine!"

"So? According to my sister, who is an OBGYN, you can have sex at any time during pregnancy so long as you aren't leaking any fluid or there's a lot of pain. And it won't put you into labor unless you're already close to your due date anyway. It just depends on if you feel like it. So really you could do up until the last minute. She and her husband are like rabbits."

The southern doctor was quiet as she took that in, shifting uncomfortably. "It seems so…weird though."

Chapel shrugged. "I suppose, it's really between you and Spock. But you have to accept you both really want to be together, because we're all getting tired of you two dancing around each other. And this has nothing to do with the pool about when it will happen, I've already lost. Your really too stubborn, girl."

Lenore opened her mouth to ask about this betting pool, but instead took a deep breath and tried to calm herself. "Okay, I get it…" she groused. "I'll…talk to him when he gets back."

"Good. I'll go finish my rounds, you relax."

"Right…" _Relax. Easier said than done. _She groaned when Chapel left and reclined back in her chair, rubbing over her stomach slightly. _ I want to say yes…I should say yes. _She looked down at her stomach and smiled slightly. _Your mother is a very silly woman, honey. Hopefully your father can balance that out. _She blushed a little and then chuckled ruefully to herself. _I'm getting used to the idea of all of us together pretty fast…_

Doing her best to relax again, Lenore starting filling out reports when Christine rushed back in. "Lenore!"

"What, what happened?" she asked, standing as well. Christine was generally cool under pressure so seeing her near panic was not a good sign.

"There was a transmission planet side! Something's happened to the landing party."

Lenore felt the world tip for a moment, forgetting to breathe, before rushing out the door as fast as she could. Everyone gawked as she passed, surprised how fast a pregnant woman could move, until she nearly skidded to the doorway of the transporter room. "What's happened?! What's wrong?!" she shouted.

Scotty blanched, having been pouring over the controls. "Doctor, don't be getting upset-"

"Tell me what happened and I'll decide if I should be upset or not!"

"Well, uh…w-we got a transmission a few moments ago from Commander Spock saying something about hostile activity-"

"Then beam them out of there now!"

"We're trying to get a beat on them, doctor," the ensign next to him said. "But they must've taken their communicators, we're not getting any of their life readings from nearby."

"But we do have their heart trackers functioning and it says they're all alive. It just means they're not near their communicators and the signal on the life monitors are too weak for us to use them to beam aboard. Akshok is not doing well…either apparently."

"Then what do we do?! You're in charge with them on the planet!"

"I am?! Who's bright idea was that?!"

"Scotty," she bit out in warning.

"L-let me think!" he replied desperately. He sat, eyes shifting, before quickly hitting the communication button to bring Uhura up on screen at the bridge. She also looked worried, but it was just a tightness in her face and demeanor. "Lt. Uhura! You know a lot about the Larimoors, don't you?"

She nodded slightly. "I know a bit of their language and studied on some of their cultural practices with Officer Letano as we journeyed over to this quadrant"

"Any theories on what happened? We were told this was an uninhabited area!"

Uhura sighed quietly. "It might be a band of rogues, sir. Larimoors are very village and clan oriented and tend to settle in one area, but on occasion if someone leaves the tribe or is ejected due to breaking a village law, they might join a band of traveling rogues. They aren't welcomed by other villages so they tend to take what they want and be more hostile than others, though aside from that they follow most of the other cultural norms. But other clans don't keep track of them so they wouldn't have known there were any in the area."

"You said hostile, how hostile?" Lenore asked, leaning over Scotty.

"Very. They have limited resources so they're used fighting for them between established villages and other rogue parties. They might've been passing through the area and seen the landing party as a threat due to them collecting samples."

Lenore wanted to groan. Spock may not believe in luck, but sometimes it seemed like they had horrible luck. Straightening, she moved towards the transporter. "I'm going down! Get some of the more intimidating men from security to follow. Possible with those flame throwers again!"

"Ach, doctor ye can't do that in your condition!"

She stalled and then groaned loudly this time. "Shit, I can't believe I forgot…" she said miserably, looking down at her belly. "I'm sorry, baby…"

"Actually, it might be best to send the doctor down," Uhura said as if just realizing something.

"Say what?" the doctor asked, turning back to the holoscreen.

"Lieutenant, have ye gone daft?" the Scotsman squeaked.

"No, because like I said, even Roge tribes adhere to certain cultural norms." She smirked, a plan of her own obviously forming. "Larimoor women are rare actually, its population is dominantly male. And as such, any female is seen as being more influential and able to dominate the men. Any violence against a woman is punishable by banishment or even torture. A _pregnant _ woman is practically sacred. Dr. McCoy and a group of women could in fact go in and possibly order or negotiate their release without violence."

"Seriously?" Lenore asked, going over to look at her again. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'd actually commented to Letano that you likely would've done well negotiating with them given your stubborn streak as well as your condition. Mostly your stubborn streak."

McCoy chose not to comment on that and just nodded. "Arlight, then get some of the women from security and lets' head down!"

"Are you sure it's wise in your condition? I mean the transporter…" Scotty began, obviously thinking of all the things that could go wrong.

"I'm still in the second trimester, about mid way. I shouldn't be far enough along just yet it should be worrying as long as someone competent is at the controls." She gave him a meaningful look and he straightened, his brow knitting.

"Ye don't have to worry about that! I'm the best there is!"

"That's what I thought. Now is there anything else I should know?"

"I'll contact one of the researchers who might know more about the Larimoors than us and ask for any other information that might come in handy. Get ready to go down in the meantime."

Lenore nodded as the screen winked out and sighed, rubbing over her face. She still thought this was a load of bull, that they would beam down to an area the locals said was uninhabited but had a group of roving assholes apparently. Not only that but they put women on a pedestal and apparently pregnant women were tops. _It's convenient…but I'm not complaining. It's not the first society we've come across that women are high in the food chain and I guess it makes sense then that pregnant women would have higher honors. Hell, I wish more cultures on Earth thought that way, would make my life a lot easier. And I guess I should be grateful I can do something…_ She looked down at her belly and tried not to worry too much. _It'll be alright, I'm not doing anything actiony. I'm just going to talk and get them to give our crewmen back…and Spock. Please be okay, Spock…_

Realizing Scotty was being awfully quiet, for Scotty, she looked at him and frowned at the guilty look on his face. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Um, well…"

"What?" she asked again, trying not to lose her patience.

"Ye remember what ye told me after you left the transport room earlier? About what to say to Mr. Spock if he should call?"

Lenore's eyes widened and she braced herself against the console. "Oh god, you…"

"He called to ask how we-probably you mostly-were doing! I didn't know what to do exactly since he'd figure it out for himself later, so I just told him I let it slip and you didn't seem to like the news…"

Lenore breathed deeply and put her hands over her eyes. "Goddammit! I was just-just surprised, I didn't actually mean for you to say that to him!"

"Well how was I supposed to know!?" he said, his voice climbing higher in panic.

Lenore growled, causing the Scot to flinch, but she just took to pacing. "Okay…I have to definitely get to Spock now, tell him I'm sorry…"

Scotty was surprised now before smiling a little in hope. "Apologize? So does that mean yer ready to settle down with him?"

She looked at him, blushing in shock. "How did you…?"

"Ye wouldn't apologize to someone lest you really cared for them, Doctor," he grinned. "So ye finally came to yer senses, good for you!"

She glared now, balling her hands into fists. "Scotty, I'm already on edge and angry, don't poke the bear."

"Right, sorry…"

* * *

It took less than an hour to get some of the toughest women on the _Enterprise_ together to beam down. The group was kept to eight including Lenore: Five women who were big enough and/or strong enough to work on the security team, Nurse Chapel who insisted on coming to help should any others be injured, and Uhura who insisted on coming along because she was the only other person who knew even a few words in the Larimoor dialect and there was no guarantee the rogues knew Standard.

The moment they reappared Lenore put a hand on her stomach and felt over it. After breathing deep she determined she was alright and tried to relax a little more. The other women all looked at her with concern until she nodded and started walking towards the tree line. There was a pile of plastic containers near the landing area, some of them tipped over and broken as if there had been a sudden struggle. She glared at that and continued forward with the others. Normally she might take time to look around and enjoy the scenery with how similar it was to Earth, enjoying the fresh air and nature. Now she just wanted to find the men and head home.

"How do we get these jackasses' attention?" she growled.

"If they're nearby, they'll find us and we can demand to be taken to their camp," Uhura said. "No one get too aggressive. I doubt they'll hurt us, but if we make the first move I can't guarantee anything."

"So I can hit any of them?"

"Not unless they can be seen as egging you on somehow and we can argue that."

"Great…"

Uhura patted her back. "Just calm down, Doctor. Getting upset won't help anything."

She nodded slightly, trying to breathe deeply and keep calm. But after nearly half an hour of walking around her patience was wearing thing. "HEY! WHERE ARE YOU!? SPOCK! JIM! ENSI-"

"Doctor!" Uhura and Chapel both hissed, the nurse putting a hand over her mouth quickly.

She glared at them and then pulled the hand away. "You said someone was injured! The longer we bumble around in the boonies, the better chance he has of bleeding out or getting an infection! Not to mention what they might do to the others!"

They both glared but knew arguing wasn't going to do them any good. Everyone tried not to jump too much when there was the sound of footsteps nearby, though the security team made sure that Lenore was blocked to be safe.

From the underbrush though stepped one Larimoor man. He was tall and covered with scales that ranged from lavender to blue to pale pearl white down his front. Despite that his face wasn't too reptilian, he had a large beaky nose that flared slightly as he looked them over, and large green eyes that were cat-like in shape and pupil. Glossy white feathers ran from his forehead down his back like a long Mohawk and they stood up as he took them in. He also had an impressive set of ivory white claws on his bony hands.

"He can recognize us as female, right?" Chapel whispered worriedly. "He's not exactly terran…"

"They hunt with a combination of smell and sight, he should be able to smell the hormones noting us as female," Uhura reassured. "Smell is big to Larimoors, they can tell a lot from it, so try not to be afraid."

"Are we making a 'they smell fear' joke now?" Lenore murmured.

The Larimoor moved forward, making the security women flinch, but stayed a respectful distances away as he indeed turned his head up and began scenting the air. He adopted a more submissive poster with his shoulders down when was done and chattered off something the majority couldn't understand. Lenore tried not to focus on how sharp his razor like teeth were inside his mouth.

Uhura stepped forward, as calm as ever, and said something back. The Larimoor tilted his head, looking hesitant. Turning her head, she motioned to Lenore to step forward. She did, keeping her eyes on the alien as she stepped forward. His eyes widened as his nostrils flared more. Uhura said something else in his language, gently patting McCoy's stomach.

The Larimoor quickly nodded and started back through the underbrush with a liquid grace. It was the first time Lenore realized he had a long whip like tail that side winded behind him.

"He said to follow him, he'll lead us to the camp."

The Georgian woman didn't need to hear that again as she started hiking after the lizard-like man. He stopped and looked back often, side-ways pupils going over his wide eyes as he made sure the ladies followed. Lenore felt like she was seeing some sort of nature show up close and personal as they walked deeper into the woods. Soon she could smell smoke though and in the distance see a fire pit. Closer, she could make out tents and easily packed huts around the fire pit.

And when they got to the edge of the little makeshift town she felt her knees go week. The crewmen that had been captured-Spock, Jim and all the rest- were tied to wooden placards shaped like large T's. They had been stripped and their arms tied all across the cross-ways plank with rough ropes. Their legs were left dangling but tied so that the ropes connected to a large rock at the base so they couldn't kick out. Several cuts and bruises marked all of them, bleeding red, green and yellow. And so much yellow! Lenore could see a bad wound in Akshok's shoulder, thankfully missing the man's vitals thanks to alien physicality, but at this rate he was going to lose more blood than they could possibly replace! Even worse if possible, all the men were situated around the fire so that the heat, ash and smoke was rising up into them. Most looked delirious from the fumes and smoke.

What got Lenore running forward however was Spock, and seeing that he also had been wounded with what looked like a bite mark to his shoulder, dangerously close to his neck. It was ringed in crusted green blood and bruised, and down his body there was more scratches and bruises much like the others. They had not been gentle. Her first instinct had been to cry, her second to blast the lot of them, but she pushed both those aside to focus on getting all of them out of there where she could treat them for anything that happened to them. "Get them down! Now!" she screamed, surprising several Larimoor rogues. For a moment they moved towards her angrily, but then caught her scent and quickly backed away. Lenore didn't pay them any mind, pulling instead at the knots around Spock's feet. The other ladies quickly followed, each taking a man and undoing the knots. The fire pit was to her back and making her sweat, but Lenore focused only on getting the Vulcan untied. Once his feet were free she quickly moved to his shoulders, noting he was somewhat conscious when he made a soft sound of relief. One good aspect about them being leaned forward towards the fire was that she could get to his shoulders easily and soon had them free as well, her fingers scratched and bitten by the rope. Not nearly as badly as Spock's poor skin, rubbed an emerald green in places. Lenore got him around the middle and gently pulled him away from the fire, Chapel soon joining with more difficult dragging their captain. The nurse did not go to the gym as often as her superior after all. The others were all laid out as well, but Lenore put Spock's head in her lap as she quickly looked over him.

"Were they trying to smoke them like sausages?!" she yelled, turning to glare at the lizard like men. They all stepped back, cowering at her glare the way men should.

"I don't know! Larimoor punishment wasn't something I asked much about…" Uhura said. She was looking over Letano, who had a bleeding wound to the head. The man must've been knocked out when they were attacked and unable to communicate.

The Larimoor who had led them to the village cautiously stepped forward and chattered something at Uhura. Uhura chattered back and there was an animated conversation for a few moments.

"If it's an apology, tell him they can all take turns on those things and I'll think about it," she hissed, still examining Spock's wound. It wasn't as deep as she first feared, but she could see smoke ash in it and it made her start to fear infection. It already looked too puffy around the edges for her liking.

"He says they didn't know these men were important people. They thought they were raiders and attacked, then brought them here to…well, decide what to do later. The smoke from the wood has an anestisia like effect on them so they were using it to keep them quiet. The other option was to bite them, because their saliva has a paralyzing toxin in it-"

"What?!" she yelled, causing all the lizard-men to flinch. She looked down at the bite mark again in fear and Uhura followed her gaze. The communications officer then quickly spoke to him again and the man chattered back.

Uhura sighed in relief. "He says that it's only deadly to small animals, on someone as big as Spock it should just make him groggy and hard to move."

"They don't know that for sure!" she snapped. "We need to get out of here, now, and get everyone treated!"

"She's right, Akshok isn't doing well," Chapel said as she looked him over with a small dermal generator in hand. "I've managed to seal the wound as much as I can with just this, since I couldn't bring the large one by regulations, but he's lost way too much blood already. He might not make it if we wait too long."

"Alright…" Uhura said, thinking. She looked around at the villagers and showed them her communicator as she said something. The men quickly scrambled and any other time Lenore would've thought their eagerness to please amusing, but right now she could just think they were lucky she didn't have a blaster.

One man came back with an arm full of the missing communicators, some a bit busted up, as well as the boy's uniforms and blasters. Another followed, holding all their boots. But rather than Uhura they rushed over and offered them to McCoy, heads bowed as if offering something to his ruler.

"What?" she asked, looking between the two of them though they wouldn't look up at her.

"You take precedence over us," Uhura explained. "I told them to bring us the communcicators and anything else they took from them. They're offering them to you since you're the one who's carrying a child."

"…Okay…" She held out her hands and the man quickly set the pile in them. It was hard to balance all those things but Lenore set them down and began tossing clothes to the others. "I don't think they're hurt enough that putting their pants on will make it any worse. I doubt any of them will enjoy the fact we've seen them naked all at once, but beaming up naked will be worse."

"Kirk's done it before," Uhura pointed out, but was already helping to carefully dress their captain. He didn't' look too bad off, but Lenore remembered he'd been the closest to the fire. His kin looked a little toasted and he had dark circles under his eyes he also had more damage around his arms, having obviously struggled to try and get free to save his crew, and a pretty good size welt on his temple. _That's not a good way to be knocked out…I'd better keep them all overnight to be safe._ He grunted as his underwear and pants were pulled back up, groaning something incoherently that still had Uhura rolling her eyes.

Lenore turned her attention to Spock and blushed. She hadn't seen him naked since that night months ago that had first gotten this so out of hand. Apparently he was relaxed or drugged enough too as his member was hanging out freely between his legs rather than sheltered in his body. Lenore's mind started thinking about it and all the things she'd like to do, and would like him to do. She was flexing in certain areas in anticipation, apparently not minding she was pregnant right now. She wondered if they could take a day off and just stay in bed to get this relationship thing going.

"Doctor McCoy!"

She started at the yell and turned to see Uhura staring at her. "I…yes?"

"Doctor, I understand Spock can be distracting that nude-"

"Excuse me?" she asked, a sudden flare of jealousy taking her off guard.

"-but can you stop fantasizing and get his pants all the way on? The Larimoors can smell pheromones and they're looking too interested in you."

Lenore blinked and looked around at the lizard men with large noses, who were indeed staring at her. "I thought violence on women was a no no."

"It is, but that might not stop them from trying to make you 'single' and then court you. Their not unintelligent but they are primal in their thought patterns."

Lenore didn't answer, instead quickly dressing Spock from the waist down. Out of sight, out of mind she hoped. "Okay…we need to beam up from here I think. Moving them is not a good idea right now."

"Doctor-"

"Just tell them to back up to outside the village," she snapped. "If we move the ones more injured, it could mean complications."

Uhura looked down before nodding and talked to the Larimoors. They all paused before chattering back and Lenore tensed on reflex. Uhura said something back and the Larimoors backed away for a moment, only for a few more to come foreward and suddenly present each of them with woven baskets filled with lots of things. Lenore was jumped as her was put down in front of her by a very nervous looking male, her basket by far the largest and grandest. They were put together very fast, that was obvious, but filled to the brim with lovely trinkets of stone, fruits and flowers.

"You weren't kidding about them worshipping women…"

"Just smile and nod, we don't want them asking us to stay longer to make it up to us…or risk them getting upset," Uhura said.

Lenore wanted to chuck the fruit and everything at them for what they'd done, but smiled in a grimacing way and took the basket, setting Spock's shirt and boots on top. "Can we go now?" she asked impatiently. "The longer any wounds are open, the greater chance of infection!"

Uhura nodded and took her own communicator out as she told the men to back away. The men hesitated but then quickly made their way into the woods. She flipped her communicator open. "Scotty, we're all here and ready. Beam us up."

"And have sickbay on standby!" Lenore yelled back.

"Aye, on it!" his voice said through the small box.

Lenore looked down at Spock as she felt the sensation of her molecules dissolving and kept a hand on him the whole time. She hadn't realized how scared she was to lose him, in a permenant sense, until the news that he was missing. Knowing he was gone thinking she was angry at him just made it all the more worse. Then seeing him wounded she'd felt so weak, like she couldn't do anything for him fast enough._ I'm an idiot…I should've said yes a long time ago._ _Don't worry, Spock. I'll make sure this works out now, I promise._ Impulsively, she leaned down and kissed him just as they disappeared.

* * *

Okay, done for now :D Hopefully that wasn't too rushed or odd, I wanted a situation where Lenore being pregnant was a huge advantage and saving Spock finally got her to stop being stubborn XD Not sure if I'm satisfied with it, but for now it works. Hopefully next one will work better.


	16. Acceptance

As always, sorry for the wait! A rather basic chapter, I've had a bit of writers block lately unfortunately, with all my stuff. I hope you like what I came up with and hopefully something else will come soon. I know what I want to happen, getting there is just the hard part…

An update on VT will also hopefully be coming soon, I've got an idea that just needs to be written.

* * *

When they reappeared on deck, there was an awkward moment of silence as everyone realized Lenore was kissing their first officer. The southern woman opened her eyes and blushed greatly. Pulling back, she fired a glare at the room. "Where are the damn gurneys?"

That seemed to startle them enough to quickly rush gurneys over and help the injured men onto them. The gurneys hovered but using some technology she wasn't well versed enough in to explain, but were solid enough in their design they didn't rock when the men were lowered down. Lenore, Chapel and the other medical staff that had rushed over secured oxygen mask on all of them and rushed them out towards the sick bay. Lenore pushed Spock's gurney through the hall, her gait slightly rolling but able to keep up with the others. They pulled the gurneys up to the hospital beds and managed to quickly transfer the away team to the beds with teams of two gripping the sheets beneath and pulling them over fast. The gurneys were shut off and folded up to stow under the bed in their hiding place. The bio beds were turned on and lit up the charts next to them with their vitals. All were alive thankfully, though she didn't like the looks of their heart rates. She ordered the nurses to administer some medication and start doing some diagnostic tests to make sure nothing further was going on beneath the surface to hurt them.

Going to the worst of them, Science Ensign Akshok, she was surprised to find him cracking an eye open. They were bright pink in color usually, but were darkening to a dusky rose with pain and fatigue, his normally yellow-green skin dulling as well. "Doctor…?"

Lenore smiled as best she could. "Hello, ensign."

"I…I'm hurt pretty bad, right?" he rasped, trying to swallow.

She looked at him, tempted to lie, but sighed. "It's a nasty wound. But we're going to do our best, okay? And you have to try your best too. If you give up there's really no hope, but as long as you're on our side we can do something."

He breathed but nodded. "If…if I go…will my remains be sent home? My family will want to bury me at home…I don't want to be lost out in space..."

She tried to fight down the feeling of dread in her, trying not to worry about knocking on wood. She looked up and caught Chapel's eye, giving her a signal for an IV bag for the ensign with a little something extra in it. She nodded and went to the storage cabinet. "We'll do our best to do that, I promise. But that won't be necessary because you're going to fight, right?"

He tried to smile and nodded. "Yes…thank you…"

She smiled back, Chapel coming over to set up the IV. "No need to thank me. Now rest, you'll need your strength. Nurse Chapel is hooking up a sedative for the pain and to help you sleep."

"Okay…"

She stayed by him, holding his hand as the drip started. A few minutes later his eyes fluttered and he fell asleep. After patting his arm she walked over towards where Spock and Jim in two beds side by side. Bringing over a chair, she put it between Spock and Jim's beds, though kept it close to Spock. She sighed and leaned her head against the bed in her arms, grunting as she shifted to try and ease the ache in her lower back by twisting her spine side to side.

"Are you okay, Doctor?" Chapel asked, finishing administering some antibiotics to Akshok, another nurse attempting to help close the wound on his chest with a dermal generator as he slept.

"Just tired...can't move like I used to. How's he doing?"

"Ensign Akshok is pretty badly hurt," Chapel said with a frown. "He's resting easy, but…right now I don't think it looks good. He's lost a lot of blood."

Lenore sighed and rubbed over her face. "I see…do what you can, you're good with wounds. Run his tissue to make sure he doesn't have any infection first though. Hook another IV with his stored blood on the other side. Don't heal the wound too far until we're sure about the infection, Marker, we don't want to trap it. His people are susceptible to that sort of infection early on."

"Yes sir," the nurse said, giving another few moments with the generator before pulling back. Lenore knew from the pallor on the ensign's face it was going to be a fight to save him. Even with the IV transfusing his stored blood into him, he had some horrible trauma to his chest to try and pull through. It was only because his vital organs and arteries in his species were a few inches further down that he wasn't already dead. The others from what she could tell with her first examination were projected to make a full recovering with a bit of rest and light duty.

She looked over at Spock. His vitals were already recovering but she could see from her initial assessment he had blunt force trauma to the head, rope burns on his arms and legs and smoke inhalation from being tied up over the fire. He would recover, she was sure, and so would Jim with his similar injuries. She was incredibly thankful for that on a personal level, yet it made her feel guilty too to think she was grateful they would be fine when her other patients were in worse condition. She would of course work to save all of them, but her confidence in the two men most important to her as well as her own medical team her feel more relaxed than the entirety of the day so far.

She wasn't sure how long she just sat on the chair, though it must've been more than a couple of hours, when she felt a hand nudge her arm. Blinking her eyes open from a slight doze, she looked over to see Spock staring at her from smoke burned, watery eyes. He didn't say anything, just looked at her. Lenore breathed out a deep breath of relief. "Spock," she said, standing and leaning over him to give him a slight hug. Damn an audience, she was relieved. "You're awake."

He grunted, hands coming up to grip her arms in as much of a hug as he could manage. "Apparently so..." he rasped, his voice weak and scratchy. "What happened?"

She pulled back and sat with him on the bed. "A group of rogue natives is what happened. They were camped nearby and thought you guys were a threat. Captured you all."

"Yes…Akshok and Ramsey were both taken, I remember. Akshok was badly injured."

"He still is." She looked over, noting no improvement on the ensign's health according to the bio-bed's readings on the large screen above. "It's not looking good…"

His lips tightened a moment. "I see…what of the Captain?"

"He's fine. Lump on the head like you and a few scratches, and some smoke inhalation. They freakin tied you guys over a fire with smoke hitting you right in the face! Goddamn savages…"

"Ah, that explains the rather dry feeling in my throat…"

Lenore jumped at that and quickly got off the bed to grab a glass of water from the service station, bringing it over. "Here, sorry, I should've realized you needed something to drink." Spock didn't say anything, just accepted the water with a grateful nod as he drank. Lenore let him finish the glass before setting it to the side. "Anything else you need?"

"I don't believe so…I am surprised however. Mr. Scott informed me you were not pleased with me earlier, I had thought you would be reticent to speak to me."

The doctor blushed and then looked away in embarrassment. "Yeah…that was stupid of me. Getting angry I mean, it wasn't over anything I should be angry about. I realize that now."

Spock blinked and tilted his head. "Mr. Scott said you were upset that I sought the council and help of other crew members in my attempts to court you."

"Yeah…"

"May I ask why?"

Lenore sighed. "I don't think I was upset really, Spock. Just…scared. It's been a long time since anyone made that much of an effort for me. So I got upset to try and combat the fear and…it was just stupid. I admit it. I talked it over with others and I couldn't even defend my anger, that's how stupid it was."

She felt a hand go to hers and didn't move, letting it rest there. "I am relieved no one has made such an effort before now. It is there loss."

Lenore blushed and looked at him. "See, that there? That mushy bullshit just throws me off with how you're usually all logic and stuff. And all the other stuff you do that's just…too freaking nice. I don't know how to react to you."

Spock's lips twitched. "Are you saying you don't like it? Should I not be nice?"

"…Never said that," she muttered. "I just wondered if it was really you or just the guys helping you that was…affecting me like this."

She felt his fingers stroke over hers gently, the tingling she could remember from their Vulcan kisses tickling the digits. She realized he was essentially kissing her now and licked her lips nervously. "While I did ask for help courting you, having very little experience in the matter, my intentions were my own. My…feelings were my own."

She smiled at him, a hint of tease poking through on habit. "Feelings? Why Mr. Spock, how Un-Vulcan of you."

He settled his fingers at the back of her index finger, the tingling intensifying. "I realize that. However, as I have thus far, I am willing to make certain concessions to let you know how serious I am in my intent, Lenore."

She blushed again at the use of her name but sighed and smiled again more openly. "Well, good news for you is that I've decided to stop leading you around."

A content look came to him, as content as he could look while still in control of his facial features. His body was talking for him as he kept his fingers on her hand. "Indeed?"

"Indeed," she said, turning her hand over so their fingertips touched. The charge between them seemed to intensify and she smiled at him. "You're stuck with us, hobgoblin."

* * *

Spock breathed out, feeling suddenly much more relaxed. The tentative, surface connection between he and Lenore was enough to do that apparently, their fingertips pressed together. "I find that to be most satisfactory."

Lenore smiled and leaned down, surprising him a moment when she kissed his lips. It was quick and chaste but the double contact sent a flush of heat through his body that concentrated in his cheeks when he heard his bio-bed beep faster with his heartbeat. The doctor pulled back with a smile at him. "Sorry it took me a while to come to my senses."

"While I cannot know your feelings, I believe I was able to understand the gist of your reasons to hesitate. I do not fault you, I am only glad that you now accept my intentions."

She chuckled, sticking close to him.

"Stop being mushy, you two, some of us are feeling like shit enough."

Both of them turned to see their captain awake, his bed half up so he was only reclining slightly. He was trying to give them a sour look, but he was smiling enough they knew he was happy for them.

"Jim," Lenore muttered, climbing down from the bed. She gave Spock's hand another firm press before walking over to the blonde. "Christ, kid, couldn't you have scouted the area first? Or taken down a woman?!"

"Urgh, should've stayed asleep if you're going to yell." He sighed and rubbed over his head. "Our contact surface side said there would be no problem in this area and while I'm for equal opportunity, I tried to select who I thought would be best suited. Aside from you. And they ended up being all male. No one complained so I thought it was fine. Obviously we will have a new rule, all away parties will have at least one member of each gender…each obvious gender…I'll have it worded to be more politically correct later, I can't think." He coughed a bit through his speech, clearing his throat. Chapel brought him a glass of water and he smiled gratefully, drinking it down.

Lenore shook her head and Spock could admit a bit of amusement in retrospect. "Honestly. I think I know how to deal with kids from looking out for you all this time."

"Does that mean I get to be big brother?" he grinned.

"We'll talk."

"Will that be before or after the honeymoon?"

Lenore blushed and smacked his hand, avoiding his tender head. "Be quiet, you brat."

"Hey, I'm Captain, you can't call-"

Everyone tensed when one of the beds started going off with an alert. Akshok was going into critical condition, his bed screen flashing red and his vitals getting dangerously low. "Shit!" she swore, rushing over. "Chapel, Marker!" The nurses rushed over as well, grabbing tools and equipment as they did. Lenore grabbed a smock and gloves, quickly putting them on as well as a face mask and a pair of goggles.

Spock sat up straighter, looking over with a morbid fascination. He had seen Lenore work before of course, sometimes on him, but he felt suddenly mesmerized as he watched her go to work on one of his subordinates. Her brow was furrowed in concentration as she took different tools to look over his wound. Yellow blood spurted at one point and she cursed loudly, barking commands at the nurses. She was a general here, an authority like no other as she attempted to reopen the wound and check for internal damage then fix it. The bio-bed's monitors fluctuated between crisis and stabilizing several times. Eventually though the heart monitor flatlined. Lenore's voice took on a sharp urgency but she remained calm as she attempted to get Akshok's heart started again. After four minutes of work with the line still flat though she sighed heavily, her face pinched in grief.

"He's gone…Call it, Chapel."

"Yes sir," she murmured, turning the bed off.

"Prep him for preservation, it's not against his people's beliefs. We'll put him in a body-pod and arrange for a pick up at the next station to take him home. I'll…go fill out the paperwork and send the letter."

Spock frowned, noting the defeated posture she wore as she turned and headed for her office. "Doctor McCoy?" he called. She didn't respond, going into her office.

"Give her a bit," Jim said, also looking morose. "She doesn't like losing anyone."

"…It is logical that as a doctor there would be occasions where she cannot save a patient's life. And this is not the first—"

"That doesn't make it easier, Spock," he said gently. "She just needs a few seconds to get her bearings, happens every time we lose someone or a couple of someones. The Narada and other major attacks were tough on her too, when we lost a lot of good people and she didn't have time to really deal with it. Hit her like a brick later on Earth...She's learned to deal with it over the years really well though. Admittedly that sometimes meant downing a bit of alcohol, but she cleared out her office so I don't think that's what she's doing."

Spock agreed, knowing she wouldn't risk their child that way, but he still felt uneasy letting her stay alone behind the door. After about an hour, when Akshok's body was zipped inside a bodybag and wheeled to a room behind another door and his bed was cleaned and remade, Lenore emerged. She still looked grim, but her mouth was set in a hard determined line. "I notified Starfleet. They said they'll notify his family."

"That's good," Jim said. "I know you hate that part…"

Spock frowned again, though he wasn't sure why.

"Yeah…Anyway, all your tests came back, boys. Aside from some coughs for the next day or two and a headache, you should all be fine. The rest of what's in your system should flush out naturally over the next few days and it's nothing that should worry y'all or interfere with your daily routine."

"That's a relief," Ramsey, who had also woken up, said. Though the relief was rather monotone. He and Akshok had been friends and he'd cried with hiccuping sobs when he woke up to find he'd passed away while he was still out.

"I'm going to release you guys on the stipulation you stay in your quarters for the rest of the day with someone there to supervise. Most of you were hit on the head pretty bad and though I don't see any sign of concussions or sustained trauma outside of the gashes, I'd feel better if someone kept an eye out for anything and kept you awake for a while."

"Can one of the nurses watch me?" Jim asked with a wry grin.

"No. Scotty is off duty in a bit, I'll see if he and some others can play with you."

"I'm hoping you mean cards…" Jim said with a cringe, whatever he was imagining likely disturbing.

She rolled her eyes, sending messages on her padd. "Spock, you want to join them or is there someone else you'd like to keep you company for a while?"

"You," he said honestly. He noted she blushed a bit and cleared her throat.

"I have a couple more hours on my shift—"

"Then I will wait here."

"Spock-"

"You and the other medical staff can monitor me well here and when your shift ends I will walk you back to our quarters as per our routine. I would also like to speak with you soon or else later when we are alone."

Lenore looked a bit worried for a moment before nodding slowly. "Okay…"

She made arrangements for the others, sending them on their way. Scotty actually came to get the captain, taking off a few minutes early with permission, and Lenore called a reminder that he wasn't to drink for a few hours after them. "They're ignoring me, I know it…" She glanced at Spock and blushed a bit before going back to her duties quickly. He watched her much of the time as she moved around, taking stock of things and ensuring everything was up to code. There were barely any other patients that afternoon, the _Enterprise_ now relatively quiet and safe for it's passengers. After finishing the inventory though she seemed to resign herself to something and go back to her office. Spock waited a short amount of time, remembering Jim's statement that she sometimes needed to be alone, before shutting off and climbing out of the bed. He was still shirtless he realized but he didn't particularly care. Despite the rather enveloping nature of traditional Vulcan clothing they of course did not feel particularly modest. He walked past the nurses, a few giving him odd looks, before opening the CMO's office door and walking in. He made sure the door shut behind him.

Lenore was at her computer, the holo screen letting her see him even as it encompassed the entire front of the desk. "Spock, what are you doing up?" she asked in surprise.

"You said I must rest, you never specified it be in bed."

"Smart ass," she muttered. "I meant what are you doing in my office? Is something wrong?"

"I…wished to inquire that of you."

She blinked, shrinking the screen down with a downward motion of her fingers at the top. "Me? I'm fine."

"You had a trying ordeal earlier. Not only rescuing us but…the death of Ensign Akshok seems to have affected you."

She frowned slightly. "He was your subordinate, did it not affect you?" she snapped.

"I admit an amount of regret at his passing. He was a very studious and dedicated man. I know he will be more openly missed by other members of our science division but my lack of outward display does not mean I will note his absence any less."

Lenore stared in surprise a moment then sighed. "Sorry…I shouldn't have said it like that, I didn't mean…"

"I am not offended." He walked over, grabbing the chair from the front and carrying it to set it at her side. He sat, noting she turned her chair to glance at him. "You are writing your report of the incident?"

"Yeah. Trying to make them understand it wasn't Jim's fault exactly, since we weren't notified of any hostiles in the area and assured it was safe and all that. Kid's gotten a lot better at this captain thing you know."

"Indeed. He is a natural leader, despite my reservations in the beginning. He…understands people. An attribute I lack."

"I wouldn't say lack," she said gently. "You just…haven't cultivated that skill."

His lips twitched at the attempt to placate his pride. "I never had a desire to before. I admit though, earlier and even before when the captain has displayed intimate knowledge of you I have experienced an uncomfortable feeling in my body."

Lenore blinked before a smile spread on her lips. "Spock, are you saying you're jealous of Jim?"

"Jealous?" He considered the idea a moment before nodding. "In a sense I suppose. I feel possessive of you; more so now that you have returned my desire to court. I do not want to infringe on your freedom of course, yet I cannot help a feeling of wanting to take you to our room and keep you there. At least for the duration of your pregnancy. It is irrational and bothersome."

She blushed and looked away. "Well…uh, thank you I suppose. F-for feeling that way."

"You thank me for such a desire?"

"Yeah, so long as you don't go through with it. I don't know, it…makes me feel wanted I guess. Sometimes I wonder still if it was just a fluke, that night we..." She blushed more.

"Doctor…Lenore," he said, reaching out and setting his hand on hers on her lap, making her blush. "I have wanted you for months now. Perhaps longer, I am still unsure, but my attraction to you now is certainly not the by product of an alien drug."

She smiled warmly and surprised him by leaning forward and pressing her forehead to his. "Thanks."

Reaching his other hand up he set it on the back of her head, noting the softness of her hair. This close though he could feel a dull hum of her inner feelings. "You are still troubled by something…"

She was quiet before sighing. "Can we talk about that when we're in our quarters?"

He nodded and stroked through her hair. "Very well. May I remain here till then? I would prefer to be near you."

"...Vulcan romantic…"

He didn't comment on the murmured words but she pulled back and kisses his cheek before going to type out her report further. He noted she slowed by 25.8 percent when she came to her account of Akshok's death. Never bringing comfort in such a situation before, he merely scooted his chair closer. She glanced at him and seemed to relax slightly, continuing to type. After she allowed him to type his own report of the incident on her computer while she went over some other files on a separate screen. They were silent for the most part, but it didn't feel awkward and he didn't see the need to try and fill the silence with anything more than her presence.

When her shift was over they both stood and moved for the door, but Lenore stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. The contact on his bare skin made him tense minutely, a small flash of heat going through him. "Hold on, you should put on a shirt. Can't believe I forgot…"

"Yes…I suppose that would be best as we go through the ship halls."

She nodded and went to a drawer in the office shelves, pulling it open. "I keep a few varied sizes already made just in case. Here, this one should fit." She pulled out a blue uniform with no identifying badges on it and handed it to him. Spock, in a moment of impulse, took the clothes but let his fingers ghost over the back of her hand. Lenore blushed and he wondered what she felt when he did that. He pulled the shirt on, tugging it gently down his front. It fit well enough without using his measurements to get a more precise contour of his body. Before he could say anything else he felt hands going over his hair, smoothing it down. He looked into Lenore's eyes, noting a slightly blush. "Looked a bit like a hedgehog for a second."

His lips twitched. "My thanks then. Shall we go to our quarters."

Nodding, she walked with him out the doors and down the halls. Part way there he felt tentative fingers go to his hand. He glanced at the woman by his side, noting her slight unsure blush. He took her hand in his, knowing this to be a custom amongst humans and other species for courtship. On Vulcan it would be almost obscene to do so in public, but after all they were not on Vulcan and never would be. Her on fingers curled around his and he felt a sense of contentment in the gesture. A few people eyed them as they passed but he paid them no mind and Lenore just kept hold of his hand the entire walk.

Arriving inside their quarters, Spock turned to her. "Do you wish to, as the Captain would say, vent about today's experiences?"

She looked at him and smiled slowly, shaking her head. "No. I went down and got you and that turned out okay...for the most part. I'm still sad for Akshok and wish it turned out differently, but you, Jim and the others are safe. Even though it always hurts, I've learned that sometimes I have to be thankful I have what I have and not focus on what I lost." She seemed to look haunted for a moment before shaking her head slightly as if to clear it. "You're alright. Jim's alright. The majority at least of our men are alright. I'm thankful for that. And I think just having you there next to me the rest of the afternoon helped. I didn't feel...like you blamed me or anything, that you didn't think it was my fault we lost him."

Spock was surprised by the comment but squeezed her hand that was still in his. "I watched you attempt to save his life, Lenore. Blame is the furthest thing from my mind. You are not infallible, despite your obvious medical prowess. Despite our moments where we did not see eye to eye I have rarely doubted your ability. The few times I have you constantly prove me wrong. I know you tried your best and I believe Akshok knew you would as well."

Lenore stared in surprise before smiling. A few tears gathered in the corners of her eyes and she leaned her head against his chest before he could ask what was wrong. "Thank you, Spock...I...I really needed to hear that. I didn't even know how much I needed to hear that."

He felt a bit of warmth at that and nodded. "I will say it whenever you like." She hummed and he reached up to stroke down her back. "...Would you like something to eat?"

Her shoulders shook slightly and he recognized a quiet chuckle she gave. "Sure."

"Preference?"

"Mmm…something with tomatoes."

He nodded and led her to the couch in the center room, helping her to sit with her balance starting to shift due to the child. He then went to prepare her some food as she took off her boots with a sigh of contentment. He began programming the replicator with an order for some nutrient rich pasta with tomato sauce, a spring salad and a fruit tart he knew she would like.

"Make sure to get something for yourself."

He paused and turned to look at her. She was looking at him with her head on the couches armrest, leaning over slightly. "You said you wouldn't eat with me here till we were dating. Well…get our food and get over here."

His lips twitched and he turned to program a second, similar meal into the replicator.

* * *

After eating Lenore sighed and relaxed back on the couch, her head lolling against the back. It had been one hell of a day and though she knew she should maybe go to bed early she wasn't that tired. Looking over at Spock, who was just finishing his own meal, she smiled. It was odd to think they were actually _together_ now. She was still scared and a little uncertain about what this would mean, but it was at least worth it to see where it could go. She owed it to herself and the baby.

Spock set his dish on the table and turned to look at her. "Was that satisfactory?"

She smiled a bit, knowing she was starting to fall when his overly formal way of speaking was starting to become endearing. "Yeah, thanks."

"Is there anything you would like to do now? "

Lenore blushed, a brief flash of him without his shirt on going through her mind. "Er, well…"

"Yes?"

She swallowed. "Can I…kiss you?" she mumbled.

Vulcan hearing being what it was though he heard and his lips twitched. "I am not opposed to that in the slightest. Would you prefer the human way?"

"Y-yeah…"

He began leaning in and she blushed a little more. He was very close when he said quietly, "You do not need to be nervous."

"M'not…" she grumbled, trying to be annoyed.

"Ah. My mistake then." She glared slightly and went the rest of the way to meet his lips, keeping it light at first. Spock met the kiss and followed her pace, his lips dry and warm but not chapped. She sighed in contentment, reaching up to steady herself with her hand on his shoulder. He hummed, setting one of his hands on her hip. They spent a few minutes kissing languidly and she realized how nice this was. The first time they really kissed Spock had been an eager Vulcan wanting to get her naked. Now he was just sitting with her enjoying the minutes ticking by as they kissed each other without any hurry or distraction. They pulled away after a bit to breathe a little better, though she wasn't out of breath really. Spock was looking at her with darkened eyes, but not in a way that had her thinking he wanted to tear at her clothes. More like he was very pleased that he could freely kiss her now. She wasn't complaining either…except now that round of sweet kisses was stoking her own fire a bit.

Biting her lip, she hesitated though. "Is something the matter?" he asked.

"…Not exactly…um…how fast do you want to go with all this?"

"How fast?"

"Yeah, um…I know we're doing this kind of out of order anyway but…you wanna stop at kissing or…go further?"

That eyebrow ticked up. "…You are speaking of intercourse?"

She blushed, the blunt politeness losing a bit of charm. "Yes, that and other stuff that would lead up to that or take its place or-nevermind, I shouldn't have brought it up."

"No, I believe this is important to speak of." He reached up and pulled her a little closer on the couch, their hips now touching, as if he were worried she would leave. "I am not opposed to intercourse when in private at anytime you are ready."

She blushed. "Whenever I'm ready?"

"Yes. As you say, we have not done things in a traditional order. I have come to terms with my attraction to and desire for you but I have never wanted to rush you, hence my persistence but attempt at patience as well. As you have accepted my intentions and we are now 'dating', I will turn to you for how fast you wish to go as you are in a more delicate condition and will better know what you are ready for. I would never dream of asking for more than you are willing to give."

She blushed but had to admit she was touched by the consideration there. _Most earth guys would hear "sex" and pop a boner right there..._Leaning in she kissed his cheek then actually cuddled against him, letter her body be cradled against his. It was warm and hard and safe in his arms and she smiled. "That's some of the sweetest things I've ever heard…thanks."

Spock rubbed over her back. "I did not say it to be thanked."

"Just take the compliment," she growled.

"Very well."

She smiled and tilted her head up again, kissing his lips. He kissed back and they began to dive into another kissing session. But Lenore had other ideas than slow and gentle. _I set the pace, huh? Well if you insist on letting the horny hormonal pregnant woman do that, have it your way. _She smirked to herself and ran her tongue lightly between their lips. Spock tensed a moment in surprise before giving a quiet huff and licking back. She moaned and led him into a deeper kiss. Eventually it could be described as a full make-out session, but Lenore was starting to get a bit uncomfortable with her body turned the way it was and wanted to be closer to him. Spock turned, managing to reposition both of them so that both his long legs were on the couch and Lenore could go between them without breaking the kiss. _Mind reader…_ Pulling away for a moment since she wasn't quite that environmentally aware through her hormone laced mind she drew her own legs to the couch and crawled closer so she was pressed against him. They started kissing again with her arms around his neck. It was a bit hard with her growing belly between them but she was nothing if not determined.

And then it happened.

Lenore gasped and pulled back, blinking in shock with her hand over her stomach. Spock stared before straightening, trying not to look worried. "Lenore? Lenore, what is it, what's wrong?"

"I…I think I felt the baby kick…"

Spock's own eyes widened and he looked down. After a moment he curved his hand over her stomach. They both waited in silence for a moment before she felt another tremor, nothing earth shattering but like a sudden jolting push from the inside close to where Spock's hand was. She'd felt the baby move slightly on occasion, like butterflies in her stomach as the fetus swam in her womb, but this was the first real movement she could remember.

"There, did you feel it?" she asked quickly, grinning.

"Yes…" He breathed out, laying his forehead on his shoulder. "I am at a loss of what to say however. I am…"

She smiled and wrapped her arms around him, one hand going to his hair. "I know what you mean. I feel so happy I think I might cry a little."

Spock held her close and Lenore sighed. Her desire for more physical contact from earlier had ebbed slightly with the happy surprise and she just followed him as he laid back on the couch, curling up at his side. He kept a hand on her stomach and she smiled when she felt the baby kick again. The fear and heartache from the day began to pass and though she was still sad for the loss of a good ensign, she couldn't fight the calm relaxing moment curled up with a man she was coming to love and eventually fell asleep.

* * *

When Lenore woke up she was in her own bed and stretched a bit, turning back on her back. It was getting harder to fund a comfortable position and she knew it was only going to get harder the bigger she got. Sitting up, she hit her bedside table so the window with her clock came up. _Wow, I must've been tired, it's been like nine hours…_She stretched again and then realized she'd fallen asleep on the couch before. Apparently Spock must've put her to bed. She blushed a bit but found herself smiling and finding it sweet. _I've got it bad…_

Climbing out of bed she went to the bathroom to do her business and take a sonic shower, feeling much cleaner after and more revived. Changing into a fresh uniform she walked to the common area and over to the replicator for breakfast.

She was about to tuck in when the other door opened and Spock came out. "Hey," she said with a smile.

He nodded, going over and ordering his own breakfast. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah actually. Thanks for tucking me in."

His lips twitched as he waited for his food and joined her once it was done. "I did not think you would enjoy sleeping on the couch for too long."

She eyed him before taking a bite nonchalantly. "I don't know, I was pretty comfortable given the company…"

He paused before looking at her. "I believe I am going to like dating you if you continue to give me such compliments."

She laughed slightly. A year ago if anyone had told her she would be dating Spock, and even expecting his child, she'd have sedated them and do a CT scan for brain damage. Now…well, she was a sucker for romance.

"Do I have the CMO's permission to return to the lab today that we may continue on with experiments?"

She smirked a bit, knowing the CMO jib was his own way of joking. "I suppose. Just be careful, okay? I don't want some spore poisoning you or something for another couple of weeks. Till I'm recovered from yesterday at least."

"Understandable, I and the rest of the science team will be very careful with all our samples."

"Good. But, uh…do you want to relax together for a bit before we go? We're up a bit earlier since we got to bed earlier." _God, I feel like a school girl asking her crush if he wants to sit with her at lunch or something…_

Spock's face grew content and he nodded. "I would enjoy that." He leaned against the arm rest of the couch, gesturing for her to cuddle close. Blushing a little more, she scooted closer and rested her head on her shoulder. Spock was warm, his embrace around her middle gentle. She felt oddly at peace and not at all like she had to flee as she might usually feel being held by someone.

"You're taking pretty well to being…affectionate."

He reached up and stroked over her hair. "As I have said before and will say again, for you I am willing to make certain concessions."

She sighed, rubbing her face against his shoulder. "I know…give me a bit to wrap my head around that. And this."

He continued to stroke through her hair and she slowly relaxed further, feeling her normal tightly wound body start to loosen.

And then their room comm beeped loudly and Captain Kirk's face popped up on the screen in front of the couch.

"Hey guys, I…oh…um, am I interrupting something."

Lenore sighed and sat up. "What do you want, Jim?"

He frowned, leaning back in his Captain's chair, already on the bridge apparently. "Morning to you too. I assume you'll be in your shifts today?"

"Dr. McCoy doesn't have to be at sick bay for fifteen minutes and thirty three seconds, and my shift-"

"I know the schedule, Spock, thanks," he said wryly, putting his chin in his hand. "Was just checking you weren't going to have a little fun today playing hooky."

"Hooky, sir?"

"Nevermind," Lenore said. "Jim, did you just call for that?"

"Well, no," he said slowly. "Uh, we got a transmission from our people on the ground, the ones now working with the Laramores under all the rules for the prime directive and what not. You and the others made quite a show disappearing in the center of the village by the way."

"Shit, they aren't going to get on our case with that are they?" she groaned.

"No, we managed to stay just in protocol. Aside from the transporter and the communicators you didn't use any tech too advanced for them. Suprisingly though actual villages are more advanced than the roaming tribes. Almost like 1920's earth in some ways, but when they're cast out they can't take any good stuff with them-"

"Jim," Lenore bit out, crossing her arms. "You have a point?"

"Right, sorry. Well, some of those we've talked to on the ground say that Nazeria feels really bad about what happened."

"Nazeria?" she asked.

"I believe that is the name of the leader of a local settlement," Spock said. "I read her file as part of our preparation."

"Yeah, she's like the head honcho of the nearest town, the one our people have been negotiating with. The higher-ups were worried about the old Prime Directive, but apparently the Romulans landed here long ago looking for resources and screwed that up first so as long as we don't spoon feed them any more new information it's fine. We can talk to her and some of the other people in charge and that's why we could go down. Anyway, Nazeria felt really bad about what happened but heard about you and the other girls coming to the men's rescue."

"You mean your rescue too," she pointed out with a smirk. Spock patted her back slightly, agreeing. She smiled a bit more. _Never realized we agree on so much. At least when it comes to our fearless leader being too big for his britches._

"I had it covered…" he said defensively. "Anyway, Nazeria admired you and the other ladies so she, uh…offered you a reward."

"Oh? Like what, jewelry?" she asked, the first thing that really came into her head.

"Not exactly…she offered you Batham."

"Batham? What's a batham?" _Weird alien fruit? A plant? A pet?_

"Not a what. A who. She, um, offered you a husband," he said, trying not to laugh.

Lenore's jaw dropped slightly. Next to her she could feel Spock tense and his eyes narrow. "A what?!"

Jim grinned a bit, obviously finding her reaction funny. "A husband. Apparently one of the cream of the crop too. Strong, fit, good looking-for a laramore. Apparently big noses and big, glossy white feathers on top are all the rage. They also like their men skinnier and svelter than the women."

"I-but-what…seriously? I mean, why a husband, can't they tell I'm obviously not…ready?" She gestured over her belly. "Why would he want someone with a baby on the way?"

The Captain shrugged. "I asked the same thing, but like Uhura said this society caters to its women since they're rare and apparently pretty well built compared the men. They could bench press me. But since the men outnumber the women, they've sort of taken to having several husbands. Like reverse harems."

Her eyes widened a bit more. "Really? The women have harems? That's…different."

"Yeah, works for them I guess. I prefer the male oriented harem myself, but I'm biased. Anyway, Batham is Nazeria's nephew I guess and he's at marrying age. And he was rather intrigued by the account of what happened and the description of a fearless pregnant woman that came to rescue some men. He's very willing apparently. As for you being already pregnant, to them just signifies that your, ahem, _fertile_." He bounced his eyebrows slightly.

"Good lord," she muttered, blushing. She had never even considered this might happen. What was she supposed to say exactly? _'Thanks for the offer but I had a husband once and found it didn't suit me?'_

Spock had his own ideas of how to deal with it apparently. "You can inform the Laramores that Dr. McCoy is not interested sir," he said.

She bristled slightly at the tone, her defenses rallying up. "Now hang on," she responded, sitting up to look at him with eyebrows drawn down in displeasure. "You don't need to be going and answering for me, Spock. I'm not having anyone put words in my mouth and I am not letting you start making my decisions."

Jim looked between them, obviously worried he'd started an argument for the couple after finally getting together, but Spock only looked at her cooly and leaned in to speak. "I attempt no such thing, Doctor. However, I should inform you that regardless of what the Laramores find acceptable, Vulcans do not share their partners, whether bonded or prospectively dating. I have fought to free myself from a past obligation already, I shall fight this 'Batham' as well to ensure you are mine and mine alone."

Lenore flushed all the way up to her hair line and though she knew the possessive tone should piss off a thoroughly modern woman, she couldn't help but find it a little sexy. He had warned her he was going to keep her close after all. She jumped when she felt the baby suddenly kick as well and looked down. "You too, huh?" she murmured.

"What?" Jim asked.

"Nothing, the baby just kicked its two cents in." She sighed and set a hand on her stomach, rubbing it soothingly to try and settle the little life inside down. She looked Spock in the eye then, trying to look disproving. "Even if I don't like you being a bossy Vulcan, you got nothing to worry about. I don't do polygamy or polyamory or poly anything. I'm a one man woman and I've already said you're that man." She smirked at the slight flush in his cheeks and set a hand on his. "So simmer down, okay?"

"Indeed…My thanks, Lenore."

Jim smiled at them, though with a hint of mock disgust. "Damn, you two are going to give everyone on the ship diabetes with that sweetness…"

"Shut up, Jim."

"Yeah yeah. So I'll tell Nazeria and Batham you politely decline the offer. I think that's the consensus all around for the other women too, no surprise. I doubt Starfleet would let them bring aboard unlisted husbands from a developing planet anyway."

"I believe it is against several regulations, Captain," Spock began in his lecturing tone.

"No need to list them out," Jim said, holding up a hand. "Now then, you two sure you don't want to take a bit more time off? You look pretty cozy there."

"Get to work Jim," Lenore said, reaching out and turning off the screen. "That boy…"

Spock hummed, turning his hand to squeeze her fingers. "I am gratified you turned down the Laramore's offer."

She gave a derisive snort at that. "Please, like I even considered it. Reptilian based life forms are not my type, I know that."

"Indeed. May I inquire what your type is?"

Lenore looked at him before smiling and leaning in. "Well, and this is a recent development, apparently I like pointy eared know-it-alls with dark hair and eyes and a penchant for getting my dander up while still somehow being irritably sexy as hell."

His face remained neutral, but she thought she could see his eyes looking amused. "I am unsure what "dander" in this context means, but I rather think the other descriptions sound familiar."

"You think, hm?"

"Indeed. Shall I give a demonstration of why I think I fit this bill?" He leaned in, lips near hers.

"I'd be insulted if you didn't," she murmured, leaning in to meet him. Lenore can think of worse ways to start her day. Better she was having trouble with.

* * *

Okay, end there XD Leading up to perhaps more sexy times. I've heard pregnant women can have quite the sex drives, but never having been pregnant myself I have no idea how that works.

Also, I have decided the sex for the baby. And likely a name. Question is how long it will remain a secret…


	17. Nightmare on Memory Lane

Hey everyone,

As always I'm sorry for the long wait (the long, LONG wait). I haven't given up, far from it. But the last few months I've had to battle a temp job, as well as newly developed problems with anxiety and depression. I've had panic attacks and bitter days and it's been rough to say the least. But I'm doing better I think. It's been hell on my focus for writing this though, and I've been trying to write other things that could maybe make me money.

Speaking of which, I've also been trying to finish a book and I hope to be publishing it on Kindle soon, with the hope of getting some paper copies printed after that. I'll have more information later.

I also want to thank everyone who kept reading and reviewing, and especially those that gave their support through PMs. That meant a lot and it finally pushed me to finish this chapter. Big thanks to **mtcbones** and **priestessofnox**!

You can also thank **Tishbing** for inspiring these next couple of chapters, she threw out the idea of bringing in an old TOS episode to revamp. I changed some names around to fit in with the new timeline, but I also try to stay as close as I can to the original story (which was damn hard since Lenore has to stay on ship XD) It's a long ass chapter too to celebrate the return! Huzzah!

* * *

Lenore sighed as she sat down in her office, rotating her ankles in her boots. She was now six and a half months, roughly 22 weeks, along in her pregnancy. Which meant that her stomach was a good inch or two past her bust line at its widest point and she was about sixteen pounds heavier. This made getting around a lot harder and staying on her feet for long periods of time uncomfortable. Luckily her staff was more than willing to let her go take breaks in her office regularly.

The baby was grateful for the rest too. It'd been kicking at her the last half hour in protest until she sat down. She sighed and rubbed over the swell. "Still wondering if we should find out if you're a boy or a girl…Speaking of which, it's about time for another ultrasound." She smiled a bit, thinking that this far along they'd be able to see more of the baby's features. _I'll have to schedule it for a time when Spock can come. _She chuckled a bit more. She and Spock had been dating for a little over two weeks and in all honesty it had been a long time since she felt this happy. Spock continued to be very accommodating to her with her condition. He helped get her meals, walked her to and from work, ensured she was comfortable and cuddled with her in the evening as they did reports or looked over news from Earth and New Vulcan.

But…if she had one complaint, it was that they had yet to go _beyond_ cuddling. She'd done the research and listened to some of her nurses, she knew sex while pregnant wasn't as big of a deal as she might've thought at first. And by God, she was horny. It was embarrassing in a way but she found herself thinking of sex _a lot _during the day. Oh she had a healthy sex-life once before settling down with Jason. They may have gotten married after her initial four year university, and been high school sweethearts, but they'd had their long breaks. Her mother had talked to her about experimenting and though it had made her hair curl in embarrassment, even more so was the fact she _had_ experimented when she was younger. She'd gone off to college single and for the most part had remained single with enough one night or two nights stands to make Jim nod in approval. There had been perhaps one exception, but that hadn't lasted long and her proactivity in the dating pool had certainly helped with her anatomy quizzes in xenobiology, that was for sure.

The in her senior year she'd reunited with Jason on a trip home one Christmas and from there things were history. A history she didn't want to repeat.

Except for one aspect, and that again was the sex. Probably the only place she and Jason hadn't had a problem, at least until the very end when grief over the loss of her father had destroyed her drive and he'd gone looking for someone else to take the burn away. The divorce shot her drive to shit further for another few months, nearly a year really.

Eventually though she stabilized mentally and emotionally and her hormones kicked back into the picture. She was a grown ass woman, she was single, she had needs and by God she was going to fulfill them. One night when Jim was off at a training camp she took the night off from studying, actually put on her female uniform and dolled herself up and went out. Part of her thought there was no way a woman on the precipice of her thirties going to the clubs in San Francisco where there were cadets and civilians would get much attention. She had been wrong. Apparently that thing about women hitting their sexual peak in their late twenties to thirties was true. She'd gotten several drinks sent her way-always careful because she wasn't an overly trusting idiot-and then chatted up by some rather appealing people of various species. Her tongue was still sharp, the softness of her youth too scarred now, but when she wanted to be that wit could be rather charming it seemed. Even on the younger boys. She'd charmed a young Selenian into the bathroom, getting a small thrill from being nearly in public, and a good time was had by all. She kept her stepping out to the weekends and focused on her studies, but it certainly helped her relax. And eventually if she missed a weekend it wasn't a big deal. After all, you didn't always need a partner to relieve a little stress. That's how it went once they were on the ship really since it was a bit more cramped and prone to awkwardness with one night stands, so some alone time was the better answer.

Now though there were days she felt like one big ball of hormones and no amount of 'self help' was doing it for her. She was dating, she should _logically_ be getting some, to use one of her new boyfriend's favorite words. Yet for all their time together, not once had they gone farther. It seemed like any time they were about to something more than make out like teenagers they would be interrupted or, more frustratingly, Spock would pull back and make some excuse.

_That's just dandy for my self-esteem…_

Lenore glanced at her computer when it beeped to show she had an incoming message. She flicked the call button and Jim came up on screen in his quarters. "Hey Bones. We've got our new marching orders for the day. Delivering some supplies to an outpost, but first heading over to planet M-113. There's some archeologists studying a bunch of ruins and stuff and they need to have their yearly physical. We're the closest available ship in the region-as usual given our still limited numbers-so we'll be doing a quick run while we're nearby."

She nodded, already making a note of routine vaccinations. "Sounds like fun. I won't be part of the landing party though you realize."

"Yeah, I got that. I'm sending over the biology report for them though. It's a Dr. Nelson Crater and his wife, Dr. Rachelle Crater."

Lenore's eyes widened and she sat up again. "Nelson Crater?"

"Uh, yeah. You know him?"

"Just a sec." She pulled up the biology reports on screen next to Jim's video feed. There were no pictures present, but she read quickly over the history. _University of Georgia, then Arizona, Professor for a couple of years then getting this job up here. It's gotta be him! _"I'll be damned…"

"What?"

"This is Nelson," she laughed a bit. "I went to college with him…must've been more than a decade ago. He'd been studying to be an archeologist, so I just thought it must've been him."

Jim stared a moment before grinning teasingly. "You're ex-boyfriend, huh?" Lenore blushed and looked at him sharply, which made him laugh. "You got that look on your face I've seen before on people talking about their exes. Usually the one that got away."

Lenore sighed a bit. "A good way to put it…"

Jim frowned. "Hey, I didn't mean to bring up a sore subject…"

"No, it's okay. Nelson was older, graduating with plans to get his PHD at another school better for his dream."

"Ah…" he said in understanding. "So you two broke up rather than do the long distance thing?"

"Yeah." She snorted with a smile. "But you know, part of me wonders every now and then when he comes to mind what could've been if we tried. If maybe I'd have been Mrs. Crater rather than Mrs. Curtis…"

Jim frowned more. "…We might not have met if you did. And you probably wouldn't have met Spock or…"

Lenore blinked out of her wistful thinking and smiled at him slowly. "A good point there, kid. And no…well, I regret staying with Jason as long as I did, but I'm perfectly happy now. Sorry if it seemed otherwise, it's just an old line of thought from my darker days. It would be nice to see Nelson but no point in troubling him to come aboard and I can't go down after all."

"Yeah, well, probably good you're not going down to see him. I wouldn't want to make Spock jealous."

"Ha, like that would happen," she laughed.

"You would be surprised," her captain replied with a wry smile. "In any case, I guess select one of your underlings to come down with us and give the shots."

"Don't say underlings, it's like I'm a super villain. And what do you mean 'Us'? Jim, you aren't—"

"It's just a bunch of old ruins, Bones," he said with a flippant smile. "It's not like I could get hurt."

"Jim, with your luck you would get hurt on a planet of teddy bears."

"Thanks for that nightmare fuel of giant teddy bears trying to kill me," he muttered. "I gotta run and get ready, we're going to be swinging by the planet in like two hours doing warp 3."

"Right, fine. If you get hurt though I'm going to say I told you so."

"I wouldn't expect any less," he smiled, clicking the receiver out.

Lenore sighed and sat back for a few moments, worrying her bottom lip as she thought back over her time with Nelson Crater. He'd been sweet, gentlemanly, and handsome. All the things she'd hoped for in a man. Breaking up with him was probably the roughest breakup she could remember—cheating husbands aside.

Pulling up her computer, she went into her private storage drive on the ship's hard drive. She hadn't looked at the photos there in a long time, at least any beyond photos of her family. But she knew buried far back were pictures from college. She smiled wistfully when she found a picture of her and Nelson at school sitting together at a campus café. It was odd seeing herself younger, brighter and cheerier, with her hair cut shorter and her make-up heavier in an attempt to seem more mature. Next to her with his arm around her shoulders was Nelson. His hair was dark and wavy, smoothed back from his head, and his skin a sexy olive tone. He was well built having enjoyed being active in tennis and swimming. His eyes were blue she remembered, and they squinted when he smiled like he was in the picture. He had a strong jaw covered in a fine layer of five o' clock shadow and straight, aquiline nose that fit his face perfectly. She sighed, remembering things like his deep voice and laugh and the way he always held her hand when they walked across streets.

After a bit of hesitation she brought up the writing program on her computer and began typing out a message. It took her a while to get it to a point she didn't feel too awkward, pushy, stalkerish or anything, and made sure to outline she was happily in a relationship so that he wouldn't get the wrong idea. It was just her being polite doing this. It had nothing to do with the fact she did kind of miss his laugh.

Finally she realized she was losing time and saved what she and stood to look out into the sick bay proper. Her nurses on call were milling about, treating the minor day to day injuries and ailments or organizing their supplies and calibrating their equipment. "I need a volunteer for a planet-side mission in the next couple of hours," she called. "Nothing that should be too dangerous, just a routine trip planet side to give a couple of people at a research outpost their designated physical. Any takers?"

"I'll go down," Chapel said with a smile, no one else really fighting for the chance. "I've heard the ruins are interesting."

"Alright, but just remember it's not a field trip."

"I know, doctor," she said.

Lenore nodded and gestured for her to come into the office. "Here are their files, not much in the way of previous ailments so I'm not expecting any problems."

"That's good to hear," Chapel said, taking the files. She blinked as she looked down at the pad. " 'Dear Nelson, It's me Lenore. I know we haven't spoken in—"

Lenore blushed and quickly grabbed the pad she was reading off of. "Dammit! Stupid synch option, always doing that…"

"You know someone down there, Doctor?"

Lenore nodded a bit, blushing slightly. "Well, Dr. Nelson Crater is an old friend of mine. I haven't seen him in a while and though I'd like to, I obviously can't go down planet side. So I just wanted to send him a message."

Chapel smiled a bit. "That's nice…why don't you call him though?"

Lenore blushed a bit and looked down. "Well…it's just…it's been a long time, like I said, and I'm not exactly who I was back then…"

The nurse's eyes widened. "Doctor…was this an old boyfriend?"

"That obvious?" she asked ruefully. She blushed more when she saw the worried look on her face. "Now don't go thinking anything bad! Spock's my man and I'm not doing anything risqué. That message is perfectly innocent, I promise. But…well, as much as I'd like to say hi to Nelson, he'd be a pretty harsh reminder of my 'glory days'. Last he saw me I was a hot little twenty year old. I'd just kind of like him to keep remembering me that way…bit of vanity I know, but I can't help it. Guess I just want to brag a bit that things are going my way too though even if I don't see him in person."

Chapel smiled a bit in understanding. "I get it, Doctor. I promise I didn't think you'd…you know."

"Yeah…No way in hell I'd mess with a married man even if I wasn't pregnant and taken though, just to be clear," she said gravely.

"I never thought you would, Doctor. I just didn't want to cause any trouble between you and Spock. You know how men can be with the "exes". Though his weren't exactly easy to deal with either, were they?"

She chuckled and nodded. "No kidding. Which is why I'm not going to bring it up. I'm just being polite with the message, really."

"Okay, I get it," she nodded. She glanced at the computer and smiled. "Is that him? Is that you?" she asked, a bit more surprised.

"Ah," Lenore blushed, realizing she'd left the picture up as well. "Well, yes. Glory days, like I said."

"Doctor, you look great still! It's just odd to see you with short hair like that. And I've got to say, this Professor Crater is quite handsome in his youth. You have great taste," she smiled, giving her a sly look.

Lenore blushed more but then smiled and swatted her gently. "Okay, that's enough teasing of your superior. Go ahead and take off to go rest and then get ready."

"Thank you, sir," she nodded, handing over her padd. "See you later."

"See you later," she smiled, going back to her office. Sitting down again with a sigh, she shook her head at herself. _Lord, what possessed me to write that message? Oh well, no harm done. Not like I'll actually see him again, right? Right._

* * *

Spock regarded the captain with one slightly skewed eyebrow as he finished delegating tasks on the bridge. "Captain, I still think this is not the best idea…your insistence to go on away missions has a tendency to create more problems."

"It'll be fine, Spock," he said. "It's just an archeological dig and we'll be down there for like an hour or less while the doctors get their physicals and shots. I just want to go planet side for a bit. I love the _Enterprise_ like the fine lady she is, but now and then I crave ground under my boots, you know?"

"I suppose I understand," he murmured. "But you tend to go planet side whenever possible."

"I get my cravings satiated whenever I can, Spock. Be thankful I don't do drugs or other illicit activities."

"Quite thankful, Captain," the Vulcan agreed.

Kirk smirked a bit. "Keep an eye on the place while I'm gone, Spock. No wild parties, no booze, no crank calls to command. Not without me."

The Vulcan merely arched an eyebrow at him in his usual way to note his Captain was being strange and took his seat at the helm. The Captain left and Spock opened the channel to the ship. "Captain and away team about to disembark. Prepare to stand by."

"Aye, Mr. Spock, ready and waiting for them," Scotty's voice said over the comm.

"Very good, Mr. Scott."

Sitting back, he tried to relax. It was difficult at times during his work to do so. In fact he'd dare say some days it was impossible. It was why he was growing to appreciate his time alone with Dr. McCoy. Spending their time together simply in each other's company was enough at times to ease him into a peaceful state. When he had time to hold her, breathing in her scent and feeling her close and feeling the swell of her stomach, he could only describe a feeling of tranquility that he'd never really felt before.

He felt other things too though. Desires he'd only ever given into a handful of times in his life-once in his formative years, a few times with Nyota, and of course the now infamous time with the Harakellian fertility drugs-were at times running beneath the currents of his mind. Now he was feeling them much more frequently. These feelings he equated to his close quarters with Lenore, who by and large didn't hide her feelings and had been feeling…amorous. He couldn't say it was all her doing though. Her feelings were only a catalyst for his own desire. But there were problems stopping him, one of them being there was another current he felt when they were close now.

Their child's brain had started to develop around 12 weeks he knew, and he could at times feel the tingle of mental waves that were faint and indistinct. But now at 22 weeks he could feel the very light, very subtle waves of brain activity. Though illogical by some degree, it made the idea of intimacy…awkward. It was a subject he was hesitant to really explain though, so whether by accident or not he tended to avoid the subject entirely. He had a feeling though such methods were becoming annoying to Lenore however.

And he was not immune any longer to his desires. He wanted to touch her, fondle her, worship her. He _needed _to do that. But he couldn't. These strong feelings had him confused and afraid that, with his strength, he might hurt her or their child. He needed his control, but his control was slipping. He was worried at times he might slip into Pon Farr, but knew it was unlikely. He had a slim to none chance of ever going into the plak tow, and there was no reason to with a woman carrying his child nearby. But the raw feelings there, so new and so terrifying, kept him wary. _I have to find a way to either explain my trepidation or get over it…I don't believe both of us can subsist on this sexual tension for much longer._

"Scotty to bridge, away team ready to beam down."

"Understood, Mr. Scott."

It was a few moments later Captain Kirk's voice came over the intercom. "Kirk to bridge. We landed safely all accounted for. Nurse Chapel, Crewman Devereux and I are going to head to camp."

"Very good, Captain," Spock said. "The channel will remain open if anything should happen."

"You worry too much Spock," he laughed.

Spock's eyebrows ticked but he didn't bother arguing. Instead he grabbed his padd and set to work on some of his own paperwork for upcoming projects while they waited. He perked up when a message came in on his padd from Sick Bay and opened it up.

_Spock,_

_I've got an ultrasound scheduled for the end of our shift and 07:00. The baby's features should be more identifiable, I hope you can make it. We can also find out the sex if we want, up to you. I hope you can make it._

It was signed with Dr. McCoy's usual popped in signature for the messages but he felt his mouth tick slightly. It was as excited as he let himself get in public, but getting to see his child's features made him feel almost giddy, as the humans called it. He quickly typed back.

_Lenore-_

He paused and erased that.

_Dr. McCoy,_

_I will make time and meet you in Sick Bay at 06:55. I believe after much consideration finding the baby's sex might be beneficial to preparation, as we discussed before. I will see you then._

He sent the message off and continued on with his work, though had trouble concentrating now. It was only morning still, he had to wait a long time to go and see Lenore. His mouth ticked again, realizing it was as much about seeing her as his child. It was also worrying in a way. He found himself often slipping into such reveries, moments when he could clearly feel his own emotions skimming the barrier of his control. _I must meditate later…I must get myself under control, I cannot slip in such a manner…_

He also noted something as he went over Nyota's reports. "Ms. Uhura. You have an error in your frequencies column of your communications report."

Uhura, who had been coming back from looking at the navigations map with Sulu, paused and gave Spock a wry smile. "Mr. Spock, sometimes I think if I hear the word 'frequency' one more time, I'll cry."

Spock blinked at her. "Cry? Why should you cry? You are a communications officer, it is illogical-"

"It's a joke, Spock," she sighed. "I was just trying to make conversation."

"Ah…I don't believe I have an answer."

"Oh you do alright. I'm 'illogical', right, for feeling too much a part of the computer console?"

Spock let a small frown tug at his mouth. "You are very much not a computer, Uhura."

She smiled. "I know…I suppose I miss the days when we talked more though."

Spock nodded slightly. "If you should need…someone to talk to, I am still glad to listen. Even if I cannot relate well to what you need to say, or cannot tell you what you would like to hear."

She smiled and nodded. "You trying is at least something…your going to have to work on that empathy thing though. McCoy and your baby might need a bit of it."

Spock frowned slightly again and looked down. "I…must still uphold my Vulcan training, Uhura. Dr. McCoy understands that and accepts it."

She sighed and turned to head back to her seat. "I know, but it was always one thing that bugged me when we were together…you never just talked about things like your home, your family…Even if I accepted it too, it still bugged me you seemed to know more about me than I did about you. Then again, I get the feeling what you have with Dr. McCoy is different," she smiled. "I'm a little jealous. Just a little."

Spock opened his mouth to respond when the ship communications came on with a short whistle. It had been less than an hour and Spock wondered what could've happened. "_Transporter room to bridge. Landing party returning. They report one death."_

Everyone froze at that. Spock took a deep breath to center himself as he pushed the relay button. "Acknowledged."

Uhura turned her head to him and frowned. "Spock that…that is part of what I'm talking about!"

He looked at her with one cocked eyebrow. "Explain."

"They just said someone died!" she hissed. "And you…you just sit there, cool as a cucumber! What if it's the Captain? He's probably your closest friend on here, is certainly Dr. McCoy's!"

Spock frowned again but sighed. "Lieutenant, a demonstration of concern on my part will not change what has happened. The transporter room is very well manned, and they will call me if they need my assistance."

Uhura frowned harder at him than he could manage, but just shook her head and returned to her seat. Spock turned his gaze back to the front, arching his brows at the others who had been looking. They quickly got back to work and he tried once more to focus on his work as well as redeveloping his control.

* * *

Jim wasn't a huge history buff, but he enjoyed it fine. The ruins held his interest for a time while they walked around, eventually finding a domed outpost building near the edge of the ruins. It was white, and made for a material that was part ceramic, part plastic. They made their way over to it and knocked on the door.

Jim recognized the man that answered as Nelson Crater. He'd hacked into Bones' picture folder once and had seen pictures of them together, tagged with his name. He was older now though, as Jim expected, with patches of gray at his temples and little wrinkles around his eyes. He smiled when he saw them and swung the door wider. "Ah, hello! You must be the men from the _Enterprise,_ it's good to meet you. I'm Nelson. Come in, come in"

"It's good to meet you too, sir," Jim said as they stepped in. The inside was all one room, a large bed in the corner, a small kitchen like area, and the rest taken up by equipment and work tables filled with artifacts dug up from the desert set for cleaning. "I'm James Kirk, Captain of the Enterprise. This is Christine Chapel, our head nurse, and John Devereux."

"It's good to meet all of you."

"You too," Chapel said, and Jim was a bit confused when he noted she was blushing slightly.

"Um, you too, sir," Devereux said, eyes looking him up and down.

"Is something wrong, crewman?" Jim asked.

"Uh, no sir, I…it's just…" He looked at Nelson and blushed. "I'm sorry, but you look just like Indiana Jones!"

Jim straightened. He knew the classic film of course, it was antiquated but still held charm for many audiences. He looked at Nelson, with his longish dark hair, tan skin and rather more Greecian features, and then back to his crewman. "Um…what?"

"I don't see it," Chapel agreed.

"I, but, he looks just like him!" Devereux argued. "Like the sort of archaeologist from movies! Do you have a whip? A fedora?"

"This isn't a movie, crewman…" Jim said, looking at the doctor apologetically.

"It's alright," Nelson chuckled. "I'm flattered, really."

"Yes, well, if my crewmate here is so interested in such things, maybe he should go look at the ruins a bit longer?"

Devereux blushed but then slumped. "Yessir," he sighed, heading back out into the sun and sand.

Jim shook his head a bit with a smile. "Alright. Why don't we get your physical started?"

"Oh, let me go find Rachelle. She's probably out at the dig site, she'd forget to eat sometimes if I didn't keep an eye on her."

"Arlight," Jim nodded. Nelson turned and headed out of the house.

"Devereux must've seen some horrible remake of Indiana Jones," Jim muttered.

"I know. Though Professor Crater is pretty handsome, I'm sure he had his students quite distracted."

"Bit old now," Jim said, eyeing her.

"What? But he looks great for his age. Not even a gray hair to be seen, I wonder if he dyes it…"

Jim blinked again. "Um…he has a quite a few gray hairs, Chapel."

"What?"

"Yeah, like right around the temples. You know, the old brainy guy look?"

"But…" Chapel frowned, looking confused. "He looked just like he did in Doctor McCoy's picture to me…"

"Maybe the light tricked you?"

"Maybe…but you saw it fine apparently."

Jim shrugged. A few moments later someone else came in and they looked up to see an older woman walk in, her wavy black hair graying and pulled back in a tight ponytail. She had on simple pants, a shirt, boots and a hat against the heat and dusted herself off. She looked up and frowned at them.

"The hell are you?"

Chapel frowned again at the terse and rude greeting but Jim just smiled. He was used to grouchiness. "You must be Mrs. Crater. I'm Captain Kirk. This is Nurse Chapel, we're here to perform your physicals."

"Well you can just go," she said, hanging her hat up. "We don't need you."

"Excuse me?" Chapel said.

"What Nurse Chapel means is a yearly physical is Starfleet regulation, Mrs. Crater. We need to make sure your husband are physically fit."

"We're fine. We don't need you interfering," she snapped.

"We just want to make sure of that," Jim said as patiently as he could. "You two are alone out here, if you have any health problems you can't exactly go get help."

"All we need are salt tablets," she said. "Just get us the damn salt tablets and were fine."

_Jesus, does Nelson Crater have a thing for grouchy women?_ "Mrs. Crater, the sooner we get your physicals done, the sooner we can leave. Unless you want to go up to the ship and be examined by our CMO, Dr. McCoy."

She glared. "You can't make us go."

"I can if I have to. I'm the captain of a starship so-"

"I'm sure you take every chance to show off that fancy gold of yours, hm?" she said snidely.

Jim narrowed his eyes. "You can get your physical here, or up there, or I can call research office and report your refusal. Your choice."

She glared before then tilting her head. "You said your CMO's name was McCoy? As in Lenore McCoy?"

Jim nodded a bit. "Yes. She's apparently and old…friend of your husband's," he smiled.

Rachelle Crater frowned before sighing and going to sit at the bed, motioning for Chapel to get on with it. The nurse frowned but stood by her, starting to run the machine over her. "Why isn't Dr. McCoy here? Nelson has told me about her."

"She's not fit for active duty," Jim said. "She sends her regards though."

"Hmph…too bad. I know Nelson probably would've liked to chat. I don't mind it just being the two of us, but I know he misses having more people around…" She breathed in deeply as Chapel instructed her. "Where is he?"

"He's out looking for you actually. My Crewmate, Devereux, is probably helping."

"Devereux? Someones out there with him alone?"

Jim frowned at the wording but nodded. "Yes…"

"I see…We should probably go get-"

They all jumped when a yell rang out. "HELP! SOMEONE, HELP!"

Jim felt his stomach drop and turned to run out, cursing his luck once again that nothing ever went smoothly.

* * *

Lenore sighed as she pulled the sheet over Devereux. She'd seen worse fates, but the mottled blotchy skin and still form was still a sad sight for a cadet so young. She'd been worried when she'd heard someone in the landing party had died, her fear going between Jim and Christine. That it was Devereux was a bitter relief—as horrible as it was to call it 'relief'. The crewman was a good kid. He enjoyed their shore leave stops a little too much, but otherwise a good kid. Now he was dead, purple blotches all over his face and body stiff, as if he'd been in extreme pain as he died.

"What happened?" she asked, looking at Jim and Christine.

"We didn't see it," Chapel said, looking sadly at the covered body. "I was looking over Mrs. Crater for her physical…"

"Start from the beginning, please," she said, sitting down with them.

"We got there fine," Jim said, rubbing over his temple. "We looked at the ruins a bit, and then found the camp. Professor Crater, Nelson that is, met us there. He said his wife was out cataloguing a few finds, we introduced ourselves. I recognized him from your pictures—"

"When did you see my pictures?" Lenore asked suspiciously.

"Details," Jim waved. "Devereux said something odd I know, about him looking like…ahem…"

"Like?"

Chapel sighed. "He said he looked like Indiana Jones…"

Lenore blinked before shaking her head. "Not any version I've seen…"

Both Jim and Christine glanced at one another before going on. "It slipped out, and then he started about whips and fedoras."

"I sent him outside," Jim said, his face darkening with guilt.

Lenore frowned and put a hand on his knee, patting it gently. "It's not your fault, Jim."

He made a noncommittal noise and sighed. "Professor Crater went to go find his wife. Before he came back though she showed up on her own."

"She was a bit uppity," Chapel frowned. "Told us to leave, got very up in the Captain's face. Quite rude."

"She was a bit…straining," Jim admitted. "But settled down when Nurse Chapel started to examine her. Just a few minutes later we heard a shout for help and rushed out. We found Devereux outside on one of the rocky outcrops. This plant—Dr. Crater called it a Borgia Plant—in his hand. Professor Crater was trying to examine him but it was too late. He said he'd been looking for his wife and when he saw Devereux he was going to say he didn't take offense to what he said earlier, but then he saw he had the plant in his hand and he took a bite out of it before he could stop him. He fell, convulsing in pain, and then…"

Lenore nodded, but was frowning. "Never heard of this 'Borgia Plant'…"

"It's probably native to the planet." Jim turned to the computer nearby and opened the channel to the bridge. "Mr. Spock?"

Spock's face came on screen and it seemed more relaxed than usual. "Captain. You are…alright?"

Jim smiled. "I'm fine. It's Devereux who didn't make it."

"I see. Unfortunate," he said, nodding.

"Yeah. We think this is the culprit," he held up a jar with a sample of the plant. "Borgia plant. Know anything about it?"

"Just a moment…Sulu?"

Sulu stood and came over into the screen. "Yes?"

"You are one of our ships' main horticulturists; do you know anything of the Borgia Plant of this planet?"

Sulu looked thoughtful. "If I remember right, it's native to the planet but it's been shown to have a similar genetic structure to the nightshade family. Like deadly nightshade, I believe can cause alkaloid poisoning. It's chemical structure common to most class M planets."

Lenore frowned. "But that wouldn't cause the strange mottling on his body and face," she said. "And my scans didn't pick up any sign of poisoning, never mind what I can tell you from my own two eyes."

Jim frowned and turned to Spock again. "Stand by, Mr. Spock."

"Yes Captain." His eyes ticked briefly to Lenore before the signal was closed.

Chapel was frowning as well. "Professor Crater swears he saw him eat the plant."

"And I swear he couldn't have, there's no sign of alkaloid poisoning in his system," she said with a frown.

"There were bits of plant in his mouth though," Jim reminded her. "He-"

"He couldn't have swallowed it," Lenore said, crossing her arms. "My tests would've shown if he had. There was nothing in his blood, he must've been dead before it was put in his mouth somehow."

"Then what kills a healthy man-"

"I will tell you something else," she steam rolled on. "This man shouldn't be dead." Jim flinched but she went on more gently. "I can't find anything wrong with him. Everything I see says he should just get up and walk right out of this room."

They all paused and glanced at him, as if expecting him to rise like a zombie. He didn't and they breathed a sigh of relief and disappointment. "But what could've done it?"

"I don't' know," Lenore sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I'll run the tests again, maybe I missed something…"

"Or someone's lying," Jim muttered.

"Nelson would never lie," Lenore said, straightening up. "He especially wouldn't like about something like this. I may not have seen him for 12 years, but he was always honest and upstanding, a literal boy scout. I—"

"Lenore, I don't care about the fuzzy lens of your past romance, okay?" Jim snapped. "One of my crew is dead, and I want to know why!"

Lenore jolted a bit, surprised by the outburst, and Chapel looked between the two of them. "I…Yes, Captain, of course," the doctor said.

Jim frowned apologetically and stood. "I'm going to go back to the bridge, let Spock get back to his real work."

"Alright," both women said, nodding to him as he headed for the door.

Chapel looked after him sympathetically and looked at Lenore when he left. "You're right…he does take it hard when he loses a crewman."

Lenore smiled a bit and nodded, the sting of the rebuke already fading. "Yeah. We're…well, his family. He doesn't want to lose us."

Chapel smiled and nodded. "You know, Professor Crater looks very good for his age. I swear he doesn't look older than thirty."

Lenore chuckled and sighed, rubbing over her stomach. "Good for him."

"His wife is still a bit of a shrew…" she muttered.

"Well, that gossip is none of our business," she said. "C'mon. We have a cause of death to find."

When Lenore and Chapel did find the cause of death, they were both taken aback. But it was the only possible cause of death to their poor crewman, and a second test confirmed it. She called the Captain, asking he come down so they could tell him in person rather than broadcast it over the ship. Jim strode in quickly, and Lenore was surprised to see Spock behind him.

"Oh, hey," she said, smiling a little.

"Hello, Doctor," he replied. Lenore tried not to frown, knowing they had to be professional, but she did prefer it when he called her by her first name rather than her title. "You have found a cause of death?"

"We did, yeah," she said. She went over and pulled up Devereux's readings. "Take a look and tell me if you see what's wrong with this picture."

Both Captain and First Officer leaned in to have a better look. Spock was the first to Speak up, his eyebrows raised slightly. "Fascinating…so improbable we almost didn't check it."

"What?" Jim asked, squinting more as if offended the screen wasn't out right telling him the problem.

"Sodium Chloride," Spock said, pointing to the read out. "There is no trace of it."

Lenore nodded. "This man has no salt in his body at all. A normal, 70 kilogram, or 150 lb man should have enough chloride and sodium ions in his body that, if we removed and bonded them together, he'd have approximately 95 grams of salt. That's 8 table spoons. And it's all gone!"

Jim blinked and then looked at her in shock. "I…but how is that possible?!"

"I have no idea," she sighed, shaking her head. "I don't know what to tell you other than it's gone."

"He would die almost instantly," Spock added, frowning more.

"But there's not a mark on him!" Jim said.

"Aside from these," Lenore pointed out, pulling back the blanket to show the red rings around his body. "These red rings are the only marks on him."

"But you said that was skin mottling?"

"I assumed it was," she said slowly. "That was an error on my part, sir...another one."

Jim stared a moment before smiling a little. "I'm not keeping score, Bones." He put a hand on her shoulder. "You in the mood for an apology?"

She smiled and poked him in the ribs so he let go, Spock looking between them curiously. "Nah. Forget it. You're right, I was probably letting my past color my perception of Nelson. Haven't even spoken to him in person, he might've changed in the last decade."

Spock arched his brow. "Changed? You are familiar with Professor Nelson Crater?"

Jim blanched a bit and laughed, Chapel also looking suddenly worried. "What? No, uh, they're just…old friends."

Lenore rolled her eyes. "Jim, it doesn't need to be a secret." She looked at Spock and said as matter-of-factly as she could, "Nelson and I were old college sweet hearts."

Spock straightened slightly, his brow doing an odd skip. "You courted him?"

Lenore blinked. "Um, we dated, yes…"

Spock's face got even colder, if that was possible and Lenore stared in surprise. _Wait…is he actually jealous?_ She tried not to smile, thinking it almost funny. _Holy shit, I thought that Vulcan control would put a stop to that. I shouldn't find it endearing, but it kind of is…_

"Captain," Chapel suddenly piped up before she could say anything. "There was one thing Mr. and Mrs. Crater were very adamant about needing, remember?"

Jim blinked but then his eyes widened. "Salt tablets…they kept requesting salt tablets…"

Lenore was surprised, and then frowned more. "That's odd given the circumstances."

"Indeed," Spock agreed.

"I think I'd better head down and ask a few more questions…I'll get together some men to go down with me."

"Very good, Captain," Spock nodded. "I volunteer if you find it necessary."

Jim smiled a bit and nodded. "I'll keep that in mind, let me go work out who all else should come." He turned and headed for the door. Chapel mean while took a look at the both of them and quickly scuttled away to finish up reporting their findings.

Spock turned to look at Lenore, his brows drawn down. "You did not mention before you had a previous affiliation with Professor Crater."

Lenore blinked at the sudden topic. "Er, well, I didn't know we'd be going to see him till this morning and I haven't seen you since…"

Spock nodded slightly and looked down at her. "Have you been in contact with him?"

"I don't see how that's any of your—" She paused in telling him not to monitor who she talked with before smiling, shaking a bit with suppressed laughter. "Oh my god, you really are jealous!"

His cheeks flushed and he snorted derisively, though she could tell his hands were tightened behind his back in agitation. "Jealousy is illogical."

She smiled, deciding to take pity on him. "I agree with you there, but you seem to keep feeling it," she smiled, stepping forward. "First that little misunderstanding with the Laramores, now this. Do I have to really say there is no reason to be jealous of Nelson Crater? Because there isn't. I am hopeless devoted to a certain persnickety hobgoblin and am not intent on sharing or being shared." She slipped her arms around his neck. "No matter how much he frustrates me, my hobgoblin is totally worth it."

Spock flushed more but his body relaxed, melting from iron into a slightly softer solid under her touch. "I see. That is…gratifying to here that you are devoted to me."

"Who said I was talking about you?" she teased.

"Doctor…" he replied in a gruff warning.

She snickered and leaned up, kissing the corner of his mouth. "Take a joke, Spock."

He huffed quietly. "I do not find such jokes funny. I endeavored very hard to win your favor, I don't…" He trailed off, his problems with emotions once again tying his tongue in his mouth.

Lenore got this gist of it though and smiled warmly. She leaned up and kissed him fully then, smiling when he kissed her back and brought his hands around to rest on her hips, just to the side of her belly. She pulled back and kept smiling at him. "I know. I did message Nelson, but just to be friendly. No reason to be jealous."

"I see…you did not video call him?" he asked, trying to mostly sound curious. Lenore wondered why he was prone to jealousy, she never really expected it of him and thought the whole issue with the Laramores was because they actually wanted to give her a _husband_.

"Nope, no reason to. Mostly…well, I wanted him to remember the young pretty me," she admitted. "But also, no reason to see him. Like I said, I'm happy how I am. No reason to venture all the way down memory lane." She tightened her hold slightly, Spock steadying her since she was on her toes to match his height. "Not giving this up, Spock. You're stuck with me. Or should I say you're stuck with us?" she smiled, lightly pressing her stomach against him.

Spock tensed suddenly before pulling back slightly. "I…I do not consider myself stuck, I am quite happy to be where I am."

Lenore frowned a bit as he pulled away and caught his hand. "You could show it a bit more…"

"Dr. McCoy—"

"I like it when you call me Lenore when we're alone," she said quietly enough only he could hear, squeezing his hand. "And I like a lot of other stuff we do when we're alone. I get that you're still Vulcan, I said I'm fine with it. And I am. But it seems like lately you keep…keep pulling back even when you seemed fine with how far we've been going right up till it gets really serious. And it's not like we aren't putting the cart before the horse here!" she growled. She sighed again and looked him in the eyes. "Spock, I want—"

He held up his other hand, a slight flush on his cheeks. "I…may we speak of this later? Once things have calmed?" Lenore glared at him and he leveled his gaze at her to show he was sincere. "Please."

She sighed again and let go of his hand, taking her own hands back to wrap around herself with a disappointed look. "Okay, fine…but we are having this talk. A woman has needs, Spock."

Spock winced but nodded. "I understand."

"I wonder if you do," she muttered.

Spock hesitated before leaning in, resting his forehead against hers. "I don't mean to frustrate you so, Docto…Lenore. I will explain later, I promise."

Lenore looked up at him and found she managed to lift the side of her mouth up in a smile. "Okay. Better get going, I'm sure Jim will want you on that away team…be careful?"

"I will be." He rested a hand over her stomach a moment before turning and heading out the door. Lenore sighed and sat down.

"Everything okay, Doctor?" Chapel asked, poking her head in and trying not to look worried.

"Yeah…just trying to be patient."

"Still learning new skills, impressive," she smiled teasingly. Lenore gave her a flat look before smiling as well and moving to go about her business. _I hope Spock will be okay down there…_

She jumped a bit when she heard her computer go off and went to go look. She was surprised to see she had a message from Nelson Crater.

_Lenore,_

_I am happy to hear from you, and happy to hear how well you are doing! I've often thought of you over the years and wondered how you're doing. I understand in your condition you can't come down to see me. It's a shame, I would love to see you again as well, but it can't be helped. I'll write a longer note when I get the chance, perhaps we can start catching up. With the horrible incident earlier my wife and I are a bit shaken up and being run ragged, so I can't seem to find the right words now. I hope you find whoever or whatever is responsible for your poor crewmate's death._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Nelson_

She smiled a bit to herself and sighed, putting the message away. _ I am happy. I have a great job, I'm going to have a baby, and I love the man I'm with. That's enough._

* * *

Spock had heard from Chapel and Jim that Mrs. Crater could be difficult. She thought the two years with no one but her husband for company had made her irritable and unable to function around normal people. She was proving them right at the moment as she stood imperiously before them in their camp made from a sturdy hybrid of plastic and ceramic, kept shady in the hot arid temperature of M-113. The desert like setting gave him a moment of homesickness for Vulcan, but he pushed it deep down inside of him and buried it, as he always did. Control, he reminded himself. The stone ruins around the camp looked to be quite old, from a time long forgotten by even the planet as the sand tried to cover it up. It was fascinating, but there were more pressing matters than looking over the remnants of a lost civilization. They brought with them one science officer and one command officer with them, both of whom remained outside to guard the area around the camp and ruins.

"I'm beginning to feel harassed, _Captain_," Rachelle crater said with an annoyed look. Her husband was nowhere in sight, and Spock felt that might've been for the best. Knowing Dr. McCoy had once been intimate with him somehow burned him inside. He'd never really experienced jealousy, not like this. Something drove him to want to keep Lenore away from any other potential suitors even in her condition. Sometimes Jim was even too much, and it was getting to be hindering to his duties. He was worried he might somehow step out of line for it, with either his captain or the doctor. He somehow doubted she would appreciate his suggestion of remaining in quarters till the baby was born. And possibly after. This was certainly another thing to struggle with: moving between the volatile emotions of desire and jealousy as well as the fear that, with his strength, he might actually do harm to Lenore unintentionally or not. He needed his control, and he feared it was slipping.

Jim's annoyed huff in deep through his nose drew his attention back outward, a glare leveled at her the woman in front of them. "We're trying to figure out what killed our crewman, Mrs. Crater."

"We told you, it was the Borgia Plant—"

"No it wasn't," Jim snapped. "Our CMO found no trace of poison in him. What she didn't find was salt. He had no salt anywhere in his body. He died from salt depletion, a sudden total loss of it. Something I'm told is downright medically impossible. Now Spock has looked at the plant in question and confirmed it is the Borgia Plant, but that is not what killed my crewman. And considering you and your husband seem to really want salt tablets, well, we're a little…curious."

Spock had seen his captain angry in the past. It usually had to do with someone threatening his ship or his crew, so it wasn't surprising he was becoming increasingly agitated with Mrs. Crater. Even Spock felt an odd sense, an intuition really despite his lack of love for 'gut feelings', that the Craters were hiding something.

"Your _esteemed_ physician can't figure out we need salt tablets," she said with a sneer. Spock felt a bit of ire rise at that but kept it to himself.

"We understand salt is a precious commodity on a planet like this, Doctor," the captain said. "But we have a mystery. And I don't like mysteries, I like to know what the hell is going on. Especially when it concerns my crew."

Mrs. Crater snorted and went over to a cabinet nearby. She opened it and pulled out a bottle. "Nelson and I started out with 25 pounds. This is what we have left." She handed him the bottle filled with white tablets, only a handful left at the very bottom. "What's so mysterious about that?"

Jim looked it over before opening it and pulling one tablet out for a closer look. Spock took it from him before he could try and pressed it to the tip of his tongue. He nodded to Jim's curious look. "Salt."

Jim nodded and handed the bottle back to the older woman, who put it back in the cabinet. "One of our duties as part of Starfleet is to ensure the safety of anyone under our protection. As such I think it's best you and your husband join us on the _Enterprise_, until we know what killed that crewman."

Mrs. Crater's head snapped up and her eyes widened. "No! You can't do that," she said quickly.

Captain Kirk arched his eyebrows and glanced at Spock, who was also watching the exchange. "I can and I will."

"But it will interfere with our work!"

"How? You've been here 2 years, will a couple of days make that much of a difference?"

She grew silent at that, but still looked at him defiantly. Jim eyed her before turning away and taking out his communicator as he walked back over to Spock. "Uhura?"

"Yes sir?"

"Please have quarters arranged for Mr. and Mrs. Crater, they'll be joining us for a while. Any new findings?"

"Not yet, Captain. But Sulu does confirm that the sample you brought back is definitely Borgia, as were the remnants in his mouth. However, both he and the medical staff agree, it doesn't look as though he chewed the plant as much as it was shoved into his mouth and he was forced to bite down…"

"But his death was not due to poison, we've already ruled that out," Jim sighed.

Spock glanced up and then straightened when he realized they were alone. "Captain, Mrs. Crater is gone," he said quickly.

Jim whirled and cursed under his breath, rushing to head out of the domed house. Spock followed quickly, grabbing his phazer to be at the ready. "Doctor Crater! Doctor!" Jim yelled.

Spock kept his eyes scanning around but paused when he saw one of their other people lying down in the sand near some rocks, his blue uniform noting him immediately as Spock's subordinate. "Captain! Over here!" He rushed over, kneeling down. All around his face were the same ring like bruises as Devereux that made him feel his stomach clench. "It's Sturgeon…" He reached under his neck, checking his pulse, but found no beat beneath his fingers. "He's dead…" Spock said, gripping the phazer tighter.

"Dammit!" Jim hissed. He looked around. "Where's Breuner? Breuner!" He shouted, looking for their other man, the one in the yellow uniform they'd brought down with them. "Breuner, where are you!?"

"I'm here, Captain." They turned to see their fellow crewman climbing up to them on the rocky outcrop. "I'm sorry. I found Sturgeon dead, and I rushed to try and find what did it. But I didn't find anything," he said. He sounded…off to Spock however. Breuner was known to be quite lively, yet the way he spoke now seemed stilted, strangled. There was none of the human vibrancy in it.

"Are you alright?" the Captain asked, perhaps also feeling something was off.

"I'm just…I feel as though I should've been able to keep this from happening, sir. Keep Sturgeon alive."

Jim frowned and sighed. "It's not your fault. We'd best beam back aboard though. Mr. Spock, I want you to do a sweep of this area when we're up there, find Mr. and Mrs. Crater ASAP. And search for any other life signature that might be around here," he added.

"Yessir."

Jim pulled out his communicator and flipped it open. "Kirk here, beam us up."

"Yes Captain."

Spock strode off the platform once they were reformed, heading back for the science stations where he could scan the planet. Neither he nor the captain, who was making arrangements to grab Sturgeons remains from the planet, noticed Breuner looking around with shifty eyes and slink off into the halls…

* * *

Chekov was balancing his and Sulu's lunch's on his arms. They were eating late due to the unfortunate circumstances planet side. Sulu was staying in the botany lab after examining the plant tissue from the planet, deciding he needed a bit of time to relax among his flora specimens. Chekov preferred spending his lunches with the navigator because he didn't give the youngest member of the crew as much flack as the others for his age. He had a feeling being able to save both he and the Captain back during the Narada incident had something to do with that, but Sulu was also fun and enjoyed talking to him he thought.

He exited the lift and started down for the labs, pausing when he noticed someone at his side. "Ah, hello Mr. Breuner," he smiled. "Is everything alright?"

"Fine…just fine…" the other man said. His tongue was darting out over his lips quite often, eyes staring at his tray, and Chekov frowned. He followed his gaze and either he was staring at his asparagus or at his salt shaker. Neither seemed wrong to him, so he looked back.

"Er…that's good," he said. "Um, I should go though." He quickly started making his way towards the lab and tried not to feel too on edge when he realized Breuner was following him. Quickly he ducked inside the botany lab and rushed carefully over to Sulu. "Ah. Lunch is served."

Sulu looked up and smiled, feeding a slug looking thing to one of his carnivorous plants that at it greedily. "Ah, great. I was starting to think Gertrude would be the only one eating."

Chekov chuckled and set the tray down on a table. "Sorry for the wait." He looked at the plant and smiled. "Hello Gertrude. You look very nice today."

The flower—which was large and hot pink and while carnivorous, not as scary as those plants from weeks ago—seemed to preen under the attention and coo at him.

Sulu chuckled. "Don't give her a swelled bulb." He paused and was staring behind Chekov.

The younger boy turned and tensed when he saw Breuner there, wide brown eyes staring at them. "Ah…hello again, Breuner…is something wrong?"

Breuner didn't answer but came closer slowly, looking at them both intently. Chekov kept a wary eye on him, getting more and more worried as he came closer.

"Breuner, man, are you okay?" Sulu asked. "You're acting…off."

The crewmen stared, nostrils flaring a moment before reaching up a hand towards them. It was then Gertrude, showing she was more animal than plant, began shrieking. They all jumped and Breuner retreated quickly before running out as if being chased.

Sulu quickly went to the flower. "It's okay, it's okay…That was freaky. Gertrude is sensitive to people, I've never seen her freak out like that before."

"Breuner was freaking me out to," Chekov said, his accent thickening as he tried to get his heart under control. "He was, how you say, getting his freak on."

Sulu snorted and started laughing, dispelling the tension a small bit. "No Chekov, that is not what we say in this situation…"

Outside, Breuner stumbled a bit, nibbling at his finger. The hall was now empty and he cast his eyes around desperately for someone, anyone. When the turbo lift stopped at the end of the hall he paused, one woman catching his eye as she stepped off.

Uhura was reading over a report as she walked, the language lab down the hall past some of the other labs on this side of the ship. She paused and looked up when she noticed someone in her way and stared for a moment. It was an oddly familiar young crewman, with dark skin but light eyes and hair, standing in front of her in the now empty hall.

"Um…hello…"

"Hello," he replied with a smile, his voice deep and captivating.

Uhura tilted her head slightly. "Do I…Do I know you? I don't think I've seen you on the _Enterprise _before."

"You've seen me often," he smiled, moving closer. "When you are lonely, your memories turn to me, this face, this voice."

Uhura felt herself blush but also a bit of annoyance at the man. "Oh, so I think of you when I'm lonely, hm? I'll admit, that's a better line than I've heard in a while."

"It's not a line…" He suddenly rattled something off in another language and Uhura gaped. Without really thinking she gave a reply in the same language, smiling happily.

"You know Swahili…?" she asked wonder. So few new the language, the language she practically grew up with and that she feared would one day vanish.

"I know many things…" he smiled, moving towards her again. "What else would you like me to know?"

Uhura stared, her back hitting the wall when she took a step away. Something was off, she knew, but she felt suddenly like she was out of her body, floating slightly as she stared into the man's eyes. His hands were coming up towards her face, but they felt wrong. They felt like tentacles, not hands. But she couldn't turn away.

"_Lt. Uhura, report to the bridge,_" the comm suddenly said, making her jump and tear her gaze away. It rang for her again and she breathed deep.

"I…I need to go." She got passed him, quickly heading for the lift again. Looking back, she felt oddly relieved when he wasn't there.

The man meanwhile was staggering back around the deck. He found another lift and, after a quick look at the directory, took it up to the area where the crew's quarters were. Several people were milling about but none were alone and he groaned quietly in frustration, he moved around them, trying to find a quiet, secluded place. He paused however when he saw the name on one door.

_Commander Spock and Dr. Lenore McCoy, CMO._

A little light next to the second name noted she was inside while the first name, the man with the pointy ears from the planet, was not. The name rang through his head and he smiled, letting his form shimmer and melt slightly before pressing the door buzzer.

The door opened and the woman there stood and gaped a moment at him in shock. "N…Nelson?"

"Hey there, Sugar plum," he grinned, his fingers flexing behind his back. "Long time no see."


End file.
